


Hidden Dragons

by LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Dragons, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Gwaine Knows, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Arthur, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 103,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/LittensTinyMittens
Summary: When the Purge began, the Dragonlords fled to the mountains and created their own little society with the dragons. Merlin is born and raised with his family and his people, only learning of his destiny when he is 16 years old. No one knows how he will meet the Once and Future King, since these days leaving the mountains can be a death sentence.Lucky for him, the Once and Future King finds him, but to everyone's shock, it is Arthur Pendragon. Merlin can't help but feel drawn to him and is then tasked with the mission of teaching the Prince all about magic and their people. Along the way, they're joined by a handsome traveler named Gwaine, and Merlin feels the pull of destiny with him too...or is it really destiny?UPDATE: NOW WILL ALL THE ART!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well...This monster is finally here! I wasn't overly happy with the fact that in the original Hidden Dragons, Arthur accepted everything so quickly and that they were only there a month. I wanted to play around with the lore that I created for it, and I added even more. Overall, I'm pretty happy with the way it came out!
> 
> Thank you so much to Whimsycatcher for agreeing to partner up with me, and for giving me such beautiful art! 
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> [ART POST ON AO3 IS HERE.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335143)  
>  **  
> **  
> [TUMBLR IS HERE. ****](http://whimsycatcher.tumblr.com/post/184333167258)  
> ******  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Another thank you to Pelydryn for the bit of betaing, and to Wyllt for the final beta job! Thank you to Plutonia for some cheerleading, and a final thank you to the after camlann mods for this fest(and for understanding why this is a few hours late!).
> 
>  
> 
> And now...without further ado: Hidden Dragons (2.0)

When Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot was born, it was a time for both celebration and mourning. Their kingdom had a new Prince, but the Queen had died in childbirth. No one mourned more than their King, Uther Pendragon. He knew that it was the deal he had made that killed his beloved Ygraine. He had gotten his son, but just as the High Priestess Nimueh said, a life was taken so a life could be given. She had warned him that the life in question could be him or his Queen, yet he insisted she perform the spell anyways. 

Sorcery had killed his Queen, so sorcery would pay the price.

All the known sorcerers were rounded up and arrested. Uther’s loyal Court Physician, Gaius, had practiced sorcery once upon a time. The King claimed that if he promised to give it up, to never practice the art again, he would spare the man’s life. Gaius accepted. 

The other sorcerers were burned and drowned. No one was spared. Uther didn’t care if they had been born with magic or if they had chosen to practice it; men, women, and children were all killed. This event became known as ‘The Great Purge’. 

To Uther’s chagrin, some did escape his purge. They were the Dragonlords. Along with their families and the dragons, they disappeared shortly before the purge began. Uther sent patrols out all around the kingdom, searching for the elusive people. He considered them extremely dangerous. Not only could the Dragonlords use magic, but they had also been granted the power to give commands to the dragons themselves.

There had been a time when magic was free in Camelot and Dragonlords had been on Uther’s council, thus he knew how powerful they could be. He made it known they were a huge threat to the kingdom. Uther offered large rewards for anyone who could capture a Dragonlord or their kin. There were fifteen Dragonlord clans of various sizes. He would take any of them.

No one was ever found. There were people who tried to claim that they had captured Dragonkin, but the moment Uther laid eyes on the unfortunate victim he knew it was all a farce. Peasants were pointing fingers at other peasants. None of them could be the Dragonlords that Uther sought as they had been nobility in Camelot, even if they did take menial jobs at times to support their small community. Moreover, the Dragonkin marked themselves. The Dragonlords would have two large tattoos, one on each arm, while a Dragonheir would only have one. A Dragonlady and any other children would have a tattoo on their shoulder. These peasants lacked that and the grace that the Dragonkin had.

The years passed with no signs of the Dragonlords or the dragons, but Uther never forgot them. He was determined that would find them, even if it took years.

\---

The Dragonlords had fled to the mountains. On the eve of Arthur’s birth, they were called together by the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah. He proclaimed that the Queen would die that night, and Uther would take it out on the magic kind. They needed to flee somewhere no one could ever find them.

The Dragonlords knew to respect and trust Kilgharrah’s visions, for he had the gift of foresight. They immediately returned home, packing up the essentials and family heirlooms, before disappearing into the night. 

They found a life in the mountains. There was a large valley with a stream running through it and the forest. They could use this land to farm. The forest surrounding the mountains was full of game they could hunt for meat. The mountains themselves had a massive cave system running through them. They could make a home here. It wasn’t ideal, but it was far better than the pyre. 

Kilgharrah enchanted the forest. Anyone not welcome into their domain would become lost in the sea of trees. It was cruel but necessary for their survival. 

The caves proved to be a decent home. One could use enchantments to give themselves privacy and to warm the caves. The Urry Clan built a small forge in the valley, supplying all the metal and leather items their kin would need. The land was fertile and easy to farm. Crops grew in abundance, more than enough to feed their people. The Triple Goddess had blessed them. They had found their own paradise in their exile.

\---

The kingdoms around Camelot didn’t share Uther’s views on magic. Since magic was still free there, the younger generation of Dragonlords and Dragonheirs took advantage of that freedom and left the mountains to travel. They would often bring back grave news of how the Purge was progressing, but also good things such as supplies and news of rebellions.

One of them even returned with the love of his life.

His name was Balinor Ambrosius, the Dragonheir of the ancient and noble Ambrosius clan. He had spent some time in the mountains, but wished to venture out. His chosen destination was Essetir. It was a kingdom close to Camelot, but magic was still legal. He would be safe there.

During his travels, he came across a village called Ealdor. It was near the border of Essetir and close to Camelot, but Balinor didn’t care. The people there had been suspicious and wary of him at first, but after he took out some brigands who had been terrorizing the poor farming village, they welcomed him with open arms. 

Despite the fact the Ambrosius family had been nobles in Camelot’s court and he had previously lived a life of luxury, Balinor had been more than happy to help the village with their harvest. He had been clumsy at first, but with some guidance, he soon learned how to work the land. He planned to take these skills back to the mountains one day and help with the farm. 

He would go out and hunt every few days, bringing back plenty of game for the small village. Despite some people’s insistence that he shouldn’t be there, the village flourished.

He found love in Ealdor. A woman named Hunith had taken him in. Many people found such a thing scandalous -- an unmarried woman living with an unmarried man -- but Balinor and Hunith thought nothing of it. It had started as a kindness for the traveler who stopped in their village. 

Hunith was a generous soul who wanted to help everyone. The moment she had seen him as a weary traveler, she instantly invited him in to rest. He knew fate had guided him there. She had talismans hanging in her house, in which he later found out they were from her brother, who lived in Camelot.

He would never understand why her brother had chosen to stay in that wretched place and why he had chosen to give up magic to save his own life, but he never spoke of it. Hunith was helping him by allowing him to stay in her home. The very least he could do was not speak ill of her family. 

Despite his feelings on her brother, this was also a blessing. It meant that Hunith didn’t fear magic and welcomed it. He was able to reveal who he was and where he had come from. 

Hunith was excited to hear that he was a Dragonheir. She said she was overjoyed to hear that the Dragonkin had gotten away to safety and were somewhat happy where they were.

He told her all about his clan and his family. There were many nights where they sat by the fire, Balinor telling her tales of the Dragonlords and Hunith listening intently. As they grew more intimate and the weather grew harsher, they began to snuggle together, protecting each other from the cold winter winds. Balinor would roll up his left sleeve and Hunith would trace the intricate design going down his arm. 

The tattoo was a symbol of his status as the Ambrosius clan’s Dragonheir. His father had a tattoo on his right arm, a symbol of his status as the clan’s Dragonlord. All Dragonlords had two tattoos, one from their time as a Dragonheir, and one from when the gift the Dragonlord would be passed down to them. Balinor didn’t want his own for a long time. His father was still fit and healthy. He had many years ahead of him.

Each tattoo made references to the wearer's clan. For the Ambrosius clan, their tattoos featured the Great Dragon himself. Balinor was proud of his clan; they were as ancient as the mighty beast. The bond had been formed when the Triple Goddess had granted Aodhán Ambrosius the power to speak the dragon tongue and to tame the creatures. She decreed that dragon eggs would now hatch when the Dragonlord gave them a name. 

The first dragon Aodhán had brought into this world was Kilgharrah. Ever since then, he had been tied to the Ambrosius clan; even as the Triple Goddess blessed other men with the gift, leading to the creation of the fifteen clans. 

The rest of the tattoo consisted of dragons that his father, Aldred Ambrosius, had hatched. His father’s tattoo was similar. It featured two hatchlings, Kleitos and Iole. Just like her name, Iole was a violet colour and sat proudly at the top, playfully blowing fire. Kleitos was green. He and Kilgharrah started at Balinor’s chest and made their way down his arm, occasionally intertwining.

“My mother and sister have tattoos on their shoulders. Mother has Kilgharrah with our family’s crest. It symbolizes that she is the matriarch of the clan. If I ever marry, my wife will be given the same tattoo. My sister’s tattoo has Kilgharrah, the crest, and Kleitos. It’s similar to what the other children of Dragonlords receive. It’s usually their father’s first hatchling mixed with the clan’s crest, but due to Kilgharrah’s importance and relationship with our clan, he was included. She has the Renold clan crest on her other shoulder. She received it when she married,” Balinor explained. 

Hunith nodded, eyes still locked on Balinor’s arm. There was a part of her who longed to be his wife, but she knew it could never be. One day he would leave Ealdor and return to the mountains. Their relationship would be only a bittersweet memory. He would find a woman who had magic, and they would start their life together. She was not worthy to be the wife of a Dragonlord. Balinor noticed her silence and frowned. 

“Hunith? Are you all right?” he asked.

“I...I’m fine,” Hunith said. It was only when Balinor began to wipe away her tears that she realized she was crying. She felt so stupid, crying over something so silly. She had gone into their relationship knowing that he would leave one day. She shouldn’t be so sad about it. 

“You are crying, my love,” Balinor said. Hunith only began to sob. Balinor wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. When she calmed, she spoke once more.

“I was thinking of how you are going to leave one day. I know you must return to your people, but I will miss you dearly,” she admitted. She loved Balinor with all her heart. The thought of him with another was heartbreaking. 

“I would miss you as well. I have never met anyone like you, Hunith. You are strong, brave, intelligent, and beautiful. You have become my life,” Balinor said.

_‘Then don’t leave me,’_ Hunith wanted to say. However, she knew it was selfish, for he was the Dragonheir of his clan. He was essential to his family and his people. She was just a peasant woman from a small village. 

“Come with me,” Balinor said. Hunith blinked. She quickly pulled away from him, staring.

“Come with you?” she asked. Balinor smiled.

“Come with me, back to the mountains. I know a cave is nothing like a house, but we can make it a home. We can make it ours. My family and kin would adore you. There is no one else I can imagine being by my side,” Balinor said. 

Hunith blushed. Was Balinor _proposing_ to her? She didn’t understand. Wouldn’t he want a wife who was of magic?

“I...are you proposing to me?” she said softly.

“Yes! Marry me, Hunith. We can have a ceremony here if you’d like. We will have another ceremony when we return to the mountains, this time with Dragonkin traditions. We will leave when the snow melts,” Balinor said as he gently took her hands.

“I don’t understand. My brother may have practiced sorcery, but I have no magic of my own. Aren’t you expected to take a wife with magic?” Hunith asked. Balinor had never mentioned it, but she had assumed it.

“The only thing that is expected is that I marry the person I love. I love you. I can’t imagine living the rest of my life without you. You will make a fine Dragonlady,” Balinor replied.

Hunith began to cry once more, this time from happiness. Balinor looked horrified and confused, upset that he had been the cause of her tears once again. He reached to comfort her, but she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I will! I will come with you!” she cried. 

Balinor’s horror turned to joy. Hunith was going to come with him. He wouldn’t be returning to the mountains alone. He would have the light of his life by his side.

\---

The last few months of winter passed quickly. Snow had come early, yet it had left just as soon. They had a small wedding in Ealdor shortly after his proposal. There were no rings, though Balinor promised that he would have two made as soon as they returned home. Hunith didn’t mind. The villagers were poor, and no one else had rings. She would manage until then.

The time finally came for Balinor to return to the mountains with his bride. They had spent months preparing for the trip, even though they knew they would have to travel light. Hunith chose to only bring the few family heirlooms she had, some clothes, and the talismans that Gaius had made for her. Balinor approved, saying they would hang them in their new home for luck.

Balinor stood back as Hunith said goodbye to her friends. As eager as he was to get home, he would give her all the time she needed. She was leaving _her_ home and starting a brand new life in a mysterious place she only knew of from stories. He smiled as she came to his side after saying her goodbyes.

“Are you ready?” he asked. “You can have all the time you want to say goodbye.”

“I’m ready. Take me home, Balinor,” Hunith replied with a smile.

\---

Their trip back was uneventful. Enchantments at night kept them hidden and warm as they slept curled up in each other’s arms. As they got closer to the mountains, Hunith began to worry.

“What if your family doesn’t approve?” she asked. Balinor put a reassuring arm over her shoulder. 

“Mother, Father, and Viola will approve. They’ll love you, Hunith. They are very kind people who only want my happiness. My father always told me that I was free to marry whomever I wished to, and I would have their blessing. The only thing that would make them hate you was if you made me miserable” he said.

His words did give her some confidence, though she was still nervous. Balinor had mentioned ages ago that it was also important that the dragons approved of their union. She assumed he was just as confident that they would approve.

She didn’t know what she had expected to see when they came out of the forest surrounding the secret hideaway, but this was not it. 

Dragons flew through the skies and rested on the mountains. Hatchlings chased each other and wrestled. The mighty beasts were so many beautiful colours! The most stunning of all was a dragon who towered above the rest, his gold scales shimmering in the sunlight. His eyes were on the young couple as they returned.

Hunith’s nervousness returned as Balinor took her hand and led her to the Great Dragon. He had told her stories of the mighty creature. She had seen him in the tattoo on Balinor’s arm. This was Kilgharrah. 

She gave a small cry of surprise as a large light blue dragon landed beside him. Balinor smiled, patting her hand.

“I’m so sorry, I was only startled,” Hunith said quickly, worried she had offended the dragons. The blue dragon lowered her head. She had kind eyes that held no malice, anger, or accusations. 

“I should be apologizing for startling you, My Lady,” the dragon said. “You are unaccustomed to us. You have nothing to fear, Hunith of Ealdor. You are welcome here, and no dragon will ever harm you. You are our kin. My name is Iantha. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh! You know my name,” she said, blushing slightly at being referred to in such a formal manner. “It is an honor to meet you too, Iantha.”

“I have seen you and Balinor. This coupling is a blessing from the Old Religion itself. You both have a very large role to play. On behalf of the dragons, I give my own blessing,” Kilgharrah said, his deep voice thundering through the mountains for all to hear.

“A blessing from the Old Religion? What do you mean about us having a large role to play?” Balinor frowned. Kilgharrah had a habit of being extremely cryptic, and everyone let him get away with it due to his age and wisdom. He was revered among their people and no one dared to challenge him. 

“You will learn in time, young Dragonheir. Now, you should go to your parents. They have missed you and would love to meet your wife,” Kilgharrah said, taking off before Balinor had a chance to say anything. Iantha lazily watched him go, a hint of a smile on her face. 

Balinor sighed, but bowed to Iantha. Hunith quickly copied him before he led her away. 

As they moved through the mountains, people said hello but didn’t stop them. They didn’t want to hinder the couple in the mission. Everyone knew that Balinor would want to get home to introduce Hunith to his parents. 

They came to the entrance of a cave. Balinor smiled, looking over at her.

“Home sweet home,” he said as he led her inside. 

Hunith looked around the large cavern with wide eyes. It was lit with candles and magical balls of light. There was a separate place for sleeping, one for cooking, one for dining, and one for relaxing. Despite the fact it was in a cave, it was set up like a small house. Cupboards and shelves rested against the wall. They were filled with books and wood carvings. She could recognize Balinor’s handiwork anywhere.

An older couple had been sitting at the dining table. They got up when the younger couple entered. Balinor let go of Hunith’s hand, meeting the woman and man half way. Both embraced him.

“Welcome home, Son,” Aldred said. 

“Thank you, Father. I have missed you both as well. It’s good to be home.” Balinor said, “I have good news.” 

Balinor moved back to Hunith’s side and his smile brightened. He took her hand and brought her over to his parents. 

“Mother, Father, this lovely lady is Hunith. She is my wife, for which I ask for your blessing. Kilgharrah has already given the dragon's blessing. We wish to have another wedding here, one that follows the Dragonlord traditions,” Balinor said.

Aldred and Rowena’s smiles were warm and welcoming as they turned to Hunith. Rowena stepped forward first, grabbing Hunith’s hand gently.

“I’m so happy to meet the woman who has stolen my boy’s heart. My name is Rowena Ambrosius. It is a pleasure to meet you, Hunith,” she said. Aldred stepped forward, holding out his own hand.

“And I am Aldred. It is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to our home, it may not be much but I hope you feel welcome,” Aldred said.

Hunith was over the moon. She had been nervous about meeting her in-laws, but it had all been for nothing. They were as kind and welcoming as Balinor had said they were. She had been a fool to doubt him. 

“Thank you. It is an honor to meet both of you. Balinor always had lovely stories to share,” Hunith said with a smile. 

“Come, dears, put your things down and sit. You must be tired after your journey. I’ll make us all some supper,” Rowena insisted. 

Balinor and Hunith put their things to the side, happily going to sit at the table. It was true; they were both exhausted and hungry. Some food would be good.

“I can help, if you wish,” Hunith said, wanting to make a good first impression.

“Oh, nonsense! Sit and rest. I will help her,” Aldred said with a grin as he went to help his wife prepare a stew. Hunith gave a small smile in return, going to sit beside her husband. 

“I told you that they would love you,” Balinor said softly. Hunith nodded. 

“They’re lovely! I feel so welcome already,” she said. She was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. “I want to wait for a month or two before we have a wedding here. I want to learn more about Dragonlord traditions first,” she said, resting her head on Balinor’s shoulder. “I want to learn what it is to be a Dragonlady. I hope your mother will teach me.”

“Of course she will, Hunith. Isn’t that right, mother?” Balinor said, well aware that his parents could hear them. He could speak softly, but it was very hard to keep a conversation secret here. You had to use spells.

“That’s right. I’ll be more than happy to help you. I’ll introduce you to some of the others tomorrow. Oh! I should take your measurements tomorrow as well, so I can make your dress. You’ll be such a beautiful bride!” Rowena said, smiling brightly at the thought. 

“I hope it won’t be too much trouble…” Hunith said.

“It won’t be any trouble at all. You are family now, dear. You deserve the best,” Rowena insisted. 

“I trust you’ll be going to the Albelin’s tomorrow about the rings, Balinor?” Aldred said. “You can trust Bridget to design something beautiful.”

“I will. I will take Hunith with me, so I can introduce her to them,” Balinor said with a nod. 

“That would be lovely.” I can’t wait to meet them,” Hunith said. 

The family chatted, though it was Balinor who spoke the most, telling his parents about his journey and Ealdor. The stew was soon served out, so Rowena and Aldred could sit at the table and listen. Once Balinor was finished with his tale, they began to ask Hunith questions, wishing to know more about her. She answered them all while asking a few of her own. 

Most of her questions focused around the Dragonlords and Dragonladies. Balinor had taught her a lot but she was always wanting to learn all that she could. Rowena and Aldred were careful of what they told her tonight, only due to the fact that they didn’t want her to get overwhelmed. She could understand their reasons. 

She and Balinor would start searching for a new place to call their own tomorrow, but for now, they lay on Balinor’s old mat, cuddled up against each other.

\---

The next day, Hunith was given a chance to really experience the mountains. Balinor led her through the series of caves, introducing her to anyone that they came across. Hunith made a note of important places along their journey. For instance, the Monogomery’s were physicians. Their cave and the infirmary were pointed out to her and directions were written down, so she wouldn’t forget it.

The caves had been fascinating, but it was nothing compared to the mountains themselves. She had seen them the day before, but after the visit with Kilgharrah and Iantha, her mind had been elsewhere. She hadn’t been able to appreciate their magnificence and beauty as much as she wished to. 

Today she was so focused on the mountains, she didn’t see the person coming towards her. She stumbled back as they collided.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry!” she cried, moving to help the unfortunate victim.

“It’s fine, it’s fine! I wasn’t paying attention. No harm was done,” the woman said with a bright smile. She looked between Hunith and Balinor, her eyes widening and she realized who she had into. She grinned, bringing Balinor into a hug.

“Balinor! I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you this morning. Vincent and I heard you were back, but we wanted to give you time to settle in. It’s so good to see you again. I can’t help but notice that you’ve brought someone with you. Aren’t you going to be a gentleman and introduce us, or are you going to continue staring?” she said. 

Hunith chuckled. She liked this woman already. Judging by her appearance and the way Balinor’s own smile widened at her words, this was most likely Viola. 

“Of course!” he said as he turned to Hunith. “Beloved, this is Viola. She is my little sister, and the Dragonlady of the Renold clan. Her husband, Vincent, and I have been friends since we were children. His father served on Uther’s council with ours. Viola, this is my wife, Hunith. We met in Ealdor, where we were married. We’re going to have a Dragonkin ceremony in a few months. She wishes to learn more about our people before we have it. You’ll help her, won’t you?”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hunith. I’ll be glad to help you in the coming months! I hope we can become good friends,” Viola said.

Hunith smiled. She hoped so too.

\---

The next place on their journey was the jewelers. Their workshop and home was a physical building on a landing. There were two women inside, chatting happily. They stopped when Balinor and Hunith entered.

“Hello, ladies. How are you two today?” Balinor said. 

“Hello, Balinor. We’re just fine. We were just talking about you. Rumor has it you’ve found a wife. It looks like it’s true,” one of the women said, coming to join them. Her smile was kind as she held her hand out. “I am Olivia Urry. My husband and I run the forge. If you need any metal work done, then don’t hesitate to ask. This creature here is Bridget Albelin. I suspect you’re here to see her.”

Bridget smiled, coming out to greet the new couple. 

“This is Hunith. We met in Ealdor, and she agreed to come home with me. We were married there, but we plan to have a Dragonkin ceremony here. I would like you to make us some rings. She’s gone too long without one,” Balinor said. Bridget curtsied to Hunith.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Hunith. Come with me, I’ll measure your finger and come up with something special,” she said, gently grabbing Hunith’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two as well,” Hunith said. She glanced at Balinor. He gave her a reassuring smile and a nod, gesturing for her to go with Bridget. Hunith followed the jeweler. Olivia followed shortly after.

“Is it true that you don’t have magic?” she asked. Hunith blushed, worried that these women would judge her for such a thing; however, their smiles were kind and eyes were welcoming. They didn’t mean any harm with their question.

“It is true. I wanted to wait a few months before getting officially married here, so I can learn more about the ceremony and the people. Balinor told me many stories, but I know there’s more to learn,” she said. Bridget gestured for her to sit, and she did so.

“Well then, we’ll just have to help you out. Don’t worry, you’ll know everything by the end of the month,” Olivia said. 

“Thank you so much. Lady Viola agreed to help too. I’m so glad that everyone here is so welcoming!” Hunith said.

“Vi’s going to help too? Excellent, the more the merrier! I’m glad to hear she approves,” Bridget laughed as she measured Hunith’s finger. 

There was a time when Hunith believed that Ealdor was her home. It hadn’t even been a whole day yet, but she had already been proven wrong.

The mountains were her home.

\---

Hunith thirsted for knowledge. She spent many nights reading through the ancient books long after her husband had gone to sleep. There were times where she could be found under a tree, her nose in a book. Some days Viola, Olivia, or Bridget would join her, happy to share any knowledge they could. As the weeks passed, she bonded with the women, especially Viola.

She was once again under that tree, enjoying the weather. It was a beautiful day, and she hoped tomorrow would be just as perfect. Their wedding was tomorrow. She had been preparing for the last two months, and she felt confident that she could become a proper Dragonlady. 

Rowena still hadn’t shown her the dress yet. Her mother-in-law promised that it was finished, but she had refused to show it off, insisting that the dress was a surprise and this was the way of their people. Viola had seen the dress in question, and had raved about how beautiful it was. Between the trust she had in Rowena and the trust she had in Viola, she knew she had nothing to worry about.

She looked up when someone sat beside her. She smiled and leaned against her husband when she realized it was Balinor. He put an arm around her waist, holding her close. They said nothing for a while, merely enjoying each other’s company. It was Balinor who eventually broke the silence. 

“Tomorrow we may be married in a Dragonkin ceremony, but my family and I have considered you my wife since our wedding in Ealdor. We are only renewing our vows in front of my, -- our -- people.”

“Of course. This wedding is only for the sake of tradition,” Hunith said. The couple had discussed this before, though Balinor often liked to remind his beloved of this fact.

Hunith loved that about him and his parents. There were a few clans who felt it wasn’t official until they were married in a traditional ceremony, though most of them were happy to have Hunith there and accepted her as one of them already. 

“I can’t wait to see you in your dress. I’m sure it’s beautiful,” Balinor said. 

“I haven’t seen it, though I trust your mother. I’m sure it’s beautiful too,” Hunith agreed.

“It’s bad luck for the bride to see her dress before the wedding.”

“So I’ve been told. I’ve only seen my jewelry. Bridget laughed and said that was the only thing I was going to see beforehand.” Hunith chuckled.

She took Balinor’s hand in hers. Even though they were considered husband and wife, she was still very excited about their wedding. It would be nothing like the one in Ealdor. She had spent the past few weeks studying and going over the ceremony with Rowena. She didn’t want to ruin anything or disrespect their traditions. 

Rowena had sympathized. While she was a sorceress, she hadn’t been Dragonkin either. She had to learn about all of these traditions, just like Hunith had. 

Tomorrow was going to be a very big day.

\---

Rowena and Aldred arrived at Balinor and Hunith’s cave the next day. Aldred was carrying his and Balinor’s clothes for the wedding. The men would be staying there, while Rowena took Hunith back to her cave, where Viola, Bridget, and Olivia were waiting there to help Hunith get ready.

Balinor gave her a kiss on the forehead before letting her go.

“I’ll see you later, my beautiful Dragonlady.”

Hunith followed Rowena back to her and Aldred’s cave. Sure enough, her sister and friends were waiting for her. They rushed to greet her the moment they saw her.

“Hunith! Oh, it’s about time! You need to get dressed. Mother has made you such a lovely gown. I can’t wait to see you in it!” Viola said. 

“My gown…” Hunith mumbled, looking around the room. Her eyes rested on something that was covered with a sheet. It must be under that. 

“Come, dear,” Rowena said, leading Hunith. 

The older woman brought the younger one to the covered stand. Viola followed, giggling as Olivia put her hands over Hunith’s eyes. Bridget helped Rowena with the sheet before Olivia removed her hands.

Hunith gasped at the sight of the gown. It looked as if it was made for a Queen. The dress was blue and silver, the Ambrosius family colours. The middle portion was silver, complete with dragons embroidered in blue. The outer portion was royal blue with belled sleeves that nearly reached the ground. The start of the belled portion of the sleeves, as well as a strip of fabric separating the two portions of the dress, was white. 

Hunith began to circle the gown, taking in every detail. Once she was closer, she realized the white portions were decorated with pearls. Tears filled her eyes as she reached out and felt the dress. It was made of the finest silk. It would have been very expensive, and very difficult to get. She had no doubt that people traveled far and wide to gather it.

They had done this for her.

She covered her face, starting to sob. Rowena rushed to her daughter-in-law’s side, concern written all over her features. She began to rub Hunith’s back. The other women in the room joined them. 

“It’s so beautiful. It must have been so expensive. I don’t deserve any of this,” Hunith sobbed. Rowena gasped, wrapping her arms around Hunith and pulling her close.

“My dear, you deserve it and more. Anyone who makes my son as happy as you do deserves the world. You are a worthy and wonderful Dragonlady. Please, don’t think so little of yourself,” she said. 

Hunith knew in her heart that they truly believed that. If they didn’t, they wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble for her. Kilgharrah himself had announced to the mountain’s inhabitants that he had blessed the union, as did the Old Religion itself. Emery and Adela Thaon were astrologers. They read the stars and they would agree with everything the Great Dragon had said. The three of them seemed to know something, though they weren’t willing to share. Whenever anyone was asked, they would claim it was something the couple would learn about in time. 

Still, she couldn’t help but feel unworthy once in a while. She was a simple village girl with no magic. As much as she loved Balinor, there were times when she wondered why he had fallen in love with her of all people. Surely he could have asked any other woman to marry him, and they would have said yes. He was the Dragonheir to a powerful clan. Instead, he had chosen her. He had chosen a simple village girl with no magic. 

“You are my daughter-in-law. You have also won my son’s heart and as such, you deserve the best,” Rowena said softly.

“Thank you, Mother. Thank you so much,” Hunith whispered.

She clung to Rowena and cried for a little while longer before she finally pulled away, wiping her eyes.

“I’m sorry, everyone. I’m ready now,” she said.

Her friends and mother-in-law smiled, happily going to help her into the beautiful gown. Once it was on, she stepped back to admire herself. The dress was beautiful and comfortable. 

“Oh, Hunith, you look like a Queen!” Viola said. 

“I haven’t even put your jewelry on!” Bridget added.

“And once we put the flowers in your hair…” Olivia said. 

Hunith blushed. She had to admit, she certainly felt like a Queen already. She wasn’t even finished getting ready yet. 

Her friends led her to the dining table. A basket of flowers sat on it, which they would be weaving into her hair. 

Hunith had been excited about this part. As per tradition, flowers would be woven into the future Dragonlady’s hair. Each flower was unique and had a special meaning. 

Her friends got to work. The plan was to tie Hunith’s hair back, but to leave a few strands at the front. She had decided on this. That is how her hair had been when Balinor met her. It had been hidden under a hat, but he had seen it that night. At the time, he had complimented her and stated that she looked lovely. She had been wearing her hair down in the mountains, but she treasured those memories. She wished to honor them at her wedding.

They put the flowers in and around her bun. An amaryllis that meant splendid beauty was added first. Next was a white carnation for love and good luck. A white chrysanthemum for truth, loyal love, fidelity, joy, and long life followed. A purple iris for wisdom was added. There was a gladiolus for strength of character, faithfulness, and honor mixed in. Next, a peony for compassion, good health, prosperity, and a happy marriage was woven into the bun. Finally, snapdragon was added to represent graciousness and strength. None of these flowers matched each other or her dress, but it was the symbolism that mattered the most. 

“I have one last addition,” Bridget said. She brought out a box with a dried sunflower attached to a clip. She gently placed it on the side of Hunith’s head. “A sunflower for adoration and dedication.”

“Thank you, Bridget. It’s beautiful. I’ll treasure it always,” Hunith said, gently touching the delicate leaves. 

Bridget brought over Hunith’s jewelry next. The first item was a silver necklace with a large, round blue stone in a pendant. The next item was a pair of matching earrings, made with the same blue stone. They were shaped like teardrops.

Hunith closed her eyes and stayed still as Viola added one last touch. A little bit of lipstick and a light layer of rouge on her cheeks completed her look. She was now ready.

\---

She was led to the valley. The Dragonkin were waiting for her, standing in a large circle that was decorated with flowers tied to wooden posts. Kilgharrah and Iantha joined them in the circle, sitting by a covered table decorated with more flowers, while the other dragons sat wherever they could.

Hunith only glanced at them. Her gaze was focused on her husband, who was standing in front of the altar.

Balinor was staring at her too as Rowena escorted Hunith to his side. His eyes were filled with awe and love as he took her hands.

“Hunith, you are a goddess,” he said. Hunith turned bright red and Balinor chuckled. “I only speak the truth.”

“You look good too,” she said, mentally slapping herself. 

_‘You look good too.’_ She was a fool. Balinor was absolutely dashing and handsome in his blue tunic and black trousers. The tunic had the same dragon motif as her dress embroidered over a portion of the middle chest and neck, though his was silver. He wore a black belt around his waist. The silver clasp was the Ambrosius family crest. To complete his look, he wore a blue overcoat that was lined with silver. His long hair was tied up in a ponytail. Like his wife, he had flowers tied into the ponytail. 

He had fewer than Hunith, yet each flower was still important. There was a purple ambrosia for returned love. A calendula represented grace, ambition, and respect. A magnolia was there for the nobility of the Dragonlords. The final flower was a message for Hunith. It was a primrose, to say that he could not live without her. She was the light of his life. 

Balinor caught her eye, smiling as he realized what flower she was looking at.

“I chose it myself,” he said. “Just as the primrose says, I cannot live without you.”

“And I would be nothing without you, my love,” Hunith whispered. “I can’t even imagine living without you. I don’t know how I did it before.”

“Destiny has brought you two together. We are all blessed to bear witness to your union,” Kilgharrah said. The dragon was far quieter than he usually was. The voice which was usually deep and echoed through the mountains was now merely a whisper, meant for the two people in front of him. 

“Let the ceremony begin,” he announced to the rest of the Dragonkin. Those who had been chatting before went silent as everyone turned their attention to the couple. 

Aldred stepped forward, holding the ribbon. He would be the one to bind their hands together, but Kilgharrah would bless the marriage as an elder dragon. 

While Hunith had spent the last two months reading up and preparing for her wedding, she was barely listening as Kilgharrah made his speech. She was too focused on Balinor’s deep brown eyes. Those eyes were full of so much love. They were beautiful, and she could get lost in them.

She was forced away from them when Balinor took her hands and lifted them. She hadn’t realized they were that far into the ceremony. Aldred wrapped the ribbon around his son and daughter-in-law’s hands while Kilgharrah continued to give his blessings, speaking of destiny once again. This time Hunith was paying attention.

The rings were brought out. They floated into the air. Kilgharrah and Iantha began to breathe a golden mist over the rings to bless them. They floated down once the dragons were finished and Aldred caught them. 

“With these rings, you are swearing to each other that your love will be forevermore and that you will respect and care for each other as long as you live,” Kilgharrah said. 

Aldred handed Hunith’s ring to Balinor. He took it and Hunith’s hand. Their wrists were still tied with the ribbon, but there was enough leeway for them to do this. Leaning down and kissing her hand, he slipped the ring on her finger. 

“I swear to honor and cherish you as long as I live, my goddess. You are my moon and stars,” he said. 

Hunith was bright red as her father-in-law handed her Balinor’s ring. She slipped it on his finger, clutching his hand.

“And I swear to honor and cherish you as long as _I_ live, my noble and brave Dragonheir. You are my sun and the light of my life,” Hunith said as she did so. 

“You have said your vows before us and the gods themselves. You have sworn to keep them. Under our laws, you are now husband and wife,” Kilgharrah announced. As he spoke, Aldred began to untie their hands. 

The moment Balinor was able to, he caressed Hunith’s cheek. In the eyes of their people, they were now married. No one could deny it. He gently lifted her head, leaning down and kissing her. 

Hunith kissed him back, putting her hand over his. The Dragonkin were clapping, but they did not matter. 

Right now, it was only her and Balinor.

\---

The wedding was followed by a grand feast. A large cavern was set up like a banquet hall. Everyone had brought along any tables they could find. Some were set up for people to sit at. Others held places full of delicious food. A special table was set up at the front of the cavern, one specifically for the new couple and Balinor’s parents.

Hunith and Balinor sat in the middle of the table. Aldred sat beside his son, while Rowena sat beside her daughter-in-law. Everyone wandered the room or sat at the tables. 

Viola and Vincent came up with two plates full of food. They put them before the bride and groom. 

“Your lunch. We will bring yours next, Father, Mother,” Vincent said. 

“Thank you. You are both very kind,” Rowena said.

Hunith had heard that people would be serving them. While the Dragonkin would have servants in their homes, a wedding was a different story. Such an event was for the Dragonlords and their families. The bride, groom, and their parents would sit at the head table while their kin served them. It was considered an act of respect to the newlywed couple. It was strange for her sister-in-law to be serving her, but she would accept it as it was their people’s way.

True to their word, Viola and Vincent brought the elder Ambrosius’ their plates. While they were at the table, they filled everyone’s goblets with wine. 

“If you need anything else, just ask,” Viola said with a smile.

“We will tell you. Thank you, Viola,” Balinor said.

\---

The feast and celebrations took up the rest of the day. Between lunch and supper, the Dragonkin told stories, played music, danced, and otherwise enjoyed each others company. When it was time for supper, more food was brought out and Viola and Vincent repeated their act from lunch.

Hunith was exhausted by the time they returned to the cave. So much happened, and it had been so exciting. Balinor took her hand, leading her to their bedroll.

“Did you have a pleasant day?” he asked. Hunith smiled and nodded, reaching for her sleeping clothes which were sitting on their bed.

“It was a wonderful day. Everyone was so kind,” she paused to look at her ring. She was officially Lady Hunith Ambrosius to the Dragonkin. 

“We’re husband and wife,” she muttered with a smile.

“We have been husband and wife for some time. It’s only official in the eyes of our people now,” Balinor said. He took his wife’s hand, kissing the ring then her hand. 

“A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman, he said. “I am the luckiest man in Camelot. No...I am the luckiest man in all of Albion.”

Hunith blushed. Despite the fact that he had showered her with compliments the moment they started their relationship, Balinor never failed to win her over every time. The young man was absolutely charming.

“I must be the luckiest woman in all of Albion then since I have such a handsome and wonderful husband,” she said. 

Balinor straightened up. He her cheek before leaning down once more to kiss her deeply. 

Hunith felt her energy return to her. She kissed Balinor back, moaning into the kiss as he bit her lower lip. She opened her mouth slightly, letting his tongue enter her mouth and explore.

Balinor began to undo the ties on her dress. He stopped himself and pulled his mouth away, looking into her eyes.

“Do you want to do this?” he asked before they got too far. Hunith smiled, leaning up and kissing him. She reached for his belt and trousers.

“I do,” she replied.

They had officially been married for the past few months, but they had not lay together. They preferred to spend the cold winters nights in Ealdor huddled together for warmth. Once they reached the mountains, they decided to wait until this very night. 

They grabbed at each other’s clothes. Balinor gently pushed Hunith down onto the bedroll, trailing kisses down her neck.

“I love you,” he whispered.

\---

Life continued as normal in the mountains. Hunith received her tattoo from the Thorel clan the next day. It had been painless since she had her loving husband by her side using magic to numb the pain. Blanche Thorel could have done so herself, but was glad to give Balinor the honor. It gave her a chance to put all her focus on the tattoo.

Hunith spent what felt like hours that night looking at the tattoo in the mirror. Thanks to magic, it had been healed up right after Blanche had finished with it. Just like Rowena, Hunith now had the Ambrosius crest with Kilgharrah in the background resting on her shoulder. 

The couple began to help the Emory clan with their small farm. They had plenty of time until winter, but they still needed to prepare and care for the land. Hunith was glad to help. She hated sitting around feeling useless. 

Things got harder a few weeks after their wedding, however. She began to feel ill. She was tired, dizzy, and nauseous all the time. To her surprise, she also missed her cycle.

Balinor insisted that she should go see the Monogomerys. Hunith went willingly. She had her suspicions as to what was causing her sudden ailments, but she wanted to be sure before she said anything. 

Her suspicions were easily confirmed. With a little bit of magic, Elizabeth held her hands over Hunith’s stomach. The older woman gasped, grinning ear to ear. 

“Congratulations, my dear. I can sense the new life you are carrying inside you. You are with child. It...it feels so strong and healthy already! You and Balinor are truly blessed,” she said.

Hunith was both overjoyed and nervous at the same time. There was no doubt that the child was Balinor’s and that they would be starting a family so soon, but she was still nervous because it was likely the child would have magic. Sure, she would have her family and all the other clans to help her, but she was scared of being a terrible mother. What if she couldn’t provide for her child properly? 

“Thank you, Elizabeth. I should go speak with Balinor. He will be worried about me, and I want to tell him that there is good news instead,” Hunith said. Elizabeth nodded.

“Of course. Please don’t hesitate to come to me if you need anything.”

\---

Hunith spent the whole trip back to the cave wringing her hands and wondering how she would break the news to Balinor. This was a special announcement. She felt he deserved something better than a simple ‘I’m pregnant’.

Balinor was pacing the cave when she returned. The moment he saw his wife, he rushed to her side.

“Hunith? Is everything okay? What did Elizabeth say?” he asked.

“It’s fine, Balinor. Everything is all right. Let’s sit down and we can talk,” she replied, taking her husband’s hand and leading him to the table. 

Despite the fact that he had been reassured that everything was all right, Balinor was still nervous as he pulled out a chair for Hunith. Once she was sitting down, he sat in his own chair across from her. 

“I’m sitting. Tell me what Elizabeth said.” Hunith smiled at her husband.

“I had my suspicions, but Elizabeth confirmed them. I have some wonderful news for you, Balinor. I am with child. We’re going to be parents,” she said.

Balinor stared at her with wide eyes, letting this new information sink in. Hunith was pregnant. She was carrying their child. They were going to be parents. He was going to be a father.

Hunith jumped as Balinor cried out in joy. He stood up and rushed to her side of the table. He leaned down, hugging her tightly and planting a kiss on her cheek.

“That’s wonderful news! You will be an amazing mother for our little one. We must go tell my parents and sister and celebrate!” he said.

Hunith’s smile fell. Balinor clearly had faith in her, but she didn’t have faith in herself.

“The child will have magic, won’t it? I have no magic of my own. I’m excited, but I’m also worried I won’t be able to provide for it,” she said softly. Balinor cupped her cheek.

“Shh. Don’t think like that, my darling. You may not have magic but you will have me by your side. My parents, Viola, and I will be with you every step of the way. Besides, it doesn’t matter. I’m positive you could do it without us. You are strong and smart. You don’t need magic to be a good mother. You are also kind, loving, and compassionate. I value those traits more than any magic you could have. I don’t know what I did to deserve such a wonderful wife,” he insisted.

Hunith put her hand over his, leaning into his gentle touch. She was just wondering what she had done to deserve such a wonderful husband. Her eyes started to fill with tears as Balinor knelt by her side and held her close. He began to rub her back.

“I made you cry,” he said softly, feeling guilty. 

“They are tears of joy, you silly man. You are too good to me. Thank you, Balinor. That is just what I needed to hear,” she said. 

That seemed to please Balinor. He held Hunith until she calmed down. 

“Let’s go to your parents. They’ll want to hear about their grandchild. We will go to Viola and Vincent after,” she finally said.

\---

Just as expected, Aldred and Rowena were over the moon when they heard the news. Rowena went to work preparing something special for supper to celebrate. Hunith tried to step in to help, but just like her first day in the mountains, her in-laws refused to let her do so.

“This is for you, dear. I’m not going to make you cook your own celebration supper,” Rowena insisted.

“Sit back and relax. We have it under control,” Aldred added.

Balinor chuckled as Hunith sighed and leaned against him. She knew that Balinor got his stubbornness from his parents. They were not going to budge on this. 

“Relax, Hunith. Let them spoil you. It’s one of their favourite things to do,” he said. 

“I know. I will,” she said with a small chuckle, closing her eyes. Balinor put his arm around her and held her close. There would be many busy months ahead.

\---

Viola and Vincent were just as excited as Aldred and Rowena. Viola hugged Hunith tightly. She was expecting a child too, so the timing was absolutely perfect.

“I’m so happy for you! I’m glad our little ones will be able to grow up together. They’ll be the best of friends, I know it,” Viola said. 

“Maybe this is fate getting revenge for all the trouble we caused our parents, Balinor,” Vincent said with a laugh. “Knowing our luck they’ll take after their fathers.”

Hunith giggled as Balinor shuddered at the thought. He and Vincent had been absolutely wild as children. Perhaps they did indeed deserve it for what they had put their parents through, but the thought was horrifying. 

“I hope not. It would be nice if they were quiet, well-behaved friends,” he said.

“Oh goodness, you were both terrible! Neither Hunith or I deserve to deal with that. Mother didn’t deserve it in the first place! She was lucky she had me. I was the well-behaved child, after all,” Viola added, rolling her eyes. 

Hunith grinned as she put a hand over her stomach. Despite how wild Balinor and Vincent had been in their youth, she would love her child and niece or nephew with all her heart, even if they did end up being the cause of her stress. She couldn’t wait to watch the children grow up.

\---

Shortly after their visit with Viola and Vincent, Hunith and Balinor had gone to Kilgharrah and Iantha. The two dragons had also been overjoyed at the news.

“Your role has begun,” Kilgharrah said. Balinor frowned.

“Our role? What do you mean?” he asked. 

“You will learn in time, young Dragonheir,” the dragon replied.

“You said that last time, Kilgharrah. Please, I want answers. What role do we have? Why have we been blessed by the old religion itself?” Balinor said. He grabbed Hunith’s hand. Kilgharrah was about to fly off instead of answering, but Iantha stared him down.

“They deserve to know. They need to prepare for their great destiny,” she said. Kilgharrah was silent as he contemplated her words, but he settled down. 

“Bring your family to me. I will tell you, but it will be in their presence,” he demanded. Balinor bowed.

“Thank you, Great Dragon. We will return shortly.”

\---

Everyone was confused and worried, to say the least, but they rushed to meet the dragons with Hunith and Balinor. Kilgharrah lowered his large head so he was facing them before he spoke.

“I am sure you are all familiar with the legend of Emrys and the Once and Future King,” he began. The group nodded. Balinor had been raised with the legend, and he had shared it with Hunith. 

“Magic has been lost to Camelot. Other kingdoms will follow. We need Emrys to save us all. You, Lady Hunith, are carrying Emrys in your womb. One day he will meet the Once and Future King, then bring magic back to the land. Our kind will be free once more.”

The Ambrosius family stared up at the dragon with wide eyes. Everyone had mixed feelings about this revelation. There was both excitement and fear. They were going to have a son. He would be Emrys and he would be born to the mighty and noble Ambrosius clan as one of the Dragonkin. One day, Emrys would be a mighty Dragonlord like his father, and his father before him. The family should be proud.

Yet there was fear. What if Uther heard of Emrys and his birth? He could be in danger. Uther was relentless. He would tear Camelot apart looking for the boy. 

Hunith whimpered, putting a hand over her stomach. Her fear was returning. Emrys was prophesied to be the greatest warlock to walk the earth. Could she _really_ be a good mother to such a person? Was she truly worthy? Balinor had claimed she would be a good mother to a child with magic, but this was different.

“I can see no better people to raise Emrys,” Iantha said. “He will have Balinor to guide him in the ways of magic, and Hunith to guide him in the ways of ordinary men. The Old Religion always calls for balance, and it will be so.”

The blue dragon lowered her head to look at Hunith.

“I can sense your doubt, My Lady. Do not fear, for the triple goddess has declared you worthy. I have watched you these past few months. Emrys will need your strength, kindness, compassion, and love to become the man he is destined to be.”

The family stood in silence, still trying to comprehend what the dragons had just told them. The dragons waited patiently. It was Balinor who finally spoke first.

“You saw this before? Is this why you said our union was blessed by the Old Religion? Is that the only reason you blessed us?” he asked, hurt in his voice. The thought of the dragon using them as some kind of pawns...he couldn’t bear to think about it.

“I did see all of this before. However, I would have blessed your union even if it was not so. Lady Hunith has the makings of a fine Dragonlady. Fate has pushed you both together either way,” Kilgharrah insisted. 

That was a reassurance to both Balinor and Hunith. The last thing either of them wanted was to be Kilgharrah’s pawns, no matter how much they trusted the dragon. 

“How will he find the Once and Future King? You said that magic has been lost to Camelot and that other kingdoms will follow. It will be too dangerous for him to go out and explore the world. He will be too precious to both us and magic kind. Tell us, Kilgharrah,” Aldred said. Kilgharrah narrowed his eyes.

“Do not abuse your power like this, Aldred,” he said. “The Once and Future King will find him when the time comes.”

Aldred bit his tongue. He knew he had abused his power by using it to force an answer out of Kilgharrah, but he wanted to know. This time, he stayed silent.

“Please, Kilgharrah, tell us...will my baby be okay? He won’t be harmed, will he?” Hunith said.

Kilgharrah stared down at her. While he was still upset with Aldred’s interference, Hunith was different. The Dragonlord had used his power and forced the dragon to answer. Hunith was merely a mother worried for her child. He closed his eyes.

“Emrys will be fine. The Once and Future King will not harm him,” he said. “I will answer no more questions.”

With that, he flew off before anyone had a chance to argue. Iantha watched him go before glancing back at the family. She bowed her head and lept into the air, following her mate.

Once the dragons were out of sight, Hunith fell to her knees and began to sob. Balinor quickly knelt beside her and held her close. 

“I’m scared, Balinor. I’m so scared. I’m excited and scared, and I have no idea how I should feel. Our child, -- our son -- will be the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth. I fear for him. I fear that something will happen to him. Oh, what are we going to do?!” she cried. 

“First, we are going to go home. You will sit and rest. When everyone has calmed down, we will discuss what we’ve been told. Everything will be okay. You’ll see,” Balinor said. 

While his voice was calm, Hunith could feel him trembling. He was just as shaken by the news as she was, but there was little doubt in her mind that he was trying to stay strong for her sake. However, he did have a point. They all needed to return to the cave and calm down. That was the only way they would be able to discuss this rationally.

“Okay,” she whispered.

\---

They followed Balinor’s plan. The family made their way back to Balinor and Hunith’s home, choosing to keep themselves occupied until they decided to speak. Balinor never left Hunith’s side, though he did begin to whittle some wood. Hunith leaned against him, reading a book. Aldred joined his son in carving, while Rowena ran back to her cave and returned with a sewing project. Viola joined her. Vincent sat beside his wife, but chose to open up his own book.

About an hour later they finally spoke again. They sat around Balinor and Hunith’s table, looking to one another. Hunith broke the silence. 

“I don’t want him to be named Emrys, and I don’t want him to know his destiny until he’s older. That’s too much pressure to put on a child. He needs to learn and experience things like a normal boy.”

“I agree. I don’t want anyone else to learn his secret either. They will treat him differently. While I know it will be positive, like Hunith I don’t want him to feel that pressure,” Balinor said, putting a hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“That would be best. I hate keeping secrets from our kin, but I’m sure they will come to understand in time. It may even be safer for the child if no one else knew,” Aldred said with a nod.

“Oh, absolutely. The poor dear will have enough on his shoulders, learning magic and being the next Dragonheir after his father. He deserves to live as any child would,” Rowena agreed.

“I would be with you even if our clans were not joined, my friend. His secret will be safe with us,” Vincent said. Viola nodded in agreement. Balinor smiled slightly, squeezing Hunith’s shoulder.

“Then it is agreed. We will keep his destiny a secret until we feel he is ready.”

\---

The months passed. Spring turned to summer, summer to autumn, autumn to winter. Hunith didn’t enjoy the fact that she was forced to sit around instead of helping in the fields, but Rowena took her aside and gave her the task of helping with making clothes for the babies. Hunith accepted this work. At least she felt useful.

In the middle of winter, her baby was born. 

Balinor had been pacing the cave, waiting for any word of Hunith’s condition. When Viola arrived with a huge smile on her face, he knew his waiting was over.

“Come and meet your son, Brother,” she said.

Balinor ran to the cave that served as the physician's quarters. Hunith was laying on the bed, propped up by pillows and holding a small bundle. She looked up when her husband entered the room.

“Balinor, he’s beautiful,” she said. 

He rushed to her side, going to sit on the edge of the bed. The baby was fast asleep, snuggled up against his mother. 

“Our little Merlin,” Balinor said. They had decided on the name months ago. 

“Yes...Merlin. He’s so small,” Hunith mumbled.

“So small for such a great destiny. Oh, my son...I have so much to teach you,” Balinor said. He noticed Hunith’s eyes starting to droop. He kissed her forehead, taking Merlin from her.

“Rest, my darling. I will keep Merlin safe. We will be here when you wake.”

Hunith smiled at him, relaxing in the bed and closing her eyes. The exhaustion had come out of nowhere, but it was to be expected. No matter, she trusted her husband to care for their baby boy while she slept. 

Their baby. Their Merlin.

\---

When Merlin was a month old, they finally took him to see Kilgharrah. Hunith stood back with her husband and mother-in-law, holding the baby while Aldred summoned the great beast. Kilgharrah landed in front of them, bowing his head.

“You have finally brought Emrys to me. It is my ,” he said.

“No. His name is Merlin. It is the name we gave him, and it is the name you will call him, please. We have decided that he will not learn of his destiny until he is older. None of us want him to be burdened by such a thing when he is so young. He will be raised just like any other child,” Hunith said before she could stop herself.

The group went quiet. Aldred was ready to order Kilgharrah away if he dared to attack Hunith, but the Great Dragon only looked amused at the young woman.

“Few have ever dared to speak to me like you have. Few are brave enough too. I can see why you were chosen to be both the mother of Emrys and the future Dragonlady of the Ambrosius clan. You are worthy of both titles, Lady Hunith. I will do as your wish and not speak of Merlin’s destiny until you allow it. May I see the child?” he said.

Hunith was frozen in shock. She had expected Kilgharrah to lash out for what she had done. Instead, he had praised her. She hesitated before stepping forward. Balinor joined her.

Once she reached the Great Dragon, she positioned Merlin so the dragon could see him. Kilgharrah lowered his head, staring at the baby. Merlin was awake and stared right back. Hunith was worried that he was afraid, but then he began to smile and reach out. She sighed in relief.

“Hello, Merlin. It is an to meet you, little warlock. I look forward to what the future will bring,” he said. 

Merlin giggled, squirming in Hunith’s arms. She held onto him tightly, so he wouldn’t fall. Kilgharrah moved back.

“It has been a pleasure to meet the boy. I have no doubt that you will raise him well,” Kilgharrah said. He took a step back before he flew off. 

Once he was gone, Hunith finally took a deep breath. She turned to her family. It was now she finally noticed their shocked expressions.

“I’m sorry for yelling at him. I know I shouldn’t do that, but I was upset. I panicked,” she said. Aldred chuckled, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“While a Dragonlord is expected to not abuse his power, there isn’t anything that states that other Dragonkin can’t. As Kilgharrah said, there is not many, if any, who would do what you just did. It was very impressive indeed. If you ever doubt yourself in the coming years, always remember the day you stared down the Great Dragon and gave him a very stern talking to.”

“You were amazing, my love. Absolutely amazing. Come, we will return home so you can rest. You both need and deserve it after that,” Balinor said with a huge grin.

\---

As months passed, it was clear that keeping Merlin’s secret was going to be difficult.

Viola and Vincent’s son, William, was born two months before Merlin. The women would sit in the caves with their babies, curled up by a fire. Some days they sat outside and watched the dragons play or Balinor and Vincent work. Today they were in Viola’s home, working on some sewing projects.

The two infants were laying side by side on a blanket while their mothers sat nearby. Merlin began to squirm, pouting and reaching for a toy that was too far away. Hunith smiled and went to get it for him, but there was no need.

Merlin’s eyes began to glow gold and the toy floated into the air over to his waiting hand. He cried out happily, starting to play with it. Hunith paled. She knew that there would be a chance that Merlin would start using his magic early on, she just didn’t realize it would be that soon. She looked to Viola, who was staring back at her with wide eyes.

“Hunith...he used magic,” she gasped. “I never imagined it would happen so soon.”

Hunith was staring at her son, horrified. She expected to raise a child with magic, but just like Viola she never imagined it would happen within his first few months of life. Merlin continued to play with his toy, completely unaware of the shock his actions caused. 

“I...what are we going to do? How are we supposed to hide his identity now? People will ask questions…” she said. Viola put her hand on Hunith’s shoulder.

“Hunith, it will be all right. We can talk to our family and we’ll keep an eye on Merlin. No one will find out, and no harm will come to him,” she said. 

Hunith didn’t reply. She only picked Merlin up and held him close. He would be safe among their kin; that didn’t worry her. It was Uther who worried her. She tried to calm herself down, remembering that the dragons and the Dragonkin would protect the baby. They would do so even if he wasn’t Emrys. Viola reached out and took her nephew’s hand in hers.

“Oh, Merlin, you are very special…” she said. She quickly turned to William, who was starting to fuss and picked him up. “You are also very special as well, my little knight. You will be a very good friend to Merlin, won’t you? You will be the best of friends.”

Hunith took a deep breath. Yes, Viola was right. Everything would be okay. She smiled at Will as the baby squirmed and reached for his cousin. No matter what, none of them would be alone.

\---

Five months after Merlin was born, the Dragonkin were called to the meadow. There was an egg that was ready to hatch. Not only that, this egg belonged to Kilgharrah and Iantha.

Hunith had seen a hatching many times before. It was always an exciting event. She brought Merlin with her. The baby was awake and alert, eyes following people’s movements. 

The egg was placed on a pedestal. The fifteen Dragonlords created a circle around it, each man closing his eyes. The Dragonlords were tied to the dragons. Even though the baby inside hadn’t hatched, it would still call to the Dragonlord who was destined to name it. 

After a few moments, Aldred stepped up to the egg, putting a hand over it. Malcolm Dalyngridge laughed.

“Of course. This one is Kilgharrah and Iantha’s after all. Makes sense that it would call for you, Ambrosius. Now you’ll have two grandsons and a dragon hatchling to deal with,” he said.

There were murmurs of agreement and a few chuckles. Aldred grinned.

“That sounds like fun. I hope Merlin, William, and this little one will become good friends,” he said.

The Dragonlords moved away, making room for the rest of the Ambrosius family so they could be at Aldred’s side. Hunith positioned Merlin so he could see the event. Viola copied her gesture with Will.

Aldred closed his eyes once more. Now that the hatchling had called to him, he needed a name. 

“Heliodorus,” he said in a deep voice, opening his eyes as he summoned the dragon from the egg.

The egg began to crack. Everyone watched with bated breath as a little gold head broke through the shell. The rest of the shell broke away as the baby stretched his wings. He turned his head to Aldred, crying out happily at the sight of the Dragonlord. 

“Hello, Heliodorus. Welcome to the world,” Aldred said with a smile. He went forward and picked the dragon up. Heliodorus snuggled up to him. 

“Hello there, little one,” Rowena said, gently petting the hatchling. 

Aldred brought Heliodorus to his children and grandchildren. Heliodorus leaned forward to investigate the babies. After nuzzling Will, he turned to Merlin and his eyes widened.

Merlin let out a loud, happy squeal and reached for his new friend. Heliodorus was surprised for a moment, but pressed his head against Merlin’s hand. Merlin pat him, giggling. Heliodorus gave him a gummy grin.

“Ah, a dragonbond! This is a rare but wonderful thing,” Iantha announced. She was also leaning down to watch her new hatchling and the baby. “They have a bright future ahead of them.”

“Gift of the sun,” Kilgharrah said with a nod. 

“Is that what his name means? It’s lovely,” Hunith said, smiling at her child and the dragon. 

“Yes. It is very fitting for the little one,” Balinor said. 

Heliodorus yawned, moving away from Merlin and jumping out of Aldred’s arms. He flew over to his mother, snuggling up next to her. Merlin copied the dragon’s actions, yawning and snuggling up to his own mother.

“Come, let’s return home. It looks like we have two little hatchlings that need to rest,” Aldred said with a grin, guiding his family away. The other Dragonkin began to follow. 

It would seem that Merlin’s destiny was only growing brighter.

\---

The Ambrosius family raised the boy just as they would any other child, save for his bonded dragon. The two were almost inseparable. There were times when Balinor or Hunith went to check on Merlin, only to find Heliodorus napping in the crib alongside the baby. He grew faster than the child and eventually began to sleep beside the crib. Balinor put down a blanket for him to sleep on.

Merlin was a kind and outgoing child. While Will was his cousin and best friend, he made friends with the other children easily. It seemed that Merlin could win anyone over.

He was very studious too. There were many afternoons where Hunith sat back with her sewing and watched her husband and son practicing their magic. Merlin was a natural. It was most likely related to the fact he was magic incarnate. 

Hunith would sit with her son and teach him to read and write. It was clear Merlin enjoyed these lessons with his parents. 

Sometimes Aldred and Rowena would take over the lessons for that day, to give Balinor and Hunith a break. Merlin would follow his grandparents around like a duckling, his dragon by his side. Most of those days Will joined them.

Will was definitely the troublemaker of the trio. He would come up with crazy ideas and adventures for them to go on. Merlin would happily follow along...at least until they were found out stealing cookies and were scolded by their parents, then Merlin would cry and feel extremely guilty for being naughty. Heliodorus would hang his head and put his tail between his legs. Will, on the other hand, would stand tall, acting as if he had done no wrong. Viola would only sigh and shake her head, muttering something about how he was his father’s son.

At night Balinor, Hunith, and Merlin would huddle around a fire. Balinor would tell Merlin the same Dragonlord legends that he had once told Hunith. Merlin sat in his father’s lap. Some nights he would start to roll up Balinor’s sleeve so he could admire the tattoo traveling up his father’s arm. 

“One day you will have a tattoo just like mine, and I will have one on my right arm, just like your grandfather’s,” Balinor would say.

“I don’t want that for a long time,” Merlin replied with a frown. He had seen his grandfather’s tattoos. He knew what they meant. A tattoo on the right arm meant that the man was a Dragonlord. For his father to become a Dragonlord, his grandfather would have to die. Merlin loved both his grandparents dearly, and didn’t want to lose them.

“Neither do I, my boy. I wouldn’t mind becoming old and grey by the time I earn my second tattoo,” Balinor chuckled. He knew it wouldn’t be so, but that statement seemed to please the six-year-old.

Hunith sat back, listening to her son and husband talk. This was paradise.

\---

Yet all good things must come to an end. It was a beautiful summers day when Merlin was seven. Hunith, Balinor, Viola, and Vincent were tending to the crops with Cyr and Rosalind, while Merlin played with their son Adrien and young twins Helen and Cassandra. They were joined by Heliodorus, Will, and Marcus Cairon. Aldred and Rowena sat nearby with Marcus’ mother, Kathrine, watching their children play.

Merlin giggled as he chased Heliodorus around. When he caught the dragon, he held onto him tight.

“I caught you!” he said. 

Heliodorus craned his neck so his head was facing Merlin. He gently pushed his nose against Merlin’s. To the dragons, this was the equivalent of a kiss. However, it could represent any kind of affection, not just romantic love.

“You caught me,” Heliodorus said. 

Their joy was ruined by a few dragon’s letting out wails of anguish. The cries echoed through the mountains. Everyone froze. The children looked to their parents, confused. All of the children but one. 

“No…” Kathrine whispered as she looked to her son. Marcus’ eyes were wide, looking between his mother and Heliodorus. 

Two weeks prior, Antony Cairon had left the mountains to retrieve supplies. He was supposed to be back by now, and everyone had been worried. Kathrine didn’t want to assume the worst, but judging by her son’s reaction and the cries of the dragons, the worst had happened.

“Mama, Papa, what happened?” Merlin asked as his parents rushed to his side. Hunith held her son close but her eyes, like everyone else’s, were on Marcus. 

“Marcus, darling,” Kathrine said as she lowered herself to her son’s level and put her hand on his shoulder. 

Marcus stared at Heliodorus. Others were starting to gather in the valley, summoned by the other dragon’s cries. Kilgharrah and Iantha landed in their usual spots, golden eyes on the young boy.

“Heliodorus, blow some fire,” Marcus commanded.

Everyone could hear the power behind the words. People gasped as Heliodorus did as he was commanded. 

Usually one would wait to see if the gift had passed on during the funeral, when the new Dragonlord summoned the dragons to light his father’s funeral pyre. This time, it was different. No one would blame the seven-year-old boy for his confusion and the fact he had not waited. It was a terrible confirmation of what had happened.

Antony Cairon was dead. 

Kathrine let out a mournful cry as she wrapped her arms around her son and held him close. Marcus buried his face in his mother’s shoulder. Both mother and son began to sob. Kilgharrah watched on, his expression one of confusion and sorrow.

“Today, we have lost one of our own. Lord Antony Cairon was a just and noble man. His gift has been passed onto his young son. Please help his family through this difficult time,” Kilgharrah announced to the mountains. His voice lowered as he looked away. Only those present would be able to hear him if they were listening.

“I do not understand. I did not see this at all.”

\---

The Dragonkin would suffer another loss that winter. It was shortly after Merlin turned eight. Aldred had suffered from a cough all season, and it had only grown worse.

The whole Ambrosius clan had moved into the elder’s cave to help care for their ailing father. Merlin and Will usually sat to the side, studying magic to stay out of the way. Neither of them felt like playing these days. 

On that fateful night, Merlin and Will were curled up in bed, listening to their grandfather’s terrible cough while the adults were by the old man’s side. 

“Merlin…William” Aldred said. “Where are my grandsons?”

The boys jumped out of bed and ran to Aldred’s side. Merlin reached out and took Aldred’s trembling hand. Will sat beside him, his fists clenched on his lap.

“They’re here, Father,” Viola said, putting a hand on her son’s shoulder. Aldred slowly looked towards her voice and smiled.

“Hello, Merlin. Hello, William. I wanted to see you before I go,” he wheezed. 

“Grandfather, no! We can go to the dragons! They can heal you. Please let them heal you,” Merlin pleaded. Will flinched and bit his lip, trying to be brave for his cousin. Aldred’s smile saddened as he shook his head.

“I am not afraid to die, little one. It is my destiny, just as it is your father’s to be the next Dragonlord of our clan. We all have our destinies. You both must be brave when you discover yours,” Aldred managed to say before he broke out into a coughing fit. 

Viola and Hunith pulled their children back so Balinor, Rowena, and Vincent could tend to him. Merlin buried his face in his mother’s shoulder, starting to sob.

He must have cried himself to sleep. When he woke up, it was to the news his grandfather had gone to the gods.

\---

Despite the chill in the air, the dragons and the Dragonkin were circled around a funeral pyre. Aldred was laying on top of it, dressed in his finest robes. He looked peaceful, as if he was only sleeping.

The Ambrosius and Renold families stood nearby, dressed in black mourning clothes and cloaks. The only one who was dressed differently was Balinor. He wore long blue robes with silver dragons running down the middle. Due to the weather, most of the outfit was hidden by his heavy black cloak. Heliodorus sat by Merlin’s side, hanging his head sadly. Will reached over the dragon, taking Merlin’s hand. Merlin glanced over at him. He was biting his lip again in an attempt to hold back his tears. Merlin chose to give him his space, holding his cousin’s hand and focusing on the ceremony instead.

It was the tradition for the next Dragonlord to light the pyre. It was a way for their people to see if the gift had been passed on and send the old Dragonlord off with respect. Balinor would be calling the dragons to light his father’s pyre. 

He stepped forward, looking between his father’s body and Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah closed his eyes, giving the warlock a reassuring nod. 

With a deep, gravelly voice that echoed through the mountains, Balinor called to the dragons and ordered them to use their fire to light the pyre. The dragons took to the air, circling around the pyre before they all began to blow fire on it. 

Balinor let out a sigh of relief. The gift had been passed on. He had felt the power behind his words. With a small, sad smile he returned to his family’s side. When he heard a small sniffle, he glanced down to see Merlin crying. He had let go of Will’s hand and was now trying to wipe away the tears with his sleeve. Balinor lowered himself to his son’s level, putting an arm around his shoulder and holding him close.

“He is at peace, and he is with the gods,” he said softly. Merlin rested his head on his father’s shoulder as he watched the flames.

“I’ll miss him,” he mumbled. Balinor sighed, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s temple. 

“So will I. We will all miss him...but we can hold onto the good memories we have.”

Merlin said nothing in response as the family stood in silence, watching their loved one’s body burn.

\---

After Aldred’s death, Rowena moved in with her son and daughter-in-law. There had been debate over who she would move in with, but they decided it was best for her to stay with Balinor and Hunith so she could help with Merlin’s ever-growing magic. Balinor and Hunith were glad to have her around. No doubt the poor woman was feeling lonely in her own cave. Merlin was overjoyed to have his grandmother living with them too.

It was perfect timing, for a month after Aldred’s death Hunith had an announcement. She gathered everyone in the cave so they could hear it.

“I’m with child,” she said. “Elizabeth says I’m about two months along. I wanted to share this earlier...but Balinor and I felt it was best to wait.”

It was a bittersweet announcement. The family was happy to have a new member on the way, but there was also sorrow over the fact that Aldred wouldn’t be able to meet his third grandchild. They chose to focus on the good.

“You’re going to be a big brother, Merlin. Isn’t that exciting?” Rowena said, taking her grandson’s hands. 

Merlin wrinkled his nose. There was a part of him that was quite excited for this, but he had enjoyed the fact that all the attention was on him. Adrien said that parents had to pay attention to the babies when they were born. Giles Urry and Alan Dalyngridge agreed. They knew best. They had younger siblings, after all. 

“I guess,” he said.

The adults laughed. They could guess what was going through their boy’s head. They both had overheard numerous conversations where someone was complaining about their younger siblings to Merlin and Will, and telling them how lucky he was because they were only children. 

“Don’t worry, my darling. We won’t stop loving you any less. We might have to focus on the baby for a few years as it gets older, but with your grandmother’s help, we will make time for you. I promise. You’ll be a good big brother, won’t you? Just like your friends.” Hunith said. 

“Yes, Mama,” Merlin admitted. He couldn’t go against his mother. If she wanted him to be a good big brother, then he was going to be the best big brother.

“That’s my boy,” Hunith smiled, leaning down and hugging him. Merlin smiled and hugged her back. 

“You’ll love being a big brother. You’ll see,” Balinor said, ruffling his son’s hair.

\---

A few weeks before he was to become a big brother, Merlin received his Dragonheir tattoo. Hunith had been concerned at first, believing that her son was too young. However, Balinor, Rowena, and Merlin had managed to convince her that all would be well. Perigein and Blanche would use their magic to numb the pain and to heal it up.

Hunith gave in. Merlin was very insistent that he receive it, even though Balinor hadn’t hatched a dragon yet. Will had his tattoo already, and he wanted to be just like his father, cousin, and uncle.

“I want Kilgharrah, and then Heliodorus beside him. It’s in memory of Grandfather. We’re bonded too,” he said. “Then I can put Papa’s hatchlings under them.”

Perigrin and Blanche thought that was a wonderful idea and got to work designing it. Merlin loved the tattoo they had come up with. It featured Kilgharrah with Heliodorus sitting proudly beside his father.

They got to work. Just as he had done with Hunith years earlier, Balinor chose to be the one to numb the pain instead so Blanche could focus on her work. 

After they were done, Merlin admired his new tattoo in the mirror. With a grin, he put his tunic back on and went to his father’s side.

“Thank you. I love it!” he said to the two tattooists. “I can’t wait to show Mama and Grandmother and Uncle Vincent and Aunt Viola and Will!”

\---

Merlin showed off his new tattoo proudly to anyone who would listen.

He was showing off his tattoo to his group of friends. Marcus gently held his left arm, frowning. He was the only Dragonlord who had no Dragonheir tattoo. He narrowed his eyes before he stormed off.

Merlin watched him go. His heart sank. Of course...Marcus never had a Dragonheir tattoo. He never got the chance to have one. 

He felt guilty. He knew that he had a right to talk about his own tattoo, but perhaps he could have approached the subject better, or asked. Marcus was willing to talk about his father, but he had to be in the mood. Merlin had run up and started to talk without considering who was there.

Marcus was sitting on a rock by the forest’s edge when Merlin found him. Merlin slowly approached him, sitting down beside him. Marcus didn’t react.

“I’m sorry, Marcus. I should have made sure everyone was okay with me talking about it,” Merlin said. 

“It’s okay,” Marcus said. “You were excited, and you shouldn’t have to be ashamed. I shouldn’t have run off like that but by the time I realized, I was long gone.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Marcus spoke once more.

“I just miss him so much. Everyone expects so much of me.”

Merlin knew that was true. Marcus had been forced to mature quickly since his father’s death. He was a Dragonlord now, and he needed to show it. 

“Mother was crying this morning. She was trying to hide it from me, but I heard her. She still cries for Father. She misses him too.”

Merlin stared at the ground. He pitied Marcus and his mother. He would miss his father dearly if he ever passed away. 

“Let’s go back to our friends,” Marcus said. Merlin looked up again to see him smiling sadly and holding out a hand. Merlin smiled back, taking it.

\---

Seven months after Hunith and Balinor’s announcement, the Ambrosius clan was blessed with another member. It was a daughter who they named Freya. Despite his initial reluctance, Merlin enjoyed having a little sister. He could create butterflies and fireflies for the baby, and she would giggle.

Kilgharrah and Iantha were pleased to meet her a month later. Freya tilted her head then grinned when she faced the gigantic beasts. 

“Hello, Freya,” Iantha said. She leaned closer as Freya reached out, flailing her pudgy little hand, and pressed her nose against it. Freya squealed.

Hunith and Balinor chuckled at the sight. Freya was a very happy child, and they were grateful for that. They were also grateful that it appeared she would make friends easily, just like her brother. 

“It is pleasing to see the Ambrosius clan growing. I sense Freya will be very powerful in her own right. She has a bright future ahead of her,” Kilgharrah announced. 

Hunith sighed in relief. She was worried that her daughter would grow up feeling as if she was worth less due to her brother’s status as Emrys. It was good that it would not be so.

“Thank you, Kilgharrah, Iantha. I’m glad to hear that,” Balinor said with a bright smile.

\---

A week after Freya met the great dragons, an egg was ready to hatch. Merlin was excited. This was not the first hatching since his grandfather’s passing, but he hoped that his father would finally get his chance to call a dragon into the world. Then both of them would be able to add someone new to their tattoos.

His wish came true. The Dragonlord’s made a circle around the egg as usual. After a few moments, Balinor stepped towards the egg.

“Congratulations, Balinor!” Vincent said. “Now you’ll have two little ones running around the cave.”

The other Dragonlords stepped aside so the rest of the clan could join Balinor by the egg. Merlin ran right up to the pedestal with a grin.

“You’re finally going to hatch an egg, Papa!” he said. Balinor chuckled, ruffling his son’s hair.

“I am. It’s very exciting. I’m glad Freya is awake for this. She won’t remember this one, but I want her to see it.”

Hunith smiled and moved the infant so she would be able to witness this event, just as she had done with Merlin so many years ago. Freya blinked, staring at the egg with curiosity. 

Balinor took a deep breath and focused on the egg. His father had described the experience to him many times before, but he was still nervous. The last thing he wanted to do was mess this up. To his surprise, he found it was relatively easy. He could feel the life inside the egg calling to him. It was a girl...yes, he had a name.

“Airlea,” he said, opening his eyes once more.

The egg began to crack. Her wings were the first to break out of the egg. Little lavender legs followed next. She managed to break the bottom half of the shell with her tail, but it would appear the little dragon couldn’t figure out the top half.

Balinor laughed as the eggshell moved around. He lifted the shell up and dropped it on the ground. Airlea sat down, blinking at the sudden light. When her eyes landed on Balinor, she squealed and began to approach him. He picked her up, petting her.

“Hello there, little one. Welcome to the world.”

Freya giggled and reached for the new dragon. Balinor was cautious, but allowed Airlea to get close to the infant. The dragon slowly moved her head forward, sniffing the baby. Deciding that this human was a friend, she nuzzled against her cheek. 

“She’s a little darling,” Hunith said, watching the dragon greet her baby. “Hello, Airlea. This is Freya, and I’m Hunith.”

“Her scales are so pretty!” Merlin said. Airlea turned her attention to him. 

The dragon stared at him intently. Merlin bit the inside of his cheek. She could probably sense his magic. He knew the other dragons could too, though they kept quiet about it. Heliodorus had told him so. He was thankful that she couldn’t speak. The fact that he was so naturally talented with magic was their little secret.

“Airlea! Be polite and say hello,” Balinor said, trying to distract her. “This is Merlin. He is my heir. He will be a great Dragonlord one day.”

Airlea blinked, looking between Balinor and Merlin. She gave Merlin a gummy grin, as she had no teeth yet. Merlin returned the grin.

“Hello, Airlea! It’s nice to meet you! You’re the first dragon Papa has hatched!” he said. 

Rowena was the last one to step forward, gently petting the dragon.

“I’m so proud of you, my son,” she said softly to Balinor. “Your father would be proud. Airlea is a beautiful name.” 

Balinor’s smile saddened. Yes...his father wasn’t here to witness this event in person, but he was here in spirit. He was certain the man was smiling down upon them from the afterlife. 

He had made his clan proud today.

\---

Now that Balinor had hatched a dragon, they needed to add her to both his and Merlin’s tattoos. Merlin was grinning from ear to ear as he sat beside his father.

Airlea was larger than Kilgharrah and Heliodorus. She went down his arm, just as Kilgharrah and Kleitos traveled down his father’s arm. 

“Don’t worry. When your father hatches another dragon, I can use magic to get rid of the ink so it can cross over Airlea, just like your father’s tattoo,” Blanche said.

“Thank you! I want mine to be just like Papa’s,” Merlin replied. 

“Of course! I’ll make sure it looks just like your papa’s someday,” Blache said with a grin. 

Merlin was pleased with that as he went off to show off his new addition. 

“Look, Papa. It’s almost like yours,” he said, holding his arm up against Balinor’s. 

“It is! I need to hatch more dragons so you can add another one,” the Dragonlord said. 

He glanced over at Airlea, who was curled up in a basket. She had been sitting nicely so Perigrin and Blanche could draw her, but now she had decided it was time for a nap. Perigrin had a basket set up for such an occasion. The Thorel’s were well acquainted with sleepy baby dragons and were always prepared.

“She was such a good model. She’s welcome to stay here for now if you don’t want to carry her home,” Perigrin said. Balinor shook his head.

“Thank you for the offer, but she’ll be cross if she finds out we left her behind. I’ll take her,” he said. He went over to the bed, gently nudging the baby. 

Airlea looked up and yawned. She blinked, glancing around the room.

“It’s time to go home, Airlea. You can have another nap there,” Balinor said as he picked her up. She curled up in her Dragonlord’s arms. Once she was settled, Balinor turned back to the Thorels. 

“Thank you for all your hard work. They’re beautiful, as always. Farewell, my friends,” he said. 

Merlin waved to the couple as they left the cave. Balinor nodded to the two children who were sitting outside. 

Oliver was a few years older than Merlin. He took his role as the Dragonheir to his clan very seriously, as well as his role in creating the tattoos for his kin. Thankfully, the boy was quite artistically talented and was often seen with a book full of parchment, carrying ink and quills. He would sit and draw the dragons around him. He was currently concentrating on a baby dragon who was napping in the sun.

Letitia was six. She never strayed far from the cave or her brother. If Oliver was sitting and drawing a dragon, she would be beside him with her dolls. She waved at Balinor and Merlin, grinning ear to ear. Oliver ignored them, though the Ambrosius’ knew it was because he was so focused on his work and not that he was intending to be rude. 

Merlin smiled at him anyways as they continued on their way home. He had a new addition to his tattoo that he had to show off, after all.

\---

The mountains remained peaceful for a few more years. Three months before Merlin was to turn fourteen, Balinor was drawn to another egg. He named this one Charon.

Charon was a tiny pink dragon. He was quieter and far more laid back than Airlea had been. While Airlea did enjoy hugs and cuddles, she also liked to have her own space. Charon seemed to thrive on them. He would waddle after Balinor like a duckling. More often than not, the Dragonlord draped him over his shoulders. Charon could fall asleep there, happily snoring away.

Some mornings Balinor woke up to the dragon sleeping on his face or chest. Another favourite spot was cuddled up between Balinor and Hunith. Hunith found it adorable. Airlea had done so once and a while, but it had never happened as much as it did with Charon. 

However, no one was a better cuddler than Freya. The toddler would seek the dragon out, wrapping her arms around him. In turn, Charon would snuggle up against her. If he wasn’t sleeping with Balinor and Hunith, he was sleeping with Freya.

There were the few occasions that he would sleep with Merlin or Rowena too. It was clear that he did enjoy the warlock’s company, he was just far more attached to Freya. Merlin didn’t mind. He had been raised alongside Heliodorus. Even if Charon and Freya didn’t share the same bond, he was happy that his sister had some kind of bond with a dragon.

Heliodorus had gotten too large for the cave. He could still fit on the landing outside the cave, however. During the summer, Merlin occasionally took a bedroll out and slept by his side under the stars. 

As far as he was concerned, this was the life.

\---

Winter would end up taking another loved one from him again when he was sixteen. Vincent Renold fell ill near the end of winter.

Merlin was usually in charge of keeping Freya company while his parents sat with Will and Viola. The six-year-old was curious as to what was happening, but Merlin and his family kept quiet about it for now. All she knew was that Uncle Vincent was very sick. 

Merlin wished he had spent more time with Will, but it wasn’t meant to be. Vincent went to the gods on a beautiful, sunny day.

\---

The next time Merlin did see Will, it was after the funeral. Merlin had stood at the front of the crowd with his parents as he watched his cousin prove he was a Dragonlord.

Merlin approached him as the flames on the pyre were dying down. It was Will who spoke first.

“Don’t say it, Merlin. Don’t say you’re sorry. Please. I don’t want to hear it. Just stand with me.”

Merlin nodded and did as Will asked. He regretted the fact that he hadn’t been able to spend as much time as he wanted with Will and his family during the past week, but he would respect Will’s wishes and not apologize.

The friends stood in silence for a few minutes before Will spoke again.

“I’m not mad that you weren’t around much the past week. I know you cared. He knew you cared. You were just keeping Freya company. She’s still little. She didn’t need to see him like that. I want her to have happy memories. Father would have wanted that too.”

Merlin bit his lip. He was kept away because everyone else knew healing magic, save for his mother. Even though she lacked magic, she was able to use some of the herbs ease Vincent’s pain. 

He made a promise to himself that day. He was going to learn healing magic, so he wouldn’t have to watch his friends and family helplessly as they suffered again.

\---

He approached Diggory and Elizabeth the next day. They were happy to take him on as an apprentice, under one circumstance.

“Everyone dies. It is our fate. Sometimes you will do everything you can, but you cannot stop it. We will teach you, but you must remember that. We have raised Arnold with this fact, and I want you to understand it as well,” Diggory said. 

“I understand. Grandfather said something similar when he passed away. He said that it was his destiny to die that day, and he did not fear it. We shouldn’t fear our destinies. I just want to be able to help people and do what I can,” Merlin replied.

“Then come, Merlin. We have lots to teach you,” Elizabeth said, leading him over to their workbench.

\---

Merlin was an excellent student. He took books home with him so he could study late into the night. He already had some basic knowledge of herbology, so that helped a great deal.

Balinor and Hunith watched their son from afar. They were proud of him, yet there was something on the back of their minds. They asked Merlin why he suddenly decided to pursue the healing arts, and he spoke of his desire to help people. He told them of the conditions the Monogomery’s had set, and how they were just fine.

“After all, Grandfather said that we shouldn’t fear our destinies,” he had said.

Oh, how their son didn’t understand how important those words were. 

They waited until Merlin left the cave before sitting down for a chat. Rowena and Viola joined them at the table. The group sat in silence, staring at each other for some time.

“I think it’s time. He needs to know. I think he’s old enough to understand” Hunith finally said. 

They had told Merlin the prophecy of Emrys and the Once and Future King many times as a child. It had been one of his favourite stories. There were many nights where Merlin and Heliodorus were cuddled up together, listening to one of the adults tell them the tale with wide eyes full of awe and admiration for the great and powerful Emrys.

“I agree. We will take him to speak with Kilgharrah tomorrow. We can go to the large cavern for privacy. Mother, would you be able to watch over Freya?” Balinor said. 

“I can. I’ll speak with her and explain it all while you’re out, so she isn’t confused. She has a right to know,” Rowena replied. 

“I will speak with Will. You know how much he hates it when he’s left out of things. I’d rather he find out before the rest of our kin anyways,” Viola said.

“It’s settled then. We will go to Kilgharrah after breakfast tomorrow,” Balinor sighed.

He could only pray that this would go well.

\---

Balinor and Hunith took Merlin to the cavern the next morning. He had been excited at first, but the moment he noticed his parents solemn expressions the excitement vanished. Whatever they planned to talk about must be very important.

He stood between his parents as Balinor called the Great Dragon to them. Kilgharrah answered the call, landing in front of the trio with a knowing smile.

“I know what you have called me here for, Balinor. You wish to tell Merlin of his destiny,” Kilgharrah said.

“We will tell him. I wanted you to be present for this event,” Balinor said with a frown. 

Merlin looked between his parents and the dragon. His destiny? What were they talking about? Hunith grabbed her son’s hand, offering a small reassuring smile. 

“We’ve been wanting to tell you for so long, but we decided it was best to wait until you were grown. We didn’t want you to feel different from any of the other children,” she said.

“Mother? Father? What are you talking about? What’s going on? What do you mean by my destiny?” Merlin asked. Balinor put a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ve known since before you were even born. Kilgharrah could sense your power even then. We raised you on the legends of Emrys for a reason, son. You have a great destiny ahead of you. You are Emrys, it is your destiny to bring magic back to Albion.”

Merlin blinked. A joke. This had to be some kind of joke, yet neither his father, mother, or Kilgharrah were laughing. He began to laugh instead.

“Seriously? Did you bring me here to tell me that? Wouldn’t it be just as easy to do it at home, or was that all part of the joke? Make it look all big and official before you say it. Hilarious. Really,” he said.

“Balinor speaks the truth, young warlock. I truly could sense your power even while you were in your mother’s womb. You are Emrys. One day you will meet with the Once and Future King and bring magic back to the land,” Kilgharrah said, verifying Balinor’s claim.

Merlin was silent. He didn’t understand. How was he Emrys? How was he supposed to meet the Once and Future King if he was trapped in the mountains? Lord Antony’s death had proven why they couldn’t leave. 

His confusion turned to rage. If he really was Emrys, why had no one told him before? His mother claimed they didn’t want him to feel as if he was different from the other children, but he already felt different. His magic wasn’t like anyone else's. That’s why it’s true nature had to be kept secret. 

“Why are you telling me this now? What made you think I was ready?” he asked.

“You spoke of destiny, we felt it was time,” Hunith said. She could see the hurt in her son’s eyes. He was not taking this well. They should have told him sooner.

“You knew my whole life. You knew before I was even born! You kept this from me--”

“We were only trying to protect you!” Hunith cried, her eyes starting to fill with tears. 

“Who else knows? I bet everyone else knows, don’t they?!” Merlin snapped. “Is that why Heliodorus hangs around? Because you ordered him to protect me?”

Balinor put himself between Merlin and Hunith. He knew that no matter how angry Merlin was he would never harm a hair on his mother’s head, but he didn’t want the teenager shouting at her.

“Only your grandmother and Viola. Your grandfather and Vincent took the secret to their graves. We never told Heliodorus, unless…” Balinor glanced at Kilgharrah. If the young dragon knew anything, then it would have been his parents who told him.

“Heliodorus can only sense that you are very powerful. He knows nothing else. The bond you share is a special and rare one, but it is genuine,” Kilgharrah said, holding his head high. Merlin was silent for a few moments before he turned away.

“I had a right to know,” he said, storming off. Hunith went to follow him, but Balinor held her back.

“Give him some time. He just needs to let it all sink in,” he said. Merlin was stubborn, but he would come around. He could understand why his son was upset, though he still believed they had done the right thing by keeping it from him up until now. 

Hunith nodded, watching her son go. While Balinor was confident in their choice, she was starting to doubt it. Merlin was upset, and it was her fault. If they had told him sooner, perhaps they could have avoided this. 

Balinor took her hand and kissed it. 

“Trust me. He’ll be fine,” he said. 

Hunith took a deep breath. Yes, she had to trust him. Merlin had gone through worse than this. He would be fine. He just needed some time to think.

\---

Merlin ran through the mountains, ignoring anyone who called his name. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get away. His family had betrayed him. He was supposedly the almighty Emrys, but they had kept it from him.

He was angry and scared. He was supposed to be Emrys, but how could he help his people? How was he supposed to meet the Once and Future King? It wasn’t safe to leave the mountains, Uther had sent that message when he killed Antony so many years ago. The man was vile and would stop at nothing to end their kind.

He finally stopped when he reached a secluded spot by the stream. He sat by the water’s edge, watching it flow. 

When he was little, he had admired Emrys. He believed the sorcerer was a hero. He was no hero, he was nothing but a Dragonheir living in exile. He could never be the hero he would be expected to be. 

Yet the more he thought the more he started to understand his parent’s reasoning, as much as he hated to admit it. He was still angry at them for hiding it from him, but he would have never been able to deal with such a burden as a child. That was asking too much of him. It was already asking too much of him now.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but the sound of beating wings brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Heliodorus landing beside him.

“What do you want?” he huffed, turning away from the dragon. Kilgharrah said that he didn’t know anything about Merlin’s destiny, but he found that hard to believe.

“They told me everything. Now I know why I sensed so much power from you. Now I know why you could use magic from such a young age,” Heliodorus said.

“Don’t act like you didn’t know. You were probably laughing at me the whole time, weren’t you?” Merlin snapped.

“No. I didn’t know. You were always my Merlin, and you still are. This revelation changes nothing.”

“It changes everything! I’m expected to bring magic back to Camelot and help the Once and Future King unite Albion, and my family kept it from me. How am I supposed to fulfill such a huge destiny?” 

Heliodorus was silent, watching Merlin carefully. Merlin stared back, frowning. He opened his mouth to say something, but Heliodorus spoke before he had a chance. 

“You are scared.”

Merlin frozen. His friend was right. He was terrified. He was terrified that he was going to fail. He was terrified of letting everyone down. He was terrified that something bad would happen to him or his family along the way. There were so many variables, so many things that could go wrong. How could he not be scared?

Heliodorus tilted his head before he stepped forward and gently pressed his nose against Merlin’s face. He had gotten too big to do a proper nose to nose kiss, but he was still small enough to do this.

“It is normal to be scared, but you are stronger and braver than you think. We all have our destinies. You have discovered yours, so you must be brave.”

Merlin’s eyes began to water as his grandfather’s final words rang through his head. 

_’We all have our destinies. You must be brave when you discover yours.’_

His grandfather knew about his destiny. Those words were to give him encouragement for this very day. Even though he had passed on so many years ago, his grandfather was still with him in spirit.

“Aldred was a very wise man. I...I miss him,” Heliodorus whimpered.

Merlin wrapped his arms around the dragon’s neck, starting to sob. He missed him too. He wished that his grandfather could be here now.

Heliodorus lowered his head, resting it on Merlin’s back. It had been a big day. His friend needed to let it all out, and he would be here as long as Merlin needed him. 

Merlin continued to cry for a few more minutes before he pulled away, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He sniffed, smiling sadly.

“Come on, Heliodorus. Let’s go home,”

\---

Hunith nearly tackled him when he returned home. She hugged her son tightly.

“Merlin! Thank goodness you’re all right! I was so worried,” she said. Merlin offered her a small smile, hugging her back.

“I’m sorry, Mother. Everything is fine. I was by the stream, in the forest. I just needed some time alone. Heliodorus found me.”

“We understand, Son. It was very big news. I’m sorry we kept it from you for so long, but I stand by our decision,” Balinor said. 

“I’ve had some time to think about it. I’m upset that you didn’t tell me, but I understand why. You were only doing what you thought was best. I don’t know if I’m really ready to become Emrys, but it’s just like grandfather said...we all have our destinies, and now I need to be brave since I discovered mine,” Merlin said.

“Oh, my boy...you are very brave. I know you can get through this, and one day you _will_ be the one to help usher a new era upon Albion. I believe in you. You are so smart and so powerful. I am proud to have you as my son,” Hunith said as she put a hand on Merlin’s cheek. “We will be by your side to help you in any way we can.”

Merlin glanced at his father. The man had said nothing else, but he didn’t need to. He could tell by the look in his eyes he was just as proud of his son as his wife was. 

“Come on, your grandmother and sister were worried about you too. They’ll want to see you,” Hunith said, taking Merlin’s hand and leading him inside.

Merlin didn’t know why, but he felt that this time, things were genuinely going to be okay.

\---

His status as Emrys was announced to their people the next day. Thankfully, Viola had indeed told Will everything the day before, so Merlin didn’t have to explain himself to his cousin. Will helped him escape the excited crowds.

“You’re a celebrity now. How does it feel?” Will asked with a grin.

“Overwhelming. I’m still coming to terms with the whole Emrys thing myself. I just want this to be over and for everything to go back to normal,” Merlin groaned.

“Sorry, Merls. I don’t think anything will ever be normal again; though I’d say it makes life way more fun. You’ll get used. Besides, now I can brag that my cousin is the almighty Emrys,” Will chuckled. Merlin laughed with him, gently punching his arm. Will was right, things might not be normal again, but he would get used to it.

He could do this.

\---

He was right. The next two years were extremely busy and there were a few Dragonlords who believed that Merlin should be used as a weapon, but he got by. In the mornings he would study healing magic with the Monogomerys, then in the afternoon, he would help with the crops.

On Freya’s ninth birthday, Balinor hatched another egg. No one was really surprised. This one was Kilgharrah and Iantha’s. Due to the Ambrosius clan’s history with Kilgharrah, it made sense that the Dragonlord would be drawn to any of his children.

The baby was light blue, just like her mother. Balinor gave her the name Eumelia. She was quite a little troublemaker, but she quickly bonded with Charon. The older dragon tended to help keep her under control.

Some evenings, Merlin would sit and talk with Kilgharrah. The Great Dragon was always cryptic, but Merlin slowly learned how to get information out of the beast. However, there were times where he could ask as many questions as he could think of, yet he would receive no answer.

It was infuriating. 

Especially when Kilgharrah called him over one afternoon when he was eighteen. It was a beautiful spring day. He should be out planting crops, not listening to more cryptic nonsense from Kilgharrah.

“I have joyous news for you, young warlock. The time for your destiny to unfold is drawing near,” Kilgharrah said. Merlin raised an eyebrow. 

“My destiny? What are you talking about?” he said.

“The Once and Future King is coming.”

“He’s coming? He can’t get into the mountains. How am I supposed to meet him?” 

“All will be revealed in time, Emrys.”

To Merlin’s annoyance, Kilgharrah spread his wings and flew off. 

“Stupid cryptic lizard,” Merlin grumbled.

\---

After listening to that, he really needed to go for a walk to think about what he had just heard. He went over to his parents. They both looked up, concerned. It was rare for Kilgharrah to call someone to him, even if that someone was Merlin.

“Is everything okay?” Hunith asked. Merlin nodded.

“Yeah. I’m just going for a walk. Kilgharrah was sprouting off cryptic nonsense as usual, and I need to think about it,” he said.

“What did he say?” Balinor asked with a frown. Kilgharrah was indeed cryptic, but he wanted to help if he could.

“He said that the time for my destiny to unfold was drawing near. When I asked him to clarify, he only told me that ‘the Once and Future King is coming. He wouldn’t answer any more questions, like how the Once and Future King can come. I don’t understand. I just want to go for a walk and calm down. Is that all right?” Merlin explained.

Balinor stroked his beard. That was very interesting information. Merlin wouldn’t leave the safety of the mountains and the surrounding forests, but perhaps the Once and Future King would come to them. If he was tied with Merlin’s destiny, there was a chance he would make it through the enchanted forest.

“Keep close to the mountains, but you may go,” he finally said.

“I want to go too!” Freya cried.

Merlin jumped. He hadn’t heard his sister come up behind him. 

“Freya, I want to be alone. Next time, okay?” he said.

“But I want to go with you! You’re sad, and I don’t like it when you’re sad! I want to help you cheer up,” she said, looking up at him with wide, sad eyes. He groaned. He could never resist those eyes.

“Fine, but only if it’s okay with Mother and Father,” he said.

“I don’t know...if the Once and Future King is near, it might be dangerous,” Hunith said. Freya pointed to Airlea, who had been keeping the youngster company. She had also been keeping an eye on Charon and Eumelia, though Eumelia was clearly the one who took most of her attention. Charon was quite happy to have a nap in the sun, while Eumelia wanted to play.

“Airlea can go with us. You’ll come with us, won’t you?” Freya said. Airlea was still small enough to walk around the trees, but large enough to look fearsome and protect them if anyone or anything dared to attack.

“I can go with them. I can fight,” Airlea said, baring her teeth to prove it. 

Balinor and Hunith looked at each other, then back to Merlin. Hunith sighed.

“Fine. Please protect them, Airlea. I trust you, dear.”

“I will, Lady Hunith. I promise,” Airlea said with a smile.

\---

Merlin had gone to the forest to think, but that was clearly not going to happen. Freya was chatting away the whole time. He found that he didn’t mind. She was on a mission to cheer him up, and he felt she was doing a fine job. While Kilgharrah’s words had irked him, Freya’s upbeat attitude and Airlea’s calming presence were welcome.

On their way home, he thought he heard something. Merlin froze, holding out a hand to silence his sister. Perhaps he was just hearing things.

When he heard the sound of branches, he knew he wasn’t imagining things. It sounded too big to be a deer.

“Freya. Airlea. Hide,” he whispered. 

He waited until his sister and the dragon were hidden in a ditch before he moved towards the sound. He held his hands up, ready to fight if he needed to. 

To his shock, he found a person. No one should have been able to get this close to the mountains. They would get lost near the entrance to the sea of trees. This was very bad news.

Even worse, this man was clearly a knight. He wore a cape bearing the Pendragon crest. Lord Antony and Lord Malcolm had kept their armor, so he had seen it many times before. This man was a knight of Camelot.

Really, Merlin should just blast him away, then return to his people and notify them of what he had seen. Yet when the young man turned towards him and their eyes met, he stopped himself. There was something about this man, something that stayed Merlin’s hand.

The knight was about to say something before he fell to the ground. He rushed to the man’s side. It was then Merlin noticed that he was bleeding. 

The knight’s chainmail was broken, and there was a huge gash on his side. Now that he was closer, he spotted the trail of blood leading to the man. Something very big had hurt him.

Merlin took a deep breath. He put his hand over the wound and muttered a spell. It wouldn’t be enough to heal it completely, but it would stop the bleeding until they returned home. 

“Sorcery…” the man muttered. Merlin jumped. He didn’t realize the knight was still conscious.

“Sorcery is going to be the thing that saves your life,” he said. “I’m Merlin. Who are you?”

The man stayed silent, narrowing his eyes. Merlin rolled his. No matter how defiant this stranger was, he was clearly weak. Even now, he was struggling to stay awake.

“Airlea! Take Freya home. Tell Father I’m bringing someone with me. He’s injured,” Merlin called out.

The man looked confused. Merlin couldn’t exactly blame him. It looked as if no one was there. The stranger’s eyes widened when he saw the dragon come out of the ditch with a young girl. The two ran off.

Merlin helped the knight up, slinging his arm over his shoulder. The knight didn’t respond. He only starred in the direction that Airlea and Freya had gone. Merlin sighed, muttering a spell to put the man to sleep. It would be hard to drag him back, but at least the stranger wouldn’t know how to get to the mountains.

Before he fell asleep, Merlin heard the knight mutter one last thing.

“Dragonlord.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin brings the knight in the forest home, but not everyone is happy to see him, especially when it's revealed that he's the Prince of Camelot!

When Freya and Airlea ran into the valley with wide eyes and without Merlin, Hunith nearly had a heart attack. Her first thought was that something terrible had happened to her son. She dropped the seeds she had been planting and ran towards her daughter and the dragon. 

“Balinor!” she called. Balinor looked up. He dropped the rake he was using and joined his wife. Poor Freya looked terrified. 

“Freya! Airlea! What’s wrong? Where’s Merlin?” he asked. 

Freya ran to her parents, clinging to her father. She had recognized the stranger’s clothes. She knew where he was from. 

“There’s a strange man from Camelot in the forest!” she cried. “He was wandering in there, then he fell! Merlin said he’s hurt and he’s bringing him back!”

Balinor and Hunith looked at each other in shock. The only person from Camelot they would want to see was Gaius, Hunith’s brother, though they had a sickening feeling it was not him.

“What did the man look like?” Hunith asked. She was sure this man wasn’t her brother, but there was a part of her that was praying it was. At least she would know they were safe.

“He was a knight! He wore the clothes Malcolm has!” Freya replied. 

That was what they both feared. Balinor looked to Airlea for confirmation. The dragon nodded. She appeared to be just as nervous as Freya was.

“Hunith, take Freya and Airlea back to the fields. Go to Viola. I’ll find Merlin and figure out what he’s thinking,” Balinor said. Hunith nodded.

“Be careful, Papa!” Freya cried. Balinor gave her a small smile.

“It’s okay, Freya. I have my magic and my sword. No knight of Camelot can hurt me, and I won’t let one hurt your brother either,” he said. 

He watched as Hunith led Freya and Airlea away, making sure the trio made it to safety before running off into the forest. He would get rid of the knight and have a talk with Merlin. He wasn’t about to let his son put their people in danger.

\---

Balinor didn’t understand why Merlin was trying to bring this knight of Camelot back. Merlin had a kind and loving heart, but surely he also had sense...Then again; Merlin wasn’t a killer. He would do what his son could not. He found the boy dragging the unconscious man towards the forest’s edge.

“Put him down, Merlin. You should have left him to die,” the Dragonlord ordered. “I’ll kill him for you, and we can pretend this never happened.”

Merlin’s eyes widened. He had expected some resistance when he brought the man back, but he never expected this.

“Father, no! I can’t. There’s something about him--”

“Put him down, now!” Balinor shouted. Merlin flinched. His father was furious. The man had only raised his voice twice in Merlin’s life, and neither of those times had been at his family.

“Father...please, listen to me! I need to take him to Kilgharrah. I tried to kill him, I swear! But then our eyes met and I felt something…”

Oh, this was only getting worse. Under normal circumstances, Balinor would be happy to know his son had feelings for someone whether it be a man or a woman. Even if a same-sex union could not produce an heir for their clan, Merlin’s happiness was of the most importance. The only problem right now was who he was showing feelings for. A knight of Camelot was not a worthy match for his son. He sighed. He would have to talk him down then. Merlin would mourn, but hopefully, he would move on.

“Merlin, I understand. Any other time I would approve. I felt the same way when I laid eyes on your mother, but this--”

“What? No! It’s not like that! I know it’s not love. It’s something else. I...I think he has something to do with my destiny,” Merlin said, his cheeks red. While he did like both men and women, he found himself leaning towards men. It was a small comfort to know that he had his father’s approval, despite the current situation.

Balinor’s eyes widened as Merlin spoke of destiny. There was only one person who was needed in Merlin’s destiny, and that was the Once and Future King. Kilgharrah’s words from so many years ago echoed in his ears.

_’The Once and Future King will find him.’_

Kilgharrah said that he would come to Merlin. This had to be what he meant.

The Once and Future King _couldn’t_ be from Camelot. This had to be some kind of sick joke. Even worse, Balinor recognized the man now that he was seeing him up close. He looked so much like his mother...this had to be Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin wasn’t just trying to bring a knight of Camelot back to the mountains, he had unknowingly brought in its bloody Prince. 

Balinor sheathed his sword and took off his coat. 

“Remove his cape. Give him to me, then put this over him. We need to speak to Kilgharrah.”

Merlin gladly did as he was told, glad his father was willing to listen to him and was starting to calm down. 

They walked back to the mountains in silence. Merlin didn't know what to say. He didn’t know how to fully explain how he felt about this stranger. When their eyes met, he felt drawn to him. He just knew they were meant to meet. He felt that this man was his other half, in a way. He truly believed that the stranger was the Once and Future King, though he couldn’t help but also feel confused. Why would the Once and Future King come from Camelot of all places? He hoped Kilgharrah could give them all some answers.

They were greeted by Heliodorus as they stepped out of the trees. The dragon moved forward, gently nudging the bundle in Balinor’s arms.

“Father wishes to see him. Freya has told him everything. Our kin are gathering to meet with you,” he said. Balinor sighed.

“Excellent,” he grumbled. He had been hoping this would be a private affair for now but seemed that would not be the case. 

Merlin bit his lip as they walked towards the growing group of people. Kilgharrah and Iantha were sitting on the side of the mountain, watching everyone arrive. People stepped aside for Merlin and Balinor. Some were clearly curious, while others were watching them with narrowed eyes.

“You should have killed it the moment you saw it, Merlin,” Marcus hissed. Merlin glared right back at his friend.

“I had my reasons,” he replied. Marcus said nothing else on the matter, so he went back to following his father. 

They stopped near Kilgharrah’s feet. The old dragon was staring down at them. Unlike the others, he looked pleased about these events. 

“Let me see him,” he said. Merlin bowed, going to remove the coat that was covering the knight. The older Dragonkin nearby gasped. To anyone who knew Ygraine Pendragon, the resemblance was uncanny. Arthur was truly his mother’s son in looks. 

“Arthur Pendragon!” Kilgharrah announced happily. 

Merlin paled. Arthur Pendragon...this was Prince Arthur Pendragon? The son of the man who had murdered so many and drove their people into exile? He tensed up and tightened his grip on his father’s coat. He wanted to hide under it like he used to when he was small. He had made a grave mistake.

The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves. The volume began to rise, and soon people were shouting. There was a mix of fear and anger among their people. The Prince of Camelot was in the mountains. He shouldn’t have been able to get close enough for Merlin and Freya to find him in the first place, yet here he was. Somehow, he had made it this far. Had the magic in the forest failed? They were all in danger if that was so.

Kilgharrah’s next words silenced them all.

“Emrys has found the Once and Future King.”

Everyone stared up at the Great Dragon with wide eyes. Arthur Pendragon was the Once and Future King? A Pendragon...it couldn’t be! 

“Is that why I couldn’t kill him when I saw him? I mean, I was ready to when I saw his armor, but then I felt something. It was strange. I felt as if we belonged together,” Merlin finally said.

“The half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Your destiny and Arthur’s are intertwined. You could never hurt him, just as he could never hurt you. He belongs here. It is how he made it past my wards. Only those who are welcome to the mountains may enter,” Kilgharrah explained.

“Yet he’s not very welcome, is he? He’s a _Pendragon._ They are nothing but liars and murderers. He can’t stay. We need to kill him. Camelot will be missing their Prince. What if someone comes looking for him? He’s a danger to us all!” Marcus shouted. Some people muttered in agreement. This was a bad idea.

“No one else will be able to breach my wards. Only those who are meant to be here can make it through. Arthur Pendragon belongs here. We will teach him what we know, and he will become our greatest ally,” Kilgharrah repeated. His expression softened.

“I understand your anger, young Dragonlord. You were given your gift far too soon. Yet I speak the truth, Arthur is the Once and Future King. He will be the one to right the wrongs of his father. To do so, he must first be taught. Emrys shall guide him.”

“I will take responsibility for him. The dragons will guard him if they have too,” Balinor said. He trusted Kilgharrah, no matter how uneasy this made him feel. 

“That would be wise, Balinor. Does anyone have any objections to this plan?” Kilgharrah asked, looking to the other Dragonlords. 

There were a few who looked as uneasy as Balinor felt and Marcus looked furious, but no one spoke up. Kilgharrah was clearly pleased with this.

“Set Pendragon down and step back. I will heal his wound,” he said.

Balinor did as Kilgharrah asked. The dragon lowered his head, breathing over the sleeping Prince. The gash on his side began to heal. Once it did heal, Kilgharrah stopped and pulled away.

“He is healed. You may take him home. Good luck,” he said before he flew off.

The crowd behind them began to disperse. Merlin saw Marcus storming off in the corner of his eye. He sighed, turning back to his father and giving the man back his coat. Balinor took it with a nod of thanks, putting it on. 

Hunith, Freya, and Rowena joined them. Freya was holding her mother’s hand, eyeing Arthur curiously. Airlea had not left her side and was watching the Prince just as closely, though she was making sure he did not do anything to harm her family. 

“Thank you, Airlea,” Balinor said, smiling down at the dragon. She puffed up at the praise, sitting tall and proud.

“Anything for my Dragonlord and his family. I am very brave!” she insisted. Balinor laughed, patting her on the head.

“You are very brave and very loyal. However, I think it would be best if there were no dragon’s around when Arthur wakes up. I will call for you if I need your help,” he said. 

Airlea saddened slightly but brightened up when Balinor mentioned calling for her. She bowed before flying off. 

“Come. Let’s go home,” Balinor said.

He turned back to Arthur. Now that there was no need to worry about the gash in his side, the Dragonlord had no qualms about throwing the Prince onto his shoulder. Hunith gasped.

“Balinor, please! You should show more respect. He’s the Prince!” she said.

“He is easier to carry like this. Besides, he won’t know,” Balinor laughed, heading for home. Their lives just got very interesting.

\---

They decided that Arthur would have Merlin’s bed. Balinor was against the idea at first, but Merlin had insisted. Freya would keep her bed. Hunith would share Rowena’s mat, while Merlin would share his parent’s mat with his father.

Merlin pulled up a chair and sat by Arthur’s side, whittling away at a piece of wood to pass the time, occasionally glancing up at the Prince. 

If Kilgharrah was to be believed, this man was the Once and Future King. He wondered what he was like. His grandfather used to tell him stories about his life in Camelot. Uther was a decent man before Ygraine died, but he was no saint. Ygraine on the other hand; she was said to be beautiful, kind, caring, and loving. Merlin could only hope Arthur somehow took after his mother. Those were the traits he expected to see in the Once and Future King, not a spiteful tyrant who murdered innocent men, women, and children because he couldn’t have everything he wanted. Merlin sighed. He would just have to wait until Arthur woke up to see.

\---

He wouldn’t have to wait too long. Arthur woke up an hour later. Merlin watched as the Prince stared at the roof before he sat up and looked around the cave. There was little doubt in the warlock’s mind that he was disoriented. He couldn’t blame him. Even though Arthur had been healed, whatever happened to him would have been a huge shock to his body. He would need time to recover.

Arthur’s eyes finally settled on him. His hand shot to where the wound had been. The Prince and the warlock stared at each other in silence, before Arthur finally spoke.

“You!” he shouted, pointing to Merlin. “You’re a sorcerer!” 

Merlin rolled his eyes. He didn’t really know what he had been expecting Arthur to say. Perhaps he had expected something more profound than the obvious. 

“Good evening to you too, Your Highness,” he said. 

“You know who I am,” Arthur said with a frown. 

“Yes, you’re Prince Arthur Pendragon. I can see that you have an idea of who I am,” 

“You’re the Dragonlord from the forest.”

“He is not a Dragonlord.”

Both Arthur and Merlin turned to the new voice. Merlin smiled, while Arthur frowned and narrowed his eyes. Balinor stood at the entrance of the cave, holding Freya’s hand. When Arthur’s eyes landed on her, she quickly hid in her father’s coat. Balinor began to rub her back. 

“As you can see, my father is still alive. He is the Dragonlord of our clan. Meet Lord Balinor Ambrosius. I’m Merlin. I’m only the Dragonheir,” Merlin explained. 

“What about the girl?” Arthur said. He tried to reach for his sword, only to find it wasn’t there. “Where is my sword?!”

“Back in the forest. We don’t want to hurt you, Arthur,” Merlin said. Balinor raised an eyebrow at the question and Arthur’s reaction.

“She is my daughter, and you’re scaring her,” he said.

“Impossible. Dragonlords don’t have daughters. They only have sons to pass the curse down to,” Arthur snapped.

Merlin and Balinor stared at Arthur in disbelief. Did he really believe that the Dragonlords were powerful enough to control life itself? When the Prince showed no indication that his statement was intended to be a joke, Merlin began to laugh.

“I...do you really believe that? That’s ridiculous!” he said. 

“Don’t you dare laugh at me!” Arthur snapped. Merlin noticed his father tighten his hold on Freya.

“A Dragonlord can have daughters. What do you think she is?” Balinor asked, frowning deeply.

“Like the druids, you kidnap children. Who did you take her from?” Arthur said.

“I took her from no one. She is my flesh and blood. Anyone with a pair of working eyes could tell you that,” Balinor huffed. “Merlin, please take your sister to your mother, then come back. I need to have a word with our guest.”

Merlin nodded, putting his work to the side and going over to his father. He smiled, holding out a hand.

“Come on, Freya. Let’s go to Mother” he said. Freya peaked out from Balinor’s coat, hesitating before she took her brother’s hand.

Balinor waited until his children were out of the cave before he turned back to Arthur. He sat in Merlin’s abandoned chair, frowning at the Prince. 

“I suppose you have many questions,” he said.

“What do you want with me? Are you going to kill me?” Arthur asked.

“No. My son saved your life. If we wanted you dead we would have left you in the forest. You were injured, but he used the magic you fear so much to stop the bleeding. He brought you back here, where the Great Dragon Kilgharrah used his own magic. You’ve been healed but you also need to rest. We brought you back to my home. You are our guest here, and I ask that you show us respect. My daughter is only nine summers. While I know that is old enough for the pyre in Camelot, she is still an innocent child. She doesn’t need to listen to you claiming that we kidnapped her,” Balinor explained. “For our safety, we can’t let you leave here yet. No harm will come to you as long as you’re here. Though...if you lay a hand on my children, I _will_ kill you, consequences be damned.”

He let his words sink in, watching Arthur closely. The Prince seemed to be deep in thought. It wasn’t a surprise, really. Balinor had just revealed a lot. 

When Arthur finally spoke, Balinor’s eyes widened.

“I will not harm her. I don’t agree with my father’s assessment that children deserve to die. Magic has not corrupted them yet. They can still be saved.”

That was not what Balinor had ever expected to hear from a Pendragon. He knew what Uther preached. He knew what Uther did. Arthur was still wrong, but the fact that he considered children innocent was definitely a surprise.

“Magic does not corrupt. That is a lie created by your father. You will learn this. Everyone has magic here, save for my wife. You will meet her tonight. Perhaps you should speak with her, it might help you understand us from a different point of view,” Balinor said. He got up and moved to the kitchen area, putting a pot over the fire pit, lighting the fire with a muttered spell. “I’ll make you some broth. You’re probably hungry, aren’t you?”

Arthur was about to protest, but his grumbling stomach gave him away. Balinor smirked before turning back to the pot.

“How do I know you won’t poison me?” Arthur asked. Balinor laughed.

“Remember, we went through all that trouble to bring you back here and heal you. I’m not going to poison you, boy. If it eases your mind, you can come over here and watch me,” he said, gesturing to the table. Arthur hesitated but took him up the offer. Balinor gave him a nod and went back to work. 

“Where is your wife?” Arthur asked. Balinor didn’t look up from his work.

“She’s helping in the fields. We need to plant everything so our people have food for next winter. I will be joining her once Merlin returns.”

“You said she didn’t have magic. Doesn’t that make her an outcast?” Arthur asked with a frown. Balinor narrowed his eyes at the Prince, but his expression softened somewhat when he saw a trace of curiosity in the blue eyes that stared back at him.

“Of course not. Even if she does not have magic, she is still my Dragonlady. She is one of us. She is strong and kind. That is more powerful than any magic,” he said with a fond smile. “We do not discriminate against those without magic. We were happy to live alongside them.”

“I suppose you only lock yourselves away for your own protection,” Arthur said.

Balinor gave Arthur a nod of approval. The Prince was definitely smarter than he gave him credit for. 

“You appear to have a decent head on your shoulders,” he said. “This is not the life I want for my family, but it is the life that keeps them safe.”

“You didn’t live in the caves before?” Arthur said. By the tone of his voice, Balinor knew Arthur had already figured the answer out for himself, but chose to indulge him with a proper answer anyways. 

“Of course not. Most of us were raised in Camelot. My father was on the council before we were banished. He served your grandfather, and eventually your father. I remember Camelot well. We had a large house on the edge of town. When I was a boy, I would run through the forest with my best friend, Vincent. I would come home and Mother would give me a lecture about dirtying my clothes. Father would laugh, then claim I should live my life to the fullest; I was still young. Mother would shake her head and tell me to wash up for supper. Some days my sister would insist on joining us. Mother made her a dress especially for those days,” Balinor paused to take a deep breath. A tear fell down his cheek.

“That’s the life my children and nephew should have had. They’re safe, but they’re not free.”

Balinor glanced at Arthur. The young man was looking away. He seemed to be embarrassed by something. Balinor reached up and wiped his eyes, realizing why Arthur was so embarrassed. He chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Here’s a life lesson from an old man, if you’re willing to listen: there’s no shame in shedding a tear for those who came before us.”

“There is. I am the Prince of Camelot. I cannot be seen crying like a girl,” Arthur scoffed. 

“I am the Dragonlord of the Ambrosius clan and a father. We both have responsibilities and expectations put on us. The difference is that my people embrace our emotions, while you are taught to hide yours. Showing tears doesn’t make me any less of a man,” Balinor said. 

He turned back to the now boiling broth, leaving Arthur to contemplate on his words. 

When Merlin returned it was to silence. He looked between Arthur and his father. Balinor was bringing a bowl of broth and a goblet of water to the Prince. Arthur was staring down at the table, still in deep thought.

“You know, we’re going to need to get him something else to wear. He can’t walk around like that,” Merlin said. Balinor looked up, offering his son a small smile.

“Get him something of mine. I should get back to the fields. We’ll be back at the usual time,” he said.

Merlin nodded as Balinor came over, patting his shoulder before he left. Merlin turned to Arthur. The Prince was playing with his broth, lifting the full spoon then emptying its contents back into the bowl. Merlin left him to his own devices, moving to his parent's wardrobe. He dug through it and settled on a simple dark red tunic and black trousers combination. 

Arthur was finally eating when Merlin returned to the table. He sat across from him, putting the clothing aside. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Merlin couldn’t stand it any longer.

“So, what brought you here?” he asked. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“You, so I hear,” he said. Merlin frowned.

“No, not _here_ , I mean -- outside the forest.”

“I would think it was obvious. I was hunting down the Dragonkin. They said it couldn't be done. I wanted to prove them wrong. I did, not that anyone will witness my victory.”

“It isn’t supposed to be possible. The forest in enchanted. That’s why no one has been able to do it before.”

“Then why was I able to make it through?”

Merlin hesitated before he answered. None of them wanted to give Arthur too much information on the first day. That could upset him further and confuse him. He was already going through a stressful time.

“I don’t know,” Merlin finally said. “Kilgharrah says the enchantments are still up. It’s a mystery.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes but seemed to accept this answer. He went back to his broth. Merlin let Arthur do as he pleased until the Prince spoke up.

“Does it bother you when you see your father crying?”

Merlin looked up and tilted his head. That was a strange question. He would have to ask his father what he and Arthur had talked about later, if he remembered.

“Yes,” he answered. Arthur looked pleased, but Merlin continued. “I mean, it’s not the fact that he’s crying that bothers me, but the fact that it means he’s upset. I don’t like it when my family and friends are sad. There’s nothing wrong with showing your emotions.”

Arthur’s smug expression disappeared in an instant. He went back to his food. Merlin chose to change the subject.

“I have some clothes for you when you’re done. The changing screen is over there,” he said, pointing to the screen in question. Arthur glanced over, giving him a nod in response.

Since he wasn’t going to get anything else out of the Prince for now, Merlin went and got a book before returning to the table. He put it down, starting to read. Even if he was stuck in the cave watching over Arthur, he didn’t want to get behind on his studies. 

“Is that a book on herbs?” Arthur asked. 

“Yes. I’m training to be a physician. Mother said my uncle is a physician in Camelot. You might know him. His name is Gaius.”

Arthur’s eyes widened with realization. 

“Gaius is your uncle?” 

“Yeah, do you know him?”

“Yes. He’s the Court Physician. If I recall, he has mentioned a sister that went missing nineteen years ago. All he received was a letter telling him she was going away, and wouldn’t be able to contact him anymore.”

“My mother. Her name is Lady Hunith Ambrosius. Father was traveling through Essetir when he met her. He saved her village from bandits, and they let him stay. She let him stay with her. They eventually fell in love, and Father proposed. She agreed to come back to the mountains and marry him. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to send any more letters to Uncle Gaius, so she sent him one last one, just so he’d know that she was safe,” Merlin explained with a big grin.

“That doesn’t make sense. Did she know she was coming to live in a cave? If so, I’m sure Balinor enchanted her,” Arthur said.

Merlin stared at the Prince with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe Arthur actually said that out loud. 

“What? No! Mother knew all about the caves. She came because she loves Father, and he definitely didn’t enchant her. That is dark, forbidden magic. The dragons would have recognized it and he would have been cast out if he returned with an enchanted wife. You’ll meet her tonight and you’ll see that she’s not enchanted,” Merlin shouted. He knew Arthur had to learn, but he wasn’t going to take such an insult to his father’s honor sitting down. 

Arthur looked taken aback. Merlin could only assume he wasn’t used to people shouting at him, especially not some sorcerer. 

“You have laws about magic,” Arthur said with disbelief. 

“We do. Despite what you’ve been told, magic itself doesn’t corrupt. I’ll be honest, there is dark magic, such as love spells. They mess with people’s minds and take away their free will. That is against our beliefs. However, there is also lots of good magic, like healing magic. It all depends on how someone wants to use it.”

Arthur appeared to be deep in thought, contemplating Merlin’s words. Merlin left him to it. The less time he had to listen to Arthur being a prat, the better. He went back to his book, only glancing at the Prince when he stood up and took the clothes. 

Arthur went behind the changing screen. Merlin nodded in approval, going back to his book as their guest changed into the new clothes. 

Arthur eventually returned to the table, now dressed in Balinor’s tunic and trousers. He tugged at the fabric, frowning.

“Don’t you have anything better? I am a Prince, after all,” he said. Merlin smirked.

“The most expensive thing we own is Mother’s wedding dress. You can wear that if you want. It’s made for royalty.”

Arthur scrunched up his nose. 

“These are fine,” he said. Merlin laughed.

“I thought so. Really though, Mother’s wedding dress is beautiful. My Grandmother made it. It’s part of our traditions. There’s a book about them on the shelf if you want,” he said.

Arthur didn’t respond, but he did go to the bookshelf. After some browsing, he pulled out the book on the history of the Dragonlords. Merlin smiled. It would seem Arthur was willing to learn after all.

\---

They read until Rowena came home a few hours later. Merlin stood up and went over to hug her.

“Welcome home, Grandmother. How was your day?” he asked. Rowena returned the hug.

“It was fine. How was your day?” she asked. 

“We were fine too. Arthur ate a bit and started reading about the history of the Dragonlords.” 

Rowena turned to Arthur, who was sitting quietly at the table, watching the grandmother and grandson. She smiled, heading towards him and curtsying.

“Hello, Sire. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Lady Rowena Ambrosius. I do believe you have met my son, Balinor,” she said. Arthur gave her a nod.

“A pleasure, My Lady. You are the matriarch of the clan, are you not? Just like the title of Dragonlord, the title of Dragonlady is passed down.”

“That is the tradition, yes. To the rest of my people, Hunith won’t be the matriarch until I join my dearest Aldred in the afterlife. However, this is her home, not mine. Our family considers her the Dragonlady, just as her husband is the Dragonlord,” Rowena explained, joining Arthur at the table. 

Merlin smiled slightly, going to start on supper. His grandmother was usually the first home and therefore was the one who made it, but he would gladly take her place today. Arthur had questions, and she was clearly happy to answer them.

“Merlin told me you made his mother’s wedding dress. I have read that it is a tradition for the groom’s mother to make the dress, but it never said why. Wouldn’t that be difficult?” Arthur asked. Rowena laughed.

“It was much easier for me because I am a seamstress by trade. The mother of the groom sews the dress as the first gift to the bride. It is to represent her giving her blessing, and while she won’t receive it until her mother-in-law’s death, passing down the title of Dragonlady. Oh, Hunith’s dress was beautiful. It had our clan colors, and it was decorated with pearls. The poor thing cried when she saw it and claimed she wasn’t worth it. She was wrong. The woman who stole my boy’s heart deserves all the precious jewels in the world. I’ll always remember their wedding day. Balinor was so smitten! He called her a goddess. He still does to this day. Nothing has changed,” Rowena said.

Her eyes grew distant as she began to reminisce about the past, telling Arthur various stories of her family. Merlin listened to them as he stood over the stew, making sure it didn’t burn. Arthur listened closely. He seemed to be especially interested in Rowena’s stories of their life before the mountains...life in Camelot.

\---

That was the scene Hunith, Balinor, and Freya returned to. Arthur glanced at Freya. The young girl quickly hid in her father’s coat once more. The Prince’s gaze softened.

“I am sorry for scaring you. I mean you no harm,” he said. Freya peaked out.

“You said Papa kidnapped me. He didn’t kidnap me. He’s my Papa,” she said. Balinor gave her a reassuring smile as he put a hand on her back. It was good for her to speak her mind.

Merlin was about to set the table but stopped. He was watching Arthur closely. He actually looked guilty when Freya spoke. The Prince was continuing to prove he wasn’t a complete ass after all.

“I know. I behaved poorly. I apologize for my actions,” Arthur said. Freya was silent for a minute before she spoke once more.

“You can’t be rude. You’re our guest. You have to be nice, okay?”

Balinor was clearly trying not to laugh. While he was very proud of his daughter, the sight of a little girl telling off the Prince of Camelot was very amusing. 

“As you wish,” Arthur said.

Freya accepted that. She smiled, coming out from under her father’s coat and running to her grandmother. Rowena brought her into a hug.

“Hello, Grandmother!” Freya said happily, hugging her grandmother back. 

“Welcome home, dear. Merlin made supper. Why don’t you go wash up? It will be set out soon,” Rowena said. 

Freya nodded and ran off to the water basin. Balinor chuckled, bringing Hunith over to the table. He pulled the chair out for her. She blushed as she sat down. 

“I’m shocked. She made the Prince of Camelot himself apologize,” Balinor said, sitting beside his wife. Arthur frowned.

“She is a child. There’s no need to be cruel,” he said.

“You didn’t share that opinion earlier when you said I kidnapped her,” Balinor said. He sighed when Arthur looked away. “You have so much to learn.”

“Balinor, it is no excuse for what he said, but he has had a hard day and has much to learn, just as you said. Give him time,” Hunith said. 

“Of course. You’re right as always, My Goddess,” Balinor said. He took Hunith’s hands and gave them a kiss. Hunith giggled and rolled her eyes. She looked at Arthur.

“My silly husband is such a charming gentleman. You’ll have to excuse him,” she said.

Merlin could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile on Arthur’s face. The young man had only been here for a few hours, yet he was already showing he was willing to learn and was clearly enjoying himself. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“You must be Lady Hunith. I have heard a lot about you. It is a pleasure to meet you,” Arthur said.

“I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Your Highness. I know it is not much, but I hope your stay will be a pleasant one,” Hunith replied. 

Merlin served out the stew, listening to his mother and Arthur chat. Arthur was a mystery. Sometimes he could be the biggest ass in the universe, while other times he could be a chivalrous gentleman. Even Freya had gotten over her fear and was now happily chatting with him. 

One didn’t have to be a seer to know there would be interesting times ahead for the family.

\---

“What do you think of Arthur?”

Merlin jumped. He thought his father was asleep. 

The family had eaten supper, then relaxed for the evening. Arthur went to bed early. He was still tired from his ordeal. Freya had been the next to go to bed, then Rowena, then Merlin and his parents. Merlin lay awake, tossing and turning as he went over the day’s events.

“He’s a massive prat,” he said with a roll of his eyes. Balinor chuckled.

“That is true, but he did apologize to your sister.”

“He didn’t apologize to you though. He accused you of kidnapping a child!”

“No, but I’ll let him keep his pride for now.”

“Maybe Freya will realize that he didn’t apologize, and tell him off for it.”

“That would be something to see. I was so proud of her. She has him wrapped around her finger already.”

“Don’t say that like she doesn’t have you wrapped around her finger too, Father.”

Merlin laughed, but Balinor’s mirthful expression turned serious.

“You and your sister had me wrapped around your fingers the moment you were born,” he said. “I would do anything for you. I would give you the world.”

The Dragonlord paused to take a deep breath.

“I would die for you.”

Merlin’s heart ached. He knew that his father wasn’t lying, and he did appreciate it, but he also didn’t want to lose him. He thought of Marcus and Will. They had lost their fathers far too soon. Balinor sensed his son’s distress and spoke up.

“Don’t worry. You’re going to have to wait a long time if you want to get rid of me,” he said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Merlin took his father’s words for what they were. Both of them knew that anything could happen, but he appreciated the man’s attempt. He smiled slightly.

“I’m glad to hear that. I don’t want to become a Dragonlord that easily. I expect to fight for it.”

“That’s what us Ambrosius’ do. We don’t take the easy route. I’m proud of you, son; you and your sister. You’ll show Pendragon who the boss is.”

The father and son continued their whispered conversation for a few more minutes when they heard something moving in the cave. Balinor sat up with a smile. He was about to greet their visitor, but Arthur beat him to it.

“There’s something in here!” he shouted. 

“Calm down. It’s nothing dangerous,” Merlin laughed. 

“How do you know? These are open caves. Anything could wander in here.” Arthur said. 

“Léoht,” Balinor said with a roll of his eyes. A small ball of light formed in his hand, illuminating the cave to reveal a very confused Eumelia. 

“A dragon…” Arthur gasped.

“Her name is Eumelia. She is my most recent hatchling. Baby dragons either sleep with their parents or seek out the Dragonlord that named them. There’s nothing to fear. She won’t hurt you,” Balinor explained. 

“Eumelia! Come sleep with me!” Freya said. It seemed that the commotion had woken the rest of the family. Rowena and Hunith were sitting up too, smiling at the dragon.

“It’s all right, Eumelia. Our guest was just startled. You can go sleep with Freya if you want,” Balinor said.

Eumelia blinked, looking between the Dragonlord and the Prince, before scurrying to Freya’s bed and hopping up. The girl pulled the hatchling close so she could hug her. Eumelia cried out happily in response. 

“Can we go to bed now?” Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Arthur looked rather embarrassed. Instead of answering, he lay down again with his back facing Merlin.

“Goodnight, Arthur,” Merlin said, laying down. 

Once his family was settled, Balinor extinguished the light. Today was an extremely eventful day, there was little doubt tomorrow would be too.

\---

Will showed up at the crack of dawn. Thankfully, most of the family was already awake despite their midnight surprise.

“I was worried about you. I wasn’t sure if the Prince was behaving himself,” Will said. He looked over at the still-sleeping Prince in question. “Apparently he sleeps like a log.”

“You wouldn’t know it. Eumelia’s arrival woke him up. He must have thought she was a wild animal. It would have been funnier if he hadn’t woken everyone up,” Merlin said.

“Merlin, be nice. He’s not used to our way of life yet. The only reason I wasn’t startled when dragons visited your grandfather was because of your father’s stories. It’s highly unlikely Arthur had that,” Hunith said, looking up from the porridge she was cooking. 

“That’s true. He did apologize to Freya for his rude comments too. That’s something,” Merlin said. Will gasped.

“He actually apologized? That’s a shock.”

“Oh yeah, he let her tell him off and everything. It was amazing to watch,” Merlin said with a smirk. 

“Really? Good job, Freya,” Will said, smiling at the girl. She was sitting on the rug, playing with some dolls.

“Thank you,” she said with a grin. 

“Are you going to be joining us for breakfast, William?” Rowena asked. She was currently in the process of setting the table. Will shook his head.

“No thank you, Grandmother, I just wanted to check up on you. I’m sure you have enough to worry about with the prat around,” he said.

“You can’t address me like that. I’m the Prince of Camelot, you know.”

Everyone turned to look at Arthur. He was sitting up with a deep frown. For all Merlin knew, he had probably been listening in on their previous conversation too.

“I can address you however I want. You’re not the Prince of Camelot here. You’re just Arthur the Prat,” Will replied, crossing his arms. 

“William!” Hunith said. “Arthur is our guest. Treat him like one.”

“Yes, Aunt Hunith,” Will said, though he clearly didn’t want to actually do it.

“Who are you anyways? You weren’t here last night,” Arthur said.

“The name is Lord William Renold. I’m a Dragonlord, just like Uncle Balinor. I’m Merlin’s cousin. We grew up together.” 

Arthur looked around the cave at the mention of Balinor, now noticing the Dragonlords absence.

“Where is Balinor?” he asked.

“Out hunting. He should be back soon,” Merlin said. 

Those words seemed to summon the man in question because his laugh echoed through the cave. He came in, holding a rabbit high above his head while Eumelia tried to jump for it. 

“Eumelia, stop now. This one is for us,” he said, though he still had a smile on his face. Eumelia obeyed, choosing to scurry over to Freya’s side. 

“Good girl,” Balinor said.

“Welcome home, Balinor. Breakfast is almost ready. Go put that rabbit away and wash up,” Hunith said with a bright smile. “You should hurry home too, Will. I’m sure your mother is waiting,”

Balinor smiled at his wife, putting the rabbit on a counter. He would deal with it before they left. For now, he went to the water basin to clean his hands. Will waved and said his goodbyes before leaving the cave.

“I’m thinking of taking Arthur out to see the mountains today. What do you think, Arthur?” Merlin said, turning to the Prince. 

Arthur blinked, staring back at Merlin. He seemed to be debating his options. After a few moments of silence, he nodded.

“That would be acceptable,” he said. 

“Good. We’ll go out after breakfast. Get up and get ready. It’s going to be an exciting day,” Merlin said with a grin.

\---

Arthur appeared to be somewhat nervous as the family left the cave. There was a part of Merlin that couldn’t blame him -- this was a new experience after all -- yet he couldn’t help but smirk at his discomfort. Arthur was going to see the Dragonkin with his own eyes. It would turn the world he knew upside down.

Merlin waved to his family as they went off to the fields. Arthur watched them go, a hint of a sad expression on his face.

“Will we see them later? I would like to see where they work,” he said. 

“Sure! Grandmother goes elsewhere, though. She sits with some friends and they make clothes. Mother, Father, and Freya should be there. You’ll get to meet my Aunt Viola too. She’s Will’s mother. Freya plays with her friends and the dragons while the adults work,” Merlin explained.

As if right on cue, a large dragon flew over them. Arthur watched it closely, eyes full of wonder and fear. 

“They won’t hurt you. There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Merlin said, putting a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur straightened himself up and huffed.

“I wasn’t scared,” he insisted. Merlin laughed.

“Sure. Whatever you say. Come on, I’ll show you the mountains. You’ll love them. They’re beautiful.”

\---

For the most part, Arthur was silent as Merlin led him through the mountains. Merlin was happily chatting away, explaining what was going on around them. People avoided the duo and Merlin was somewhat grateful for that today. He definitely wanted Arthur to meet more people eventually, but he needed space for now.

He kept glancing back at the Prince, making sure he was all right and still following. Arthur was looking around, frowning.

“The dragons look happy here. I was already having my doubts about the books after seeing your Father and the little dragon, but now I’m really starting to wonder…” he said. Merlin frowned. Arthur couldn’t be referring to the book he had read the last night, could he? No, it had to be something else.

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked.

“The books I used to read claimed that dragons were slaves to the Dragonlords. A Dragonlord’s tattoo indicated which dragon they had enslaved. It was a warning for others and a very good identifier for my father. However, your father’s dragon came in last night looking for comfort. A slave wouldn’t go to their master for comfort. A slave wouldn’t be playing with their master like they were this morning with the rabbit. The books can’t be true.”

Merlin stared at Arthur with wide eyes. Perhaps Arthur really could be the Once and Future King they were waiting for. He was about to remove his coat to show Arthur his own tattoo and explain their significance, but Arthur continued to speak. 

“There has to be another reason. Is it dragons he’s killed? Was the little one just a show?” he said. 

Merlin sighed. Arthur definitely had a good head on his shoulders, but he was still brainwashed by Uther’s propaganda. They would just have to continue to teach him otherwise.

“It wasn’t a show. He’s always like that with the hatchlings. As for the tattoos…” Merlin took off his coat, revealing his own tattoo. “Dragonlord’s have two tattoos. One is from when they were a Dragonheir, the other is for when they become a Dragonlord. Our people would never harm or enslave the dragons. We are their kin. I’m sure you read about that in our history book.”

“The tattoo represents dragons the Dragonlord has given a name to. I have a similar tattoo with them on my left arm. A Dragonheir has the dragons his father has named on that arm. When I become a Dragonlord, I’ll name my own dragons and have them tattooed on my right arm.”

He pointed to the picture of Eumelia with a smile.

“This is Eumelia. She’s only eight months old. The other two are named Charon and Airlea,” he said, pointing to each dragon. He stopped at the picture of Heliodorus. “This is Heliodorus. He’s seventeen, but he’ll be turning eighteen in a few months. My grandfather was the one who hatched him. We are bonded. I put him on here in memory of Grandfather. He died shortly before I got my tattoo, as you can guess. Kilgharrah sits next to him. He’s very close to our clan. Mother and Grandmother have a tattoo on their shoulders that have him with our family crest. One day Freya will get one of those too.

“Dragons aren’t the enemy or slaves. They are our friends, and our brothers and sisters. Please show them the same respect that we do.”

For the most part, Arthur was listening. Merlin shivered as the Prince’s eyes trailed down the design. 

It was that strange feeling again. Merlin couldn’t understand it. It had kept him from killing Arthur in the forest, but he wasn’t thinking of killing Arthur right now. It didn’t make any sense. 

He thought of his father’s words in the forest and winced. He was absolutely not in love with this prat! 

He quickly covered up his arm, turning away from Arthur before he could notice the warlock’s pink cheeks. 

“Let’s go. The farm is nearby,” he said, dragging Arthur away.

\---

Thankfully, Merlin’s blush had disappeared by the time they reached the farm. He smiled and waved to Freya and the Emory twins. They were in their usual place off to the side, playing with some baby dragons. Merlin felt Arthur get closer to him. He tensed up, still not comfortable with him so close. He still couldn’t get that strange feeling from his mind. He would have to speak with Iantha or Kilgharrah about it later. It had to be related to his destiny somehow.

Balinor and Hunith stopped what they were doing, waving at the young men. Hunith said something to Rosalind, who nodded. The couple came to greet their son and new guest. Viola and Will followed shortly after.

“Arthur, what do you think of the mountains?” Hunith asked. 

“They are pleasant,” Arthur replied. “I can see your people have found a way of life here.”

“He’s still scared of the dragons. A big one flew over us and his eyes widened,” Merlin cut in. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

“I am not _scared_ , Merlin!” he said. Merlin laughed, shaking his head.

“Your eyes were as big as plates! You were scared!”

“Dear, remember what we spoke about this morning. Arthur is not used to our way of life. A full-grown dragon is a startling sight if you’re not used to them,” Hunith said with a frown. 

Arthur glanced at Merlin, looking quite smug. Merlin rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, Mother,” he sighed. 

“And be polite! You should introduce him to your aunt,” Hunith said. Merlin grinned, turning to face his aunt. Viola smiled back, looking between Merlin and Arthur.

“Sure! Arthur, this is Lady Viola Renold. She’s my aunt, and Will’s mother. Aunt Viola, this is Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness,” Viola said as she curtsied. “Hunith has spoken fondly about you, and I trust her judgment.”

Arthur looked a bit surprised at this revelation, but he smiled politely.

“Thank you, Lady Viola. The pleasure is all mine.”

Despite Arthur’s earlier insistence that he wasn’t scared of the larger dragons, he flinched when Freya brought one over, along with her two friends. Arthur must have recognized her both the from the forest and the one on Merlin’s arm, as his eyes lit up once he got a good look at her.

Merlin smiled. Airlea was much larger than the likes of Eumelia and Charon, but she was still small compared to the other dragons. Hopefully having her around would help Arthur transition to larger dragons. 

“Hello, Arthur,” Freya said. “This is Helen and Cassandra. They’re my best friends. The pretty purple dragon is Airlea. She was Papa’s first hatchling. She watches over us and plays with us!” 

Airlea bowed her head slightly, sitting on her hind legs.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Arthur Pendragon,” she said. Arthur gasped.

“It can talk!”

Balinor, Merlin and Will burst out laughing. That earned them glares from Hunith and Viola. 

“Of course she can talk. Didn’t you read that in the book?” Merlin said.

“Yes, but I didn’t think they could actually talk! The blue one doesn’t, so I thought it was a mistake,” Arthur said, trying to defend himself.

“Her name is Eumelia, and she is only a baby. Just like a human, she needs to learn. She can babble, but that’s it. She’ll get better with time,” Balinor said, trying to hold back his laughter. 

Poor Airlea looked utterly offended that Arthur had assumed she couldn’t speak. Merlin had to stifle a laugh at the poor dragon’s expense. It’s not that he wasn’t offended for her, oh no, it was because she had the funniest expression.

Well, that and the fact that Arthur was an idiot. There were times where he could be wise, but there were others when his judgment was clouded by Uther’s lies. It looked as if Arthur was trying to balance the truth and lies out, but that would be impossible. There was no way anything Uther said was the truth.

“Airlea is very smart! You should be nicer to her. I told you to be nice!” Freya said with her hands on her hips. 

Freya was said to resemble their father, but at that moment she looked exactly like their mother. Merlin had to hold back his laughter at the sight of Arthur once again being put in his place by the young girl.

“I--” Arthur managed to say. His eyes were darting around. Merlin could assume he didn’t like being told off in public. He didn’t enjoy it either, but the prat needed to be put in his place. 

“Why are you such a bully? You called her it. She’s a girl,” Freya continued. She went and hugged Airlea tightly. “I thought knights were supposed to be gentlemen, like Sir Malcolm.”

Now Arthur looked devastated.

There was silence among the group. Everyone was waiting in anticipation to see how Arthur would react. Merlin, Balinor, Will, and Airlea were ready to fight to protect Freya if Arthur went against his word and lashed out. Thankfully, they wouldn’t have to do anything. Arthur lowered his head, staring at the ground as if he was a child who had been disciplined by a parent.

“I apologize,” he mumbled. Freya opened her mouth to argue that this was not loud enough, but Hunith put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. That was a lot to get out of the Prince in the first place.

“Please be nice to the dragons. They’re very special to us. They’re our brothers and sisters,” the little girl said instead. 

Arthur didn’t respond to her request. No one spoke. A tense silence surrounded them. Freya continued to stare Arthur down. Now that she had established that Arthur would listen to her, she had no more fear. After a few moments, Balinor finally broke the silence.

“Why don’t you continue your tour? The day is still young, and there’s a lot to see,” he said.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Merlin said. He wanted to get Arthur away from here. The silence was tense and awkward. “We’ll see you tonight. Come on, Arthur.”

Apparently, Arthur was just as ready to get away from there as Merlin was. He gladly followed the warlock, eager to continue their tour.

\---

Merlin was heading for the forge. Out of all the places in the mountains, that was surely one that would help Arthur feel at home, wouldn’t it? Maybe he could take the Prince to the training field tomorrow. Merlin himself was useless with a sword, but Giles, Marcus, and Alan were usually there. If Arthur was a knight, he would want to train. They would be able to help with that.

His plans were interrupted by a familiar and somewhat unwanted voice. 

“Merlin, come here.”

Merlin turned to see Kilgharrah resting on a landing. He had a sneaking suspicion the dragon was up to something, but he couldn’t prove it. He frowned, leading Arthur over to the great beast.

Arthur looked terrified. Merlin couldn’t blame him this time. Kilgharrah did look quite intimidating, even if the dragon was nothing but a giant cryptic lizard. 

“Have you told the young Pendragon of his destiny yet?” Kilgharrah said once they were standing in front of them.

Merlin paled. His suspicions were correct. Kilgharrah was definitely up to something, and it wasn’t good. They had decided to keep Arthur in the dark about his destiny for a while; at least until he was settled into the mountain’s and was used to magic. Now all of their plans could be ruined because Kilgharrah couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Destiny? What destiny?” Arthur asked with a frown. 

“We’ll tell you about it later. You need to get settled in first,” Merlin said. Kilgharrah had other ideas.

“You and the young warlock share a great destiny. You and he will bring forth a golden age for Albion.”

“Kilgharrah, stop!” Merlin shouted. Kilgharrah laughed. 

“You cannot give me orders, Emrys. You are not a Dragonlord yet.”

“Emrys? What is he talking about, Merlin? What have you been keeping from me?” Arthur snapped.

“Merlin is known by another name. The prophecies call him Emrys. He is the greatest warlock to ever live. He is magic, and magic is him. With you, The Once and Future King, by his side, he will bring magic back to Albion and usher in a time of peace,” Kilgharrah said.

Merlin could recognize the expression on Arthur’s face. He was positive that was the same expression he wore when it was revealed that he was Emrys. That was not a good sign. Merlin had been furious at the time and had ended up running away. Unlike Arthur however, he knew these mountains and the forests that surrounded them. 

“Is that why you’ve been keeping me around? So you can brainwash me and force me to do your bidding? Were you ever going to tell me?” Arthur shouted.

“We were! We didn’t want to brainwash you. The only reason we didn’t tell you right away was because destiny is a heavy burden. We wanted you to get settled in and learn more about magic before you discovered your part in it,” Merlin said. His heart was breaking. This revelation was nothing like he had imagined.

“How am I supposed to believe you? You have every reason to lie to me. You have every reason to use me against Camelot.”

“We’ve shown you nothing but kindness since you woke up. Remember, I found you in the forest and we brought you back so you could be healed. That was before I even knew you were the Prince, much less the Once and Future King!

“Calm down and think, Arthur. I know you’ve been doing that. My people have been living here for years. They have an army of dragons at their disposal. Why would any of us wait until you just happened to walk right in to do something? Why would we waste any time brainwashing you? We just want to live in peace. Our destiny will achieve that, but you were supposed to learn about magic and our ways first. You...this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen,” Merlin said.

He was rambling, he knew it. He always did that when he was upset or flustered. Right now he was both. He was also angry at Kilgharrah for telling Arthur about his destiny so soon. The dragon was watching the scene unfold with curiosity. 

“Arthur...please,” Merlin pleaded. He wanted Arthur to understand. He _needed_ Arthur to understand. He had a strange ache in his heart from seeing the Prince so upset. It must have something to do with their destiny...oh how he was cursing that same destiny at that very moment. 

Instead of answering him, Arthur shoved Merlin to the ground, running off before the warlock had a chance to react. 

“Arthur!” Merlin shouted. 

“Give him some time to himself, Young Warlock. He must think upon my words, just as you did,” Kilgharrah said.

Merlin turned on the dragon. He was furious. None of this would have happened if Kilgharrah had kept his damn mouth shut.

“You! This was your fault! You knew we had a plan. You knew that we wanted to wait. The only reason you said something was because you knew my father wasn’t around to stop you!” he snapped. 

“You had good intentions, but the young Pendragon needed to know his destiny as soon as possible. He has much to learn and despite what you believe, it will be easier to teach the Once and Future King the ways of magic. Arthur Pendragon’s judgment is clouded by Uther’s propaganda. He is already confused and trying to make sense of why he is here. Now he knows,” Kilgharrah said.

As much as Merlin hated to admit it, Kilgharrah’s reasoning did make sense. Still, that didn’t give him the right to make these kinds of judgments without speaking to everyone else first. Instead of replying to the Great Dragon, Merlin turned away and stormed off. He had to let everyone know of Arthur’s disappearance. They had to find him so they could bring him home.

Hopefully, he would be safe and sound.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur meet an unusual friend, and Arthur returns to the mountains...but he reveals that he knows more than he first let on.

Merlin was going to kill that damn lizard. He was going to kill him, then wear his scales as armour. Merlin didn’t give a damn if his people would look down on him for the act. He was going to kill Kilgharrah and make him pay for what he had done to Arthur.

He still couldn’t believe that Kilgharrah had revealed Arthur’s destiny so soon, no matter what the Great Dragon’s reasoning was. At this rate it was going to be harder to gain Arthur’s trust. Sure, he knew about his destiny, but now he believed that Merlin and his family were manipulating him. 

Merlin ran past Freya, the Emory twins, and Airlea, heading for his parents. 

“Father! Mother!” Merlin cried. Balinor and Hunith looked up with worried expressions.

“Arthur ran off somewhere. He’s furious, thanks to that stupid cryptic lizard! He knows about his destiny and thinks we’re trying to manipulate him and use him for our own gain. We need to find him before he gets himself killed.”

Balinor dropped the rake. His eyes flashed with rage. He hadn’t given Kilgharrah any orders to stay silent solely because he didn’t think he _had_ to give the dragon those orders. 

“Airlea!” he called. Airlea looked up and ran to answer his call. “Help us gather our kin. We have a Prince to find.”

\---

As Merlin ran through the forest, he realized it had been pointless to notify their kin of Arthur’s disappearance. Just like fate had stayed his hand the day before, it was fate that was guiding him towards Arthur’s hiding place. He could feel his magic calling out to be reunited with the Once and Future King.

He smiled slightly when he found himself in an all too familiar place. He often came to this spot along the stream to think. It was secluded, and a decent ways away from the bustle of the mountains. It was as beautiful and serene as it always was.

The only new addition was Arthur.

The Prince was sitting on a rock, watching the water flow. Rays of sunlight shone through the trees and landing on and around Arthur. Merlin’s heart skipped a beat. It was beautiful… _he_ was beautiful. 

Merlin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard rustling in the bushes. Arthur must have been too deep in his own thoughts as he didn’t even look up. Merlin raised his hand to defend him, but lowered it and smiled when he saw what it was. 

A white unicorn wandered out of the bushes, shaking the loose leaves out of it’s long mane with a snort. Merlin watched it in awe. A unicorn was a very rare sight, rarer than a dragon would be to those who weren’t Dragonkin.

Arthur finally caught on that he wasn’t alone. His hand went for his waist, where his sword would usually lie, but he swore to himself when he found it wasn’t there. Merlin took this chance to step out of the shadow of the trees, hands raised in surrender so he wouldn’t startle the man further.

“It’s okay, Arthur. It’s not going to hurt you,” he said. 

“How do you know? It’s not a dragon, it’s a wild animal!” Arthur snapped. 

Merlin just rolled his eyes and shook his head, holding out a hand for the unicorn. The animal approached them, sniffing Merlin’s hand before pushing it’s muzzle into it. Merlin smirked at Arthur as he pet the creature.

“I know because some of us have proper reading material,” he said. “While the dragons wouldn’t harm any of us, they’re far more dangerous than a unicorn. These guys are harmless. In fact...they only show themselves to someone who is pure of heart…”

“That’s ridiculous! You’re probably lying, just like how you lied about why you kept me alive!” 

Merlin flinched slightly. He could understand Arthur’s rage. They should have known better than to keep everything from him, no matter how good their intentions were. 

“Will you let me explain, at least? We really didn’t mean to hurt you or to lie to you. We were only trying to help...in hindsight, it was a terrible decision--”

“Oh yes, do tell me how lying was supposed to help me! I can’t believe I was giving you a chance. You talked me into reading your little books and going on tours so you could show me off like some kind of pet! How many other lies have you told me? I’m guessing your whole ‘clan’ was in on it.”

Merlin was silent as Arthur continued to rant and rave about everything that had happened to him since his arrival to the mountains. It would be easier to talk to him if he had a chance to let out everything he was feeling. It had been a stressful few days, and he was probably at his breaking point. 

All through Arthur’s rant the unicorn remained calm, it’s ears occasionally swiveling towards the noise. That alone was a testimony to who Arthur was. Despite all his anger and his lineage, he was still pure of heart. 

“Just...tell me why I’m really here, Merlin,” Arthur finally said.

“It’s just like Kilgharrah said. You are the Once and Future King. That is why you were the only one who’s been able to make it through the forest. When I saw you, I was scared and ready to kill you. But...something stopped me. We locked eyes and I couldn’t do it. Once I learned that you were the Once and Future King, it all made sense. We were destined to find each other, Arthur.”

“And we’re supposedly supposed to bring magic back to Camelot. You expect me to go against my father and everything I stand for.”

“I think you already have, at least a little bit,” Merlin said. Arthur narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to argue, but he continued. “I’ve heard many stories about Camelot and Uther Pendragon. It sounds like he would never apologize to anyone, much less a sorcerer. Mother heard from my uncle that books of magic have been banned, yet you willingly, and happily I might add, read a book of Dragonlord history--”

“Books of magic have been banned, but there are books on sorcerers,” Arthur interrupted. Merlin sighed and shook his head.

“Books full of lies. You’ve seen that with your own eyes.”

Arthur clenched his fists, looking away from Merlin.

“I don’t understand any of this. Why me?”

“I don’t think any of us really know...but my grandfather said something to me before he died that helped me a lot when I found out that I was Emrys. He turned to me and said that we all had our destinies, and that I shouldn’t be scared when I discovered mine. You’re not alone, Arthur. I know we’ve only just met, but will be there every step of the way.”

He held out his hand for Arthur to take, smiling warmly. Arthur stared at it. His eyes seemed to be searching for something.

“How long have you known about this so called destiny?” he asked. Merlin pulled his hand away, sighing.

“Two years. My family raised me on the legend of Emrys, but never told me because they didn’t want me to feel different. I was already different. I had been using my magic since I was a few months old and the dragons could sense just how powerful I was. I was hiding my magic from everyone but my family. They meant well, though,” Merlin explained. He paused, then chuckled. 

“I guess I should have seen all this coming, really. I thought I was being helpful, just like them. You know, I got angry and ran off too. I came to this exact spot, actually. I always come here to think. The only thing different is that I had Heliodorus here instead of a unicorn,” he said, glancing over at the creature. The unicorn was still watching them quietly, tail swishing and ears twitching.

Arthur finally took a good look at the unicorn. The unicorn turned it’s large head to stare right back at him. After a few moments of silence, Arthur actually smiled. It was a small little smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. 

“It is rather beautiful,” he said.

“You can pet it, you know. It stayed here this whole time. It’s a good sign. Unicorns are extremely rare, even rarer than dragons to someone who isn’t a dragonkin. You’ve been very lucky since you’ve seen both. Most people go through their lives without seeing either of them,” Merlin said. 

Arthur hesitated, but reached out and put a hand on the unicorn’s neck. The unicorn leaned into the petting as Arthur began to stroke it with a solemn expression.

“I met a Dragonlord once,” he said. Merlin nodded.

“I know,” he said softly. 

“I suppose you would. A bounty hunter brought him to us. I was ten. My father called me to the throne room, claiming we had an important visitor. I sat beside him and watched as a bounty hunter dragged a shackled man dressed in rags into the room. He claimed that he had brought us a Dragonlord. 

“Father asked him to prove it. We had many people bring in so called Dragonkin before, but they had all been lies. The Dragonlord had been hanging his head, but he raised it then. I could see the hate in his eyes. I looked to my father and I could have sworn I saw recognition reflected in his own.

“Still, he demanded proof. The hunter pulled out a knife and cut off whatever remained of the Dragonlord’s tunic. Everyone in attendance gasped. He had two tattoos trailing down each arm, both of them consisted of dragons. Father clapped and announced that the bounty hunter had brought us a rare prize. He would be paid handsomely, and the Dragonlord would be sent to the dungeon for interrogation. 

“The interrogation lasted for three days. The guards...they did terrible things to him. I only witnessed half of it. Yet despite everything, he refused to break. He would not tell us where the Dragonkin were hidden, or how to safely get through the forest. Father eventually gave up and had him beheaded. His body was buried in an unmarked grave. Up until then, all the sorcerer’s bodies had been burnt if they had been executed in a way other than the pyre. I asked about it, but I received no answers. I...I think I know why he did it. I read about your funeral rites yesterday. My father was determined to show him nothing but disrespect, even in death.”

As Arthur told his story, Merlin felt sick. There were some that still hoped Lord Antony was killed by bandits and his death was quick and painless, but there were others that believed otherwise. Marcus firmly believed that Knights of Camelot had found his father and slaughtered him. 

He wasn’t entirely wrong.

As Arthur finished his story, Merlin fell to his knees and/ began to sob. Antony’s death wasn’t quick or painless. He was tortured and humiliated for days before he finally was shown some mercy and passed onto the afterlife...or did he? He never received his proper rites. Would he be denied entry into the afterlife? Was his spirit forced to wander the earth for eternity? 

“Even when he was one of my greatest enemies, I respected him. He was loyal to his family and friends, just as a Knight should be. When I am King, he will be honoured,” Arthur said, his voice cracking. 

“Arthur...I know your intentions are good, but that won’t fix anything,” Merlin began. “He wasn’t given his proper rites. We all mourned. We built a pyre. Marcus summoned the dragons and burned some of his clothes instead, but it wouldn’t be enough. What we really needed to do was burn his body. What if he was unable to pass onto the afterlife?”

Arthur paled slightly and looked away as Merlin’s began to sob once more. Oh, they would have to tell Lady Kathrine and Marcus. Even if they didn’t go into such gruesome detail, they deserved to know what had happened to Antony. 

“Lady Kathrine and Marcus...we need to tell them. I don’t know how, but...we need to tell them,” he said when he finally managed to calm down. 

“Who are they?”

“His family,” Merlin said with a frown. He watched as Arthur’s eyes widened in horror. 

“He said that he didn’t have a family. Father was so happy that he had gotten rid of one of the fifteen clans. I...I never even considered that he had lied.”

“Marcus was seven when he became a Dragonlord. I remember the day. We were playing, and suddenly Antony’s dragons let out a mournful cry. Marcus was wide-eyed. He turned to Heliodorus and ordered him to blow fire. We usually wait until the funeral for confirmation that the gift has been passed down…but in this case it was forgiven. We knew Lord Antony was dead,” Merlin said. 

His heart ached as he remembered that day; the dragon’s wails of despair, Marcus’ confusion, Kathrine’s mournful cry...it haunted his dreams for months afterward. It still haunted him. 

“Come on, Merlin. We should get home. We can figure out how to tell them later,” Arthur said, putting a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. 

Merlin stood up, nodding. They should get back home so the search could be called off. He began to walk, still in shock over the story he had just heard. Arthur followed beside him quietly. 

The unicorn raised its head and watched the duo leave before turning and trotting back into the forest once more.

\---

Merlin managed to catch a dragon’s attention when they made it back to the mountains, and after a short conversation, it flew off to announce that Arthur had been found. Once they returned to the Ambrosius’ cave, Merlin turned to Arthur.

“Thank you,” he said.

“For what?”

“For coming back. For telling me about Lord Antony. For believing me.”

“Despite this morning’s events your family has been kind to me and treated me well, even when I didn’t quite deserve it. I still don’t believe in this Once and Future King and Emrys nonsense nor do I fully trust magic, but I will listen to what you have to say and will make my own judgments from there.”

Merlin couldn’t help but smile as he was filled with joy. The fact that Arthur didn’t believe in their destiny and didn’t fully trust magic was perfectly fine. It was far more progress than he could have ever hoped for at this point. 

“I understand, thank you, Arthur! I will teach you everything I can!” he said happily. 

Arthur was about to say something but was cut off by the sound of a commotion at the cave’s entrance. Hunith and Balinor rushed in. Hunith looked relieved, but Balinor looked annoyed. 

“Arthur, you’re safe! We were so worried!” Hunith said. 

“Everyone was out looking for you. Don’t run off again,” Balinor said with an irritated sigh. 

“Can you blame him, Father? I ran away when I heard about my destiny too,” Merlin argued. Balinor smiled sadly, reaching out and ruffling Merlin’s hair.

“Yes...I guess we should have known better this time around,” he said. It was then he realized that Merlin’s eyes were red. He had been crying.

Balinor whirled around, standing protectively between his son and the Prince. He narrowed his eyes, reaching for his sword. 

“What did you do to him? I told you what would happen if you lay a hand on either of my children,” he said, his voice low and dangerous. Arthur’s eyes widened. He stepped back, holding up his hands.

“I didn’t do anything! We were talking!” he insisted.

“Father, stop! He’s telling the truth, we were just talking. I just got upset, that’s it,” Merlin said, grabbing Balinor’s sleeve.

Balinor looked between Arthur and Merlin. He trusted his son to tell the truth, but Arthur would still pay somehow if he said anything cruel to his boy.

“Tell me what happened,” he said. Merlin looked at the ground, biting his lip. Oh yes, something was very wrong.

“Father, Mother, please sit at the table. We have something to tell you,” he said. 

Balinor raised an eyebrow but did as Merlin asked. Hunith followed, worry evident on her features. Balinor reached out and took her hand, offering a reassuring smile.

Arthur and Merlin joined the couple at the table, both of them quiet. Arthur was the one to speak a few moments later.

“I have something to confess…” he began.

He told the sad tale of Lord Antony and how he had died. By the end of it, Hunith was sobbing into Balinor’s shoulder. Balinor had his arms around her, hugging her tight and trying not to cry himself. 

There were many in the mountains who believed that Antony had been murdered by Uther and his knights, and he was one of them. They were right. Their worst fears had been realized. 

He gave in, letting the tears fall for his fallen friend and brother. Uther would pay for this transgression. He would pay for everything he had done. 

“We need to tell Marcus and Lady Kathrine,” Merlin said, tears running down his face. Balinor wiped his eyes.

“I will tell them. Marcus is already struggling with the fact that Arthur is here. It might be easier for him to bear if he hears it from me,” he said. Merlin knew what his father meant. He meant that Marcus was less likely to lash out if the news came from him. He couldn’t disagree with that. He knew his friend well enough.

“I understand. Thank you, Balinor,” Arthur said. 

“No, thank you, Arthur. Hopefully, Lord Marcus and Lady Kathrine can find a little bit of peace knowing what exactly happened to him,” Balinor said. 

The group sat in a sad silence for a few minutes before Hunith stood up, heading over to the cooking area. She wiped her eyes and began to work on a stew for lunch.

“Let me help you, darling,” Balinor said, getting up and joining her. 

Merlin and Arthur sat the table quietly. It had been a busy and emotional morning, and Merlin was already exhausted. He wouldn’t be surprised if Arthur was feeling the same. Hopefully, he would want to stay in that afternoon.

His thoughts drifted back to Lord Antony and Camelot. Was he still there; a restless spirit forced to roam the citadel for eternity? Anything he had read on the subject said that the person could be trapped in the place where they died. The thought made his heart ache. He could only pray that one day they would be able to help him if that was indeed the case. That would be the day Uther Pendragon would burn for everything he had ever done to magic kind.

He thought of Marcus and Kathrine. Marcus had been so young when Antony died. The Dragonkin managed to have a funeral where they burned a some of Antony’s clothing. Merlin could still remember it as clear as day. Kathrine held Marcus’ hand as the youngest Dragonlord called the mighty beasts to light the pyre. After, she held him tightly as they cried for their lost family. 

How would Marcus take the news about his father’s death?

He was brought out of his thoughts by his father placing a full bowl of stew and a goblet of water in front of him with a small smile. 

“Eat, Son. You need your strength,” he said. 

Merlin didn’t really have much of an appetite, but he forced a smile and began to eat anyways. His father was right. He would need his strength.

Arthur was served shortly after and muttered some thanks before starting to eat. Hunith and Balinor soon followed.

Lunch lacked the usual happy chatter. It was replaced with the sound of spoons scraping against the bowls. No one was in the mood after the news they had heard. 

Merlin cast a glance at Arthur. He had an unreadable expression. Merlin wished he could tell what he was thinking and answer any questions he might have. Arthur needed guidance, and he was more than willing to help.

Once they were finished, Hunith collected the bowls and set them on a table in the cooking area. Balinor sighed and stood up. 

“I will go speak with the Cairons now. They deserve to know,” he said. Hunith nodded, going to his side and kissing his cheek.

“They do. Good luck, Love,” she said. Balinor smiled, taking her hand and kissing it before heading off.

“Merlin, tell me more about your family,” Arthur said once Balinor was gone. He had been watching the Dragonlord closely.

“Oh, I have lots of stories I can tell you, and we have all afternoon,” Merlin said, grinning ear to ear. “I think it’s best to start way back with Aodhán Ambrosius…”

Hunith smiled sadly as she began to wash the dishes, listening to Merlin tell the tale of their ancestors. It had been a very stressful day, yet her son had bounced back and was trying to make the best of it despite the pain she knew he was feeling. Lord Antony’s death and Marcus’ ascension to Dragonlord had been hard on all the Dragonheirs, especially the young ones. All the boys had started to imagine losing their fathers far too soon. Merlin wasn’t the only one who had nightmares, Viola confirmed that William was having the exact same ones. Then again her nephew still lost his father far too soon.

Her thoughts turned to what she could do for the Cairons. Perhaps she could make some extra supper tonight and could take it over to them. She wouldn’t blame either of them if they didn’t feel up to cooking. The news was very troubling.

She glanced over at Merlin and Arthur. Merlin had gotten up and was now starting to act out the stories he was telling. After years of waiting, Emrys had found the Once and Future King. Hopefully, things would be getting better for magic kind very soon.

\---

Balinor’s stomach was in knots as he walked through the mountains, searching for Marcus. The young man was headstrong and hot-headed. He would have to approach this topic delicately, and with Kathrine by her son’s side. There was only one person who Marcus listened to in the whole mountain, and that person was his mother.

It broke Balinor’s heart how Marcus had been forced to grow up so soon and become the man of the house, but he also had to happily admit that Atony would be proud of his son, even with his flaws. 

He smiled slightly when he saw a medium-sized green dragon lounging in the sun near the training ring. Sure enough, Marcus and Giles Urry were sparring while Marcus’ dragon, Varídi, lay nearby. He headed towards the young men, quietly watching their match when he made it to the fence. 

Being the son of a Knight, Marcus’ training with the sword started at a young age. Balinor could remember the days when Antony and his son would play with wooden swords, Antony stopping occasionally to tutor the boy. When he died, Marcus continued his training under Malcolm Dalyngridge, alongside Malcolm’s own sons Alan and Juhel, Giles Urry, and even William. Malcolm had offered to teach Merlin as well, but Balinor had declined. As much as he loved his son, he knew he was rubbish with a sword. His talents lay with magic and healing. 

He clapped as the match finished with Marcus as the victor. Good, he would most likely be in a good mood. Balinor hated that he was going to ruin that good mood, but at least it would hopefully help with the situation.

“Balinor!” Giles called, waving to him. Balinor smiled and waved back.

“Hello, Giles. That was an excellent match. You two are doing very well. Congratulations on your win, Marcus,” he said. Marcus puffed up at the praise.

“Thank you. What brings you all the way over here? I figured you had...someone...you had to babysit since he apparently is prone to temper tantrums and needs an adult to watch over him,” he said.

“I wanted to speak with you, actually...in private. Where is your mother? This concerns her too,” Balinor said, his friendly smile fading at Marcus’ words. Marcus narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, but nodded after a moment.

“Okay. Mother is home. I will take you to her,” he said. Balinor forced a small smile.

“Thank you. It is very important,” he said.

They said their goodbyes to Giles before heading off, walking side by side in silence. Balinor was all too aware of the dragon circling above them. Whenever Marcus went, Varídi was sure to follow. 

Balinor couldn’t help but feel grateful for the dragon. Marcus had hatched him a month after Antony’s death. Perhaps it was the gods trying to make up for the fact the boy had lost his father so soon. Varídi wasn’t a parent, but he was a very close companion for the youngest Dragonlord. It gave the Cairon’s something to focus on. 

Varídi landed on the side of the mountain once they reached the Cairon clan’s cave. Marcus gave his friend a smile before the two Dragonlords entered. 

The cave was set up in a similar way to the Ambrosius’ cave. Kathrine was sitting by the fire, working on some embroidery. She looked up and smiled brightly at the two men as they entered.

“Welcome home Marcus and hello, Balinor. What brings you here?” she said. 

“I have something I need to speak to you both about,” Balinor said, his expression grim. “It is about Antony. Perhaps it would be best if we sat at the table?”

He watched as Kathrine’s bright expression fell in an instant. Her hands went limp and her project fell to the floor. Balinor bit his lip. He knew this would be a difficult conversation. No matter how many years passed, Kathrine would always mourn her spouse, just as so many others who had lost their own mourned theirs. 

Marcus rushed to his mother’s side, putting a protective hand on her shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at Balinor, a small sneer clear on his features.

“Of course. I expected that much,” he said. “Let me guess, it was the precious Once and Future King that did the deed himself, right?”

“Marcus, let him speak,” Kathrine said. “I need to know what happened to my dear Antony. I have wondered for so long…”

Balinor folded his hands in front of his body and hung his head. This wasn’t going to be an easy conversation. He knew that from the start. He had enough trouble discussing his own father’s death, and that had only been from illness.

He repeated the story that Arthur had given him, omitting a few details pertaining to Antony’s treatment at Uther’s hands. By the end of it, Kathrine was sobbing into her hands and Marcus had his mother in a tight hug, trembling with rage, though Balinor could see the tears at the corner of his eyes.

He stood there quietly, hanging his head once more as he let the family process what he had just told them and to mourn. He took this moment to mourn his lost friend some more. It felt like he was supposed to be at peace now that he had some closure, but how could he have peace knowing how his kin had been tortured and murdered? Even worse, Uther had spit on the man’s grave and disgraced him even in death by having his body buried instead of burned. Funeral rites called for a pyre lit by dragon’s fire, but surely any fire would have been an adequate substitute in the situation.

“Pendragon needs to leave. How can you allow him to stay with you knowing what he did?” Marcus finally said.

“He can’t. He is the Once and Future King. Merlin can sense it. He can feel the connection they share even if Kilgharrah himself hadn’t confirmed it. As for this...Arthur cannot be held accountable for things that happened when he was just a child. He has shown that he is willing to learn more about our people and magic, even if he doesn’t trust either yet. He is still young, and he can still learn. I understand your pain, but Uther is the one who is responsible, and he will pay for everything he has done to magic kind,” Balinor said. 

“He is that man’s son! He is doomed to follow his father’s legacy! Everything he says about being willing to learn is a lie and you have fallen for it. I never saw you as a fool Balinor, but you are one for falling for his lies,” Marcus said.

“Marcus! That is enough!” Kathrine snapped. Marcus flinched back and looked away. “Thank you for bringing us this news, Balinor. Please...we would like to be alone now. There is...much to discuss.”

“Of course, My Lady. I am truly sorry that I brought such terrible news, but I hope that it has brought some kind of closure and I apologize if I have needlessly put you in distress,” Balinor said, bowing to the Dragonlady before turning to leave.

\---

Balinor returned to a quiet cave. Merlin was working on his carving, Arthur was reading a book, and Hunith was mending some clothes. Hunith looked up when Balinor came in, smiling and standing to greet her husband.

“Welcome home, darling. How did it go?” she asked. Balinor sighed, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m not entirely sure. Marcus is angry. He believes that Arthur should leave and that I am a fool for allowing him to stay. Kathrine is heartbroken but seems to be accepting this. She called Marcus off. I think it would be best if Merlin and Arthur stayed inside for a day or two...or at least not far from the cave,” he said. 

“Father, that’s not fair! “ Merlin said. Balinor held up a hand.

“Only for a day or two, just until Marcus calms down. I know he wouldn’t dare harm you, but I’m not sure about Arthur. I’d rather you two stay here until it’s safe,” he insisted. Merlin pouted, looking over at Arthur. He looked like he wanted to argue, but he sighed instead.

“Fine,” Arthur said. 

Merlin was going to argue, but his father only needed to give him a look and he backed down. Balinor was not going to budge on the subject, and he had Arthur’s support. Merlin sighed and went back to his carving. He had a hard time believing Arthur could actually stay in the cave for that amount of time without going stir-crazy. Well, they would find out soon enough, wouldn’t they?

\---

Arthur lasted exactly one day. Truthfully, Merlin was rather impressed it had taken him that long to crack. The Prince was currently pacing the cave, his hands behind his back and a grim expression on his features.

“Do you see why I started to argue now?” Merlin asked. 

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur snapped. Merlin only smirked. 

“I’m really impressed actually. I didn’t think you would last this long in the first place.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you obviously don’t like sitting still. There’s nothing wrong with that, Will is the same. It’s probably the reason why he hasn’t come to bother us.”

“Well, I don’t care what your father said about waiting. I’m going out, whether you come with me or not!”

Merlin watched as Arthur stormed out of the cave, raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t worried. Arthur wouldn’t get far. He went back to his carving and waited.

Sure enough, Arthur returned a minute later, his eyes wide as saucers. Merlin smiled.

“That was fast,” he said.

“Why is that damn dragon out there? Hasn’t he caused enough trouble?” 

“What are you talking about?” Merlin asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion. 

“That damn dragon who can’t keep his mouth shut! I don’t care if he’s your King or something, he needs to go!” Arthur snapped.

Merlin’s confused expression faded into a grin as he began to laugh. Now he understood, even though Arthur was still an idiot.

“Oh, that’s not Kilgharrah, and Kilgharrah isn’t our King. He’s just the oldest of the dragons and we show him the highest respect. The one outside is much smaller if you actually opened your eyes. That’s Heliodorus, Kilgharrah’s son. Father asked him to guard the cave this morning in case anything happened,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes. He put his work down and headed towards the entrance to the cave. 

Heliodorus was staring into the cave, his large head blocking the way. Merlin smiled and put a hand on the dragon’s snout, chuckling as his friend went cross-eyed.

“I’m sorry about that, my friend. Arthur is a prat. Thank you for guarding the cave,” he said.

“It is my pleasure,” Heliodorus said. “The sun is nice here. It is a good spot. I’m sorry you are stuck in the cave with the prat.”

“I can hear you!” Arthur’s voice echoed through the tunnel. Heliodorus and Merlin looked at each other, rolling their eyes. 

“Arthur is getting stir-crazy. Do you think you could go ask Father if it’s all right for us to go for a walk? You could be our guide,” Merlin said.

“Balinor has not used his gift, but he has asked me to guard you and I will not deny a request from a Dragonlord, especially the son of mine. I will send someone else to ask in my place,” Heliodorus replied. Merlin nodded. His reasoning was fair.

“Sure. Thanks, ‘Lio. You’re a loyal guard,” he said, pushing his face against Heliodorus’ snout. The gold dragon had gotten far too big for the traditional gesture, but they agreed that this would count. 

“MERLIN, ARE YOU DONE YET?” Arthur called from inside the cave. Merlin sighed.

“I have to go. Call me when I get a reply,” he said. Heliodorus chuckled.

“Good luck.”

Arthur was pacing again when Merlin made it back. 

“Well? Are we leaving?” he asked. 

“I thought you said you could hear us. We’re not leaving yet. Heliodorus is sending someone to ask Father if it’s okay.”

“I stopped listening. He sounds lazy,” Arthur said, wrinkling his nose. Merlin narrowed his eyes.

“Heliodorus is anything but lazy. The only reason he’s not going himself is because my father requested asked him to guard us, and he won’t deny a request from a Dragonlord. It’s loyalty, not laziness.”

“So Balinor is forcing him to play babysitter, then.”

“No, he’s not being ‘forced’ to play babysitter or do anything. The Dragonlords don’t just give commands for random reasons. Their gift is special and should not be abused. To abuse such a gift is considered treason. If ‘Lio really wanted to, he could get up and leave. He doesn’t want to deny a request from a Dragonlord,” Merlin said. His expression saddened as he thought of Heliodorus’ reasons. “Especially not one from the son of _his_ Dragonlord.”

The room was silent for a minute before Arthur spoke again. This time he was calmer and perhaps Merlin was imagining it, sympathetic.

“His Dragonlord...that was your grandfather, wasn’t it?” he asked. Merlin nodded.

“Yes. That is what hatchlings call the dragonlords who named them. They share a special bond. Grandfather hatched Heliodorus a few months after I was born, and we bonded right then. It’s called a dragonbond. Iantha noticed it right away. They’re very rare, and everyone assumes it was because of my destiny.”

“What exactly is a dragonbond?”

“It’s kind of hard to explain. It’s similar to the bond we have but stronger,” Merlin said, waving his hands as he tried to explain.

“That explains nothing,” Arthur said. Merlin sighed.

“We can sense when the other is upset, and if we’re lost, we can always find each other. It’s...like a sixth sense. Does _that_ make sense?”

“It’s a bit weird, but I suppose it does,” Arthur said with a shrug. His chill act dissolved the instant that Heliodorus’ voice echoed through the cave.

“Merlin! Charon is back with news from your father!” 

“Perfect! Come on,” Merlin said with a grin, grabbing Arthur’s arm and leading him out of the cave. Charon was sitting on the landing. He scurried over to greet Merlin when he came outside.

“Hello, Charon. What news did you bring?” Merlin said. He began to pet the dragon. 

“Balinor said that you can leave, but he wants Heliodorus to be nearby and for Lord William to join you! Lord William is on his way now,” Charon said, his tail wagging as he was pet. 

“Excellent! Thank you for doing that, Charon,” Merlin said.

“My pleasure. I want to be a brave and loyal dragon like Heliodorus when I get big enough too!” he announced. Merlin laughed.

“I think you already are, you know. Look at you, running errands to help us, and you’re already getting big! I remember when you used to ride on Father’s shoulders,” he insisted, grinning as Charon puffed up at the praise. 

“Thank you, Merlin! I will continue to be a brave and loyal dragon!” he insisted. 

“Awww, are you spoiling Charon again, Merlin?” a voice said. Merlin smirked and turned to the source. Will came around the corner, also smirking at his cousin.

“Of course! Look at him, he deserves it,” Merlin said, squishing the baby dragon’s cheeks. Charon stuck out his tongue, causing three of the four others present to laugh. 

“Okay, okay, you win. Loyal, brave _and_ cute. That’s an excellent combination,” Will said, patting Charon on the head. “Anyways, I was told the prat was getting stir-crazy and needed to get out. I’m here, so we might as well leave.”

“You can’t address me like that!” Arthur snapped. Will just laughed.

“I can, and I just did. Now let’s hurry up and go before I get bored and decide to do something more interesting than babysitting you.”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, Merlin is also here.”

“Yeah, but I’m here to babysit you, not him.”

Arthur clenched his fist, but Merlin stepped between the two. 

“Come on, guys. Let’s not do this. Let’s just have a nice afternoon in this lovely weather, okay?” he said, looking between Arthur and Will. “Please?”

After a short stare off, both men sighed.

“Fine,” they said in unison. Merlin sighed in relief.

“Good. Now, I think we should go visit the Urry’s at the forge. Arthur might like that. What do you say?” he said, smiling when he saw both Arthur and Will perk up at the mention of the forge. 

“You have a forge? What do you need it for?” Arthur asked.

“We still need tools to help us work, and we like to have swords just for extra protection. Lord Malcolm was actually a Knight of Camelot once, so he teaches everyone how to fight,” Merlin explained as they began to walk.

“Everyone but you. You’re useless with a sword,” Will chuckled. “I think it’s your magic. It’s stronger than all of ours so you need to be bad at something to balance it all out.”

Merlin blushed. While he knew it was the truth and Will was just teasing him like he normally did, this time he couldn’t help but feel insulted and embarrassed, more so when he realized Arthur was actually smirking.

“Well, we’ll just need to fix that, won’t we? I have trained many men who are useless with the sword and turned them into fine knights. Merlin will be no different.”

“I’m not sure if you can. Lord Malcolm was one of Camelot’s best. If he can’t do it, no one can,” Will insisted.

“Can you please stop talking about me like I’m not standing right here?” Merlin said. Will glanced back and his smile faded.

“I’m sorry, Merlin. I didn’t think you’d be upset,” he said. “We joke about it all the time, so I assumed it was okay.”

“I...I know,” Merlin said, looking down. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Will offered Merlin a smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Arthur raised an eyebrow and frowned, but said nothing. 

“Come on, let’s get the prat to the forge,” Will said with a grin, dragging Arthur and Merlin off before Arthur had a chance to argue.

\---

”Is there a reason William is so eager to get to the forge? He’s practically skipping now,” Arthur whispered once the building was in sight. Merlin smirked.

“Will has a girlfriend. Her name is Camilla, and she’s the Urry’s eldest daughter. She’s usually hanging around the forge,” he said.

“You’re just jealous because you haven’t found a girl yet!” Will shouted. 

For the second time that day, Merlin went bright red. Once again his father’s words from the forest were running through his head and the strange feeling returned. He was starting to despise this confusion feeling.

“Oh! Have you found a girl and you’re just not telling me?” Will asked. 

“No! You’re just being embarrassing! Let’s hurry up and get this over with,” Merlin said, rushing past Will and Arthur.

He didn’t miss the small smile on Arthur’s face, and that only made his heart beat faster. He hated that prat and hated how his own stupid body reacted to him. 

Olivia and Albin were hard at work when the trio entered the forge. The couple looked up when they entered.

“Merlin! William! What brings you boys here?” Olivia asked, setting aside her work and coming over to greet the young men.

“Arthur was getting bored in the cave, so Will and I are entertaining him. We thought we should bring him here. I hope that’s all right,” Merlin said.

“Of course! You’re always welcome here,” Olivia said.

“Thanks! Oh-- Arthur, this is Lady Olivia Urry. She is Dragonlady of the Urry clan. That over there,” Merlin said, gesturing to Albin, who was finishing up his own work, “Is Lord Albin Urry, Dragonlord of the Urry clan. They’re good friends of the family.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Arthur said. 

“Hey, where’s Camilla?” Will asked. Olivia rolled her eyes, but smiled.

“She’s in the back. I’ll get her for you,” she said.

“I can go get her,” Will said.

“You are not going to take another step into this forge, young man. I don’t need a repeat of the disaster that happened last time,” Albin said, pointing to Will with his hammer. Arthur glanced at Will and raised an eyebrow.

“What happened last time?” he asked.

“I...might have almost set the forge on fire,” Will said sheepishly. 

“Yes, it was very impressive and very bad. Will may be talented with the sword, but he is most certainly not talented at making them,” Olivia laughed, heading to the back. Will blushed slightly.

“Ha! Now you know how it feels,” Merlin chuckled. 

“Okay, I deserved that,” Will said. His eyes widened and he gasped when he caught sight of someone at the back of the forge.

Camilla’s long red hair was braided back. She was wearing a simple blue tunic and black trousers, the sleeves on the tunic rolled up to reveal her arms. Her green eyes lit up when she caught sight of Will. She smirked, approaching him.

“I heard a certain fire-starter was here to annoy me,” she said. Will grinned and bowed, holding out a hand for her to take.

“I am, My Lady. Don’t pretend that you’re not pleased to see me,” he said. Camilla hemmed and hawed for a few moments before smiling and taking his hand. Will brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. 

“Look at you, trying to one-up your father and uncle,” Camilla said with a smile and a roll of her eyes. 

“Yeah, is it working?” Will said. Camilla laughed and leaned forward, giving him a peck on his cheek.

“Yes.”

Merlin watched the interaction with a smile. Camilla and Will were definitely made for each other. He jumped when Olivia cleared her throat.

“If you lovebirds are finished, we have a very important guest,” Olivia announced. Camilla straightened up and turned to her mother, Merlin, and Arthur, eyes trailing over the group and landing on Arthur.

“Camilla, meet Arthur Pendragon. Arthur, this is Camilla Urry, the second oldest of the Urry children,” Merlin said happily. Arthur bowed slightly in greeting.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, My Lady,” he said. Camilla bowed in return.

“The same to you, Sire,” she said. “It is an honor to have you at our forge.”

“Olivia, Albin, would you be able to show us around? Well, Arthur and I of course. I thought the forge would be something more familiar to him,” Merlin said. Albin and Olivia smiled brightly.

“Of course! Come right in. Camilla...keep your troublesome boy away,” Albin said with a smile.

“Hey! I’m a Dragonlord too, you know!” Will frowned. Camila chuckled and pinched his cheek. 

“Papa is just teasing you, and you know it. Call it retribution for everything you do to poor Merlin,” she said. Will smirked.

“Yeah, yeah...fair enough,” he said, letting Camilla lead him out of the forge.

\---

Merlin stood back for most of the tour. Not only had he been to the forge many times, but he was also too distracted by Arthur. The Prince was listening to the Urry’s intently as they explained how they made their wares. They mostly used traditional means, but occasionally the situation called for a bit of magic. Arthur appeared to be deep in thought as they discussed their use of magic in their craft, and how it made some things easier and safer.

It was more proof that magic could be used for good, and Merlin felt Arthur needed all the proof he could get.

When their tour was over, Merlin thanked the Urry’s for their time. To his surprise, Arthur did so as well with a smile. 

“Where are you off too now?” Olivia asked. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe we’ll take Arthur over to the training ring...that is, if…” Merlin trailed off, his expression saddening.

“I don’t think he’s there,” Olivia said softly. “Giles stopped by just before you arrived and was telling us about how Marcus refused to come out today. I think he just needs time, and he wants to be with Kathrine right now. They need each other right now.” 

“I understand. I can’t blame him. I only brought it up because I didn’t want to upset him further,” Merlin said. Olivia gave him a small smile and pat his cheek.

“Of course, you’re a kind boy, Merlin. Never change that,” she said. “You boys have fun. Camilla should go with you. Goodness knows she needs to get out of the house.”

“I’ll let her know. Thank you again,” Merlin said with a smile, leading Arthur out of the forge. 

Will and Camilla were sitting under a tree outside, cuddled up together. Heliodorus lay in the sun beside them. Will waved.

“It’s about time. Where to now?” he asked. 

“The training ring. It sounds like Marcus isn’t there, so we don’t have to worry about upsetting him. Camilla, Olivia said you should come with us,” Merlin replied. 

“Ahhh, Mother has been trying to get me out of the house all day! Fine, I will come with you,” Camilla said. “Will, carry me on your back!”

“Only if you carry me home,” Will said.

“Deal.”

Merlin smirked as the couple got up and Camilla jumped onto Will’s back. Arthur watched the spectacle with a frown.

“I can’t believe that she could actually lift him,” he whispered. 

“Oh, she can. She’s a blacksmith, remember. She has a lot of upper body strength.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Arthur scoffed. He began to follow Will and Camilla. Merlin just laughed, sharing an amused look with Heliodorus before he took off. Arthur would see just how wrong he was soon enough.

\---

The training ring wasn’t far from the forge. As they approached, Merlin looked around. There was no sign of Marcus or Varídi. Only Giles, Alan, and Juhel were present. Giles and Alan were sparring with wooden swords, while Juhel stood at the fence and cheered for his older brother.

The two young men stopped when Merlin’s group arrived. Heliodorus landed nearby, settling down in a nice sunny spot next to the fence. Merlin grinned, waving at them.

“Merlin! It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you around here. I see you brought Arthur with you too,” Giles said, casually ignoring his sister and Will. Will rolled his eyes and put Camilla down. 

“I have. He’s been a bit stir-crazy so we’re giving him more of a tour. We’ve been to the forge, and I thought it would help if he had a chance to spar and to get that energy out,” Merlin explained. Arthur stood tall and proud, no doubt trying to appear like a formidable opponent.

“I’ll fight him,” Alan said. 

“I should warn you, I’ve been training since I was old enough to walk and to hold a sword,” Arthur said as Giles hopped over the fence, handing his sword over to the Prince.

“That makes two of us. My father has two titles. He is Lord Malcolm to our people. To the people of Camelot, he was Sir Malcolm Dalyngridge. He was a noble and respected Knight before we were exiled,” Alan said, copying Arthur’s proud stance. 

Arthur took the sword from Giles, determination on his face as he hopped over the fence to join Alan. He made his way to the center of the ring, getting in position.

“Then I look forward to fighting a worthy opponent. A duel until you are unable to fight, then,” he said.

“Oh, look at that arrogance. Kick his ass, Alan,” Camilla said.

“Oh, I will,” Alan replied with a smirk, going to join Arthur in the center of the ring. “I swear to you that I will not use my magic. The outcome will depend on skill alone.”

“I appreciate it,” Arthur said with a nod.

Merlin leaned on the fence, resting his head in his hand. Giles held up a hand so they could start the match. Alan and Arthur kept their eyes on him, but the moment he dropped it, the duel began.

Arthur and Alan circled each other, waiting for the first move. It was Alan who took the chance, jumping back as Arthur retaliated. Alan continued this pattern. Merlin knew he was trying to figure out Arthur’s fighting style, and it looked like it was working. Arthur was falling for it every time.

At least Merlin first thought he was. As the duel continued on he realized Arthur was doing the exact same thing to Alan. Thankfully, Alan noticed and the duel could really begin.

It really wasn’t a surprise that the duel carried on for some time. Both Arthur and Alan were skilled with the sword. In the end, it was Alan who emerged victorious. 

Arthur was pinned to the ground, his eyes wide as he stared up at Alan. Alan smiled and sheathed his sword, holding out a hand. Arthur smiled slightly and took it.

“That was an excellent fight. My father will be glad to hear that the Knights of Camelot can still hold their own. Perhaps you can challenge him sometime,” Alan said.

“I would like that. He has clearly taught you well,” Arthur said with a nod. “I would like to train with you, if you wouldn’t mind. Your moves are unique. I would like to learn them.”

“I’d be glad to have you. Giles, Will, and Marcus need a chance to kick your ass too,” Alan said with a laugh. Everyone but Arthur, Merlin, and Will joined in. 

Merlin’s heart ached at the mention of Marcus. He suspected that no one else knew about the story of Lord Antony. The laughter died down when people realized the trio’s grim expressions.

“What’s wrong? I was just joking around. I’m sure you’ll have a chance…” Alan said. Arthur took a deep breath, looking up.

“I...suspect that Lord Marcus would not be too keen on having me around,” he said.

“Did Merlin tell you what he said? He has a temper, but I’m sure he’ll warm up to you once he actually gets to know you,” Alan said with a frown.

“No, it’s not that. He has every right to be upset with me. I know exactly what happened to his father. I may have been a child then, but I was there,” Arthur announced.

A tense and uncomfortable silence fell over the group. Merlin watched his friends closely, gauging their reactions to this news. He shared any sorrow they may feel, but he wouldn’t let them take it out on Arthur. 

“What happened to him?” Giles finally asked. “It was Uther, wasn’t it?”

“I am ashamed to say it since he is my father but...yes,” Arthur said.

He began to tell his tragic tale. As he went on, Camilla and Juhel started to cry. Will and Giles held Camilla while Alan put an arm around his little brother. 

Merlin hung his head in silent mourning for their lost kin. Even though he had spent some time letting the story sink in and coming to terms with Antony’s death, it still hurt to hear the tale. 

“He will be honored when I am King,” Arthur said.

“Honor will not bring my father back, nor my give mother her husband.”

Merlin’s blood ran cold. He recognized that voice that was so full of hate. He turned to see Marcus standing nearby, his eyes narrowed. Heliodorus was nowhere to be seen. 

“I ordered him to leave us be,” Marcus said, no doubt noticing how Merlin was frantically looking around. “Don’t worry, Varídi isn’t with me. I just want to talk.”

“You’re abusing your power, Marcus. You can’t just order the dragons around like that!” Will shouted, stepping between Marcus and the group.

“And Balinor wasn’t by ordering him to babysit you?” Marcus said, raising an eyebrow.

“My father would never abuse his power! It is true that he asked Heliodorus to watch over us, but he never gave him an order. He could leave if he wanted too,” Merlin said, moving to stand beside Will. He may not be a Dragonlord yet, but he did have magic on his side. He would fight if it came down to that.

“You can’t blame Arthur for what happened to your father. That was Uther’s doing and Uther’s alone.” Merlin said, his eyes flashing gold as he put up a barrier between them. “One day we won’t have to hide anymore. One day Lord Antony will be avenged.”

“You wouldn’t understand! Balinor has been by your side your whole life. You haven’t had to experience sensing this strange and new power that you didn’t fully understand. You haven’t given a dragon a command and then watched as he did exactly what you ordered him to do. You don’t understand how it feels to have your whole childhood come crashing down on you when you’re only seven summers old. I knew exactly what it all meant once Heliodorus obeyed my command. I knew in that exact moment that my father was dead, and he would never come home. 

“My mother still mourns him, you know. She lost her husband to that tyrant and had to watch her son grow up far too soon...but she’s still strong. I told you that I just want to talk. Step aside, Merlin.” 

“We can talk like this. I’m not letting you get at Arthur.”

“I want to talk to him, Merlin,” Arthur said, gently pushing Merlin aside. “Aren’t you the one who always says that I should trust your people? Keep up the shield if you want, but I’m going to him.”

Before Merlin could argue, Arthur walked up to the edge of the shield, standing tall and proud. Marcus joined him, hands behind his back.

“You saw my father die,” he said simply. Arthur nodded.

“I did. I saw nearly everything. My father felt it was important for me to be there since we were dealing with a Dragonlord. I know my word means nothing to you, but I want you to know that he was a very brave and honorable man. The Cairon name is one to be proud of,” he said. 

“He didn’t receive his funeral rites. He was buried instead of burned.”

“Unfortunately, yes. When I return to Camelot one day, I’m hoping to find a way to fix this.”

“Of course, since you’re the _Once and Future King_ ,” Marcus said sarcastically. Arthur’s composure never wavered.

“It’s not because I’m supposedly the Once and Future King. I do this because even a sorcerer deserves the most basic respect in death at the very least. Knowing my father didn’t even give him that sickens me,” Arthur paused, taking a deep breath. “I’ve had time to think about everything and I’ve tried to justify it. I’ve tried to give him the benefit of the doubt by convincing myself that he didn’t know. I can’t do that anymore. All evidence points towards him having Dragonlords on his council. He knew what he was doing. I...cannot condone this.”

The group was silent. Merlin watched Marcus closely. He seemed far less tense and angry than how he had been when he arrived. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Marcus spoke.

“Hmm. I still don’t trust you nor do I believe you are the Once and Future King. I do however believe you are...a decent man,” he said.

Anything Arthur was going to say in response was interrupted by the sound of beating wings. Everyone turned to see Heliodorus returning, and he wasn’t alone. Balinor was sitting on his back. Merlin paled and dropped his shield when he realized there were other dragons and Dragonlords on their way too. This was not a good sign. 

He glanced at Marcus. The young man looked resigned as he stared at the ground. 

“Merlin, what’s going on?” Arthur asked, returning to Merlin’s side. 

“I think word has gotten out about what Marcus did. Remember what Will said about Marcus abusing his power? I...think everyone knows,” Merlin explained. 

“Let me deal with this. I was here. They’ll listen to me,” Will said with a huff, approaching the dragons and the Dragonlords as they landed. Merlin ran after his cousin. This was not good.

Balinor was the first to dismount, panicked eyes surveying the situation. Once he realized that everyone was safe and no one was hurt, he frowned, starting to approach Marcus. Will stepped in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Uncle, calm down and let Marcus explain. Whatever you think has happened, it’s not as bad as it seems,” he said. 

“It’s true, Father! Marcus just wanted to talk, and he wanted to do it without any dragons around so it would be fair!” Merlin insisted. 

“I suspect there is more to the story and I’m willing to listen, However, I’m not the one you need to convince,” Balinor said, tilting his head towards three men who looked furious. 

Merlin knew who they were. Lord Brain Sollers, Lord Theobold Vernon, and Lord Gregory Osmont were three of the oldest Dragonlords, and Merlin had never been very fond of them. Theobold had always been very vocal about using Merlin to get revenge on Camelot. While Balinor had tried to shield his son from the arguments by taking them outside or away from the fields, but it wouldn’t change the fact that there was at least one person who wanted to use Merlin for their own means. 

“Father, you have to stop them, please!” Merlin said, grabbing his father’s sleeve. Balinor sighed.

“I will try. William, come with me.”

Will followed Balinor while Merlin ran back to Arthur’s side. 

“Gentlemen, I feel there has been a misunderstanding,” Balinor said as he approached the older trio. 

“Don’t try to cover for him, Balinor. Everyone knows what he’s done. He has abused his power,” Theobold said. 

“It was a small thing done with good intentions. Heliodorus has already forgiven him.”

“It doesn’t matter! He is a Dragonlord and needs to be held accountable for his actions!”

“He’s a _child_ , Theobold! You can’t seriously be comparing what he’s done to an actual crime.”

“Your father wouldn’t have stood for this. He knew our ways, and he wouldn’t stand for someone violating the dragon’s trust like this,” Theobold said, pointing an accusing finger at Balinor. Balinor let out a bitter laugh.

“My father abused his power in a moment of high emotions once himself! I was there, and you know who he did it too? The Great Dragon. If he can be forgiven, then so can Marcus,” he snapped.

Merlin and Will looked at each other with wide eyes. This was news to them. Merlin’s gaze returned to his father. He looked furious and his fists were clenched. Thankfully, others were starting to arrive now, including Kilgharrah and Iantha. The two large dragons landed on the mountainside, staring down and observing the scene.

“You lie to protect the boy? Have you no shame? Aldred was a noble man and you spit on your own father’s grave,” Brian said, finally speaking up. Theobold nodded in agreement.

“Where do your true loyalties lie? First, you hide the prophesized Emrys from us, then you refuse to use his power to help your people. Now you’ve taken in the Prince of Camelot as your ward and you’re defending a traitor. One would think you’re a traitor yourself!” he said.

“That’s only you three who think that,” Will said. “Uncle Balinor is a good man and Merlin is a person with feelings, not a weapon for you to use. I would have thought that Uncle managed to get it through that thick skull of yours. Apparently, you just don’t know how to listen.”

The tension in the air was thicker than it had been when Marcus first arrived. Merlin’s eyes darted around and took in his surroundings. Alan and Juhel were both trying to tell their father what had happened. Camilla was doing the same with her father. Other Dragonlords were watching the argument with confusion. Merlin caught Theas Estenay looking between him and Theobold with horror. And Arthur...oh…

Arthur stood proudly at Giles’ side in front of Marcus, protecting him from any wandering eyes. Despite what had transpired and Marcus’ feelings about him, Arthur was still a noble man.

“Look at you...Aldred would be ashamed,” Theobold hissed.

Everything happened so fast. Merlin genuinely thought that his father was going to attack Theobold, but he was stopped before he even had the chance to raise his fist. 

Rowena stood between the two men, her eyes filled with fury. Balinor stepped back, bowing his head in respect for his mother. Will and Merlin copied his actions. Hunith was the Dragonlady of the Ambrosius clan to their friends and families but to Theobold, it would be Rowena.

“You dare...you _dare_ use my husband’s name like that? You are not worthy to even speak it! Aldred would be proud of our son for all that he has accomplished. You speak of Balinor deceiving you, yet we all knew of Merlin’s destiny. We kept it a secret and it’s a damn good thing that we did too since you’re trying to use my grandson as a weapon! After everything you have done to my grandson alone, do you truly thing Aldred would be on your side? He believed children were a gift, and that one shouldn’t be judged too harshly for a mistake. It is true that he once misused his gift when emotions were high. If he was here today, he would be utterly disgusted by you...I can’t even call you gentlemen, because that is not what you are,” she screamed. 

After a moment of shocked silence, Theobold opened his mouth to argue.

“You have said more than enough, Theobold. This situation no longer concerns you. Begone,” Kilgharrah said. “Everyone, Iantha and I shall deal with this matter, as it is so small it is not worthy of calling the council together. There is to be no trial. You may return to what you were doing unless you were present for the event,”

Theobold stammered, trying to come up with some kind of reply, but one look from Kilgharrah sent him away, Brian and Gregory trailing close behind him.

While the rest of the Dragonkin got ready to leave Hunith ran to her husband, son, and mother-in-law’s side, Freya close on her heels. Viola and Kathrine rushed to their respective son’s sides too. Will gave his mother a small smile, while Marcus didn’t even look up.

“Families may stay,” Kilgharrah added, watching them.

Once the Dragonkin were cleared out, those involved approached the Great Dragon and his mate. Arthur stood by Merlin’s side, clearly apprehensive about being near the dragon who had caused so much trouble, but he stayed silent nonetheless. Merlin gave him a reassuring smile and Arthur’s eyes widened before he looked away. Merlin frowned but chose to focus on the matter at hand. He could discuss it with Arthur later.

Kilgharrah and Iantha lowered their heads so they could be closer to the group.

“I believe it is best to allow Marcus to explain his actions,” Kilgharrah said.

All eyes turned to the young Dragonlord. Marcus blushed and stared at the ground, tugging at his jacket sleeve.

“I was distraught when I heard about how my father died. It made me angry that Arthur was allowed to freely roam the mountains even though he is the son of the man who forced our people into exile. I even thought about killing him; I really did. I wanted him dead so I could send the body back to Uther as a message. But the more I thought about it the more I realized that I would dishonor my clan and my father's name by doing so. Honor won’t bring him back to me, but neither will murder. I decided that I wouldn’t have any peace unless I spoke to him.

“When I arrived, there was a duel going on. Heliodorus was watching it, keeping guard. I had asked Varídi to stay home, so I felt it was fair if they didn’t have a dragon around either. I asked him to leave, but he refused...so I ordered him to leave. I….I wasn’t thinking straight. I---”

“I forgive you, Marcus,” Heliodorus said, gently headbutting him. “You were upset. I could sense it. I only went to Balinor because I was scared you would hurt someone in your anger, and I did not want you to have that blood on your hands. I know you do not have evil in your heart.”

“It would not be the first time a Dragonlord has abused their gift for such a small thing, and it shall not be the last. You have been gifted a great power, but you also have strong emotions. There are times when a situation gets too much for your kind to bear,” Kilgharrah said. “There is no need for harsh judgments, but I fear you need to watch Lord Theobold and his ilk. They too have strong emotions, and one cannot be sure of how they act.”

“Thank you, Kilgharrah,” Marcus said, bowing to the dragon. “Your mercy will not be forgotten.”

“You are most welcome, Young Dragonlord. As it has been said before, Aldred Ambrosius himself fell prey to his emotions once, and he was a noble man,” Kilgharrah said.

“So it’s true then,” Will said, looking to his family. “Grandfather really did...that.” 

“He did, William. Your grandfather sought out answers and demanded them. He was not the first Dragonlord to do so. Such a thing is not truly a sin. Others have gone down a darker path. Do not allow yourselves to go down that darker path,” Kilgharrah said.

Merlin was silent as he processed all this new information. He had been taught about the Dragonlords who had gone mad with power, but he had never heard of the ones who had made smaller demands of the dragons, like his grandfather. 

He didn’t think ill of his grandfather, of course. He still admired the man for everything he had done. Even Kilgharrah agreed that small demands weren’t that bad. It wasn’t something that Merlin ever wanted to do, but it was reassuring to know that if he did happen to slip up, then he wouldn’t be hated for it.

“Arthur, I want to thank you…” Marcus began. His voice brought Merlin out of his thoughts. He turned to see Marcus and Arthur facing each other.

“You protected me, despite everything I said. I...still am not sure how I feel about you and how you fit in with Merlin’s destiny, but I am thankful. You are a far better man than your father will ever be, just for that.”

“I understand. There was no harm done, and I hope we can reach a point where we can trust each other one day. I wish to train alongside you. I trust that won’t be an issue?” Arthur said. The corner’s of Marcus’ mouth twitched.

“No, I don’t think it will. I look forward to besting you in combat,” he said. 

Merlin couldn’t help but laugh as Arthur looked both shocked and offended. Arthur looked between Marcus and Merlin, shaking his head.

“Why does everyone think that I will lose!” he cried.

“Because Alan knocked you on your ass earlier. It was hilarious,” Giles said with a grin. “We all want to have our turn.”

Merlin smiled as he watched his friends interact. Arthur was already fitting into their little group perfectly. Despite everything that had happened today, he had hope for the future. 

He could feel the wheels of destiny starting to turn, and he couldn’t wait to see where this would take them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur begins to adapt to life in the mountains, and as time goes on he and Merlin start to help the people of Camelot. Along the way, they meet another man who also has a part in their destiny.

The events of that fateful day had really affected Arthur. He was actually making more of an effort to fit in with the Dragonkin. He read their books and even spent time speaking with the dragons.

Some days he would sit with Freya and her friends, watching Merlin and his family work, or telling the girls stories of his adventures. As the weeks passed, he even began to act out daring sword fights. Freya and the twins huddled close to Airlea, listening intently with wide eyes and shocked gasps. 

Despite the fact that Arthur had clearly gotten better, he still had moments where he was an absolute prat. While the Ambrosius family prepared for supper and the evening’s activities, Arthur would sit at the table and wait to be served. Hunith and Rowena put up with it for a week before they slowly got him accustomed to serving himself and helping with supper. He could now manage to help around the cave, even though there was the occasional complaint.

Now, Merlin decided, it was time to make him work for all the food he was eating.

Arthur was lounging about, as usual, watching the clouds go by. Merlin stomped over and stood over him, hands on his hips. Arthur frowned when his friend blocked his view.

“Get out of the way, _Mer_ lin,” he said.

“No. You need to get up and work. The only ones exempt from it are the children and elderly, and you are neither.”

“I thought I was a guest here. You can’t make your guests work! Balinor, isn’t that right?” Arthur said as he sat up and noticed the Dragonlord coming over.

“No, Merlin is right. You’ve lazed about long enough. Get up. There’s still some planting to do.” Balinor said.

Arthur stared at the two men as if they were crazy. Balinor and Merlin stared right back, waiting for Arthur to get up and do as they asked. 

“Can’t we...compromise?” Arthur said. 

“Get up, Arthur,” Balinor said, his voice and expression hinting that he was not in the mood for these games.

Despite this, Arthur was still about to argue before Airlea began to push him up. 

“Hey, Airlea, stop that!” Arthur cried. Merlin and Balinor laughed as Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand and forced him to stand.

“Thank you, Airlea,” Balinor said. Airlea bowed her head and Balinor turned back to the fields. 

“Now, I think the wheat needs tending to…”

Arthur groaned as Merlin dragged him away, a huge grin on his face. This was going to be a very interesting morning.

\---

By lunchtime, Arthur was filthy but in a much better mood. Once they had started to work, he actually began to enjoy himself. Oh, the Prince complained occasionally of course, but it was worth listening too if Merlin got to see him smiling and having fun.

“See? Work isn’t _that_ bad,” Merlin said as he nibbled on some bread. “You had fun.”

“Yes, but I also grew up in a castle. You can’t blame me for being skeptical,” Arthur snorted, going for some of the meat. 

“Yeah, and my parents and Uncle Balinor grew up in villas outside of the city. They managed to start with physical labor just fine,” Will said. 

“Grandfather and Grandmother did it too,” Merlin added. Arthur narrowed his eyes and looked up.

“What are you trying to say?” he asked.

“We’re trying to say that you’re lazy,” Will said matter-of-factly.

“Lazy? I’ll have you know---” Arthur began, only to get cut off by Hunith.

“That’s enough, all of you,” she said. Once the group was silent, she turned to Arthur with a smile. “You did very well this morning, Arthur. Why don’t you boys take the afternoon off?”

“Rest already? He’s only worked for a morning, Hunith,” Balinor argued. 

“Yes, but he worked very hard. I happen to remember when you were around his age and you were tired by the afternoon,” she said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Balinor nearly choked in his drink. Viola began to laugh at her brother’s misfortune. Hunith merely smiled, rubbing his back gently.

“Take the afternoon off,” Balinor mumbled once he could breathe again. “Take Freya with you. Helen and Cassandra will be visiting their grandparents this afternoon. Airlea is a fine companion, but I’m sure she’ll have more fun following you around.”

”Yes! I want to spend time with Merlin. Arthur has been hogging him,” Freya said with a pout. 

Now it was Arthur’s turn to nearly choke on his drink. Merlin raised an eyebrow while Hunith began to rub his back.

“You’re right, Freya. I have been spending a lot of time with Arthur. I’ll try to spend more time with you today. And you know what? Since Helen and Cassandra are going to be visiting their grandparents, why don’t we do the same and go visit Grandmother and her friends?” he said.

“Oh, that sounds like a lovely idea. Mother will be pleased to see all of you,” Viola added. 

“That is, if Arthur doesn’t want to whine about it,” Will said with a sigh. Arthur was catching his breath but managed to give him a glare.

“Of course I won’t ‘whine’ about it. Rowena is a wonderful woman and far better company than the likes of you,” Arthur scoffed. He caught a glimpse of Freya’s distraught expression and quickly added, “Thank goodness Freya is coming with us. She will be able to keep you two in line until then.”

That addition pleased the little girl and she went back to her lunch. Merlin chuckled and rolled his eyes. It was highly likely that Freya would be keeping all three of them in line. 

There were three people Arthur would listen to without question. Those three were Hunith, Rowena, and Freya. Merlin could easily figure out his reasons for it. Arthur was used to order and had clearly figured out the hierarchy of the Ambrosius clan.

Rowena was an elderly woman. Even though she had magic and used it freely, she had the most authority in the household. Despite her insistence that Hunith was the Dragonlady of the clan, Rowena was still considered the matriarch by some of their people and thus deserved respect. Merlin had been watching Arthur and could see how Arthur was watching the rest of the family in turn and observing how they interacted with Rowena. Even Balinor would stop and listen to his mother, so it made sense that Arthur would place her at the top of the hierarchy. 

Despite the fact that Balinor was the Dragonlord of the clan, Arthur was both wary and rebellious when it came to him. He clearly acknowledged that Balinor held a high position in the hierarchy and that he was very powerful, but he also chose to ignore that position whenever he felt like it. It usually took Hunith scolding him to get Arthur to listen to Balinor’s orders.

Hunith was probably Arthur’s favourite person in the mountains. If she asked him to jump, he would ask her how high. Merlin’s theory was that Arthur was so loyal due to the fact Hunith didn’t have magic, like him. She was also related to Gaius, whom Arthur knew and trusted. Her presence made Arthur feel safe, and it showed. Merlin couldn’t blame him in the slightest. His mother had a very calming aura. It was no wonder that the Prince was affected by it.

Arthur’s attachment to Freya was most likely based around her age. Balinor mentioned that Arthur had confessed he wouldn’t harm a child on his first day here. He saw her as innocent and treated her as such. Merlin wondered that if in some ways, Arthur was seeing Hunith as the mother he never knew, and Freya as a sister he never had. 

As for Merlin himself...he wasn’t quite sure what Arthur thought of him. Sometimes Arthur seemed to like him, other times they fought and hated each other. The only thing Merlin was positive about was that Arthur did trust him. He proved that every time he came to Merlin with questions and took whatever answer he was given as the truth. 

It was...nice.

\---

They soon finished up their lunch. Freya said her goodbyes to the twins and Airlea before running up to Merlin and grabbing his hand.

They began their adventure by seeking out Rowena. She was sitting on a landing under a tree with some friends as they sewed. Arthur smiled and watched as she greeted her grandchildren one by one, but his eyes widened when she brought him into a tight hug.

“Just in time, dear! I finished something for you,” she said. 

Arthur looked to Merlin for help. He respected Rowena, but he clearly wasn’t prepared for the hug. Merlin just smiled in return, nodding to his grandmother. She brought out a tunic. It was red and the hems were embroidered with gold. Upon closer inspection, one would see that they were little dragons. 

“It’s beautiful!” Arthur exclaimed as he took it, feeling the fabric. 

“You used to complain about having to wear Balinor’s clothes, so I decided to make you something of your own,” Rowena said. “It’s mainly meant for formal wear, but you can wear it any time.”

“Formal wear…” Arthur said, glancing at Merlin, Freya, and Will. 

“Yes, we all have a set of formal clothes. We only wear them at big events like weddings or dragon births, though,” Merlin said. Arthur was silent for a moment but nodded.

“I understand. If you do not mind, Rowena, I would like to put it aside until the situation calls for it. I don’t want to ruin such beautiful work, though I look forward to the next formal event. I will clearly be the best-dressed man there,” he said.

“That’s perfectly fine. I will be making some more clothes, so don’t you worry,” Rowena said. She held her hands out to take the tunic. “It looks like you’re all going on an adventure. Give me the tunic, and I’ll take it home.”

“That would be perfect, thank you,” Arthur said as he handed it back. 

With that, the group said their goodbyes and went off to continue their adventure.

\---

The first time Arthur ever wore the tunic was a few weeks later, on Beltane. The family was dressed in the Ambrosius colours and ready to go to the feast and celebration in the valley.

“I’m a bit worried. What about the crops? You said there would be a large bonfire,” Arthur said to Merlin.

Merlin smiled. The first few days of learning how to work the land had been hard on Arthur. He ended up with aching muscles in the evening. Thankfully, Merlin knew just the spells that would help ease his pain. As the days went on, Arthur took this new duty as a challenge. He was clearly enjoying working alongside the family; not that he would admit it. 

“They’ll be fine. Magic, remember? Besides, the bonfire is held further away. You’ll see it when you get there,” Merlin said as they left the cave.

He was dressed in a similar tunic to Arthur’s, only his was blue and silver instead of red and gold. As a symbol of his status as the clan’s Dragonheir, he wore a belt with a silver clasp bearing the Ambrosius crest. He looked up at the rest of his family, who was walking a few feet ahead of him and Arthur.

Balinor wore something similar, though his tunic was covered by his blue and silver overcoat. It was a simple yet effective way to symbolize his status as the Dragonlord of the clan. 

Hunith, Rowena, and Freya each wore blue and silver gowns. To symbolize Hunith’s position as Dragonlady, she wore a silver necklace with the Ambrosius crest. Merlin smirked at how angry some Dragonkin got at the fact that she was wearing the necklace instead of Rowena. Lord Theobold was one of the most outspoken of the men, and after the way he had treated Marcus a few months ago, Merlin was looking forward to watching the man go red in the face as hehe was forced to hold back his complaints. 

“What are you smirking about?” Arthur asked, gently smacking his arm. Merlin frowned slightly, rubbing the spot.

“First off, ow. Second...remember Lord Theobold?” he said, holding back a laugh at the way Arthur scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“Unfortunately, yes. I’m guessing that we’ll have to see him tonight.”

“Well, yes, but that’s not why I’m smirking. You see, Marcus isn’t the only person he’s gotten angry about. You saw Mother’s necklace, right? It’s a symbol of her status as Dragonlady of the clan. Technically Grandmother is supposed to be wearing it, but as you know that’s not how our clan operates. Theobold and his friends get angry about it every year. He used to rant about it, but everyone turned on him and told him to shut up. It’s a huge insult to him since he’s never really got over the fact that Father married her in the first place. He believes that Father should have gotten married to a woman with magic. He was always mad that the dragons blessed their marriage.”

“Why? It’s not like you and Freya don’t have any magic. You’re still a Dragonheir. You’re Emrys. What does he even complain about?”

“He thought that our blood would be tainted if there was a non-magical person in the clan. Obviously, my family disagreed. My grandfather was the one who dealt with him and he kept it from my father, but once he passed away...then Theobold and his friends came after Father. Thankfully Grandmother knew and was able to warn him. Father finally took him to Kilgharrah to settle it once and for all. He leaves Mother alone now, but you can see how angry he gets still. It’s funny.”

“He reminds me of some of the Lords in court when they disagree with my father. It is rather amusing,” Arthur said. His attention was diverted when he heard the sound of music and caught sight of the huge bonfire. Merlin smiled and followed his gaze. 

The valley was filled with tables, people, and dragons. Yellow flowers were strung up and decorated the area and tables. Food covered the long tables, while the smaller round tables were set up so people could sit and chat with their friends and family. The large bonfire was set up a short distance away. People were dancing around it while others played music. 

Freya jumped up and down, pointing to the bonfire. Merlin heard Arthur chuckle beside him. 

“Well if Freya approves, then this must be an enjoyable event,” he said. 

“She loves to dance near the bonfire. Don’t be surprised if she asks you to dance.”

“I don’t dance,” Arthur said with a huff, crossing his arms. Merlin just smiled and nodded. Arthur wouldn't be saying that when he had a little girl staring up at him with huge eyes.

Their group made it down to the celebration. Merlin and Arthur stood back as people crowded around Balinor, welcoming him and his family to the feast. To both Merlin and Arthur’s joy, Theobold did come up to greet Balinor, only to end up eyeing Hunith’s necklace. He was unable to actually say anything about it, but it had been amusing to watch. Balinor held his head high, silently daring Theobold to say something.

Thankfully, Theobold managed to hold his tongue. 

After everyone had said their hello’s to Balinor, they swarmed Merlin and Arthur. Everyone wanted to see Emrys and the Once and Future King. Merlin couldn’t help but watch and smile at the way Arthur greeted each person who came to him with his own smile. 

Merlin felt his heart leap at the sight. No matter how many months passed, Arthur’s smile always managed to catch him by surprise. He couldn’t understand why, and he was too afraid to ask Kilgharrah, Iantha, or even his parents. 

“...lin? Merlin? Hellloooooooo, are you there?”

Will’s voice broke him out of his trance and brought him back to reality. He blinked and looked around. Everyone had gone off to enjoy the feast, and now he was surrounded by his friends instead. 

Will was dressed similarly to Balinor, but his coat was dark grey with yellow. Marcus was wearing one that was a deep green with dark blue. Merlin’s fellow Dragonheirs were dressed like him. Alan was in yellow and orange while Giles wore red and black. Camilla wore a gown similar to Freya’s, but in the same colours as her brother. 

“Welcome back. I thought we’d lost you there,” Will said. 

“No, I was just thinking,” Merlin said.

“Wow, that’s a first,” Arthur said with a grin and a roll of his eyes. 

“Tonight’s a night of firsts. There’s a feast and you’re not running to eat everything,” Merlin said.

“Are you saying I’m fat?” Arthur said.

“No, I’m saying you’re a glutton. Don’t pretend you weren’t making your way over to the food table,” Merlin said. Arthur was about to argue, but then he turned and started walking towards the food table.

“Call me a glutton, but at least I’m not going to starve!” he shouted.

“He’s got a point. What are we standing around for?” Giles said, going to join Arthur. The rest of the group happily followed, filling their plates before sitting at a table.

\---

Arthur’s laugh was music to Merlin’s ears. He had come so far in the past few months. He was really fitting in with the Dragonkin and the Ambrosius family. Even Marcus was getting along with him.

Merlin couldn’t help but wonder how long this was going to last for. One day they would have to return to Camelot. It was the only way that he and Arthur could fulfil their destiny. As much as he wanted his people to live free, he was scared. Camelot’s people had been forced to listen to Uther’s hate for twenty-one years, it wouldn’t be easy to change everyone’s minds overnight, even if they did return after Uther was dead. 

_’We all have our destinies. You both must be brave when you discover yours’_

Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yes, he had to be brave, just like his grandfather wanted him to be. It would be hard at first, but in the end his people would be free. Freya could grow up in a big villa just like the one his father and aunt had been raised in. Lord Antony would be avenged, and no one would live in fear anymore. 

He opened his eyes and smiled as he watched Arthur, who was having a very animated debate with Giles, Marcus, and Will, while Camilla and Alan watched and laughed. He would stay by the Once and Future King’s side, of course. Anyone who dared to disrupt their Albion would have to answer to him. 

He looked over when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Freya was standing there with big, sad eyes.

“Merlin, come dance with me! It’s Mama’s turn to dance with Papa so I don’t have anyone to dance with,” she said. 

“Oh, Freya is right, dancing is a great idea!” Camilla exclaimed, grabbing Will’s hand and dragging him off. Merlin chuckled and stood up, taking Freya’s hand. 

“I would love to dance with you, My Lady,” Merlin said with a dramatic bow. Freya giggled. 

“Why thank you, My Lord,” she managed to say through her giggles.

Merlin let Freya lead him to the bonfire. Couples and family members were already dancing, the fires light giving them a soft amber glow. He was able to catch a glimpse of his parents nearby. Balinor had a protective and loving arm around his wife’s waist. Hunith had her arm draped over his shoulders. Balinor took Hunith’s free hand and brought it to his lips, planting a gentle kiss upon it before lifting her into the air and spinning to the music. Merlin smiled at the sight.

He and Freya began to dance, laughing. While it was the tradition for the man to lead, he chose to let his sister lead them instead. The siblings spun and hopped to the music, laughing merrily. 

After a few minutes, Merlin caught a glimpse of Arthur and his Grandmother in the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Arthur asking her a question. Rowena smiled and gave him a small bow in response. Arthur took her hand and led her into the group of dancers.

The song eventually ended and everyone stopped to clap. The Ambrosius family began to gather at the edge of the group. Merlin smiled as Arthur brought Rowena over, his arm linked with hers. Balinor raised an eyebrow at the sight.

“Arthur was so kind. He saw that I didn’t have anyone to dance with, and offered to dance with me,” Rowena explained. “He’s an excellent dancer.”

Arthur was blushing at the praise. He let Rowena go and put his hands behind his back, turning his head away as everyone stared at him. After a moment of silence, Balinor clapped him on the shoulder.

“Good to hear. Thank you, Arthur. You’re a good lad,” he said. 

“I want to dance with Arthur too! It’s my turn now,” Freya insisted. Arthur blinked at their reactions, but smiled.

“Of course, My Lady. I would be honoured too,” he said. 

Merlin chuckled as Arthur bowed and took Freya’s hand. She grinned and happily followed him out into the field to dance. 

“A dance with their mothers for the Ambrosius boys, then?” Hunith said with a smile. “After all, the night is still young.” 

Merlin nodded and held an arm out for his mother to take. They did this every year, and every year he looked forward to it. Freya usually found a dragon that she could dance with during this time, but it seemed that this year she found a partner. 

Then again, Arthur’s last name was Pen _dragon_ , so maybe she found a dragon after all.

He didn’t realize he was actually laughing at his own dumb joke until he heard his mother clear her throat. 

“Merlin, what’s so funny?” she asked. Merlin blushed in embarrassment.

“I...I was just thinking about how Freya usually dances with a dragon during the mother-son dance. This year she found a Pen _dragon_ ,” he said. Now that he was saying it out loud, it sounded very silly.

“Oh, Merlin,” Hunith said, shaking her head. Despite the disappointment in her voice, she did have a small smile tugging at her lips. Balinor, on the other hand, had the same sense of humour as his son. He let out a deep, rumbling laugh.

“Ah, there is little doubt you are related,” Rowena said with a laugh. Hunith quickly joined in, unable to hold it back any longer. 

“I do love you both, even if you have the silliest sense of humour,” Hunith managed to say once the laughter died down. 

“It’s all a part of our charm, my dear,” Balinor said, taking her hand and kissing it. “Now, I do believe I owe my mother a dance.”

Balinor and Merlin escorted Rowena and Hunith to the field. The mother and son twirled and hopped to the music, laughing and smiling all the while.

His heart ached as the music began to taper off. One day he would have to leave the mountains, and his family would be the thing he would miss the most. He wasn’t sure how he would manage without his mother and father’s guidance, but he would have to persevere and do it for them. They deserved a life outside of this place. One day soon they would have this dance in a huge field outside of Camelot, in a time where they weren’t living in exile.

Hunith smiled up at her son and put a hand on his cheek, almost as if she could read his mind. Merlin wouldn’t be surprised. It felt like his mother had such instincts quite often. That was magic itself.

“I’m so proud of you, my boy,” she said. 

”What for?”

“Look at everything you have accomplished so far. You have such a big heart and you are full of compassion. Whenever you see a friend in need, you are there to help. Diggory and Elizabeth say you are doing so well in your studies, and that you’ll make a fine physician. I wish you could have a chance to study with your uncle...but now that you have met Arthur that dream could become a reality.”

“As for Arthur...your father and I have been watching you two. I’ve seen the way he has changed since he arrived, and it’s all thanks to you. I have known men who would have given up within a few days. You are only eighteen winters and you are already so many things: a teacher, a physician, a warlock, a Dragonheir, a brother, a nephew, a cousin, a grandson, and most importantly...our son.”

Merlin didn’t realize that he had tears in his eyes until his mother wiped them away. He could see that she also had tears in her own eyes, reflecting in the firelight.

“Thank you, Mother. I couldn’t have done any of this without any of you.”

“We are all glad we could be there for you. Your grandfather would be so proud of you.”

“I wish he could have been here today. Uncle Vincent too. At least Uncle got a chance to meet Freya.”

“Oh yes. Your grandfather would have spoiled her rotten. I think he always wanted a granddaughter; not that he was upset with having his grandsons to spoil,” Hunith said. She paused, looking over at Will and Viola, then Freya and Arthur. “He loved all of you.”

“What do you think he would think of Arthur?” Merlin asked. Hunith chuckled.

“I suspect his reaction would be similar to your father’s. You two got your stubbornness from him, you know,” she said. “Despite Arthur’s faults and the way he acted when he first arrived, I know Balinor is fond of him; not that he’ll admit it. Your grandfather might have been more willing to do so, especially since your grandmother adores him. Your father is just a stubborn and silly man.”

Merlin laughed. He couldn’t say his mother was wrong, his father was very stubborn, more so than his grandfather and himself. Still, Merlin loved his father and could tell that he did care for Arthur too.

“I promise I won’t tell him that you said that,” he said.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve told Balinor he’s as stubborn as a mule many times. That man is well aware of how ridiculous he can be. Despite all of this, he is my stubborn and silly man, and I wouldn’t change him for the world,” Hunith said with a smile. “Come now, let’s meet up with the others again.” 

Merlin escorted his mother back to their family. After a brief conversation, Freya managed to convince their father to dance again. Will left with Camilla, and Merlin was about to sit at a table with his mother, grandmother, and aunt, but he noticed Arthur wandering away. He frowned, going to follow him.

Arthur ended up sitting on a small cliff overlooking the valley. Merlin sad next to him.

“You followed me,” Arthur said.

“Yes. Are you all right?”

“I was thinking about Camelot.”

Merlin paused. In the two months Arthur had been here, he hadn’t spoken much of Camelot. He chose to listen to Rowena and Hunith’s stories instead. There were times that Arthur's eyes had a distant look, but that was the only hint that he even thought about Camelot.

“I miss it, and while I’m not ready to face him, I miss my father,” Arthur continued. “I know you have every reason to hate him, but...he is my father.”

“I understand. I would feel the same in your position,” Merlin said with a nod. Arthur chuckled softly.

“It’s a bit different. My father is nothing like yours. Balinor dotes on you and Freya. He is always there for you when you need him, and he gladly offers encouragement. My father...he’s distant. I know he cares about me, but sometimes I feel as if I’m a disappointment,” he explained. “I...wonder what he would think of me now. Technically I have committed treason by being here and learning your ways; not that I regret any of it.”

Merlin was silent as he listened to Arthur. He couldn’t imagine how his life had been. He couldn’t imagine his own father being distant. In all honesty, it made him hate Uther Pendragon more. He couldn’t fathom how the King of Camelot could treat his son like that. 

He knew the story of Arthur’s birth. Uther had sacrificed his wife to gain a son, then murdered hundreds to hide his guilt. They had never spoken about Ygraine with Arthur, other than the few stories that Rowena could share. It would be a sensitive topic for him, after all. Uther had done all that to gain an heir, and he wouldn’t even treat him like a proper son.

They sat in that same silence for a few more minutes before Arthur spoke again.

“I’m happy here, though. It’s very beautiful and peaceful. It’s nothing like I’ve ever seen before. The love your family has for each other...I must say, Merlin, I’m rather envious of you sometimes.”

“You know, I’m pretty sure Mother and Grandmother consider you part of the family. Having you seen the way they dote on you?” Merlin said with a grin. Arthur blinked and looked at him with confusion.

“I...really? What does Balinor think of this?” he asked. Merlin laughed. 

“Well, according to Mother he is rather fond of you. He won’t admit it though, he’s far too stubborn for that. Maybe he’ll finally admit it one day,” he said. “Freya clearly sees you as another big brother and I like you too, so he’s outnumbered anyway.”

Arthur blushed when Merlin said he liked him. Merlin tried to focus on the Beltane celebration instead of the strange feeling that suddenly returned. Was Arthur feeling the same way? Destiny really was a strange thing. He opened his mouth to ask, but Arthur interrupted him.

“We should be heading back. Your family and our friends will be missing us,” he said. Merlin nodded and stood up, dusting himself off.

“Yeah. Good talk, though. I’m glad you’re opening up,” he said. 

“Yes...thank you for listening. You are a good friend,” Arthur said, clapping Merlin on the shoulder. 

“You’re never alone, Arthur, remember that,” Merlin said. 

“I will try to remember,” Arthur said, smiling back before he turned to leave. 

Merlin watched him for a few moments. Two months ago he thought fate was playing a joke on him. Now? Now he was starting to thank fate for what it had done. He smiled, running after his destiny.

\---

The celebration was still going strong when Merlin and Arthur returned. Both of them jumped when there was a loud shriek.

Thankfully, no one was injured. Camilla came running out of the crowd, holding up her hand. On it was a beautiful silver ring. She twirled, showing it off to all the ladies around her.

“He proposed! He finally proposed!” she shouted. Will came out of the crowd, grinning from ear to ear. 

“I’m shocked…” Merlin mumbled. “Will actually managed to keep something from me.”

“I take it he doesn’t do that often,” Arthur said.

“No, I can’t think of another time when he did it. He’s usually such a blabbermouth,” Merlin said, starting to walk towards his cousin. 

“Will, Camilla, Congratulations!” he said once he was close enough. 

“Oh my goodness, did you know?” Camilla asked. Merlin shook his head and laughed. 

“No, actually. Will managed to keep it a secret,” Merlin said. “Shocking, I know,” he added when he saw Camilla’s jaw drop.

“I can keep secrets! The only people who knew were your parents, Bridget, and my mother. I wanted it to be a surprise,” Will insisted, holding Camilla close.

“Oh Will, I’m so proud of you! You’re getting better!” she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Merlin made a face and rolled his eyes, though his smile betrayed his amusement. 

“Is he really that bad?” Arthur whispered.

“Oh, he’s terrible. We love him though,” Merlin whispered back, “and I’m happy for him.”

Merlin glanced back at the happy couple. He would have to work harder since his Aunt would be busy making Camilla’s dress, but he didn’t mind. A wedding was an exciting event, and he couldn’t wait to see what the coming months would bring.

\---

Just as Merlin had predicted, the next few months were busy as they finished planting their crops. Shortly after Beltane, Balinor and Hunith were given the day off to celebrate their anniversary. The rest of the time Rowena was helping Viola with Camilla’s dress, and Will occasionally left to work out wedding plans with his future wife.

There was also the day that another dragon was ready to be hatched, the same day that they had been celebrating Arthur’s birthday. It had been a small affair with just their family, but Arthur had clearly been enjoying himself. Hunith made him a cake and prepared a special meal just for him before they were called to the new dragon. 

Merlin stood with his mother, sister, grandmother, aunt, and Arthur as they watched the Dragonlords get into their positions. After a moment, Balinor stepped towards the egg, a slight look of confusion on his face.

While Merlin was excited for his father, it was a surprise. He had just hatched an egg fairly recently. Eumelia was growing and could now speak and could sleep on her own, but she was still only eleven months old.

Balinor stood in front of the egg as the rest of the Dragonlord’s returned to their families and his own joined him. He looked up at Kilgharrah, searching for answers. The Great Dragon only gave him a knowing smile and a nod in return. That alone gave him enough confidence to turn to the egg. Kilgharrah must have seen something.

He closed his eyes and searched for a name. It came to him in an instant. Yes, this little girl would be named…

“Aithusa,” he said out loud. 

The egg cracked and he opened his eyes once more. The hatchling gurgled as she broke the egg with her little snout and crawled out. 

It felt like time stood still. He could hear the people around him gasping and whispering to each other. This was something he never thought he would ever see in his life.

Aithusa’s scales were pure white.

He had only read about the white dragons in history books. Even to his people, they were considered legends, yet here was one right in front of him. 

“She’s beautiful!” Freya exclaimed. “Papa, can I pet her?” 

“I...Aithusa? Is this all right?” Balinor managed to say, still in shock. 

Aithusa jumped off the pedestal and it was only luck that Balinor managed to catch her in time. The little dragon snuggled and nuzzled him, gurgling happily. 

Freya took this as an invitation to pet the dragon. She reached out and began to pet Aithusa’s side, giggling. Aithusa’s head flew for Freya’s hand. Balinor cried out in surprise and fear, scared the dragon was going to bite his daughter. Even if she didn’t have teeth yet, it would still hurt. He could only let out a sigh of relief when Aithusa pushed Freya’s hand away, only to shove her head under it. Freya giggled, lifting Aithusa’s head and booping her nose against the dragon’s.

Balinor looked over at Hunith and Rowena. They were both was wide-eyed and Rowena had a hand over her chest. When Hunith caught Balinor’s eye, she began to laugh and he couldn’t help but join in. 

“Oh, that startled me. She’s so friendly but so very quick!” Hunith said once she calmed down. 

“She is also very rare. Kilgharrah, have you seen this before?” Balinor asked, looking up at the dragon.

“Your choice of name speaks for itself, Balinor. You named her after The Light of the Sun. She is a light; a symbol of the Albion Merlin and Arthur will create. It is why you were chosen to bring her into this world,” Kilgharrah said. 

“I...I understand.” Balinor said. He turned to Merlin, offering his son a small, reassuring smile. 

Merlin was shocked, to say the least. Just like his father, he had thought the white dragons were legends. To see one up close, and one hatched by his father no less...it was everything he could have imagined the experience to be and more. 

He jumped when Aithusa went for Freya’s hand but joined in the collective sigh of relief when it was revealed that she was just trying to be friendly. 

He still couldn’t fully believe what he was seeing. A legendary white dragon was in front of him, and Kilgharrah said she was born to represent the Albion that he and Arthur would create. She was beautiful, so their Albion was going to be beautiful, wasn’t it? He smiled at the thought and looked over at Arthur.

Arthur was looking between Aithusa, Kilgharrah, and Merlin, clearly confused and not fully understanding what was going on. Merlin put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Arthur. This...this is a good thing. It’s a wonderful thing,” he said. His words seemed to calm the Prince since Arthur visibly relaxed.

“Okay. I trust you,” Arthur said.

Those words made Merlin’s heart speed up. He had tried to ignore these strange ‘destiny feelings’ --it was most certainly not love, thank you very much--, but to no avail. Arthur trusted him, and that meant the world to him.

“Come, we should meet her. She won’t hurt you. As you can see, it’s quite the opposite. It looks like she’s more likely to cuddle you to death,” Merlin said. 

Arthur hesitated, but followed Merlin over to see the newborn dragon. Aithusa looked up and froze. Merlin was about to reach out and ask her if she was all right, but she leaped out of Balinor’s arms and dove at Arthur. 

Just like with Balinor, it was with luck and reflexes alone that Arthur managed to catch her. He tensed up again now that he was holding the baby dragon awkwardly. He had been around many dragons within the past few months, but this was his first time holding one. Merlin gave him a small smile.

“It’s okay, Arthur. Just like I said, she just wants to cuddle you to death. You saw her with Father a few minutes ago, she was cuddling and nuzzling him,” he insisted.

“Yes, Merlin is right. Here, hold her like this,” Balinor said, guiding Arthur’s arms so Aithusa was sitting comfortably. 

Once she was able to sit properly, Aithusa lifted her head and booped her nose against Arthur’s. He moved his head back in surprise.

“Oh, how adorable! She loves you already!” Rowena said. “That is the way a dragon shows affection. They will press their noses together.”

“Oh...is that why Merlin shoves his face into Heliodorus’ snout? I thought it was just another one of his weird habits,” Arthur said with a nervous laugh. Merlin gave him an offended look before he couldn’t pretend any longer and dissolved into giggles.

“I thought you knew since it’s in the books. Yes, that’s why I do it. Heliodorus used to be small enough that we could press our noses together, but now he’s too big. It’s the best I can do,” he said. 

”You’re still a riddle, Merlin, but it’s good to know you’re not a total freak,” Arthur said with a laugh. 

Aithusa watched him, then tried to copy his laugh. It came out as more of a screechy squawking sound, which only made Arthur laugh harder. Merlin and his family couldn’t help but join in. 

Their destiny was shaping up to be very eventful indeed.

\---

Will and Camilla were married at the end of the month. Up until then, Aithusa would sleep in Arthur’s bed every night. He had been surprised at first, but soon settled in and got used to it.

The morning of the wedding Aithusa was the first to rise and woke the rest of the family up. Since Balinor had a role in preparing for the ceremony, he left right after breakfast. 

Normally the groom’s father would help the groom prepare for the ceremony, but since Vincent had passed away, Balinor took his place. 

“Vincent would be proud of you,” he said once Will was ready. “I know I can’t ever replace him…but I hope I have been helpful to you.”

“You have, Uncle,” Will said with a sad smile. “I wouldn’t want anyone else but you to be here. I know how much he meant to you, and how much you meant to him. After all,” Will’s smile turned to a smirk, “Merlin wasn’t the only one who grew up with stories of how terrible you two were.”

Balinor blinked in surprise, then let out a deep laugh. Oh, he would always remember the wild adventures that he and Vincent used to go on, and the trouble they used to cause.

“I suspect some of those stories came from your mother. I swear Vi was sent on some of those adventures just to keep an eye on us and to make sure we didn’t get ourselves killed,” he said. Will chuckled.

“Mother did mention that. She used to always wag her finger and say ‘William Renold, I swear to the gods if I hear you’ve gotten up to anything like that then death will be the least of your worries. I didn’t always save your father and uncle’s sorry hides so you could go off and risk your own life!’ and I would always nod and say ‘Yes, Mother. I wouldn’t dare take unnecessary risks like Father and Uncle Balinor.’ I don’t think she bought it, and Father used to laugh about it,” he said, smiling again at the memory. 

“And then you went and took unnecessary risks and dragged my son into it,” Balinor chuckled. “Ah, it was Vincent and I’s curse to be stuck with sons who imitated their fathers!”

“Face it though, you wouldn’t change us for the world,” Will said.

“No, we wouldn’t,” Balinor said, his expression softening. He turned to Will and put a hand on his shoulder. “Your father was like a brother to me long before our clans were joined. I am thankful that you have given me the honour to assist you today.”

There was silence for a moment, before Will hugged Balinor tightly, burying his face in the older man’s shoulder. Balinor wrapped his arms around his nephew as he began to cry. 

“I miss him so much, Uncle Balinor,” Will said.

“Me too, William. Me too,” Balinor said.

He let the young man cry for as long as he needed too. It was both an exciting and a sad day. When Will was finished, he pulled away and wiped his eyes, muttering a spell and getting rid of the wet spots on Balinor’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I…” he started to say. Balinor held up a hand and gave a small smile.

“There is no need for apologies. I will tell you the same thing that I told Arthur on his first day here. There is no shame in shedding a tear for those who came before us. As exciting as the day is, we mourn for those who cannot share it for us,” he said. “In fact, I cried the day Freya was born. I was so happy that I had a new daughter, and that both her and Hunith were doing well...but your grandfather was not here to meet his third grandchild.”

“I...I understand. Thank you, Uncle,” Will said, managing to smile slightly.

“That’s much better. Come now, everyone will be waiting and I’m sure your bride will want to see you wearing that smile she’s so fond of,” Balinor said.

Balinor left the cave first. As he was leaving, he heard Will say something behind him.

“Hey Uncle Balinor, is something wrong with me if I’m nervous?” he asked. Balinor began to laugh.

“Oh, William...let me tell you something about nerves,” he replied.

\---

The wedding and subsequent feast went off without a hitch. Balinor and his family served the Renolds and the Urrys. The only ones excused from this task were Freya and Rowena due to their age. Arthur had complained at first and tried to use taking care of Aithusa as an excuse as to not help serve at the feast, but once Aithusa hopped out of his arms and curled up on Rowena’s lap, he had nothing to go with and ended up helping out.

It wasn’t long after the wedding that things settled down. To Merlin’s annoyance, Arthur started to find excuses to get out of work. Despite his parent’s reassurance that it was fine, Merlin couldn’t help but be upset. Arthur had been showing so much promise, and it felt like all his progress had been for naught.

It wasn’t until Freya’s birthday near the end of September that everything finally made sense. 

The Ambrosius family threw a small birthday party for their youngest member. Merlin gave her a wooden carving of the unicorn; something that to this day she was upset that she didn’t get a chance to see. He even managed to paint it. Freya’s eyes widened and she gasped.

“It’s beautiful! Thank you, Merlin!” she cried, hugging her brother tight. Merlin chuckled and hugged her back. 

“You’re welcome, Freya. I know how upset you were about not being able to see the unicorn for yourself, but I hope this makes up for it. It looked exactly like that, didn’t it Arthur?” Merlin said, moving aside so Arthur could see. Arthur gave Freya a small smile and nodded.

“Yes, that’s what it looked like,” he said. 

Freya kept the unicorn on her lap as she received her other gifts. She got new dresses from her mother, grandmother, and aunt, a carving that looked suspiciously like Airlea from her father, and a silver bracelet with little blue gems in it from Will and Camilla. 

Once the family had presented their gifts, Arthur stepped forward, holding a small wrapped package. 

“I have a gift as well,” he said. Freya grinned and took it, unwrapping the package. Inside was a silver hair pin with a blue unicorn on it. 

“Apparently Merlin and I have similar gift ideas,” Arthur said.

Freya put the unicorn carving on the table before flinging herself at Arthur and hugging him. Arthur hesitated but hugged her back.

“Thank you, Arthur! I love it!” Freya said when she pulled away. She held the pin out for Arthur to take. “Put it in my hair now!”

Arthur carefully took the pin and placed it on the side of Freya’s head. Freya grinned. 

“How do I look?” she asked.

“Like a Princess,” he replied with a smile.

“Did you hear that, everyone? He said I look like a Princess!” Freya said.

“You _are_ a Princess, little one,” Balinor said. 

“Thank you, Papa,” Freya said. 

Merlin moved to Arthur’s side, watching as Freya ran to their parents and hugged them. Arthur glanced at him.

“I hear that you’ve been complaining that I haven’t been in the valley,” Arthur said.

“I was, but I’m starting to guess that you weren’t sitting around on your lazy arse,” Merlin said with a smirk. 

“Of course not! I was doing chores for the Albelin clan to repay Lord Alexander and Lady Bridget for their services since I had nothing to trade,” Arthur insisted.

Merlin’s smirk turned into a soft smile. Arthur could be an ass at times, but more often than he would probably like to admit, he was a kind and noble man. Merlin could see the great ruler that he would be one day. 

When that day came, he would stand by his side, proud to be his friend.

\---

A month later, when the harvest was being brought in for the winter and preparations were being made for the Samhain celebration the next day, a young dragon flew back to the mountains in a panic.

“There are Knights of Camelot outside the forest!” he shouted. 

Despite Kilgharrah’s insistence that the wards were still up when Arthur arrived, people began to panic. The knights had returned, and one of them had already made it through the forest, even if he had a reason for doing so. 

Kilgharrah and Iantha landed in their usual spots, ready to calm their kin when Arthur ran out of the crowd. He was deathly pale and his eyes were wide as he fell to one knee in front of the Great Dragon and his mate. 

“Please, Kilgharrah, let me speak with them and send them away! Don’t send the beast after them. There’s no need for bloodshed today,” he said.

“How dare you make demands of the Great Dragon like that?!” Gregory Osmot shouted. Theobold and Brian nodded in agreement.

“You are not one of us,” Brian added.

“Arthur Pendragon is the Once and Future King. He is most certainly one of us,” Kilgharrah growled. Brian, Theobold, and Gregory backed off respectfully.

Merlin managed to get through the crowd and ran to Arthur’s side. 

“Arthur, what are you talking about?” he asked. 

“I can convince them to leave, I swear it. I know you have every reason to distrust them but there is no need for more bloodshed. I am begging you, if you respect me as the Once and Future King, then do not send out your beast.”

Everyone was silent now as they stared at the Prince in confusion. Merlin tilted his head slightly.

“Our...beast? What are you talking about?” he said with a frown. They never sent dragons to attack the knights before and besides, he highly doubted that Arthur was talking about a dragon. He respected them now.

“The beast that attacked me and my men. It slaughtered them all and wounded me. It wasn’t a dragon, but it wasn’t an animal either,” Arthur began. Merlin’s eyes widened. He had never bothered to ask Arthur how he was wounded in the first place, and Arthur never spoke of it again. Everyone had assumed he and his men were lost to the forest and Arthur had been wounded by an animal. 

“It had the body of some kind of large cat, while its head was a bird. It had wings too, so it was hard to fight. Our spears broke whenever they made contact with it,” Arthur continued. There was mumbling all around as people tried to figure out what Arthur was going on about.

“A griffin,” Kilgharrah announced. “I have heard of them. They are creatures of magic, however, it is not affiliated with us. It wouldn’t dare approach our hideaway, as the dragons would destroy it in an instant. We are safe here.”

“But my men aren’t!” Arthur shouted.

“That is none of my concern,” Kilgharrah said. 

“ _I_ am concerned! Those are my men out there. They have been mislead, just as I was!”

Something was up, Merlin could easily see that. Usually, Kilgharrah would have flown off by now if he wasn’t interested in the conversation anymore. Instead, he was letting Arthur argue with him. 

“That griffin is still out there, and how do we know it’s not attacking the people of Camelot? They played no part in my father’s purge. They should not suffer for his crimes. It needs to be destroyed,” Arthur continued.

Kilgharrah now looked pleased. He smiled and lowered his head so he was level with Arthur.

“You have shown wisdom, Young Pendragon...but how do you suppose we deal with this beast?” he said.

“I...I don’t know. Your people have magic, don’t they? I’m sure you can come up with something! Give me something that can kill that thing, and I’ll do it myself if you want me too. It’s my responsibility as the Prince of Camelot,” Arthur said. He paused for a moment before continuing. “And as the Once and Future King.”

“A sword forged in dragon’s breath could easily kill a griffin,” Kilgharrah said.

Merlin saw Arthur’s eyes light up in recognition. He had come across the topic shortly after he arrived. Merlin remembered answering Arthur’s questions about them, and Arthur’s disappointment when he heard that he couldn’t have one for himself.

“Then send a Dragonlord with me,” he began. He turned to the crowd. “Is there anyone would come with me? I will fight by your side--”

“There is no need, Arthur Pendragon...that is if you truly are willing to accept your responsibility as the Once and Future King,” Kilgharrah announced. 

The crowd was silent and Merlin held his breath, awaiting Arthur’s answer. This was the moment he had been waiting for. They never really discussed their shared destiny in the past few months, but he could see that Arthur really was learning about magic and interested in Dragonkin culture, and that was good enough for him. 

After what felt like an eternity, Arthur turned back to Kilgharrah and got back down on one knee, bowing his head. 

“I, Arthur Pendragon, do accept my responsibility as the Once and Future King. The past few months have taught me that despite what my father has to say, magic is not a force of evil, it is those who have chosen to use it to harm that is evil. One day I will be King, and on that day magic will be free in Camelot once more.”

Merlin had to hold back a cheer. He had felt the wheels of destiny turning, and now they really could go forward. Kilgharrah looked pleased with Arthur’s answer and nodded to someone in the crowd. Albin and Olivia stepped out, with Albin holding a wrapped bundle. He unwrapped it to reveal a sword.

Merlin gasped. The sword had the most beautiful craftsmanship he had ever seen. Albin and Olivia had clearly put so much work into it. 

The sword was made of the finest steel, with two plates of gold running down the middle on both sides to the halfway point. Runes were engraved in the gold, but Merlin wasn’t close enough to read them. The crossguard was also made of gold and curved towards the blade with thin lines indented on the ends and near the hilt. It’s grip was covered in brown leather, with decorative gold piping framing the grip, then going up, crisscrossing in three separate spots. Gold beads were fastened wherever the piping crisscrossed. The pommel was a gold circular shape, with a smaller one inside. The smallest of the circles was elevated. Gold beads were fused to the larger circle at certain intervals, surrounding the elevated circle. Finally, a gold bolt was fastened to the top of the pommel, completing the sword.

Arthur was clearly equally amazed as he stood up and approached the Urry’s, his expression one of pure awe. He reached out to take the sword but hesitated. Albin smiled and nodded. Arthur smiled back and took the sword, his smile widening as he tested it out. 

“This is stunning!” he said. 

“Thank you, Sire,” Albin said. “Olivia was the one who designed it, and I was the one who forged it. We call it Excalibur.”

“No, I should thank you! This sword is a work of art,” Arthur said, lowering it so he could shake their hands. 

“It is not completed yet. The sword must be forged in dragon’s breath,” Kilgharrah announced. “Once it has been forged, it cannot be unforged. This sword shall be yours, and yours alone. You must swear it, for in the wrong hands this sword can be used for great evil.”

“I understand, Kilgharrah. I swear to protect it. It will be mine, and mine alone,” Arthur announced. 

“Very well then. Hold up the sword, and I will do the rest,” Kilgharrah said.

Arthur followed Kilgharrah’s instructions, though he looked a bit nervous. The sword lifted itself from Arthur’s hand and hovered high in the air. Kilgharrah followed it. Once it was in position, he let out a stream of fire over the blade. 

When he completed his task, the blade was lowered and returned to Arthur’s waiting hand. Arthur smiled and admired his new possession, running his fingers over the runes.

“What do they say?” he asked.

“This side reads ‘Take Me Up’, and the other side reads ‘Cast Me Away’,” Albin replied. 

“I see. Thank you for this gift. I will treasure it always, and I will not let it leave my possession,” Arthur said, reaching for the scabbard that Olivia held out for him. He sheathed the sword and turned to Merlin, holding his head high.

“Come, Merlin, I do believe this is a job for Emrys and the Once and Future King,” he said. Merlin smirked.

“Right behind you,” he said.

\---

After stocking up on a few supplies(just in case), and with a farewell to a very worried Ambrosius family, Arthur and Merlin were off.

“Aristos said the Knights were coming from the south. Maybe their presence will attract the griffin’s attention, and this can be finished quickly,” Merlin said. He frowned when Arthur stopped. 

“What is it, Arthur?” he asked.

“If there’s a chance we could come in contact with my knights, then shouldn’t I have a disguise? I am wearing Dragonkin clothing, but they can still see my face. I need something to cover it,” Arthur replied. 

That was a very good point, and it was something Merlin hadn’t considered. Thankfully it was also something that was very easily fixed with a simple spell. He knew a few glamour spells and with some muttered words and a flash of gold in his eyes, Arthur’s image morphed into that of Will. Merlin grinned.

“There! Now no one will recognize you. You look exactly like Will,” he said. Arthur groaned.

“I suppose that’s acceptable. If we ever do this again, I want a proper disguise,” he insisted. Merlin laughed.

“Fine. We can throw something together, I guess,” he said.

Their moment was ruined by the sounds of shouting and screaming in the distance. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and nodded, running towards the noise.

\---

Just as Aristos had said, there were Knights of Camelot to the south.

They were not alone. The griffin had found them and was attacking the panicked group.

“We need to lure it away,” Arthur said. Merlin nodded in agreement.

“It will be easier to fight it in the forest,” he said. His eyes flashed gold and a ball of light appeared in his hand. Arthur’s eyes widened.

“What are you doing?” he hissed, glancing at the knights. Thankfully, they were still focused on the griffin. “They’ll come after you!”

“No, they won’t, because I’m about to knock them all out,” Merlin said. He reached out with his free hand and shouted a spell, sending the knights flying back before Arthur had a chance to argue. 

“Will they be okay?” Arthur cried. 

“They will. You should be less focused on them, and more focused on the griffin,” Merlin replied, dropping the glamour spell and flinging the ball of light at the beast. 

The griffin turned on them, screeching angrily. Merlin grinned.

“Time to run,” he said, turning and bolting into the forest. 

Arthur quickly caught up, sending a glare Merlin’s way. Merlin just continued to grin as they ran through the trees. He could hear the griffin behind them. His little trick had worked. 

“Once it lands, you need to face it. I can distract it, but you need to stab it when it rears up to attack,” Merlin shouted.

“ _That’s_ what you call a plan? That is a terrible plan!” Arthur cried. 

“Do you have a better one?” Merlin said, truly regretting that they hadn’t thought up a plan before leaving Camelot. Arthur was silent for a moment before replying. 

“I...no,” he said, turning to the griffin. It had realized it wasn’t getting out of the tunnel and was now staring the two young men down. 

Arthur readied Excalibur, taking a deep breath. He ran towards the griffin. The griffin let out another screech and ran at him. Merlin watched them closely, hands held up and ready to attack.

The moment the griffin got close to Arthur, Merlin sent rocks flying at the beast. The griffin screeched and reared up. Merlin continued to send rocks at it, aiming for its face so it couldn’t see Arthur coming. 

“Arthur, now!” he shouted.

Arthur dove for the griffin’s chest, plunging Excalibur through its heart. The griffin screamed as it writhed in pain. Arthur pulled Excalibur out as the large beast’s lifeless body fell to the ground.

The duo stared at the griffin in shock, panting, catching their breaths. After a few minutes, Merlin began to laugh with both joy and relief.

“You did it, Arthur!” he said. Arthur hesitated, then joined in on the laughter.

“I can’t believe it, you’re half-assed plan actually worked!” he said. 

“I can’t wait to tell everyone!” Merlin said with a grin. His grin faded a few moments later. “On second thought, maybe I’ll only tell everyone you killed the griffin, without the plan. My family---”

“Your family is going to be the first people I tell this to, and they’re going to kill you. It’s the least they can do for the fact you just put me through that,” Arthur interrupted with a smirk. Despite promises of imminent death, Merlin couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Hey, I can keep you trapped in here forever, you know,” he said, already raising his hands to get rid of the rock barrier. 

“Nah, I know you too well, Merlin. You wouldn’t do that,” Arthur said. He put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, his smile now one of pride and appreciation. 

“Come on. Let’s go home.”

\---

To Merlin’s surprise, he did manage to survive past the retelling of their victorious battle, not that his parents or grandmother really supported the fact that neither of them had planned anything. While they did get a lecture for their recklessness, they were praised for defeating the griffin.

“I’m proud of you boys,” Hunith said, hugging both of them. 

“You did good today, both of you. Even if you didn’t take the time to plan your attack and ended up putting yourselves in danger, I am proud,” Balinor said.

Merlin saw Arthur’s jaw drop. He quickly regained his composure and nodded.

“Thank you,” he said politely, though Merlin didn’t miss Arthur’s joy. 

His heart broke at how happy Arthur was to receive praise. This joy was unlike a regular person’s joy in response to praise. With the few things Arthur had told him about Camelot and his father, Merlin inferred that Uther was a distant man who rarely praised his son for anything and more often than not, made Arthur feel like a disappointment. 

Merlin couldn’t fathom how Uther could treat such a wonderful person like that, much less his own son. He had sacrificed his wife to gain an heir, and he wouldn’t even treat that heir properly. Sometimes he wondered how Arthur felt about it, but he never dared to ask. He didn’t want to upset his friend further. 

“You have grown so much since you first joined us. A wise King listens to his people, and you have done just that. I can tell you will be a great King one day,” Rowena said with a smile. 

Arthur looked around at the people the room, his expression shifting between joy and sadness. Merlin wished he could read Arthur’s mind to figure out what he was thinking about.

“Thank you...I need some air, I will be outside,” Arthur finally said, bowing his head slightly and leaving the cave. Merlin moved to follow him, but Hunith grabbed his arm and shook his head.

“Give him some time,” she said. 

Merlin nodded. As much as he wanted to run after Arthur and comfort him, he knew his mother was right. Arthur was a man who liked his space once and awhile, and this was probably one of those times. 

He chose to keep himself occupied with woodworking, confident Arthur would come back on his own time.

\---

Arthur returned an hour later, Aithusa draped around his neck and fast asleep. Arthur was absentmindedly petting her head as he appeared deep in thought.

“Just in time, supper is almost ready,” Rowena said. She was in the middle of setting the table. 

“Oh, okay,” Arthur said as he was forced back to reality. 

“Why don’t you come sit with Freya and I in the meantime? I’ve started a new carving in honor of our victory today,” Merlin said, holding up his work. 

“It just looks like a lump of wood that you’ve been hacking at,” Arthur said with a small smirk. 

Merlin laughed. It sounded like Arthur was back to his normal self again.

“I’ve only been working on it for an hour. These things take time, you clotpole,” he said. 

“Excuse me, I’ll have you know that I saved the day. Besides, clotpole isn’t a real word!”

“Yes, it is.”

“Then define it for me”

“Arthur Pendragon.”

The cave was silent for a moment before Arthur began to laugh, waking Aithusa up. The hatchling was annoyed; at least until she realized that Arthur was laughing. She joined in, her laugh more refined now but still a mix of a squak and a screech. 

The cave erupted into laughter as the rest of the family joined the Prince and the dragon. When the laughter died down, Arthur spoke up.

“Okay, that was fair,” he said. “You know, I was thinking...I am not ready to return to Camelot yet, but perhaps we could venture out of the mountains more often to help those in need. With your magic and my sword, we would be unstoppable!”

“Absolutely not,” Balinor said. “ Uther will hear of magic being used and send his knights to investigate. While I’m proud of what you both accomplished, we also risked a lot by sending Merlin with you to fight the griffin.”

“But Father, by the time Uther’s men will get there I’ll be long gone,” Merlin insisted as he stood up to face Balinor. 

“They’ll still be looking for the rogue sorcerer. What if you come across a patrol, hm? You were lucky this time, but they could take you by surprise! Besides, you would have to travel long distances, and you’re far too young to do this.”

“I can transport us back to the mountains. I know the spell and I’ve done it a dozen times.”

“You are not going anywhere, Merlin--”

“What about my destiny? I can’t help Arthur bring about the Golden Age of Albion by hiding in the mountains. I’ll have to go to Camelot one day…”

“ _That’s enough_. You have my answer, and it’s final. When Arthur returns to Camelot, he will do so alone. We have already lost so much to Uther Pendragon; I’m not letting him take you away from me.”

The atmosphere in the cave was stifling as a tense silence fell over it. Merlin narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, staring his father down. Balinor stared right back at him, his gaze unwavering. 

“Fine,” Merlin hissed. Balinor’s expression softened somewhat.

“Good. I don’t do this to be cruel, I only care for your safety.”

“I understand,” Merlin mumbled, looking away from his father. 

He was angry. While he understood that his father only wanted to protect him, he also knew how important it was to unite Albion. He was meant to remain at Arthur’s side, no matter where he went. 

He looked to his mother and grandmother, hoping they would say something in his defense. The two women stayed silent, but he noticed his grandmother appeared to be deep in thought. 

“Come, we should have supper before it goes cold,” Hunith said, trying to break the tension. 

Everyone obliged and moved to the table silently. Merlin stared at his bowl as his mother gave him an extra helping of stew. Even Freya was uncharacteristically quiet as she ate her supper. 

Once the family was finished with their food, Hunith began to collect the dishes. Rowena sighed and stood up.

“Come with me, Balinor. We’re going for a walk,” she said. 

Merlin watched as his father and grandmother left. Hopefully, she would be able to convince Balinor to let Merlin and Arthur leave.

\---

Balinor could feel the tension in the air during supper. When his mother told him to come with her, he wasn’t surprised. The two of them left the cave quietly, walking along the well-traveled pathway. After a few minutes of silence, Balinor spoke up.

“Mother, if this is about Merlin--”

“First, let me tell you a story about a woman I knew,” Rowena said. “Her son also wished to leave the mountains and to visit other Kingdoms before he settled down. She and her husband tried to convince their son not to go. He was only nineteen summers, after all, but he was a headstrong young man and insisted on going. They argued that he was too young for such things. However, the young man continued to insist on this adventure, and the woman and her husband eventually gave in.”

Balinor bit the inside of his lip when he recognized the story. Rowena continued.

“It was a tense year. They were a family of sorcerers, and in Camelot sorcery is punishable by death. Even though that he had planned to stay in safer Kingdoms and they had the utmost trust in their son, they feared that he wouldn’t make it home.”

Balinor swallowed, finally speaking up.

“Did the young man return home?” he asked, knowing the answer and knowing exactly what his mother was getting at, but choosing to play along.

“He did! In fact, he didn’t return alone,” Rowena said with a knowing smile. “He returned with a wonderful bride. The woman and the man were overjoyed to see their son safe and to meet the woman who stole his heart along the way. They welcomed the couple home with open arms. Despite the fear, the young man’s journey had been very fruitful. It was well worth it all in the end.”

Balinor smiled slightly as he remembered the day he returned home to the mountains. He could remember how his parents had embraced him and his father had welcomed him home. 

“What happened to the young man and his bride?” he asked.

“Oh, he has grown up now. His father has gone to the gods, and he has taken his place as the Dragonlord of their clan. His bride is a proud and noble Dragonlady, despite her humble beginnings. They have two beautiful children: a son who is as headstrong and stubborn as his father, and a daughter who is full carefree and energetic. The woman...she is very proud and loves them all. She is glad she was able to see the noble man her son became, even if he is still stubborn as a mule,” Rowena answered. Balinor’s smile saddened.

“You want me to let Merlin go with Arthur,” he said. 

“I do. Talk to Hunith and see how she feels about it. I suspect she will agree that he needs to be at Arthur’s side,” Rowena said.

“I could tell by the way she was watching me at supper, she wants him to do it,” Balinor said with a soft chuckle. 

“Good! And if I’m being perfectly honest, I don’t think either of them want to stay away for that long in the first place, especially with winter on the way. They just enjoyed their adventure today, and want to have more of them.”

“Okay. I’ll speak with Hunith when we get home. In the meantime...it is actually a lovely evening for a stroll. May I?” Balinor said with a grin, holding out an arm for Rowena to take. Rowena laughed, taking his arm. 

“Always,” she said.

\---

The mother and son were smiling and laughing by the time they got home. Hunith greeted them as soon as they entered the cave.

“Welcome home. I suspect you two enjoyed your walk,” she said. Balinor let go of Rowena’s arm, moving to Hunith and giving her a kiss.

“We did...and you and I need to talk,” he said softly. Hunith kissed him back and nodded.

“We do. Let’s sit outside,” she said.

He led Hunith out to the landing, helping her down before sitting beside her and taking her into his arms. Hunith curled up against him and rested her head on his chest.

“Mother and I talked about Merlin and Arthur,” he said. 

“I thought so. She looked as if she was ready to argue with you the moment it all happened. I spoke to the boys while you were out. We need to talk about what they want to do. I think they should go. Neither of them plan to stay away for long, just a few days at most,” Hunith said.

“He’s so young though...that’s what I’m worried about.”

“He is young, but I do remember a young man who showed up at my village once--”

“He was only nineteen summers,” Balinor finished with a smile, kissing Hunith’s temple. “Yes...Mother did mention that little fact in our talk.”

“I’m scared too. I don’t want to lose him, but I also trust Arthur to protect him. He cares deeply for Merlin, much more than he would ever admit. I’ve seen the way they look at each other…” Hunith said. 

Balinor paled slightly, remembering Merlin’s words from a few months ago. 

_’But then our eyes met and I felt something…’_

Merlin had insisted that it wasn’t love at the time, but perhaps he didn’t truly recognize the feeling. Was this how destiny would be played out, Emrys and the Once and Future King as lovers instead of partners? 

Months ago he had been horrified at the thought of his son in a relationship with a Pendragon, but Arthur had proved himself a much better man than his father. Maybe this Pendragon could be a suitable match for his son after all.

He began to laugh. Hunith pulled away, raising an eyebrow and frowning at his behavior.

“Back in the forest, the day Arthur arrived...Merlin said that he and Arthur’s eyes met and he felt something. I was horrified and said I had felt the same way when I first laid eyes on you, and he insisted that it wasn’t love,” Balinor said, forcing himself to calm down. “It really was love. Months ago a Pendragon would not be a worthy match for our son, but now...now I trust Arthur as well. He has proven himself a good man,” Balinor finished. 

“Then you accept him, even if he is with a man?” Hunith asked, her expression hopeful. 

“Of course! Just like my parents, I only want to see my children happy. I just...I just believed that Merlin wouldn’t find happiness with a Pendragon. I wrongly assumed Arthur was like his father,” Balinor explained.

Satisfied with that answer, Hunith settled back into her husband’s waiting arms. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Balinor sighed.

“We should go back inside and tell them of our decision,” he said, “though I love sitting out here with you.”

“Yes. The boys will be so happy!” Hunith said, starting to stand. Balinor got up quickly and helped her up. 

“Yes, I suspect they will,” he said as they made their way back into the cave.

Merlin and Arthur were already sitting at the table when they arrived. Balinor glances at his mother, who was sitting on a nearby mat reading to Freya. She smiled and tilted her head towards the table. Balinor nodded and moved to pull a chair out for Hunith.

“Thank you, Darling,” she said, sitting down. Balinor smiled and sat down beside her, turning to Merlin and Arthur.

“Hunith and I have had a chat...and we believe that you two should go and help the people of Camelot,” he said. Merlin’s neutral expression turned to a huge grin.

“Thank you, Father!” he said. Balinor smiled.

“I’m trusting you to keep my son safe, Arthur Pendragon,” he said. 

“Of course. I will make sure no harm will come to him,” Arthur said. “You have my word.”

Balinor smiled as the young men began to go on about everything they had planned. He couldn’t wait to see the world that they would create.

\---

Merlin and Arthur left on their first trip a few days after Samhain.

Meanwhile, back in Camelot, their King was going mad and according to anyone close to the man, he was getting worse every day his son was missing. When his patrol hadn’t returned, Uther feared the worst and sent another after them. They returned with the bodies of Arthur’s slain knights but claimed there was no trace of the Prince. 

Uther continued to send patrols out to the area, convinced the Dragonlords and their damned dragons had taken his son from him. He believed it was revenge for the death of Antony Cairon, and they would not get away with this.

When the most recent patrol returned without Arthur he was ready for nothing but the usual disappointment, but this time there was a twist.

“When we arrived at the edge of the forest, a loud screech was heard. We were attacked by a strange beast. While we were fighting the beast, something knocked us back and we were rendered unconscious. I suspect it was sorcery, Sire. When we awoke, the beast was nowhere to be seen,” Sir Leon reported. “I do not know what the creature was, but I don’t believe it was a dragon.”

Uther narrowed his eyes as he listened to the story. It sounded like the Dragonkin were starting to enslave other magical creatures, as if the dragons weren’t dangerous enough. This was very troubling news. He would have to increase his effort in hunting them down and ridding Camelot of the threat once and for all. 

“I see. This is troubling news indeed. Everyone is dismissed,” he said. The Knight bowed before turning to leave.

“Gaius,” Uther said, catching the Court Physician’s attention as he was leaving. Gaius stopped and turned.

“Do you know what matter of creature this is?” Uther asked once everyone was gone. 

“It’s description is familiar, but I need to consult my books before I come to a final conclusion,” Gaius said.

“Hurry, then. I fear the Dragonlords are finally making their move and will attack us very soon.”

“If I may, Sire, I’m not sure if this creature is associated with the Dragonlords. It is most certainly not a dragon, and their power is said to work only on the dragons themselves, not any other magical creatures.”

“They have been in hiding for twenty-one years, anything could have happened in that time. They could have found a way,” Uther snapped. “Find out what that creature is, and report your findings to me. You are dismissed.”

“O...of course, Sire,” Gaius said, bowing to the King before leaving the room.

\---

Nearly a month passed, and news began to spread of a strange travelling duo who helped villages in need. One was a man who dressed like a knight, wearing blue and red. He wore a helmet to conceal his identity and wielded a magnificent sword with mastery that one would expect from a real Knight of Camelot.

His companion wore no disguise, so everyone was able to see his face. He appeared to be an innocent young man at first glance, but the moment his bright blue eyes turned gold everyone fled in fear. 

To their shock however, the sorcerer was on the knight’s side. He aided the villagers instead of attacking them. Despite this, few trusted this strange sorcerer, and some even fled to the capital to inform the King of his existence. 

By the time the knights made it to the villages, the mysterious swordsman and his sorcerer friend were long gone.

By the time the first snow fell at the end of November, there wasn’t a lot to do. Even the bandits that had been terrorizing the villages for their harvests preferred to stay where it was warm. Still, members of the Thaon clan would scry for the duo just in case anyone needed assistance. 

Yule passed, and it was soon Merlin’s nineteenth birthday. Merlin raised an eyebrow when his father brought over a large package. He opened it and gasped.

Inside was an old spellbook. He recognized this book; he had seen his grandfather consult it often, and the man had even taught him a few of the spells within. The book had been given to Balinor after Aldred’s death, just as it had been for his father before him.

Merlin looked up at his father with wide eyes. Was this some kind of sign? Was his father dying? The anniversary of his grandfather’s death was so close and he didn’t need to hear that kind of news, especially on his birthday. Balinor stared at him in confusion before he too caught onto the possible implications of this gift.

“Oh! No, don’t worry, I’m fine,” he said quickly. Merlin sighed a sigh of relief. “I know this book has been passed down after death, but your grandmother and I have been speaking...and after consulting with Kilgharrah we decided it would be better off in your hands.”

Merlin smiled, looking through the book that was said to be owned by Aodhán Ambrosius himself.

“Thank you, Father,” he said. Balinor smiled.

“You’re welcome, Son. I hope it serves you well,” he said.

“And to go with your father’s gift, I have something for you as well,” Hunith said, stepping forward. Merlin took the parcel in her hands, opening it to reveal a leather bag. “It’s for the book, so you can take it whenever you want. Viola enchanted it for me, so it won’t wear down or break.”

Merlin finally stood up and hugged his parents. They smiled and hugged him back.

“Thank you. I swear to you that I will take good care of it,” he said. 

“I know, that’s why I gave it to you,” Balinor said.

Merlin nodded and returned to his gifts, gently putting the book in the bag. This was both a great honour, and a great responsibility. 

He would have to protect this book with his life.

\---

The latter half of February was surprisingly mild. Merlin and Arthur took it as a sign and chose to go on one of their longer trips.

Bandits had been using the good weather to their advantage too, not that it was any shock to the traveling duo. Still, they were no match for Arthur’s swordsmanship and Merlin’s spellwork, and they were felled easily. 

Merlin and Arthur were sitting in a tavern, dressed in their usual attire. Merlin had a glamor spell to hide his tattoo 

Balinor had given them some gold so they could stay at a few inns, or buy themselves a nice, hot meal. It turned out that many of the Dragonkin had brought some of their riches with them so they could buy any extra supplies from the common folk if they absolutely had to.

Arthur slammed his empty pint on the table, sighing happily. 

“I’m so glad that Balinor gave us some gold. We deserved this after a job well done,” he said, referencing the bandits they had managed to ward off that morning. They had been about to attack a village in the early hours of the morning, before anyone woke up, but unlucky for them they came across Arthur and Merlin’s camp.

“You’re right,” Merlin said, smiling at the barmaid. 

He had been skeptical of going downstairs to drink...at least until the barmaid had greeted them and called him handsome. Arthur thought she was talking to him, and was shocked to find out she was referring to Merlin. 

Arthur rolled his eyes when he saw who Merlin was smiling at. 

“Don’t let it go to your head, Merlin,” he said.

“Why not? Everything goes to your head and you get by just fine,” Merlin said.

Arthur opened his mouth to argue, but he was interrupted by a man entering the tavern and slamming the door. A tense silence fell over the room. Merlin and Arthur frowned, watching the man closely as he approached the barmaid, knocking a tray out of a waitress’ hands on the way. He was clearly well known around these parts, and was definitely trouble.

“Afternoon, Mary. Business looks good,” the man said. Mary frowned, and Merlin could see how tense and uncomfortable she was. He glanced at Arthur, but Arthur’s resolute gaze was on the two men.

“We have our better days,” Mary finally said.

“I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share, then,” the man -no, thug- said. Merlin saw Arthur starting to stand, narrowing his eyes at the man. 

Mary threw a few coins on the counter. The thug picked them up, examining them. 

“And the rest?” he said.

“That’s all we got,” Mary insisted. Before she had a chance to move back, the thug grabbed the front of her shirt and held a dagger to her chest.

“I’ll not ask again!” he hissed. Arthur was over there in a flash.

“Take your hands off her,” he said. 

The thug smirked, then compiled, swinging a fist at Arthur instead. Arthur rolled his eyes and ducked, using the man’s momentum to push him into the wall. Merlin sipped on his mead and chuckled. The thug managed to get up again, turning to Arthur with a sneer.

“I’m gonna make you pay for that,” he said. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Merlin said with a soft chuckle. He went silent and looked away when the thug glared at him.

The thug lifted his fingers to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Everyone’s gaze moved to the entrance to the tavern, where a large group of tough looking men were entering. Merlin jumped up and rushed to Arthur’s side.

He was an idiot.

“You had to open your big mouth, didn’t you Merlin?” Arthur said, his words echoing Merlin’s thoughts. Oh, they really were destined to work side by side.

One of the tavern’s patrons, a man who looked to be around their age, stood up and casually strode over to Arthur and the thug. 

“You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?” he said with a cheeky little grin.  
Merlin could feel his cheeks heating up as he locked eyes with this mysterious stranger. It was almost like the feeling he had back when he first found Arthur. He glanced at Arthur to see how he felt about this newcomer. Arthur’s expression was serious to those who didn’t know him, but Merlin was not like the others. He could see some kind of recognition in Arthur’s eyes. He must be feeling it too. 

“You should get out of here while you have the chance,” Arthur finally said. 

“You’re probably right,” the man said. Instead of fleeing, he turned to the thug and took a swig of his drink. With a smile, he handed the pint over. The thug took it and stared at it, confused, looking between the stranger and the pint. 

Before anyone had a chance to ask what he was doing, the stranger punched the thug.

The tavern erupted into chaos. 

Merlin tried to keep track of Arthur, though he was momentarily distracted by one of the thugs coming at him. He managed to trip him, kicking him so he fell over. When he looked back at Arthur, one of the thugs had him up against a pillar and was punching him. Arthur appeared to be somewhat dazed.

“Arthur!” he called. 

Merlin narrowed his eyes at another of the thugs that came at him. He dodged the larger man’s punch, pushing him away. To Merlin’s relief, Arthur was now back to his senses and struggling against the thug that had him pinned down. He smiled when Arthur looked over at him, only to see Arthur’s eyes widen.

“Merlin! Behind you!” he shouted.

Merlin looked back just in time to dodge the chair that was being flung his way. He moved through the crowd to escape, only to find himself cornered by two men. He looked around the room, eyes landing on a bench. 

“Ætslide bencþel,” he whispered. His eyes flashed gold and the bench went flying at the two, knocking them to the ground. He grinned, but his victory was short lived. The larger man that was fighting with him before had gotten up and was running at him. 

He darted for the bar, sliding under it. He quickly looked around for something to use as a weapon, and grabbed a jug, slamming it on the large thug’s head. He reached for a barrel when the thug didn’t fall, but it wasn’t need. Mary slammed another jug over his head, sending him crashing to the ground. Merlin gave her a nod of thanks, before they had to dodge a plate that shattered against the wall. 

Plates! That was a grand idea. He quickly scanned the bar and moved for a pile of plates. Just in time too, as one of the many thugs was starting to make his way over. Merlin’s eyes flashed gold as each plate went flying at his would-be attacker.

The mysterious stranger that had helped start the fight stumbled over with a man in a headlock. He knocked the man out before pointing to something behind Merlin.

“Pass the jug, heh?” he said. Merlin quick did as he was asked. 

Instead of throwing it at someone however, the stranger took a swig of it’s contents. Someone came running at them and Merlin was about to warn their potential friend of this, but he must have seen Merlin’s reaction because he turned around, punching the attacker. He casually turned back to Merlin.

“What do they call you, then?” he asked.

“Merlin.”

“Gwaine. Pleasure to meet you,” Gwaine said, grabbing Merlin’s hand and shaking it. Merlin blushed slightly at their touch, but the moment was short lived. His eyes widened as someone else came running at the two of them. Gwaine moved quickly, grabbing the jug and using it as a weapon. He turned back to Merlin, the cheeky little grin returning.

“Such a waste, heh?” he said. 

Merlin stared at him with wide eyes as he ran off to join the fray once more. He really couldn’t see how this man was supposed to fit into his and Arthur’s destiny, despite how he felt about him. Gwaine was rather handsome, but he seemed far more impulsive than both Merlin and Arthur. Then again, destiny was full of surprises. The Once and Future King was a Pendragon, after all.

Merlin’s attention moved to Arthur. He was fighting with the last thug, but had been pushed to the ground. The thug pulled out a knife, murder in his eyes. Merlin was about to send him flying, but Gwaine beat him to it. The young man dove at the thug with a roar and the two landed on the ground.

Merlin thought it was finally over, but then he noticed something sticking out of Gwaine’s thigh. 

The knife.

Gwaine groaned and tried to get up, only to fall and hit his head on a bench, knocking himself out.

Merlin and Arthur rushed to his side and Merlin began to examine the wound. His heart sank as he realized Gwaine was losing a lot of blood. He swore under his breath and ripped a piece of fabric off his tunic, going to wrap it up. He had gotten away with using magic in the fight, but everyone’s eyes were on them and he couldn’t use it now. 

“How is he?” Arthur asked.

“Not good. He's losing a lot of blood. We need to go home...there’s nothing I can do here,” Merlin replied. He finished bandaging Gwaine’s leg. That would hopefully slow the bleeding for now until they could make it to their room. He could use a transportation spell there.

“Home? Are you sure?” Arthur asked. Merlin narrowed his eyes. Couldn’t he see that Gwaine needed help? Merlin knew that Arthur had felt the pull of destiny when he saw him too...yet Arthur’s eyes were full of worry. Merlin sighed. Of course, Arthur was only concerned about secrecy.

“Yes. Let’s take him up to our room first. I think I have something that will help him on the journey,” he said, hoping Arthur would get the hint.

Arthur nodded and ran off to grab the bag that Gwaine had at his table, which miraculously survived the brawl, before moving to help Merlin with Gwaine. Together, they got him up the stairs and into their room, closing the door behind them. Arthur supported Gwaine and took his weight while Merlin rushed around, grabbing their bags. 

“Are you absolutely sure that taking him home is the best idea? I know he helped us and saved my life, but you don’t even know his name,” Arthur said.

“Of course! You felt it too, didn’t you? I felt it when I first saw you. He has something to do with our destiny. I don’t know what it is yet, but Kilgharrah will give us the answer,” Merlin said. He pulled the knife out and muttered a spell, cauterizing the wound. It was basic, but it would do for now, at least until a dragon could heal him. “And I do know his name. It’s Gwaine. He introduced himself to me during the fight.”

“He introduced himself...during a fight,” Arthur said with a tone of disbelief. Merlin nodded as he stood up, putting a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

“Yup,” he said, grinning. “I like him already.”

Before Arthur had a chance to respond, Merlin was shouting a spell and a whirlwind consumed them.

\---

When the whirlwind clearled, they were on the landing in front of the Ambrosius family’s cave. Merlin smiled.

“Let’s get him on my bed for now. I can find father or a dragon after,” he said. Arthur nodded and they dragged Gwaine inside.

As it turned out, there was no need to hunt for Balinor. He was inside the cave, sitting at the table. Hunith was at the kitchen area, cooking them something for lunch.

“Father, Mother,” Merlin said out loud. Hunith looked up with a smile

“Merlin! Welcome home! We weren’t expecti--” Hunith stopped and her eyes widened when they landed on the man between Merlin and Arthur. 

“Please...please tell me this one isn’t another Knight of Camelot. I swear, if you’ve brought another--” Balinor said, starting to stand.

“No, no! This is Gwaine, I think he’s just another traveler. Let me explain before you get mad!” Merlin said. He and Arthur started to move the injured man to Merlin’s bed.

Balinor and Hunith followed the duo, watching this new stranger closely. Once Gwaine was settled, Merlin moved to untie the makeshift bandage. The wound was red, but it wasn’t bleeding anymore. Hunth gasped and covered her mouth.

“How did this happen?” Balinor asked.

“We were planning to stay at a tavern overnight, and we went downstairs for some drinks. A thug came in and started to threaten the barmaid. Arthur stood up for her and well, things happened and there was a huge brawl,” Merlin explained. “Arthur and I are okay, though!” he added when he saw his mother’s eyes widen.

“This man saved my life. One last thug was coming at me from behind with a knife. Gwaine tackled him to the ground, but was injured in the process. He is a good man, and he has something to do with our destiny. When I laid eyes on him, I felt the same thing that I felt when I first saw Merlin. He said that it is destiny pulling us together, right?” Arthur said, looking to Merlin for confirmation.

Merlin nodded, feeling his cheeks heating up again. He managed to look away, pretending to focus on Gwaine’s wound. 

“He’s right. I felt it too. Gwaine belongs here. I don’t know what part he’s meant to play in our destiny yet, but we can ask Kilgharrah when he’s feeling better. Can you please get a dragon so he can be healed, Father?” Merlin asked, not daring to turn to face his parents.

“Okay. Stay here,” Balinor finally said after a few moments. Merlin sighed in relief.

“Thank you, Father,” he said, turning to face the man with a smile. Balinor gave him a small smile in return before leaving. 

“I have to finish with lunch. I’m afraid there’s not much...it was only supposed to be your father and I,” Hunith said. “I’ll have to start on something else after.”

“I’m sorry for the intrusion, Mother. I can make something for Arthur, Gwaine, and I. Please don’t worry about it,” Merlin said.

“Oh! No no, you have nothing to apologize for, my boy. I’m just glad you’re home safe and sound. I was only letting you know that your lunch would be a bit late,” Hunith quickly said. Merlin smiled.

“I’m glad to be home too. I miss you all terribly when I’m gone. Don’t worry about something for us, really. I can make something,” he said.

Hunith nodded, heading back to her stew. Balinor returned a minute later, Charon following behind him. Aithusa was draped over his shoulders, but she jumped off and flew for Arthur the moment she spotted him. Charon trotted over to Merlin, nuzzling him and reaching his head up to boop the warlock on the nose.

“Hello Merlin,” he said. 

“Charon! Hello!” Merlin said happily, booping noses with the dragon. He glanced at Aithusa, who had made herself comfortable on a smiling Arthur’s shoulders. “Hello to you too, Aithusa.”

“Charon, this is Gwaine,” Balinor said, gesturing to the sleeping man. “He has a bad gash in his leg. Merlin stopped the bleeding, but would you be able to heal it properly?”

“I can do that,” Charon said with a nod. He moved so he was facing Gwaine’s leg, then let out a breath that shimmered with gold. Gwaine’s wound began to heal and close up. Once he was finished, Charon stepped back and looked up at his Dragonlord.

“Excellent job, Charon. Your healing magic is improving quickly!” Balinor said. Charon puffed up at the praise. 

“Thank you, Balinor. May I stay so I can see him when he wakes up?” Charon asked.

“Of course! You don’t even need to ask. You’re always welcome in here,” Balinor said.

\---

The waiting game began. Hunith brought over two small bowls of stew for Arthur and Merlin with a smile. It turned out that there was some extra stew left over.

Merlin and Arthur took it graciously, and Merlin turned back to Gwaine, watching him while he ate. He wondered how Gwaine would feel about his magic, and about waking up in such a strange place. He seemed to have a laid back personality in the tavern, but it was easy to say he had too much mead.

After what felt like an eternity, Gwaine finally woke up. 

He groaned, looking around the cave. He appeared to be confused until his eyes landed on Merlin and he grinned.

“Ah! It’s the magic man!” he said. Arthur and Merlin stared at him with wide eyes. The wooden block that Balinor was carving dropped to the floor as he and his wife gasped. After a tense moment of silent, Gwaine spoke again.

“Was that supposed to be a secret? It was easy to figure it out; you don’t look like the type who’s strong enough to lift a bench and toss it, and plates don’t fly on their own.”

Merlin stared at him in shock. Sure, they expected him to figure it out rather quickly since Aithusa and Charon were present, but no one expected him to wake up and announce that he _already knew_.

“What the hell? Are those dragons? They’re so small!” Gwaine continued. “The little white one is adorable. Does it always cuddle up to you like that?”

Merlin could pinpoint the exact moment that Gwaine realized he was both awake and not in the tavern. His grin faded and he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Where am I?” he asked.

Merlin was about to answer, but Balinor beat him too it. He couldn’t help but be thankful for his father, the man had far more grace about it than he would have.

“I am Balinor Ambrosius, and you are in my home. My son Merlin and his friend Arthur brought you here because you were injured. We healed you,” he said, standing up. 

Gwaine was silent for a moment as he let this sink in. He looked between the dragons and Balinor, his eyes coming to rest on his lower arms. Balinor had rolled up his sleeves so they wouldn’t get in the way while he worked, and part of his tattoos were visible.

“You’re a Dragonlord. People say they have the same kind of tattoos,” Gwaine said. 

“I am. Does this bother you?” Balinor said. Merlin held his breath, worried that Gwaine wouldn’t take this news well.

“No! It’s just a shock. They say your people disappeared over twenty years ago and haven’t been seen since. You’ve been driving Uther Pendragon mad since he can’t find you, and that’s something I can respect.”

“The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, has the power of foresight. He saw that Uther would bring about the Purge, and warned us. We fled that night. Now we have set up our own society in the mountains, where no one can get to us. Welcome to the mountains, Gwaine,” Balinor said with a smile. 

Merlin sighed in relief. Gwaine was taking the news much better than Arthur had. 

“That’s brilliant!” Gwaine said. He turned to Hunith with a smile.

“I’m going to assume you are Mrs. Ambrosius, then?” he said. Hunith stood up and curtsied.

“Yes, My name is Hunith Ambrosius. I am the Dragonlady of this house. We also live here with my daughter, Freya, and my mother-in-law, Lady Rowena Ambrosius,” she explained. Gwaine tensed up slightly at the use of the titles, but soon relaxed.

“A pleasure to meet you, My Lady,” he said with a smile. He then turned to Arthur, tilting his head.

“And who are you?”

“I am Arthur Pendragon,” Arthur said, standing tall and proud. Gwaine’s friendly demeanor changed in an instant. 

“If I knew who you were, I wouldn’t have saved you. You’re a noble,” he said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Before their exile, the Dragonlords were nobles and you seem to speak highly of them,” Arthur argued. Merlin and Hunith moved to get between the men, but Balinor held out his hand to stop them. Merlin frowned, but obeyed his father. He must have had some reason for his actions.

“Before their exile, the Dragonlords were always said to have learned trades to help the common folk. They treated them like equals. The fact one of their sons has brought a simple traveller into their sanctuary for healing says more than enough. The rest of the nobles...they act like their money makes them better than everyone else. They’ll even turn on their own, as you have seen with your father and what he did to the Dragonlords,” Gwaine took a deep breath. “Nobility is defined by what you do, not by who you are...and most of the nobles I’ve met are anything but.”

“Arthur is a good man! If the Dragonkin have proven themselves, then take my word for it,” Merlin insisted.

“Merlin, it’s all right,” Arthur said. “He...has a point.”

Even Gwaine was silent now, shocked at what Arthur said. 

“I have met many men that have not been of noble birth, but have had noble hearts. My father would never allow them to become knights due to the code, but I disagree with it. One such man who comes to mind is a man named Lancelot. I was out hunting when I heard screams. When my party reached the source, there was a family being attacked by bandits. However, a young man was fighting back. I thought he was part of the family at first, but it turned out that he was a wandering swordsman who had come to their aid when he heard the screams.”

“He revealed that he was on his way to Camelot, so he could try out to become a knight. I revealed who I was and asked what family he belonged to. He admitted to being a peasant. I had to break the news to him...but I wasn’t happy to. I offered him a job in the armory. I would grant him permission to use our training field, even if he wasn’t a knight. He accepted. After a few months though, he left to travel some more. I want to lift the ban when I become King. If a man has proven himself worthy, no matter his station in life, he can become a knight,” Arthur finished. 

Gwaine stared at Arthur for a long time. Merlin watched him quietly, wishing that he could figure out what he was thinking. Hopefully, he would come to the conclusion that Arthur was a good man, or he would decide to give him a chance at the very least. They needed to work together for their destiny, and they wouldn’t achieve that if they were fighting amongst each other. 

“I never would have expected that from royalty...I guess that’s why I had a good feeling about you two. You seem like good men,” Gwaine said.

“A good feeling? What do you mean?” Merlin asked. If it was the same thing that he felt…

“It was weird. I saw you were seriously outnumbered, and I do like those odds, so I decided to help you. When I got over there and actually looked at you properly, I had this weird feeling. I’m not really sure what it was, but it’s not bad, I guess” Gwaine said.

“That feeling...I know what it is, but it’s hard to explain. Maybe we could go for a walk? I know someone who would be able to tell you everything…” Merlin said. Gwaine raised an eyebrow, but swung his legs over the bed.

“Okay?” he said. Merlin offered him a small smile before leading him and Arthur out of the cave.

\---

Merlin was nervous, to say the least. Gwaine seemed to be taking everything in stride, but their destiny was a big thing. He and Arthur walked with Gwaine between them. Aithusa was perched on Arthur’s shoulders and watching Gwaine curiously as he enthusiastically pointed out every interesting thing he saw.

He was especially interested in Kilgharrah and Iantha the moment the Great Dragon and his mate came into sight. Even though they still had a bit of walking to do, Kilgharrah turned his large head and watched them with his ever-knowing golden eyes. Merlin frowned.

Stupid, cryptic lizard. Of course he would know they were coming.

“Those two are huge! I can’t believe they were once as tiny as this little one,” Gwaine said, scratching Aithusa under the chin. Merlin chuckled.

“That’s the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, and his mate, Iantha. They’re hundreds of years old. Aithusa is only six months old. My father was the one who hatched her,” he said. Gwaine scrunched up his nose.

“Hatched her? What does that mean?” 

“Oh, it means that he gave her a name and called her from the egg. It’s how all dragons are born. When an egg is ready to hatch, it’s placed on a pedestal and the Dragonlords stand around it. The hatchling inside calls for one, and whoever is chosen steps up. They’re given the honour of naming the hatchling. This ends up summoning them from the egg.”

“That makes way more sense than what I was picturing,” Gwaine said with a nod. Merlin took of his coat, revealing his sleeveless tunic and his tattoo.

“That’s what the tattoo’s mean. Since I’m the first born son of a Dragonlord, I’m called a Dragonheir. Dragonheir’s have a tattoo on their left arm of all the dragons their father has hatched. Mine also features Kilgharrah, since he’s important to my clan. My ancestor was the first Dragonlord, and Kilgharrah was the first dragon he hatched. The other gold dragon beside him is named Heliodorus. He’s Kilgharrah and Iantha’s son. You’ll definitely meet him sometime. My grandfather hatched him, but he’s in my tattoo since he’s both important to me, and it was in memory of my grandfather,” he explained. Gwaine seemed to be listening intently, interested in what Merlin had to say. 

“That pink one...is that Charon? I’m assuming the white one is Aithusa,” he said.

“It is! The lavender one is Airlea. She’s nine years old, just like my sister. Charon came next, and he’s five. After that was Eumelia, she’s related to Kilgharrah and Iantha too. She is a year old. Finally, there’s Aithusa. She shares Arthur’s birthday, and she’s really attached to him,” Merlin said with a chuckle, looking over at the two. Aithusa chirped, nuzzling Arthur happily.

Merlin put his coat back on. They were getting close to the two large dragons now. This was the moment of truth.

When they approached the dragons, Merlin bowed. Gwaine blinked, but quickly followed suit. Arthur only bowed his head, though it wasn’t out of disrespect. Iantha chuckled as Aithusa watched then imitated Arthur, still draped over his shoulders. 

“The trio is now complete,” Kilgharrah announced.

“What trio? You’ve never mentioned a trio before. You always spoke of Emrys and the Once and Future King,” Merlin said with a frown.

“Perhaps it would be best to start at the beginning for the sake of our guest, Young Warlock, then I will give you the answer you seek,” Kilgharrah replied. Merlin nodded. That was fair enough. Gwaine quirked an eyebrow, but he was silent on the matter.

Kilgharrah went into the story of Emrys and the Once and Future King. Gwaine was silent, his expressions easily giving away what he was thinking. To Merlin’s relief, it appeared to be positive. 

“So if I’m understanding everything right, Merlin is this Emrys, and Pendragon is the Once and Future King. Where do I come into all of this?” Gwaine asked. 

“Emrys and the Once and Future King will face many trials and tasks through the years. To complete them, it is said that they require strength, courage, and magic. You are destined to be their Strength. Now that the trio is complete, the wheels of destiny have started to turn once more,” Kilgharrah explained.

“Let me guess, Arthur is Courage and Merlin is Magic,” Gwaine said with a smirk. 

Merlin couldn’t help but smirk with him, though he was doing it for a different reason. If Theobold and his men were here they would be losing their minds. Gwaine was having the most casual conversation with Kilgharrah that Merlin had ever heard; asking him questions as if he wasn’t the most revered dragon in the mountains. Better yet, he seemed to be happily going along with what Kilgharrah was saying! Merlin glanced at Arthur. He looked rather pleased with this new development too. 

“That is correct,” Kilgharrah replied.

“And say I agree to play along with this destiny thing...we’d face trials and tasks that they wouldn’t be able to complete without me?” 

“That is correct.”

“Well then, count me in! That sounds far more exciting than travelling from tavern to tavern.”

Merlin let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He was glad that he wouldn’t have to chase someone down this time around, and that they had gained a new ally who seemed like a good man. 

“I’m still not entirely sold on working with the Princess, but he seems like a decent man at least, so I’ll give him a chance,” Gwaine added. Arthur frowned.

“Princess? You can’t call me that!” he snapped. Gwaine grinned.

“I think I just did.”

Merlin laughed as Arthur began to argue and Gwaine played along, clearly enjoying the very easy game of riling the Prince up. Even though Kilgharrah said that there would be trials and tasks in the future, he couldn’t help but feel excited about what it would hold.

\---

Once they (finally) managed to calm Arthur down, they headed towards the training ring. It was Arthur’s idea, and Merlin couldn’t help but suspect he was attempting to get his revenge through combat, whether it be facing Gwaine himself or getting one of his friends to do it.

If that was his plan, it succeeded when Marcus defeated Gwaine in a duel. Despite this, there was no hard feelings. Gwaine was very interested in Marcus’ fighting style; more so when the group offered to teach him. They agreed to meet up the next day, since it was getting late.

The trio was on their way back to the cave when Merlin stopped and looked into the distance, squinting. As a gold blob came closer, he grinned and waved, jumping up and down to catch its attention. 

“Heliodorus! Down here!” he called.

The gold dragon flew down and landed in front of them, lowering his head to their level. Merlin ran up and hugged him, squishing his face against Heliodorus’ snout.

“I missed you, Merlin,” Heliodorus said.

“He does that because as you can see, this dragon is too big for the traditional nose bump. It’s not because he’s weird,” Arthur said to Gwaine. “I mean, he is rather strange, but this is not one of those times.”

“I think it’s sweet. This is the dragon that your grandfather hatched, yeah?” Gwaine asked. Merlin let Heliodorus go, turning to Gwaine and Arthur, though he still had his hand on Heliodorus’ snout. 

“It is. Gwaine, I’d like you to meet Heliodorus. We have a dragonbond. It’s like a sixth sense...we can sense when the other is happy or upset. If one of us is lost, the other can find them easily. They are very rare, and we’ve had it since he was hatched,” Merlin explained.

“Hello, Strength. My mother and father have told me about you. It is a pleasure to meet you,” Heliodorus said, bowing his head. 

“Just Gwaine is fine. I don’t need any fancy titles. It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Heliodorus,” Gwaine said with a huge grin, hands on his hips and a tilted head. Heliodorus nodded before turning to Arthur.

“Hello, Arthur. I hope you are well,” he said.

“I am. Thank you, Heliodorus.”

Merlin smiled, hugging Heliodorus one last time.

“I just wanted to see you, and to give you the chance to meet Gwaine. I’m afraid we have to go now, but we’re going to be at the training ring tomorrow. Meet us there?” Merlin said. Heliodorus nodded.

“As do I. Father is calling for me, but I wanted to see you too. I will be at the ring tomorrow. Goodnight, Merlin,” he said before stretching his wings and taking off. Merlin watched him leave before turning back to his friends.

“Come on, supper should be ready soon,” he said.

“Good, I’m starving,” Gwaine said. He glanced in the direction that Heliodorus had flown off in. “I liked him. He seems a lot less mysterious than his father.”

“You got that right,” Arthur said with a chuckle. “I’m shocked Kilgharrah gave you straight answers.”

“It’s true! He usually speaks in riddles, or doesn’t give a straight answer. Even Father says he can be frustrating at times,” Merlin laughed. 

As they approached the cave, Freya ran out and tackled her brother. Merlin smiled and hugged her back.

“Freya! I missed you too! Where were you all day?” he said.

“I was with Grandmama and Aunt Viola! Today was supposed to be Mama and Papa’s special day alone, but then you came home,” Freya said. “But Grandmama says that if you go out tomorrow, then they can have a day alone.”

Merlin felt slightly guilty about ruining his parents day, but he really did need to return home. At least he knew they would be forgiving about the subject. Besides, Freya was right, he was going to take his friends out tomorrow, so they could be alone then. 

Freya peaked around her brother, staring at Gwaine. Gwaine offered a smile and a wave. Freya smiled and waved back before looking up at Merlin.

“Is that Gwaine? I like him. He looks nice,” she loudly announced. “Much nicer than Arthur was.”

Merlin turned bright red and covered his face.

“Freya…”

“What? Arthur was rude. But it’s okay, Arthur. You’ve changed a lot, and I’m proud of you,” Freya said to Arthur, giving him an affirming nod. Merlin highly suspected she was now imitating their father, which would be adorable if it wasn’t so embarrassing. 

Gwaine was nearly in tears due to laughing so hard, while Arthur was both shocked, and trying to hold back his own laughter. 

“Oh, I can tell who’s in charge around here. She’s great,” Gwaine managed to say. Freya puffed up at the praise. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“Such lovely manners too. I can see where you must have learned it from, Princess.” Gwaine said, elbowing Arthur. 

“Yes, she was a very good teacher,” Arthur said with a chuckle. “Not afraid to speak her mind and to tell me how she felt. I think you two will get along perfectly.”

Freya let go of Merlin and ran up to Gwaine and Arthur, grabbing their hands. 

“Come on, supper is ready and I’m hungry,” she said. Gwaine and Arthur burst out laughing as Freya led them inside. Merlin followed with a small smile. 

Oh, the cave was about to get very, very interesting.

\---

Rowena loved Gwaine, not that this was a surprise to anyone. She had welcomed Arthur with open arms too.

Merlin sat back and watched as Gwaine chatted up a storm during supper. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about things being too quiet around here anymore. 

Another change in the cave was that he got his bed back. Balinor had gone out and acquired two mats for Arthur and Gwaine. Merlin wouldn’t lie, he had one of the best night's sleep in a long time.

\---

The next day they went to the training field so Gwaine could start his training. Merlin stood by the fence, Heliodorus and Varídi lounging on the grass behind him.

Gwaine had been furious when he learned about Antony Cairon and what had happened to him. It was through this conversation they also learned why exactly Gwaine hated nobles. 

“My father was a Knight too, but for Carleon’s army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. When she went to Carleon for help, he turned her away. Just because someone has the title of King doesn’t mean they’re noble.”

“That’s terrible! I am sorry for your loss,” Marcus said with a frown. Gwaine shook his head.

“It’s okay. I never knew him. You know the other hand...you knew your father,” he said.

“I have had many years to mourn, and many good memories to focus on.”

The subject was dropped after that.

\---

As the months went by, Gwaine started to fit into the mountains perfectly, despite Theobold’s protests. Gwaine just smiled when he learned of Theobold and his men.

“Can’t have it all, I guess,” he said. 

He also started to join them on their little missions. As much as Merlin cared about Arthur, it was nice to have another person with them. 

Two and a half months after they first met Gwaine, the trio was passing through a small village on their way home. Everyone was watching them closely. Merlin frowned slightly, moving closer to Arthur and Gwaine.

“Something is wrong here,” he said. Arthur nodded.

“I’m sensing it too,” he said. “Gwaine, what about you?”

Merlin and Arthur turned to Gwaine, only to see him walking over to a nearby villager with a huge, friendly grin on his face. 

“Hello there! My friends and I were just passing through, but we’re starting to feel like you are troubled by something. We would like to help, if we can. My friend Arthur and I are swordsmen, while Merlin here is...a physician,” he said. That was the story they had chosen to go with. It wasn’t a complete lie. While Merlin hadn’t reached the skill level of the Monogomery’s, he was still their student and they had claimed he was talented with the healing arts. If he ever needed to, he could pass as a physician. 

“We don’t need one. Someone has gone to Camelot to fetch a physician there,” the villager said. Merlin stepped forward, now extremely interested in what was ailing this village.

“But I’m right here. At least let me have a look,” he said.

“Why should we? We don’t even know if you’re a real physician! Who did you study under?”

“Gaius,” Merlin said. That part was definitely a lie, but it wasn’t like he could admit that he studied until two fugitive Dragonkin. From the stories his mother and Arthur had told him, Gaius was a well respected and noble man. He felt guilty for his lie, however, so he added a bit of truth. “I’m his nephew.”

The villager was still eyeing him suspiciously, but nodded.

“Follow me, then,” he said.

Merlin glanced at a shocked Arthur and a pleased Gwaine, flashing a grin before following the villager.

“I’m Merlin, by the way,” he said.

“I am John, an elder of this village,” John replied.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, John. What can you tell me about this illness?”

“I can’t describe it. It strikes without warning, and it’s taken three good men already. We've tried to feed them, keep them warm, but nothing seems to make any difference.”

John brought them to a house that looked as if it was serving as a makeshift infirmary. The three men in question were laying on tables. They looked as if they were sleeping, if not for the fact they were deathly pale. 

Merlin went to work. He pulled out all the medical supplies he had on him, turning to the first man. He put a small mirror in front of his mouth. There was a noticeable fog as the man breathed, but it was unnaturally soft. He sighed, turning around. 

“They are alive, but only just. We need to stimulate the blood flow. Poultice of betulial should work, and a tincture of belladonna to stimulate the heart,” Merlin explained.

“Will it kill them? Will it bring them back?” John said. 

“Let's see what the morning brings. Right now we need hot water and plenty of blankets,” Merlin said with a small smile. John nodded and left the room.

Merlin quickly turned back to his patient, leaning in close and placing a hand on the man’s chest.

“Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare,” he whispered. His eyes flashed gold, but nothing happened. 

“Well? Any luck?” Arthur asked.

Merlin slowly stood up straight, frowning. His magic had no effect. That spell should have gotten the man’s blood flow and heart rate up at the very least. Even worse, he had felt a strange resistance when he attempted the spell. 

“There’s something else at work here. This isn’t a normal illness. I’ll try the poultice and tincture tonight, since it will look suspicious if we leave right now, but if it doesn’t work we need to get home as soon as possible. I need to speak with Diggory and Elizabeth,” he said. 

He turned back to his patients. Something had done this to them, and he was going to find out what.

\---

Merlin sat awake that night, reading over the notes he made. It was definitely sorcery that did this to these men, but he couldn’t figure out what kind of person or beast could cause such symptoms.

If the village was lucky, Gaius would be the physician from Camelot. He had practiced magic once, so he would be able to sense sorcery was involved, wouldn’t he? Maybe he would be able to find something that Merlin had missed.

Then again, Gaius was the Court Physician of Camelot. Would Uther be willing to let him go to help a small village near the mountains? For all Merlin knew, someone without magic experience would arrive.

If the men even lived that long. 

Merlin shook his head. No, he would have to find the solution, and fast. 

A hissing sound brought his out of his thoughts. He jumped up and grabbed a fishing rod by the door before quietly sneaking out. The village looked quiet and empty. He jumped when he heard more hissing, and made his way to the edge of the house before jumping around it, only to collide with something solid. He jumped back, hand up and ready to attack, signing in relief when he discovered it was only Gwaine. 

“Gwaine!” he cried. Gwaine looked just as shocked as Merlin, but he soon began to laugh.

“Sorry. Call of nature, I didn’t meant to scare you,” he said. 

“I could have killed you!”

“With a fishing rod? Gwaine was slain...by a fishing rod,” Gwaine said. “That’s the stuff of legends, eh?”

“You know what I mean,” Merlin said, holding back a smile as he waved his hand. “Did you hear anything...weird...while you were out here? I heard a hissing sound.”

“Nah,” Gwaine said, shaking his head. “I heard nothing. You’re just imagining it. You probably need some sleep. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Merlin sighed and went to follow Gwaine, but froze when he heard more hissing.

“There it was again,” he said, looking around. 

“There’s no one there, Merlin. You’re just imagining it,” Gwaine repeated. Merlin frowned, but let Gwaine lead him to the shelter of the house. 

Maybe his friend was right. Maybe he did just need some sleep. He sighed and put the fishing rod away before retreating to his bedroll. All would be well in the morning.

\---

By the next morning, the men weren’t any better. Merlin frowned, checking for a pulse.

“I barely feel a pulse,” he said to Gwaine and Arthur.

John entered shortly after. The poor man looked so hopeful.

“How are they?” he asked. Merlin winced slightly and glanced at his friends before looking back at John.

“I'm afraid the treatments have had no effect,” he said.

“You mean they’re dying,” John said. Merlin nodded sadly.

“I'm sorry. There's something at work here that I don't understand,” he said.

“Are you suggesting sorcery?” John asked with a frown. Merlin had to hold back his look of surprise.

“That's...possible, yes.”

“I feared as much. The other night, when I found Aldref, I felt a...a presence. An evil in the air.”

That confirmed everything for Merlin. Magic was definitely present, though whether it was human or beast he didn’t know. 

“I live a short distance from here. There is another physician in my village, I will consult with them and return to you if the one from Camelot hasn’t arrived yet,” he said, packing up his things.

“I understand. Thank you for your time,” John said, obviously not expecting them to return.

“I give you my word: I will return to this village,” he said. Even if John didn’t believe him, Merlin was more than happy to make that promise. He was an Ambrosius, and they always kept their word.

He offered John a small smile as their group left, but he didn’t receive one in return.

\---

“What are you going to do, Merlin?” Arthur asked once they were far enough from the village.

“I’m going to transport us home, and then I’m going to talk to Diggory and Elizabeth. If they don’t have answers, then I’ll go to the dragons. We need to get a little ways into the forest first. I don’t want anyone to see us,” Merlin said.

Gwaine was about to say something, but Arthur held up a hand to silence him and pointed to the trees. There was smoke rising from them.

“Might be bandits,” Gwaine hissed. “It looks like your plan will have to wait for a few more minutes, Merlin. The village won’t be able to defend themselves against bandits. We need to get rid of them.”

Merlin nodded in agreement, slowly sneaking towards the came. Gwaine and Arthur reached for their swords.

A loud shriek echoed through the trees and they broke into a run. They quickly found the source. A girl was being jostled around by some men, struggling and screaming, though she wouldn’t stand a chance since her hands were bound and she was outnumbered.

Gwaine and Arthur dove into the battle first, shouting. Merlin stayed back. Since there was an innocent person present, he would have to support his friends from the shadows. They couldn’t see him use magic. 

The bandits were taken by surprise. One of them pushed the girl away. She hit her head on a tree and collapsed. Merlin look this opportunity to step out of the shadows. The battle would finish faster if he was out there fighting, then he could tend to the girl. 

While the bandits were prepared for swords, they were definitely not prepared for magic. The trio managed to defeat them with minimal effort. 

Ignoring the bodies of the fallen bandits, Gwaine ran to the girl’s side, cradling her limp body. 

“Looks like we’re too late,” he said sadly. Merlin ran over and kneeled next to them, reaching out and gently putting a hand on her forehead. 

“No, she's--”

He was interrupted by the girl waking up and letting out a piercing shriek. She struggled in Gwaine’s arms, trying to get away from Merlin. He fell back, holding up his hands in surrender. Gwaine held the girl close, putting a reassuring hand on her cheek.

“Hey. Hey. Hey, it's all right. It's all right,” he said.

For a moment, Merlin felt a pang of jealousy. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Not only was that feeling misplaced, it was not the time for such things. Gwaine was only trying to help a scared girl. When he opened his eyes, Arthur was crouching down next to them and slowly reaching for the rope around the girl’s wrists. She settled down into Arthur’s arms, watching him closely.

“You’re safe now. My name is Arthur, and the man holding you is Gwaine. Our other friend is Merlin, and I swear to you that he will not harm you,” Arthur said as he began to untie the rope. “What’s your name?”

“Lamia,” Lamia replied softly. Arthur smiled. 

“Pleased to meet you, Lamia,” he said.

Merlin began to pull out medical supplies. Lamia was clearly hurt. She would need medical attention when Arthur was finished. 

“What happened to you, Lamia?” Arthur asked. 

“I was travelling home and the bandits took me,” Lamia replied, letting out a sob and pressing herself into Gwaine’s embrace. Merlin moved forward, reaching to check her wrists.

“Your hands. Did they do this to you?” he said. When he got near enough, Lamia recoiled from his touch. 

He stared in shock, even when Arthur put himself between Merlin and Lamia. Normally he wouldn’t have given Lamia’s reaction a second thought; the poor girl had been through a lot and was traumatized. This time however, something made him incredibly uneasy. 

Lamia had let out a small, inhuman hiss.

“Merlin, maybe it’s best if you go home. We’ll meet up with you later,” Arthur said.

“Absolutely not. I’m not leaving you alone,” Merlin said, looking up with a frown.

“Then stay away from Lamia. You scare her,” Gwaine said. He narrowed his eyes at Merlin, but softened his gaze when he looked down at Lamia.

“I’m afraid we don’t have any horses, but are you strong enough to walk?” he asked. She nodded.

“My home isn’t too far from here...please, can you take me there?” she said. “It is only a few hours away.”

“Of course,” Arthur said quickly.

“What about the villagers?” Merlin said. “We need to get home so I can talk to the Monogomery’s.”

“Oh shut up. The villagers can wait. It’s only a few hours,” Gwaine said with a roll of his eyes as he helped Lamia up. Merlin could have sworn she was smirking.

“I...fine. But we’re leaving as soon as she’s home,” Merlin said. He jumped back when Arthur rounded on him, his eyes full of rage.

“ _You_ do not get to give the orders, sorcerer!” he snapped.

Merlin stared at Arthur with wide eyes. Arthur never snapped at him like this. Arthur never called him such names with that amount of venom in his voice. 

“If you’re done whining, then let’s go,” Arthur said.

Merlin followed Arthur and Gwaine quietly, still in shock over what Arthur had done. Something wasn’t right. Something wasn’t right, and it started in that village. There was definitely dark magic at work here. First it had put those villagers into a coma, and now it was doing something to Arthur and Gwaine. The only question now was what was the cause, and what was their purpose? 

He continued to watch Lamia while they walked. She cuddled up to both Gwaine and Arthur, smiling and listening to Gwaine tell one of his stories. There was something odd about the girl. They only started to act like this when she showed up.

Yes, she had to be the source of this enchantment. Whether she was aware of it or not was a whole different question. He was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt and say that she had been cursed. Either way, he needed to get his friends far away from her.

The only question remaining was how.

Both Arthur and Gwaine were skilled fighters, and even with Merlin’s magic it would be a struggle. He also didn’t know if the enchantment would remain once they returned to the mountains and depending on who was around when he arrived, others could be in danger. He could perhaps knock them out with a sleeping spell, then bring them home. It was much better than the alternative…

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of shouting. Gwaine and Arthur were attacking each other, swinging their swords and swearing.

“Enough, Gwaine! I’m tired of hearing your damn voice!” Arthur said.

“As if you’re any better! At least I’m amusing her, you would bore her to tears!” Gwaine sneered.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Merlin said, diving to pull them apart. He chose to grab at Gwaine, who thankfully stepped back, but also recoiled from Merlin’s touch. 

“What is up with you two? You’re friends! You shouldn’t be fighting like this!” he insisted. 

“Shut up, Merlin. We’re tired of your snooty bullshit too,” Gwaine sneered. It hurt, but Merlin tried to brush it off. Gwaine wasn’t himself right now, so he couldn’t judge the man on what he said.

“You’re enchanted, Gwaine. Both of you are,” Merlin said. 

He glanced at Lamia. The girl was smirking and leaning against a tree, twirling her hair. That settled it. She wasn’t just the host for the enchantment, she was the person behind it. 

“It’s you! You did this!” Merlin shouted, advancing towards her. He was stopped by a sword to his throat.

“Don’t you dare take another step, sorcerer,” Arthur hissed. Gwaine rushed to Lamia’s side, holding the now apparently frightened girl close and drawing his own sword.

“Arthur, Gwaine, she’s enchanted you. I think she’s behind the illness in the village too. You’re not thinking straight,” Merlin argued.

“You’re right! I’m clearly not thinking straight if I’m working with a sorcerer. You’re probably behind the enchantment, and you’re trying to blame it all on an innocent girl! I expect nothing less from your kind. All you’re good for is kindling,” Arthur said.

Even though he knew that this wasn’t Arthur, even though he knew that Arthur was enchanted, hearing those words from him brought tears to his eyes because there was a time Arthur probably believed that.

“Maybe we should put that to the test, eh? Why not get him out of the way now?” Gwaine said with a laugh. Merlin bit his lip and held back a sob. He could almost except those kinds of words from Arthur since he once had those bias’, but he never expected them from Gwaine. 

“I don’t feel safe with him around,” Lamia said, smirking at Merlin when Arthur and Gwaine’s backs were turned. Arthur straightened up, narrowing his eyes.

“I will be merciful, sorcerer. You can leave with your life, but if I see you again, I will run you through,” he said. 

No. This couldn’t be happening. How was he supposed to protect his friends if they sent him away?

He would have to think of an answer to that question later, because Arthur swung Excalibur at him. Merlin cried out in surprise, falling back on his ass. Arthur and Gwaine laughed as Merlin crawled away. He grabbed a nearby tree as support and managed to get up, glancing back at his friends one last time before running off to hide nearby.

\---

As heartbroken as Merlin was, he continued to watch the trio from the shadows. Their cruel words and the fact that Arthur had gone as far to attack him had hurt, but they didn’t deserve whatever Lamia had in store for them. Kilgharrah had said they would face trials; perhaps this was one of them.

He would have to find a way to deal with Lamia without hurting Arthur and Gwaine in the process. Maybe he could separate her from their little group somehow and find out what enchantment she used on them and the village men.

That was another mystery. There was something that told him that she was responsible for what happened to the men in the village and for Gwaine and Arthur’s sudden hostility, but he couldn’t quite figure out how the two were related. Clearly she had something against men, and he assumed the reason he was spared was because of his magic. 

Or maybe it was because…no. It couldn’t be. Surely it couldn’t be because he loved men as well as women. Gwaine had told stories about his experiences with both genders before and he was under Lamia’s spell. It had to be the magic.

They eventually reached the ruins of a castle. Merlin cringed at the way Lamia slipped from Gwaine’s arms and led the two men into the ruins. She practically slithered like some kind of snake.

Snake. The enchantments. The men in the comas. Lamia.

How could he have been so stupid? 

Lamia wasn’t a name. Lamia was what she _was_. 

He ran into the ruins after them, summoning a ball of light so he could see.

“Arthur? Gwaine?” he called, running through the halls. 

He let his instincts guide him. After a few minutes of running through the winding halls, he found Gwaine collapsed on the ground. Merlin rushed to his side, checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt one. Gwaine was weak and dying, but he was alive.

“I’ll be back for you soon, Gwaine,” Merlin said softly, moving his friend and propping him up in a sitting position against the wall. He gently brushed some hair out of Gwaine’s face and grabbed his sword before running off to find Arthur.

It didn’t take him long, yet he was still too late. He arrived just in time to see Lamia crouched over an unconscious Arthur. She hissed and looked up at him, her eyes glowing green.

“You won't find me such easy prey!” he said, stepping forward. Lamia quickly stood up, narrowing her eyes.

“Your magic holds no fear me. I could've killed you anytime I wished,” she said.

“Then…what are you waiting for?”

Merlin somewhat regretted those words a moment later when Lamia’s eyes not only turned green but her pupils turned into slits, and he was thrown back. She was a magical creature, of course she would be able to defend herself. 

He gasped when he hit a wall, landing on his hands and knees. He glanced at Gwaine’s sword and his eyes began to glow gold as he recited a spell.

“Þurhdrif hie ecg!” he shouted. The sword went flying at Lamia. Her eyes widened as it hit it’s target.

Merlin ignored her whine of pain and let the creature crawl away. She would be dead soon enough. His priority now was Arthur. He kneeled at the man’s side, reaching out and checking for a pulse. Just like Gwaine, Arthur was weak, but still alive. 

Merlin’s relief was short-lived. He reached for Excalibur when he heard hissing. Lamia wasn’t dead, and he would use Excalibur to finish the job. He creeped towards the sound, crying out in surprise when a tentacle darted out and slapped him. He fell to the ground beside Arthur, somewhat dazed. 

A large creature with multiple tentacles and a hideous face slowly straightened itself up to full height. Now that her true form was revealed, Merlin could definitely recognize that she was a lamia. 

He grabbed Excalibur off the floor and ran, intending to lead her away from Arthur. It worked, and the lamia slithered after him. Once he was sure they were far enough away, he turned and held his hand out.

“Feall hushefen!” he cried. The roof cracked, then collapsed on the lamia. 

Merlin sighed in relief. Surely that had done _something_ to the creature. He turned around to loop back to Arthur when he froze.

Hissing.

He broke into a run as he heard the lamia trying to break out of her stone  
prison, only to be stopped when a tentacle wrapped itself around his ankle and dragged him back. He cried out in surprise and fear as he dropped Excalibur.

The lamia dangled him in the air, a sinister grin on her already sinister features. She raised another tentacle to strike, but Merlin attacked first.

“Þurhdrif hie ecg!” he said, focusing on Excalibur. If there was one weapon that could kill a creature like this, that was it. 

The lamia looked amused for a split second before the sword impaled her. She dropped Merlin and began to writhe in pain. Merlin backed up as the creature shrieked and collapsed on the ground, a blue aura surrounding her corpse and disintegrating it, leaving only Excalibur. Merlin jumped when the sword crashed to the ground, the sound echoing off the cold, stone walls of the ruins. 

He stood there, trying to catch his breath. It was over. The lamia was dead. 

The lamia was dead, and Arthur and Gwaine needed medical attention.

He had to will himself to move as he went and picked up Excalibur. The ceiling collapse had blocked an entrance, but the lamia’s escape had managed to move the rubble enough that Merlin was able to squeeze through. 

Arthur was exactly where Merlin had left him. He sheathed Excalibur and began the tedious process of dragging Arthur back to Gwaine. He needed them together so he could transport them back to the mountains. 

He plopped Arthur down next to Gwaine and put a hand on their shoulders. They were both so pale...he could only pray that the Monogomery’s or the dragons could heal them.

He closed his eyes and recited the spell, letting the whirlwind take them.

\---

Normally he would end up in front of his family’s cave, but it wasn’t his target today. Elizabeth and Diggory cried out in surprise when Merlin, Gwaine, and Arthur materialized right outside the infirmary.

“Please, they need help! We were attacked by a lamia. I didn’t realize what she was until it was too late. There’s three other men in a village who fell victim to her before we found her. We were on our way home to get help, I couldn’t cure them. I tried so hard. We ran into bandits who had a young girl with them, and we saved her. Gwaine and Arthur turned on me because of her, and chased me off. I followed at a distance and she led them to some ruins. She---” Merlin rambled. Elizabeth was by his side and rubbing his back.

“Shhh...shhh...it’s okay, Merlin. You’re safe now. You’re safe. Diggory and I will fix them right up and I’ll give you some medicine that you can take back to the village, okay?” she said.

Merlin wiped his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he was crying. He sniffed and nodded. His friends were in very good hands.

He helped Diggory bring the men to their own cots. Once that was finished, he moved to the side so the couple could work. 

Things had gone wrong so quickly. Just this morning they were leaving the village to head home, and now his friends were in the same state as the men they had been trying to save. If only he had figured it out sooner, none of this would have happened. 

Elizabeth brought over three small bottles of liquid, smiling softly as she put them in his hand.

“One for each man. I know you are worried about Arthur and Gwaine, Merlin, but you should go. Those men need you. I swear to you that Diggory and I have everything under control,” she said. Diggory gave Merlin his own smile, already in the process of holding Gwaine up so Elizabeth could administer the medicine.

“All right. I’ll be back soon. Thank you, both of you,” he said.

“It’s no trouble at all dear,” Elizabeth said with a nod. 

Merlin smiled slightly and ran into the tunnels, taking a deep breath and transporting himself back to the forest. He began to run towards the village, cure in hand.

\---

The village was thankful for his help, but he didn’t stay long. He had to get back to his friends.

They were sleeping peacefully when Merlin arrived.

“Welcome back, Merlin. I trust everything went well?” Diggory said. Merlin nodded.

“The men are recovering just fine. How are Gwaine and Arthur?” he asked, approaching the sleeping men.

“They’re in good health. They were awake for a little bit, but they fell asleep very quickly. It’s no surprise, considering everything they had gone through today,” Diggory said.

Merlin watched his friends. Even though they were once again still, he had no fear. He could tell they were peacefully sleeping. The colour had returned to their cheeks and he could see their chests rising and falling as they breathed. 

“It’s been a long day for you too. Why don’t you go home? I’m sure your family will be glad to see you,” Elizabeth said. 

Merlin was feeling exhausted. He had used a lot of energy casting spells today. At the very least, he needed something to eat.

“I think I will. Please come and get me if anything changes,” he said, turning to leave. He stopped at the threshold, glancing back. “And thank you for your help. Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would do if I lost them,” he added. With that, he left the infirmary, heading towards his family’s cave.

\---

Merlin wasn’t surprised when his whole family was home so they could greet him. His parents each gave him a big hug, followed by his grandmother and Freya.

“I’m so proud of you, my son. We’re all so proud of you,” Balinor said. Merlin smiled sadly.

“Thank you, Father. I take it that you were told about what happened?” he said.

“Only a little bit. Diggory had to be quick. Why don’t you tell us what happened over supper?” Balinor replied.

Merlin sat with his family, telling them the story of the village and the lamia. He saw his father's expression darken when he mentioned that both men had drawn their swords, and Arthur had even attacked him, but Balinor waited until the story was finished before he stormed out.

Merlin prayed that he would t do anything rash. They wasn’t in their right minds at the time. It wasn’t his fault!

It was still tense when Balinor returned Gwaine’s sword and Excalibur. He made a beeline for the cupboard that he kept his crossbow in, opening it and locking the swords inside.

“Father...please tell me that you didn’t hurt them! They were enchanted! It wasn’t their fault,” Merlin insisted.

“Arthur and Gwaine are fine. I only took Excalibur because Arthur doesn’t deserve to wield it right now, and Gwaine’s sword just to be safe,” Balinor said. Merlin sighed in relief. Sure, it wasn’t good that he had taken the swords, but that was much better than murder.

“Balinor, please, you’re being ridiculous,” Hunith said, crossing her arms. 

“They drew their swords. Arthur attacked out son, Hunith. He attacked him with one of our own swords. They need to be taken away, at least until we are positive this enchantment has passed,” Balinor insisted.

Merlin sighed. He was too tired to argue about this tonight. At least his father was planning to give the swords back at some point, though Kilgharrah would probably order him to give them back earlier.

What he needed was some air. He slipped out of the cave, making eye contact with his grandmother in the process. She smiled and nodded. At least there wouldn’t be panic when the others realized he was gone. 

It wasn’t like he went very far. He only went to sit on the ledge outside of their cave.

It was a beautiful and peaceful evening, a stark difference to the day he had. The day had been chaos, but he and his friends were safe and sound.

Then again...were they really just his friends?

Merlin thought back on the past few months, starting when he first met Arthur. He had felt a strange feeling the moment they first locked eyes. He had assumed it was their destiny, but what if his father had been right?

What if that feeling...was love? He had always felt a pang of jealousy whenever Arthur flirted with someone else, or whenever someone attempted to flirt with him. He felt the same with Gwaine when he came into the picture. 

It didn’t make sense, though. How could he be in love with two people? Did they even feel the same for him? How would his family feel about all of this? There were so many questions, and he was almost scared to know the answers. 

He sat in silence for a little while longer before he sensed two other people sitting beside him. He didn’t look up, assuming it was his parents. 

“Merlin.”

That wasn’t either of his parents. He looked up with wide eyes. Gwaine and Arthur were sitting on either side of him. They both looked sad and guilty.

“Arthur, Gwaine, you two should be resting,” he said.

“We couldn’t. Not until we talked to you. Elizabeth and Diggory gave the okay,” Gwaine said.

“Gwaine and I have been talking, especially about today…” Arthur began.

“It’s okay. You were enchanted. I don’t blame you for anything,” Merlin interrupted, offering them a small smile to prove it.

“That’s not what I was going to say. We were talking about today, because of the things we said. I...felt that they hurt me for other reasons, but I also thought that I was merely imagining it. It is something I have been feeling since I first met you, and I also began to feel it when we met Gwaine. I thought it was related to destiny, and I know you do too, but I don’t think that’s it.”

Merlin paled slightly. After all these months of wondering if Arthur felt the same…now he was admitting it and it sounded like he was coming to the same conclusion that Merlin had.

“Gwaine told me that he has been feeling the same about the two of us, and he knows what it is. Now, it may come as a shock to you…”

“It’s love, isn’t it?” Merlin said softly.

“I…yes,” Arthur said, his eyes wide. Gwaine was only smiling in response.

“I remember everything I said to you, and it hurts. It hurts because I realized that not only was I cruel to you, but…” Arthur took a deep breath. “The thought of you burning on the pyre...the thought of living without you...I’m so sorry, Merlin. I realized that I never want to be without you or Gwaine. You two have become my life.”

“What the Princess is trying to say is that we love you, Magic Man, and we’re sorry for what we said. The pyre is no place for you, Gwaine finally said. “I don’t know I’d this is how that destiny thing was supposed to go, but I don’t care. I thought I was the only one who felt love, and I didn’t ever expect it to be returned. I knew you accepted that I had been with men before, and that was good enough for me. Spending my life as your friend is a hell of a lot better than spending it alone. It was you two that made me realize that.”

Merlin said nothing. He only began to sob, overcome with emotion. This was everything he ever dreamed, not that he realized it in the first place. He felt Gwaine and Arthur wrap their arms around him. Feeling guilty, he looked up and wiped his eyes.

“I...I’m sorry. I’m just so happy. I didn’t expect any of this to happen,” he said. “I’ve felt this way since I met both of you. I’ve blown the feelings off as the pull of destiny, trying to convince myself that it was not love so I wouldn’t end up with a broken heart. But...but now…” he said.

“Now you have the two of us. Together, we’ll be unstoppable,” Gwaine insisted. Merlin laughed.

“There we go! That’s the Merlin we know,” Gwaine said.

“I love you. Both of you,” Merlin said.

Arthur and Gwaine didn’t say anything in response. They only leaned forward and planted kisses on Merlin’s cheeks, completely in synch. Merlin blushed and giggled.

Even with the Lamia’s attack...this was the best day of his life.

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kilgharrah reveals the truth about Arthur's birth and Morgana, the time comes from Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine to return to Camelot. With his lovers by his side, Merlin leaves the mountains that he grew up in, not knowing when he will return. However, back in Camelot trouble is brewing.

The trio lay there in peaceful bliss for a little while longer, watching the sun set. Aithusa joined them at one point, draping herself over the three of them. Arthur laughed, scratching her under the chin.

“So, does this mean you approve?” he said. Aithusa cried out happily in response, snuggling up to the trio.

“It sounds to me like she approves,” Gwaine said with a grin. That grin quickly faded, however. “What about your family, Merlin? I mean, I don’t expect Uther to be happy with any of this, but your parents seem nice…”

“Mother and Father will support us. I know they will,” Merlin said with a smile. “They just want me to be happy. I expect that they’ll give us their blessing. We’ll have to go to Kilgharrah and Iantha too. It’s tradition among my people to get the dragon’s blessing as well as the parents blessing.”

“Good,” Gwaine said. “Might be best to break the news soon. It’s getting chilly out here. And don’t worry about Kilgharrah. I think he’s rather fond of me, wouldn’t you say? I think I have that one in the bag.”

Merlin began to laugh as they struggled to untangle themselves so they could stand. Arthur reached out and poked his cheeks, grinning.

“Your eyes crinkle up when you smile. It’s your best feature,” he said. Merlin felt his cheeks heat up. Hearing such affectionate words from Arthur would take some getting used to.

He let Gwaine and Arthur lead the way into the cave, Aithusa waddling behind them. 

The Ambrosius family was going about their usual evening routine. They all stopped when the trio entered, hand in hand.

“Everyone, I have something to tell you,” Merlin said, looking around the cave. Everyone appeared to be very interested and pleased with the sight before them, though he caught his father watching Arthur extra carefully. 

“Gwaine, Arthur, and I are in a relationship. Together, all three of us. I’m...not sure why, but that’s how destiny wants us to be, and we accept it,” he announced.

The cave was silent for a moment, but Merlin wasn’t worried. The atmosphere hadn’t changed, his family was merely letting his words sink in. Balinor stood up and approached then, putting his hands on Merlin’s shoulder.

“I want to know...do you feel it is your choice? You say you accept it, but are you happy?” he said.

“We are, Father. I...I have known for some time, but I’ve been denying how I’ve felt. I choose them, and I want this. I ask for yours and mother’s blessing,” Merlin said. Balinor’s neutral expression turned into a smile.

“Then we are happy for you too,” he said. He glanced at his wife. Hunith looked over the moon. They locked eyes, and she nodded. Balinor nodded back and turned to Merlin.

“I believe I speak for both of us when I say that you have our blessing,” he announced. 

“And if Theobold and his friends try to give you any trouble, you can tell them you have my blessing too,” Rowena said. 

“Thank you, but what about the dragons?” Arthur said softly. 

“You can go speak with them tomorrow. I’m sure they’ll give you their blessing too, don’t you worry dear,” Rowena said.

“I give my blessing too!” Freys shouted, jumping up and down excitedly. Gwaine grinned.

“That’s the most important one to me,” he said. 

Balinor smiled, and moved to the cupboard. He unlocked it and took Excalibur out, bringing it over to Arthur. 

“This belongs to you,” he said. “I took it because I was angry that you attacked Merlin...but I was acting rashly. I’m sorry.”

“I understand. You were only worried about the wellbeing of your son,” Arthur said as he took the sword. “You care about your family, and that is admirable.”

“Thank you,” Balinor said.

Merlin smiled as he watched them interact. He had been so nervous about coming out to his family, but in hindsight it was silly. They loved him, and he knew it. Who he loved wouldn’t change a thing. 

Yes, today was definitely the best day of his life.

\---

They went to Kilgharrah and Iantha the next day. As usual, Kilgharrah appeared to know what they were going to say before anyone even opened their mouths.

“You bring us glorious news, do you not?” Kilgharrah said. 

“I...yes. We do. I think you know what I’m going to ask. Arthur, Gwaine, and I are in a relationship. We know it is not traditional, but we ask for your blessing anyways. My family has given theirs,” Merlin said. 

“Emrys, the Once and Future King, and their Strength are united not only with a brotherly bond, but with one of love. I do give you the dragon’s blessing, just as I have given it to your mother and father, and your grandmother and grandfather. I see nothing but good things for this union,” Kilgharrah loudly announced. Arthur shrunk back, looking around and blushing. Merlin chuckled, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

“I’m just not used to that kind of attention,” Arthur whispered. 

“I know. I’m sorry, I should have warned you,” Merlin said. Arthur smiled slightly.

“I suppose I should get used to it,” he said. “After all, as the Once and Future King, parts of my life will be public. Are you sure you’re ready to sign up for that?”

Merlin lifted Arthur’s hand and kissed it, just as his father always did with is mother. Gwaine wrapped his arms around the two of them, planting gentle kisses on both their lips.

“Don’t leave me out,” he said. Merlin and Arthur laughed, taking turns and kissing Gwaine back. 

They had the Ambrosius clan’s blessing. They had the dragon’s blessing. Really...was there anything that could go wrong? Merlin was certainly starting to doubt it.

\---

As it turned out, their confessions had taken place just in time for Beltane. Rowena had been hard at work ever since Gwaine arrived, and he his his own special outfit for the event. It was his family’s colours and he wore them proudly in memory of his father and mother. The tunic was red with gold embroidery, but his red was deeper and darker than Arthur’s bright and vibrant red.

They spent the night dancing away, but Merlin was sure to make time for his mother and sister too. 

Merlin, Gwaine, and Arthur were inseparable for the next month. The only time the trio was apart was during Merlin’s lessons with the Monogomery’s, and even then Gwaine and Arthur would sometimes tag along, just so they could be together. 

While their friends occasionally made jokes about them being too lovey-dovey, they knew no offense was meant. Besides, they weren’t the only ones singled out, Will had received his fair share of the taunts too. 

Merlin’s favourite times were when the three of them would sit by the fire at night and Merlin would remove his coat and lean against one of them. Whoever he was leaning against would trace the lines of his tattoo, just as his mother had done to his father. The other would rest with their head in his lap as he played with their hair with his free hand. 

“I have to return to Camelot soon,” Arthur said one day. They had been laying on the grass side by side, watching the clouds drift by.

Merlin bit his lip. He knew they would have to return to Camelot one day, he just wished it wouldn’t have to happen so soon. Then again...Arthur had been gone for over a year. Camelot would be missing it’s beloved Prince.

“We’re coming with you,” Merlin said. “We have too.”

“Strength, Courage, and Magic, heh? I can’t see you surviving without us anyways,” Gwaine added. 

“Perhaps we can plan to leave in a few weeks. Summer is a good time to travel. Even though we can’t talk about the Dragonkin, at least you can meet some of my friends. Sir Leon is my first knight. He is very loyal and brave. Guinevere is Morgana’s maidservant. She is very kind and sweet. You’ll be able to meet Gaius too. I’m sure he’ll be impressed with all your medical knowledge, Merlin,” Arthur said, smiling as he reminisced about the place he left behind. “I think you’ll really get on with Morgana--”

“The witch is no ally of yours, Young Pendragon,” Kilgharrah interrupted. 

Merlin frowned, sitting up. Kilgharrah was lounging on a nearby ledge, Eumelia resting beside him. Arthur stood up and moved to face the dragon, narrowing his eyes.

“She isn’t a witch! How dare you call her that!” he shouted. Kilgharrah remained unphased.

“You must return to Camelot soon. It is in grave peril,” he said. 

“You’re changing the subject, you cryptic lizard!” Arthur said. 

“Morgana Pendragon and the fate of Camelot are one and the same.”

Merlin watched Arthur pale. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was doing it too. Kilgharrah was cryptic more often than not, but this made no sense at all. Morgana Pendragon? Arthur was an only child. Ygraine was barren and had died giving birth to him. Everyone knew that. There was no way that--

Unless...oh. He couldn’t have…

Uther Pendragon killed hundreds in his ‘beloved’ wife’s name, yet he had been unfaithful. It was the only explanation that Merlin could come up with, and Uther sounded like just the type of man who would do such a vile thing.

“I don’t have a sister,” Arthur said, still in denial. Merlin grabbed his hand and saw Gwaine doing the same. Arthur would need all the support he could get right now.

“You do. It is one of Uther’s many secrets, just like the truth behind your mother’s death,” Kilgharrah sighed.

Merlin paled. If the truth behind Ygraine’s death was a secret, then...what did Arthur know about it? His family had avoided the topic because they didn’t want to push it, but had they unintentionally keeping a secret from him? 

“What do you mean about the truth behind my mother’s death?” Arthur said. Kilgharrah finally lowered his head so he was level with them.

“There is much to tell you, Arthur. I feel it is best if someone fetches the elders of the clan before I tell it,” he said. 

Merlin really didn’t want to leave Arthur’s side right now, but he also knew where his family would be during this time of day. He could round them up faster. He looked to Gwaine. Gwaine locked eyes with him and nodded.

Merlin gave Arthur a kiss before running off. He found his parents and grandmother quickly, only telling them that Kilgharrah had something important to say. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions; maybe Arthur did know the truth about his birth and Kilgharrah meant that Uther kept it a secret from his people. 

Then again, that was highly unlikely.

He grabbed Arthur’s hand again when everyone was gathered. Arthur was staring at the ground, his eyes distant. He barely reacted when Merlin took his hand. 

“We’re here now, Kilgharrah. What do you need to tell us?” Balinor said as he stepped forward. 

“What do you know about Morgana? What’s happening in Camelot? What secrets have you been keeping from me?” Arthur said, his eyes now full of energy and determination. 

“There was a time when Uther loved Ygraine with all his heart, but she was barren and was unable to give him the heir he so desired. He turned to his best friend’s wife, Vivienne Le Fay. They betrayed Gorlois Le Fay and Morgana was born for their affair. Vivienne died in childbirth, and Uther chose to let Gorlois believe that Morgana was his own. He took her in as his ward after Gorlois’ death not out of loyalty, but out of selfishness.”

Kilgharrah paused to let Arthur process this new information. Merlin was horrified. Uther had been unfaithful to his so-called beloved wife before he killed her in his mission to have an heir; a heir he didn’t even seem to love. He heard Gwaine mutter ‘that bastard!’ under his breath, but Arthur still didn’t respond. 

“Arthur?” Merlin said softly. That seemed to snap him out of his trance.

“What does this have to do with the well-being of Camelot?” he said. “I don’t see how her being my secret sister makes her my enemy.”

“I can only tell you what my visions have shown me, but she has discovered Uther’s secret and found herself a teacher. You see, Young Pendragon, Vivienne Le Fay was once a High Priestess, a powerful magic user in her own right. That power was passed down to her daughters, Morgana and Morgause. Morgause was thought to be dead, but she was smuggled away to the Isle of the Blessed. Morgause has hardened Morgana’s heart against Camelot, and they plot to take over and place Morgana on the throne. You must not let that happen. With Morgana on the throne, you cannot fulfill your destiny, and Albion will fall,” Kilgharrah said, once again not showing even an ounce of sympathy for the fact that Arthur’s life was clearly falling apart bit by bit due to his words.

“She needed me, and I wasn’t there for her,” Arthur whispered. “Someone else got to her first. Of course they did, she must have been so scared and felt so alone. I should have been the one to be there for her and to protect her. ”

“It not your fault, Arthur. You didn’t know. Maybe we can fix this,” Merlin insisted. Arthur glanced at him , then turned back to Kilgharrah, taking a deep breath.

“What of my mother? You said that my father was a keeping a secret about her,” Arthur said. 

“Yes, it is regarding you birth,” Kilgharrah answered. Merlin’s eyes widened and he paled. It was starting to sound like his suspicions were correct. 

“What about Arthur’s birth? Arthur, what do you already know?” Rowena said.

“It does not matter now--” Kilgharrah began, but Rowena interrupted him.

“No, Kilgharrah. I need to know…please,” she said. Kilgharrah huffed in response, but remained silent and looked to Arthur.

“I...I know very little. My father refuses to speak of her. He only says that sorcery killed her, and that is what made him realize how evil it is,” Arthur said.

Rowena let out a choked sob, covering her face. Balinor quickly put an arm around his mother and pulled her into a hug. When he saw that Hunith was about to do the same, he brought her into the hug too. 

“I am so sorry, Arthur. We thought you knew,” he said sadly. 

Arthur stared at him for a moment before turning to Merlin. The determination was gone from his eyes and was replaced with confusion, searching for answers. Merlin himself was trying to hold back the tears in his own eyes, heartbroken at what he knew was going to happen. Arthur would be so upset.

“We weren’t trying to keep this a secret from you, Arthur. Please...please remember that,” he said. 

“What does everyone know about my mother that I don’t?” Arthur said through gritted teeth.

“While it is true that sorcery was behind her death, Uther himself played a far large role in it than he wishes to admit. He desired an heir, and he was willing to go to any lengths to get one. His court sorcerer, Nimueh, was a High Priestess. She offered him an answer to his plight. However, the Old Religion demands balance. To give a life, one must be taken in return. Uther knew this, yet he still accepted her help. You were created with the use of magic, and your mother died as a result,” Kilgharrah said. 

The group was silent as Arthur let this new information sink in. The only ones shocked were him and Gwaine. Merlin had spent his life believing that the circumstances of Arthur’s birth was common knowledge, but it was clear that was not the case. 

“He killed her,” Arthur finally said. Rowena had moved away from her son and was now approaching Arthur, her eyes red from crying.

“He did...there were many warned him about what could happen. I remember Aldred coming home one day and telling me everything. Uther refused to listen to reason, and said that it was worth the risk. I am so sorry, Arthur...I am so sorry for what has happened, and that we never told you. We were fools to assume that Uther would have told you the truth,” she said.

“Did she know? Did she know what was going to happen to her?” Arthur said. He let go of Gwaine and Merlin’s hands, clenching his empty fists instead.

“I do not know. I’m sorry,” Rowena answered. 

“My mother is dead because of his selfishness and arrogance. Her blood is on his hands. My whole life I was told about the evils of sorcery. Now I know what fuels his hatred for those who practice magic. Rather than blame himself for what he did, he blames them,” Arthur said softly. Merlin reached out to put a hand on his lover’s shoulder, but Arthur quickly moved away and began to pace. 

“He hunts magic users and Dragonkin like animals! How many hundreds has he condemned to death to ease his guilt? How many more have to perish until he’s satisfied? He has murdered so many, including his own wife! He is nothing but a hypocrite and a liar!” Arthur began to shout. He turned and pointed to Merlin and Gwaine. “Both of you, pack your bags. We leave for Camelot at first light. We will deal with my sister, then we will deal with my father.”

Nobody said anything as Arthur stormed off. Nobody tried to stop him. There was a long moment of silence before Gwaine spoke up.

“Is it really true?” he said.

“Yes,” Merlin said with a nod. “At least, I can promise everything about Arthur’s birth is true. My grandfather was there and witnessed everything.”

“Then Arthur is right! We need to go to Camelot and get rid of that bastard!” Gwaine said.

“It’s so dangerous, though…” Hunith added. 

“Mother, we knew that I would have to go to Camelot one day. At least we know I won’t be alone. I’ll have Gwaine and Arthur with me,” Merlin said.

“Hunith, I swear to you that I will not let Uther harm a hair on Merlin’s head,” Gwaine insisted, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s neck and leaning on him. “I’m not going to let that bastard take anyone else, much less one of the loves of my life.”

“Balinor?” Hunith said, looking between the duo and her husband. Balinor was deep in thought, mulling over his options. He glanced at Kilgharrah.

“Is it really time? He’s so young…” he said. Kilgharrah nodded.

“It is time, Balinor. The wheels of destiny began turning over a year ago,” Kilgharrah said.

“I want to go, Father. I’ve always known I could never fulfil my destiny here. I have to go to Camelot. Just think...when magic is welcome again, everyone can come back. We...we can have a house, just like the one you and Aunt Viola grew up in. We won’t have to hide anymore,” Merlin said. Balinor sighed and reached out to ruffle Merlin’s hair affectionately, just as he used to do when Merlin was little. Merlin smiled.

“Then I suppose I should go buy you some horses, shouldn’t I?” Balinor said.

“Save your gold. I can transport us to the Darkling Wood, then we can walk the rest of the way,” Merlin said.

“Absolutely not. That is too noticeable. The only magic I want you using in Camelot is a glamor spell to hide your tattoo. Until Uther is dead and magic is free once more, we cannot risk you getting arrested and executed for your gifts. I will go to the nearest village to buy some horses. I should be back by sundown,” Balinor insisted. 

“I will have supper prepared, and I’ll invite Viola, William, and Camilla too, so they can say their goodbyes,” Hunith said. She put a hand on Merlin’s cheek, tilting her head. “I will miss you dearly, my boy”

“Perhaps we should set up everything outside. The landing is definitely big enough, then Heliodorus and my dragons can be there,” Balinor suggested. Hunith’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea! Yes, we will set everything up. Now, go get the horses, darling, and be careful,” Hunith said, turning to her husband. Balinor smiled sadly, leaning down and kissing her. 

“I will be home by sundown. I love you.”

“I love you too. Be safe.”

Merlin continued to smile as he watched his parents, leaning further into Gwaine and tilting his head so it was against his lover’s. They watched Balinor leave. He was heading towards the cave, probably so he could get some gold. 

“We should follow him. We need to pack our things,” Gwaine said. Merlin sighed.

“I guess we should,” he said.

“No, go spend some time with your friends. Your mother and I will pack for you,” Rowena said with a sad smile. 

“Are you sure? I can pack my own things…” Merlin said. He felt guilty at the thought of his grandmother and mother doing all the work.

“Yes, we’re sure. Go, you should be with your friends for now,” Hunith said, smiling as she made shooing motions. “Oh, but if you see Viola or William, please let them know about tonight.”

“We will, Mother. We’ll be at the training ring if…” Merlin trailed off, thinking about Arthur. He was so upset, and so hurt, and they had just forgotten about him. 

“We will let him know. Don’t worry, dear, Arthur is strong. He just needs some time alone...he always has. He will come to you when he is ready,” Hunith said. 

Merlin was silent, but after a moment he gave a small nod. As heartbroken as he was about Arthur’s situation, he knew his mother’s words rung true. Arthur was very strong, and very brave. He would get through this, and Merlin and Gwaine would be there for him whenever he needed them.

“Rowena, I wish to speak with you in private before you leave,” Kilgharrah said. Rowena glanced and Hunith. 

“You can go ahead of me. I’ll meet you back home,” she said. 

Merlin took Gwaine’s hand as they all parted ways. It looked as if a new adventure was going to start, and he was both terrified and excited. Gwaine kissed his temple and Merlin smiled slightly. Perhaps it wouldn’t be that bad, especially if he had his lovers by his side.

\---

While Arthur didn’t join them and their friends, he was at the going away party that evening, and he was considerably calmer than he had been earlier in the day. Still, he remained distant. Not even Freya could get him to smile.

Merlin lay awake that night, staring at the roof of the cave. He couldn’t help but wonder about what would happen in Camelot. How long would they be staying for? For all he knew, this could take months, or even years! He had grown up in these mountains. The longest he had been away from them was a week. 

Was he destined to leave the place where he grew up, only to come back years later? What would become of his family and friends? Would he still be in contact with them? 

He sat up, looking around the dimly lit cave. He looked to the sleeping bodies of Gwaine and Arthur first. He would have them by his side, at least. Though, that still did not ease his fears. His eyes trailed over his family members, eventually settling on Freya. She was only nine. If he was gone for years, he would miss watching her grow up. He wouldn’t be there to help her when she needed him. 

He moved onto his grandmother. What if something happened to her while he was away? Would he have a chance to say goodbye? The loss of his grandfather and uncle still weighed heavy on his heart, and while he knew it was everyone’s fate to die, he couldn’t bear to lose her.

He put a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the sobs that suddenly came over him. He closed his eyes, at least until he felt someone sit next to him and wrap their arms around him.

“Oh, my boy…” he heard his mother say. Someone heavier sat on his other side. He opened his eyes and saw his father smiling sadly. He reached out and pulled his wife and son into a hug.

Merlin began to openly sob, cuddling into his parents embrace. He may have been nineteen winters old and said to be magic itself, but in that moment he was nothing but a helpless child who needed the comfort and security that only his parents could provide. 

He felt his father start to sway slightly as he hummed the tune of a song. Merlin recognized it as one that his parents used to sing to him when he was little and he was afraid or upset. He let Balinor’s voice and the memories calm him as he began to relax in his parents arms. 

“We all have our destinies. You must be brave when you discover yours,” Balinor eventually said once Merlin had calmed down. 

Merlin took a deep breath. Yes, this was true. Even if his grandfather wasn’t here with them physically, he was always with them in spirit. 

He could do this. He could go to Camelot and he would help Arthur become the King he needed to be, no matter how long it took. His family believed in him and trusted him.

“Thank you, Father,” he said. 

When his parents pulled away, he glanced around the cave. Despite the commotion, everyone was fast asleep. He frowned in confusion, opening his mouth to ask, but Balinor spoke before he could.

“Silencing spell. You’re not the only one with magic in this family, after all,” he said with a smirk. Merlin chuckled.

“I know,” he said. 

“Are you feeling better?” Hunith asked, rubbing his back. 

“I am, thank you.”

“Good. You get some sleep now. You have a very big day ahead of you tomorrow.”

Merlin smiled and watched as his parents returned to their mat before settling down into his own bed. His mother was right, tomorrow was a big day, but unlike before he felt like he could face it.

\---

They ate breakfast in silence the next morning. Today was the day. He was leaving for Camelot, and he didn’t know when he would return.

They gathered in the valley, near the edge of the forest. Only the Ambrosius’ and Renold’s were there, as well as Heliodorus and Balinor’s dragons. 

Arthur stood back as the family said their goodbyes, choosing to pace near the horses. 

“I’m trusting you to protect him, Gwaine,” Balinor said, putting a hand on the man’s shoulder after he had said his goodbyes to Merlin. Gwaine nodded, standing tall. 

“Of course. I won’t let anything happen to him, not on my watch,” he insisted. 

Hunith went to her son, smiling sadly. Merlin stared at his mother for a minute before he brought her into a tight hug.

“I’m going to miss you, Mother,” he said. 

“I will miss you too, my boy. We’re so proud of you,” Hunith said. 

When Merlin pulled away, Freya’s bottom lip quivered before she ran to her brother and hugged him, starting to cry. Merlin lowered himself to her level and held her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

“I’ll miss you too, Freya. Be brave, and be good for Mother, Father, and Grandmother, okay?” he said. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Freya mumbled into his shoulder. Merlin sighed sadly.

“I know, but I have to go. It is for the good of our people. Hey, how about this. When I come back, I’ll bring you a gift! How does that sound?” he suggested. Freya looked up with him with tear filled eyes, but he saw her perk up at the mention of gifts. 

“Okay,” she said. Merlin laughed and ruffled her hair. 

“There we go. See? It won’t be so bad. I’m sure everyone will spoil you rotten now that there’s less people in the cave.”

Now that Freya was smiling, he kissed her forehead and stood up, moving to Heliodorus to say his goodbyes. The two friends were silent as Merlin pressed his face against the dragon’s snout. They locked eyes when Merlin pulled away, that gaze saying everything they needed to say. Heliodorus would be waiting for him.

The final person he turned to was his grandmother. She had been standing on the sidelines, waiting for him to say goodbye to his parents and sister first. She was holding a wrapped package, and she held it out for him to take.

“These are for Arthur and Gwaine. Put them in your bag. Give them to them when it is time,” she said. Merlin took the package and put it in his bag.

“How will I know when it’s time?” he asked.

“You will know. Trust me,” Rowena replied. She quickly changed the subject before Merlin could argue. “I’ll miss you so much. Remember that I love you, and that I am so proud of you.”

“Of course, Grandmother. I love you too, and I’m so grateful for everything you have done for me. I will miss you so much while I’m gone,” Merlin said. He saw something in his grandmother’s eyes, some emotion he couldn’t explain, but before he could say anything it was gone and replaced with a sad smile.

“You should leave soon. If you leave now, then you should make it to Camelot before nightfall,” she said. 

Merlin glanced at Arthur. He was already getting on his horse. Merlin sighed and turned to his family. 

“We should leave. I will miss you all. Goodbye,” he said, heading to his own horse. Gwaine soon followed. 

Arthur was off without a word. Merlin glanced back at his family one last time before he followed.

\---

Arthur was quiet the whole day, even when they stopped for lunch. Merlin was thankful for Gwaine’s company. He filled the silence with his endless chatter. As they approached Camelot, Arthur stopped them.

“Merlin, can you please case a glamor spell on me? Cover your tattoo as well. I don’t want you to get caught,” he said.

“Oh, now you’re finally talking to us!” Gwaine scoffed. Merlin sighed.

“Gwaine, it’s okay. Arthur is right anyways. My tattoo is a huge giveaway as to who I am; and if the lost Prince of Camelot suddenly showed up, then there would be chaos,” Merlin said. He muttered a few spells under his breath, and Arthur’s appearance changed to match Will’s, just as it had when they first ventured out to fight the griffin. His tattoo also faded away, though his arm was currently hidden by his jacket.

“Thank you. Let’s go, then,” Arthur said with a nod. Merlin and Gwaine followed.

The moment they stepped out of the Darkling Wood, Merlin gasped. Camelot was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was massive, even bigger than some of the villages that he had previously thought were huge. The castle towered above the rest, it’s white bricks standing out against the blue sky. 

Crowds of people were going in and out of the front gate, guards watching each and every one closely. It was so busy! The trio dismounted their horses and joined the crowd entering the city.

Merlin’s awe only continued once they were inside the city. People were going about their business, moving around the busy, crowded streets. It was amazing! He had never seen so many people in one place before.

“It’s busier than usual…” Arthur mused. 

“I overheard something about a tournament starting tomorrow. Apparently anyone can enter it, so maybe that’s why everyone is here,” Gwaine said. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows before he remembered something and his eyes lit up.

“The Decennial Tournament! That was supposed to be this year. It is held once every ten years, and has been for centuries. Anyone can enter, whether they be high-born or low-born. The prize is 100 gold coins. There is only one rule: there are no rules. You can use any weapon you want,” Arthur said. “I must enter it. My father and Morgana will be there, so we can keep an eye on them.”

“I don’t know, Arthur. It sounds dangerous,” Merlin said with a frown.

“Don’t worry, Merlin, I’ll be fine!” Arthur laughed.

Instead of making their way towards an inn, they made their way to the training grounds, where there was a table set up for people to join the tournament. Merlin frowned as he looked around. Most of these competitors didn’t seem like the honest and noble type. It really wasn’t surprising, considering the prize of 100 gold coins. He winced as a man threw an axe at a target, hitting a bullseye.

He glanced over at the table, doing a double take when he realized Gwaine was signing up too.

“What are you doing?!” he cried. Gwaine blinked and looked between his signup and Merlin.

“I’m joining too. It looks fun,” he said. Merlin groaned and covered his face. Now he had two people to protect. Two idiots who apparently loved glory a little too much, and who were lucky that he loved them or he would be long gone by now. 

“Fine. Just...be careful.” he said. Arthur clapped him on the shoulder.

“Oh, I told you not to worry,” he said with a grin. Merlin sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a very difficult week.

\---

After dropping their horses off at the stable, the trio made their way to the inn. Arthur approached the innkeeper with a smile.

“The three of us would like a room, please,” he said, putting down the money for a room. The innkeeper narrowed his eyes and turned around.

“Competitors only. Spectators have to stay outside the city walls.”

Merlin frowned. That would work for Arthur and Gwaine, but he was not a competitor. 

“Two of us are competitors,” Arthur said, holding up the letter that he had received for signing up. Gwaine held up his own.

“Either you all stay outside the city walls, or he does,” the innkeeper said, pointing to Merlin. “Competitors only.”

“It’s okay, I can--” Merlin began. 

Arthur held up a finger, giving him a stern look. He turned back to the innkeeper, digging into his pouch and pulling out some gold coins. He added them to the pile. The innkeeper’s eyes widened at the richer currency.

“The three of us would like a room, please,” Arthur repeated.

“Of course, of course...but you’ll have to share,” the innkeeper said as he took the money and gave them a key. “Last room down the hall on the right.”

“Thank you,” Arthur said, taking the key. He nodded for Gwaine and Merlin to follow, which they gladly did.

“I could have slept outside the walls,” Merlin said once they were out of the innkeeper’s earshot.

“Nonsense. I’m not going to let that happen. We have to stick together. Balinor gave us a decent amount of gold to use in case of an emergency, and I’m sure making sure his son was safe and has a roof over his head is considered an emergency,” Arthur said, unlocking the door to their room.

Someone was already inside. He jumped when the trio entered, looking between the three. After a beat of silence, Gwaine stepped forward, holding his hand out and grinning.

“Hello there! You must be competing the tournament as well! I’m Gwaine, pleased to meet you!” he announced.

The other man eyed Gwaine’s outstretched hand carefully but soon took it.

“Gilli,” he said, still clearly wary. Merlin was surprised. Even though he knew anyone could enter the tournament, Gilli did not look like a fighter. Then again, people could surprise you.

“Pleasure to meet you, Gilli,” Gwaine said, shaking Gilli’s hand. “My friends here are Merlin, and Arthur.” He gestured to each of his companions when he said their names.”

Gilli just nodded in response, then went back to setting up his things. 

“Not very chatty, is he?” Gwaine mumbled. 

Merlin rolled his eyes and went to one of the beds, putting his pack down. He couldn’t really blame Gilli for his hesitancy. There was a chance that he would have to face them in the arena, after all. 

Gwaine and Arthur set up their own things, chatting about the upcoming tournament. Merlin lay on his bed, listening to them. 

Today was a big day, but tomorrow would be even bigger, and far more nerve-wracking.

\---

Merlin was the first to wake up the next morning. It was a good thing too, since the glamor spells had faded away over the night. He quickly reapplied them before Gilli woke up, and wondered who this new stranger was.

Merlin sat in the stands with the spectators, watching as the competitors lined up in the ring. He kept an eye on those he felt would be difficult opponents. Arthur and Gwaine only wore basic leather armor, and were rather underdressed compared to some of the competitors. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that both of them were very skilled fighters to begin with. They would be fine, and if something was going to happen, he could deal with it.

The tune of the music changed, and trumpets began to sound. The people in the stands stood up. Merlin blinked in confusion, but followed their lead. 

A woman entered the seating area, heading for the large box that Merlin could only assume was reserved for the Royals. She took her place and turned to the competitors with a smile.

Morgana. That had to be Morgana.

It broke his heart to finally see her. She looked so young and beautiful yet from what Kilgharrah had said, she was the opposite inside. All these people clearly admired her, unaware of her intentions to turn on them.

He glanced at Arthur to see how he was reacting to seeing her. He appeared to be both sad and very confused, looking around as if he was searching for someone. 

It was in that moment that Merlin’s heart nearly stopped. The King. He was looking for the King. Shouldn’t he be here? All the stories about tournaments that he had heard spoke of how the King was the one to announce it all. Were they too late? Had they already failed their mission?

“It is my pleasure to welcome you all to Camelot,” Morgana began. “This is a contest like no other. It is open to all comers…” Her neutral expression turned into what looked to be a fond smile. She looked towards the entrance to the ring and trumpets began to sound once more. 

“Including our reigning champion, the King,” she announced. 

Uther Pendragon walked into the ring, his head held high and dressed in chainmail and armor, with a red tunic bearing the gold Pendragon crest on the front. A cloak was draped over his shoulders, held on with brass clasps. He carried his helmet under his arm, going to stand beside Arthur.

Merlin didn’t quite know what he had expected Uther to look like, but this was most certainly not it. He looked like any other man, perhaps a bit older than Merlin’s own father. Unlike Balinor however, Uther’s hair was completely gray and his face showed signs of age and stress. 

Arthur was staring at his father with wide eyes and a open mouth. To anyone else, it would appear as if this peasant was only shocked that the King himself was standing beside him. Merlin knew otherwise, and he was sure Gwaine did as well. Arthur was indeed shocked, but he was not a random peasant. Uther glanced at Arthur and narrowed his eyes, but quickly turned his attention back to his ward when she began to speak again. 

“There are no rules, no weapons are banned. The last man standing takes the prize. Let the tournament begin!” Morgana announced.

The ring cleared. Uther and another fierce looking man with a mace were the first to fight. Uther merely circled the man, putting on his helmet and getting into position. 

The man with the mace attacked first, swinging his mace at Uther’s feet. Uther jumped back. The man took another chance, aiming for the King’s head this time. Uther managed to block it with his shield. Before he had a chance to retaliate, the man attacked again. This time Uther took a few steps back before diving under the man’s swing. Merlin could only assume that he was figuring out how the other man fought. 

Merlin took the chance to glance at Arthur. Arthur was watching the fight closely, visibly wincing and flinching every time the man swung the mace. They came here to bring down Morgana and end Uther Pendragon’s regime, but perhaps that wouldn’t be so easy.

As much as he despised Uther and wanted to see him pay for everything he had done, he couldn’t blame Arthur for this new hesitance. It was one thing to hear about your father’s misdeeds and feel rage, but it was also understandable that seeing the man again was bringing up nostalgic feelings. 

He would do the same if he was in Arthur’s place.

The battle concluded when Uther knocked the mace out of his opponent’s hand and punched the man in the face, knocking him to the ground. The King stood over him, pointing his sword at the defeated man.

Merlin held his breath. Was Uther going to kill him now? This tournament had no rules after all, and even if it did who was going to question their King?

To Merlin’s surprise, Uther spared his opponent. The King took off his helmet and held it up as the people in the stands clapped and cheered. Merlin clapped, but glanced at Morgana. She was clapping too, but he could see how tense and unhappy she was.

She had been hoping Uther would die, hadn’t she?

Merlin’s attention was brought back to the ring as Uther left and Arthur stepped out. He wasn’t expecting Arthur or Gwaine to be up this soon. He perked up, watching Arthur’s opponent carefully. His head and most of his face was covered up by a black sash, but he didn’t look that frightening.

As it turned out, the battle was very short. The man didn’t bother with any actual tactics, unless he was trying to use distraction as a tactic as he spun his swords around before holding out his arms rather far from his body and running towards Arthur while screaming. Arthur was clearly not impressed and took him out with a simple punch, using the man’s momentum to bring him down.

The crowd cheered and Merlin sighed in relief, grinning and clapping. Arthur smiled and waved to the crowd, stopping and taking an extra moment to smile at Merlin.

The next pair was a helmeted knight and a man who quite frankly looked like the type of man their trio would hunt down. As the quick battle went on, Merlin was pleased to see that the knight appeared to win. However, the rough looking man was definitely as awful as he looked, because he pulled a knife from his boot and stabbed the knight. Once the knight was on the ground, the man got up and grabbed his axe, bringing it down on the knight.

Merlin grit his teeth. It took every ounce of willpower to not jump in that ring and bring the vile man down himself. He was actually holding his axe up and cheering for himself while the crowd booed. Merlin joined in on the booing. It was the only thing he could do. 

Two men came and cleared the body away so the next battle could begin. An older man with shoulder-length white hair and dressed in robes hurried after them. Merlin tilted his head slightly, wondering if that was his Uncle Gaius. His appearance certainly matched the description Arthur had given him during his stories about Camelot. He would have to ask Arthur about that later.

The battles continued. Eventually it was Gwaine’s turn. Merlin clapped and loudly cheered for his lover as he dealt with his opponent effortlessly. Gwaine held up his sword as the people cheered, grinning. He eventually turned to Merlin and dramatically bowed. Merlin laughed, shaking his head. 

Gilli was next. Merlin watched him closely. He seemed like a decent person, albeit shy. Still, it was good to keep an eye on the people you were sharing your room with.

His opponent was a large man in an...interesting...outfit. He wore what looked to be leather armor on his upper torso only, leaving his lower torso and arms exposed. He also wore black fur capelet, not that it covered much either. At least he had arm bracers and a helmet. 

When the signal was given to start, the man dove at Gilli, attacking him over and over. Gilli quickly put up his shield, but the man was relentless. Merlin wasn’t surprised when Gilli started to get worn down by the continued beating. He finally fell to the ground. There was a visible gash on his arm. Merlin winced.

However, Gilli managed to roll out of the way of another attack and got up, once again shielding himself from the non-stop blows. His opponent managed to back him up against the wooden barrier of the ring, and he raised his sword to strike. Gilli dodged at the last second, the force of the strike lodging the sword in the wood.

And then Gilli did something that was both fascinating, and horrifying. Merlin gasped as he saw the young man’s eyes flash gold and his opponent’s sword began to cut through the wood even further, causing the larger man to fall. Gilli used this to his advantage, smacking the man behind his knees, and then on the head once he stumbled. The man struggled to get up, but stayed down.

Merlin frowned as the people in the stands cheered for Gilli. It appeared that his original assessment of the young man was entirely incorrect. He was a sorcerer, and a sorcerer opening using their magic in Camelot was dangerous. 

He glanced at Morgana. Unlike all the other times people had won, she looked very pleased at this turn of events. Merlin looked between the sorceress and Gilli. Gilli was now looking right at her, smiling. 

There was something going on here, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

\---

He celebrated with Gwaine and Arthur that evening, but chose to retire early. Gwaine had laughed, saying that he hadn’t been fighting so he shouldn’t be so tired. Merlin just smiled and used a bad sleep the night before as an excuse, and his lovers seemed to accept that.

Gilli was alone in the room when Merlin arrived.

“How is your arm?” he asked, closing the door. Gilli jumped, moving away from him. 

“It’s fine.”

“Can I have a look?” Merlin said, quickly moving to Gilli’s side. “I may not look it, but I’m a physician.”

“There’s nothing to see.”

Gilli clearly wasn’t going to give him any information like this, so he changed tactics.

“The way you fought earlier, that was incredible,” he said with a grin. That seemed to get Gilli’s attention.

“Yeah?”

“For someone your size to be able to beat a man like that. I'm sure a lot of people are going to think you're using magic.”

Merlin almost felt bad for what he had done. Gilli was not a good actor at all. He looked incredibly distressed at this accusation and incredibly guilty. 

“I’m not using magic!” he said quickly.

“I saw it, Gilli. Don’t worry...I won’t tell, but you need to be more careful. If I saw it, someone else might have too.”

“I’m **not** using magic,” Gilli hissed. Merlin sighed. He wasn’t going to get an answer out of Gilli tonight, and the fact that he crawled under the blankets and covered himself proved it. 

Merlin moved to his own bed. Maybe he would have better luck tomorrow.

\---

Gilli and Morgana were at the front of Merlin’s mind the next day. He barely paid any attention to the matches, not even Gwaine’s and Arthur’s. It was only when Gwaine joined him in the stands that he realized something was wrong.

“Hey, Merlin? You okay?” Gwaine asked. 

“Gwaine? What are you doing here? What about your match?”

“I...lost? Remember?” Gwaine replied with confusion. He then smirked. “Ah, I get it! You’re just pretending that it didn’t happen, trying to make me feel better about it, aren’t you? Thanks Merlin, I appreciate it.”

Merlin’s face fell as he was filled with guilt. He hadn’t even watched Gwaine’s match, he was too busy thinking about Gilli and Morgana. Gwaine’s smirk disappeared and was replaced with a small frown.

“Or not. Are you okay? Do you need to get out of the sun?” he said. Merlin shook his head. 

“I’m fine. I’m sorry, Gwaine. I wasn’t paying attention to your fight. Has Arthur fought? My mind as been elsewhere today,” he admitted.

“Awww, are you feeling homesick? I know we’ve travelled around for a week before and it’s only been a few days this time, but you’re probably not used to the big city. I understand,” Gwaine said. “Arthur’s had his fight. He won.”

“It’s not that. I’ll tell you later, when there’s not as many people around. This would be good for Arthur to hear too,” Merlin said. Gwaine nodded, turning back to the ring.

“Oh, Gilli’s fighting again. He’s a scrapper, I like that one,” he said. 

Merlin instantly turned his attention to the ring. Gilli was fighting the vile man from the day before, the one who killed his opponent. As uncomfortable as the possibility of the young man working with Morgana was, Merlin didn’t want to see him die like this.

“I’m not fond of the other one, though. He’s a coward, killing his opponent like that,” Gwaine sneered. 

The fight began. Merlin watched in horror as the thug began his vicious parade of blows. He was forcing Gilli towards another man who grabbed Gilli from behind and held him still.

“That bastard!” Gwaine cried. Those around them didn’t seem to mind Gwaine’s outburst. In fact, they appeared to agree.

Suddenly, the thug went flying back. Merlin felt he was the only one who noticed the gold flash in Gilli’s eyes. He managed to escape the other’s grasp and dove for his opponent, raising his sword to strike. He brought it down.

The day before the crowd had booed when a man was killed. Today, they were cheering. Merlin stared at Gilli sadly as he grinned, soaking in all the praise and glory.

“Well, I can’t say that bastard didn’t deserve it,” Gwaine mumbled.

Merlin only nodded and continued to watch Gilli. This was getting worse and worse.

\---

There was a huge celebration at the tavern that night in honor of Gilli’s victory. Apparently the thug was called Nollar and he had caused a lot of trouble the past few days. Everyone was glad to see him go.

Merlin used the celebration to his advantage. It had been slightly difficult to drag Gwaine away from all the free ale, but they managed. Arthur wanted to sulk in their room anyways. He was going to face his father in the tournament tomorrow.

“What do I do, Merlin? I know it is my destiny to right my father’s wrongs and to unite Albion, but...I was so angry before. I was so ready to kill my father for what he had done, but now that I know I’ll be facing him, I don’t know what I should do,” Arthur said. Merlin put an arm over his shoulder. Gwaine sat down on Arthur’s other side and did the same.

“It doesn’t have to happen like this. You don’t have to kill him during this fight,” Merlin said.

“No Merlin, I do. This is the best way to do it. I can make it look like an accident” he said. Merlin sighed.

“Just think about it, okay?” he said. Arthur nodded.

There was a tense few minutes of silence before Gwaine spoke up. 

“You said you had something to tell us, Merlin. What is it?” he asked. “You’ve been out of it all day.”

“I...it’s about Gilli. I seem to be the only one who’s noticed but...he’s using magic in the tournament,” Merlin said.

“What? If my father finds out, he’ll have him executed!” Arthur said. 

“I know. The problem is...Gilli isn’t admitting to any of it, but I’ve seen his eyes flash gold. There’s another thing, I saw him looking to Morgana, and she actually looked pleased when he won. She didn’t seem to care for anyone else. I don’t know if they’re actually working with each other, but...I thought I would bring it up.”

“We’ll keep an eye on them together,” Gwaine insisted. “Once we have actual proof, then we can do something. As it stands, Gilli is only risking his own life.”

“That’s fair,” Merlin said softly. 

The trio quickly broke apart when the sorcerer in question walked into the room. He glared at them suspiciously, but went off to his own bed. After a moment of silence, Gwaine clapped Arthur on the shoulder. 

“Well, Arthur, don’t you worry about your fight tomorrow. You’ll do just fine,” he announced. Arthur forced a smile and the two men stood up to go to their own beds. 

Merlin sighed as he curled up in bed, glancing at Gilli once more. Hopefully, this was all one big coincidence, and he had nothing to do with Morgana.

\---

Arthur put up a good fight, but he lost his match. He had been winning, utilizing the Dragonkin fighting style to his advantage and taking the King by surprise. There was even a moment when it looked as if Arthur was going to kill him while he was down, but he hesitated. That gave Uther the opening he needed for a counterattack, and the tables were quickly turned. Arthur’s moment of hesitation had earned him a gash on his arm.

“You fought well, but you’re not good enough to defeat me,” Uther said, gesturing for someone. Gaius hurried into the ring.

“Gaius, see to it that this boy is well taken care of. He put up an excellent fight” Uther said. Gaius nodded and bowed.

“Of course, Sire,” he said, leading Arthur out of the ring. Arthur went along with him, too stunned to reply.

At the sight of their lover leaving, Merlin and Gwaine hurried after them. Merlin watched the older and younger man as they got closer to them. So this was his Uncle Gaius. At least Merlin knew Arthur would we well taken care of.

Gaius raised an eyebrow when Merlin and Gwaine approached. Merlin held back a flinch, used to seeing such things from his mother. Yes, this man was definitely related to her.

“It’s okay, Gaius. These are my friends,” Arthur said, a little too casually. 

“I see. You will be relieved to know that the injury looks far worse than it is,” Gaius said. “I will clean it for you and apply something to stop the bleeding and to ward off infection.”

Merlin sighed in relief. Now that he was closer, he was able to see that Gaius was right, the wound looked bad but he had seen some nasty gashes in the past few years, and this was not one of them. 

He watched Gaius work, wondering how his care differed from the Monogomery’s. Other than the lack of magic use, it didn’t seem to be much different than what Merlin was used too. He would heal the wound with magic once they were back at the inn. 

“There,” Gaius said as he finished up. “Change the bandage daily, and keep an eye on it for a few days as it heals, but it should be fine.”

“Thank you. I’ll have Merlin change the bandage for me tomorrow,” Arthur said, testing how well he could move his arm. Gaius froze, then raised another eyebrow.

“Merlin?” he asked. Merlin bit his lip and raised a hand nervously.

“That’s me,” he said. “I’ve been training as a physician.” 

“Merlin...that’s an unusual name,” Gaius said. 

Damn. He was onto them. Arthur had given too much away just by saying his name.

“I wouldn’t really know, to be honest. I haven’t left my village before. This is my first time travelling. All I know is that my mother really loved the bird,” Merlin said with a small laugh, hoping to throw Gaius off. The old man wasn’t convinced.

“Really? Where are you from?”

“Ealdor,” Merlin said quickly. He mentally kicked himself after. Gaius would know of Ealdor.

“Ealdor...I had a sister in Ealdor. Merlins were her favourite bird. She sent me a letter one day that said she wouldn’t be able to contact me any longer. When I went to the village to check on her, I was told that she left with her new husband...I always wonder what happened to her. Did the people ever speak of a woman named Hunith?” Gaius asked.

Merlin really wanted to tell him everything. The older man looked and sounded so sad. Still, it would be dangerous to do so. He couldn’t wait for the day where he could tell him everything.

“No, I’m sorry. I’ve never heard of her,” he said, shaking his head. “Though, if she left with her new husband...maybe they moved somewhere else. I’m sure she’s safe and happy.”

He hoped, his words could be a bit of a comfort. Gaius’s expression didn’t give anything away as he contemplated what Merlin said before nodding.

“I see. Well, thank you, Merlin. I must get back to the tournament now, in case anyone needs my assistance,” he said, getting up and hurrying away. 

Before Merlin and Gwaine had a chance to react, Arthur got up and started to run in the opposite direction. They rushed after him and found him in a secluded corner sitting on the ground and hugging his knees.

“I couldn’t do it. I went into the fight ready to do it but...I failed. I’m so sorry,” he said. Merlin crouched next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You didn’t fail anyone, Arthur. If anything, you showed that you are a better man than your father. He always killed people when they were down. You fought with honour.”

“Merlin’s right,” Gwaine said, joining them on the ground. “You should great restraint, far more than I would have shown if I was fighting him. And I’ll be honest with you, if I was in your place, I’m not sure if I would be able to do it either, and I didn’t even know my father.”

“Yes! Even if my father turned on our people, I’m still not sure that I could take him down. You did not fail. Perhaps it’s not supposed to be your destiny to kill Uther. Maybe it’s someone else’s, or perhaps he’ll even pass on from old age, and you will take his place and unite us all. It wasn’t Uther’s fate to die today. Please don’t hate yourself,” Merlin said.

Arthur remained silent, but he didn’t appear to be as upset anymore. 

“Come on, we can go back to watch the rest of the tournament, or we can go back to the tavern. What do you say?” Merlin said. Arthur looked up.

“Let’s go back to the tavern. I can change into something more casual than we can go visit the market. I want to get some gifts for your family,” he said.

“That’s a great idea!” Merlin said. He definitely wanted to get something for each of his family members, they just hadn’t had the time.

They stood up and headed off for the tavern, ready to go on a new adventure.

\---

Merlin managed to find gifts for his whole family. He bought some dresses for his mother and grandmother, a new cloth doll for Freya, and a set of carving and hunting knives for his father. Hopefully he would be able to find something for his aunt and cousin within the next few days.

The gifts were tucked away safely in his bag and he was sitting in his bed reading when Gilli came into the room, a huge grin on his face.

“I’m facing the King tomorrow,” he said.

The atmosphere change in an instant. Before, it was pleasant and relaxed. Now it was hostile and tense. Gilli was a potential threat to the King.

“Oh? Is that so?” Merlin said, forcing a smile. “Congratulations.” His sentiments were repeated by Gwaine and Arthur. 

If Gilli knew how tense they were, then he didn’t give any indication of it. He just thanked them and went to bed. After a few more minutes, they went to bed too, worried for what would happen the next day.

\---

Merlin was woken up in the middle of the night to someone moving around. He internally groaned. It was probably Gwaine getting up to use the chamber pot. He opened his eyes and realized that Gwaine was still fast asleep in the bed beside him.

He heard the door open and close. Sitting up, he looked around the room. Arthur and Gwaine were still in their beds, while Gilli was gone. He wanted to believe that he had gone to answer the call of nature himself, but something told him that this wasn’t the case.

Merlin quickly threw his boots and coat on, quietly slipping out of the room. He saw Gilli going down the stairs. He followed the man from a distance away. Gilli wasn’t even checking to see if he was being followed. 

He finally turned down a dark alleyway. Merlin stopped before it, just so he could hear any conversation, but not be seen.

“I’m here, My Lady,” Gilli said.

“Are you alone?” a female voice replied. Merlin’s blood ran cold when he recognized it. 

Morgana Pendragon.

“I am.”

“Good. Congratulations on reaching the final. Tomorrow Uther Pendragon finally dies. Is your secret still safe? We don’t need anyone trying to stop us, after all.”

“It is. One of my roommates tried to accuse me of being a sorcerer, but I denied it. Besides, what is he going to do?”

“Good. I’m not sure if I’ll have another use for you if you let me down, after all.”

“I won’t let you down. I swear it.” 

“See to it that you don’t.”

With that, Merlin heard the all too familiar sound of a transportation spell. Morgana must have spelled herself away. 

Merlin took the chance to confront Gilli, walking down the alley. Gilli was shocked, and before Merlin even had a chance to say anything, he managed to fling Merlin back. Before he was thrown back, Merlin noticed something he hadn’t noticed before. Just before Gilli’s eyes flashed gold, the ring on his finger turned gold. 

He had heard of such trinkets. They were said to be extremely rare, so he was shocked to be in the presence of one. They acted as a conduit for the user’s magical power, amplifying it.

He crashed to the ground and Gilli was on him in seconds. Merlin quickly turned, putting up a barrier between them and casting a silencing spell around them. Gilli’s eyes widened further.

“You’re a sorcerer,” he said.

“I am more than that,” Merlin said. He let the glamor spell on his arm fall, taking off his coat and rolling up his nightshirt sleeve to show Gilli a portion of his tattoo.

“Oh my god. You’re one of _them_. Is there more?” Gilli said. Merlin nodded as he lowered his sleeve and put his jacket back on. He also let the barrier drop. Gilli wasn’t going to hurt him now.

“There is. We survived all these years in hiding.”

“Then you have come to help us.”

“I have, but not in the way you think. You should withdraw from the tournament tomorrow. It doesn’t have to end this way. Morgana is only using you for her own gain, and she’ll be rid of you before you know it,” Merlin insisted. 

“You don’t know that!”

“I do The Great Dragon speaks against her. She doesn’t seek to save Camelot and magic kind, she seeks to destroy it.”

“And why should you trust a mindless beast?! Morgana is right. She wants to overturn the Pendragon Dynasty and create an era where magic users can roam free.”

Merlin sneered, trying to keep calm in the face of such disrespect against his kin.

“Dragons are ancient and wise creatures. Don’t you dare say such vile things about them. Kilgharrah is the oldest and the wisest of the dragons, and I trust his words over Morgana Pendragon’s any day.”

“Morgana Pendragon? You lie. She can’t be a Pendragon.”

“She is. She’s Uther’s illegitimate daughter. Why do you think she believes she has a claim to the throne? Don’t do this, Gilli. You’re not really a cold-blooded killer.”

“Uther Pendragon drove your people into hiding, and now you’re defending him? You of all people should understand why I have to fight. If Uther is killed, so what? How many of our kind have died at his hands? How many more will? It's time those with magic fought back!”

“You need to learn to use your magic for good! That is its true purpose! It's not meant for your own vanity, or to be used for evil. That’s one of the very first things I ever learned.”

“I'm not going to apologise for who I am. You're defending the King! Protecting a man that would have you dead!”

“I’m protecting you! Please, I know that peace is coming, but it’s not going to be at Morgana’s hands. It’s not your fate to kill Uther,” Merlin said. He didn’t want it to end this way either. He didn’t want Morgana to win. That would happen if Gilli managed to kill the King. It was a suicide mission and it sounded like the young man didn’t realize it.

“It's time someone struck a blow for the likes of you and me. And if you're too weak, then Morgana and I will,” Gilli hissed, pushing past Merlin and storming off.

Merlin sighed, slowly heading back to their room. Gilli was in bed when he made it back, but he didn’t react to the sound of the door. Merlin ignored him and made his way to his own bed.

What if Gilli _was_ right? What if it would be better if he struck a blow tomorrow? Merlin, Gwaine, and Arthur would be there, so they could stop Morgana if she tried anything. Arthur could reveal that he was really there, and then take over as King.

The Golden Age of Albion could begin as soon as tomorrow.

Merlin frowned and closed his eyes. He would have to sleep on it, and decide in the morning.

\---

Gilli was gone when Merlin woke up. He quickly shook Arthur and Gwaine awake, not even bothering with the glamour spell at the moment. The events of last night were fresh in his mind and he had made his decision.

“Wake up! Gilli is gone, and I have something important to tell you!” he said. Arthur groaned and sat up.

“What is it, Merlin?” he said. Gwaine sat up too, rubbing his eyes.

“I was woken up by Gilli leaving the room in the middle of the night. I followed him and discovered he’s working with Morgana. They’re plotting to kill Uther.”

That woke the two men up. Arthur quickly got out of bed, digging through his bag for some clothes.

“We need to alert the guards. Don’t bother with the glamour spell today,” he said.

“We can’t! I...I might have tried to talk him out of it, and revealed what I was in the process,” Merlin said, feeling slightly guilty now. Gwaine sighed and got out of bed himself.

“Okay, that wasn’t your best idea ever, but I’m sure Arthur can say something. Who are they going to believe? Their Prince, or a rogue sorcerer?” Gwaine said, looking to Arthur for confirmation.

“I don’t know. My father might believe I’m enchanted. He is very paranoid about magic, and he might not take the chance and arrest Merlin anyways. I would be pardoned because I’m the Prince, but Merlin wouldn’t be able to reveal that he is a noble without also revealing what family he came from, and therefore revealing that not only is he a sorcerer, but a Dragonheir,” Arthur explained. Gwaine narrowed his eyes.

“What, so if he was a noble then his word would be worth more than Gilli’s? Typical. Fine, we’ll say he’s my brother. My family wasn’t magic,” he scoffed.

“I don’t know if it would be that easy, now that I think about it. Merlin would be a noble...but my father is very passionate about magic,” Arthur said. He began to pace.

“Maybe this is how it’s supposed to be. I mean, you will only become King once Uther is dead. If he is not to die by your hand, then maybe he is meant to die by Gilli’s hand. Maybe...we should see what happens,” Merlin suggested. 

The trio was silent as they thought on Merlin’s words. 

“Okay...but if anything goes wrong, you are to get yourself and Gwaine back to the mountains. Is that understood?” Arthur said. Merlin forced a smile and nodded.

“Of course,” he said.

It was a lie. No matter what happened today, he wasn’t going to leave Arthur’s side.

\---

Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine sat at the front row of the stands. Today was the final, and perhaps the day that would change their lives forever.

Gilli and Uther entered the ring. Both looked confident, though Merlin had no doubt it was for different reasons. Uther thought he was going to defeat a peasant. Gilli thought he was going to kill the King. 

Uther put on his helmet and turned to Gilli, raising his sword. Gilli responded in kind.

“For glory!” Uther shouted.

“For glory,” Gilli said with a smirk.

The battle began. Gilli dove at Uther, but Uther disarmed him after a few attempts at hitting him. As Gilli went for his sword, Merlin saw his eyes flash gold and Uther’s sword suddenly plunged into the ground. It was stuck. Gilli took this chance to relentlessly attack the King. Uther blocked them with his shield while trying to dislodge his sword.

When Uther managed to free it, he swung at Gilli, who blocked it with his own sword. It looked as if Uther had the upper hand, but Gilli’s eyes flashed again and Uther’s sword went flying.

As Merlin watched the fight, he became more unsettled by the second. Something didn’t feel right. It was if…

Gilli continued to attack Uther, who could only block with his shield. He managed to trip the King and Uther fell to the ground, his helmet falling off and rolling away. Gilli raised his sword with the intent to end Uther once and for all. At the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Arthur look away.

Gilli grinned, positioning his sword so it would impale Uther. It was then an overwhelming feeling came over Merlin.

No. No, no, no, no, no. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, he could feel it. Uther was not supposed to die at Gilli’s hand.

Gilli brought the sword down.

“NO!” Merlin cried. He stood up and sent Gilli flying back with magic before he could strike. The other man’s body landed on the ground with a sickening crack and he went limp.

The arena dissolved into chaos. Sorcery had clearly been used, and the culprit was just as obvious. People began to flee as Uther quickly stood up, sneering at Merlin and pointing at him.

“Guards! Arrest the sorcerer!” he cried. 

Merlin was frozen with fear. He didn’t know why he had been that obvious with his action, nor did he really understand the driving force behind them. Guards pushed Arthur and a fighting Gwaine aside, grabbing Merlin.

“No, stop!” Arthur cried, jumping into the ring. “Father, please, he saved your life!”

Uther narrowed his eyes at Arthur. Guards ran to grab this wayward peasant too before he could harm their King, while another pair approached Merlin with a pair of cold iron shackles.

Tears began to form in Merlin’s eyes as he let the glamour spells fall. This was it. There wasn’t a way out of this now, was there? Everyone’s eyes widened as their long lost Prince was revealed. Even the guards holding Merlin loosened their grip. Before the guards with the shackles had a chance to put them on, Merlin quickly held out a hand towards Gwaine, shouting a transportation spell.

“Merlin, no!” Gwaine screamed as the whirlwind took him away. Merlin closed his eyes and let the tears fall. It was one last thing he could do for his lover. He would be sent back to the mountains, and at least he would be safe.

The guard with the shackles quickly put them on. Merlin gasped in shock as he felt them work and cut off his magic. It was the worst thing he had ever felt.

“Arthur,” Uther said, slowly approaching his son, “is it really you?”

“It is, Father. Please, let Merlin go. He is my friend, and he saved your life,” Arthur pleaded. Uther’s expression hardened.

“Friend? No, you cannot be my son. He would never befriend a sorcerer. Not unless…” Merlin could see the wheels turning in Uther’s head. He braced himself for what he was sure to come. It did a few moments later. Uther spun around and turned to him, his face red with rage.

“You! You have done this! Take this sorcerer to the dungeon, and take my son to his chambers. He’s clearly been enchanted by this...thing!” he snapped.

“I didn’t do anything! It’s not an enchantment that makes Arthur ten times the man you’ll ever be!” Merlin screamed as the guards started to drag him away.

“You lie! You’ve clearly enchanted him! Shut that thing up!” Uther snapped. 

Arthur’s screams echoed in Merlin’s ears as a guard brought the hilt of his sword down, and Merlin’s world went black.

\---

Back in the mountains, Balinor found he was really missing his son. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was missing Gwaine and Arthur too. Even though they had gone on trips that would last up to a week, this was different. He really didn’t know when he would see his child again.

This must have been how his parents felt when he left home to travel the Kingdoms.

The family was returning to the cave for lunch when there was a whirlwind on the landing in front of it. Balinor stepped between it and his family, narrowing his eyes and preparing to attack whatever stepped out of it if necessary. 

The dust and wind cleared to reveal a clearly distraught Gwaine. The man looked around frantically, and the moment his eyes landed on the Ambrosius family, he collapsed, screaming in rage and punching the ground. His rage turned to sorrow as he covered his face, trying to hide the tears. 

Balinor ran to Gwaine’s side. Something was wrong. Why was he here, and without Merlin? He clearly had been transported with Merlin’s magic, but the boy wasn’t in sight. Even worse, Gwaine was clearly upset.

“Gwaine...where’s Merlin? Where’s Arthur? What happened?” Balinor demanded. Gwaine managed to calm himself, looking up at Balinor with red-rimmed eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Balinor. I failed.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word gets back to the Dragonkin that Merlin has been arrested for Sorcery, and the Dragonlords make a plan to bring him home. Meanwhile, Morgana makes her move.

Balinor felt as if his world falling apart around him. Gwaine said he had failed. Gwaine had been in Camelot with Merlin. Camelot was home to a mad King who despised magic, and would do anything he could to get ahold of their people and slaughter them.

“Gwaine...what happened?” Balinor said, trying to keep calm. Maybe this was some kind of elaborate joke. He wouldn’t be pleased at all, but it would be a million times better than hearing that his son was dead.

“Merlin saved Uther’s life during a tournament. He used magic. The ungrateful bastard had him arrested. I tried to fight them. I tried to get to him, I swear! But before they put the cold iron shackles around his wrists, Merlin sent me away, and I ended up here,” Gwaine said, standing up.

“Where is Arthur?”

“He’s still in Camelot. There was a glamour spell over him, he looked like Will. He jumped into the ring and was pleading for Merlin’s release, last I saw. Merlin dropped the glamour spell too. He used everyone’s shock as a chance to send me away. I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to go!”

Balinor closed his eyes. Merlin was still alive for now it seemed, but who knew how long that would last? He had Arthur, but Uther was a stubborn man, he would probably assume his son was enchanted. And Gwaine…

Gwaine was here. Gwaine was here instead of protecting Merlin. Balinor felt the rage bubbling inside him as he opened his eyes once more. 

Before anyone had the chance to react, Balinor grabbed Gwaine and shoved him against the mountain. Gwaine stared at him with wide eyes.

“One request! I only requested one thing, and you swore to me that you would do it! You swore to me that you would keep my son safe! How dare you show your face around here now!” Balinor shouted. 

“Balinor, stop! It’s not his fault!” Hunith cried, trying to push her husband away. “Merlin sent him here to keep him safe, not for his own father to attack him!”

Balinor’s eyes widened. He let go of Gwaine, stepping back and holding his hands close to his body. Hunith was right. This wasn’t the way to deal with these things. Gwaine had proven himself a noble and loyal man over and over again. There shouldn’t have been any doubt in his mind that he had tried to protect Merlin. 

He was acting with his emotions, and that was wrong. That was something Uther Pendragon did.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. Gwaine lowered his head and stared at the ground, but it appeared to be in sadness, not fear.

“It’s nothing. You were just upset. Don’t worry about it...what we need to worry about is how to get Merlin out of there,” Gwaine said.

Balinor felt someone tug on the sleeve of his tunic. He looked down to see Freya looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

“Papa…” she said.

Balinor crouched down to his daughter’s level, taking her in his arms and holding her tight as she began to sob. He rubbed her back and glanced at his wife and mother. Both of them had tears in their own eyes, holding them back and trying to be strong for the youngest member of their family. 

They had to figure out a solution to this problem, and they had to figure it out fast.

\---

Merlin groaned as he came to. He tried to put a hand to his head, but realized he could barely move it. He was chained to the wall. His eyes widened as he the memories of what recently occured came back to him.

He had saved Uther’s life, and in return, the King had arrested him. He had managed to send Gwaine away before the guards cut off his magic, but he knew Arthur was still here. 

He could only pray that Uther would at least be merciful to his own son.

A few moments later, a guard came into view. He smirked down at the captive sorcerer.

“Good, you’re awake. The King wanted to see you,” he said, walking away before Merlin could reply.

The guard returned with another guard. The first guard unlocked the cell and both of them entered, unhooking Merlin from the wall. He tried to struggle, but the moment he was forced to stand, his legs gave out beneath him. He had been sitting for far too long, and could only glare as the guards dragged him through the castle.

The guards dropped him to the floor in front of the King. Uther stared down at him with so much hate and Merlin gladly returned the hate filled stare. 

“Who are you and what have you done to my son?” Uther hissed.

“All you need to know is that my name is Merlin, and I have done nothing to Arthur. He’s only learned the truth about you,” Merlin said. “My people showed him that magic is not something that you need to fear.”

Merlin regretted what he said the instant it came out of his mouth, realizing he had just given himself away. He didn’t know much about the outside world, but he did know that other sorcerers tended to keep to themselves. He closed his eyes and swore under his breath. 

“Cut off his coat and roll up his sleeves,” Uther said. His voice was commanding, yet there was a hint of something else in it; something Merlin couldn’t really describe. Was it awe? Was it shock?

He didn’t fight as one of his guards pulled out a knife and began to cut up his jacket. Uther knew now, and if he didn’t he would find out eventually. There was no point in hiding it.

He opened his eyes when the guard rolled his sleeves up and he heard Uther gasp. All eyes were on him, but he was glaring at the mad King of Camelot.

“Stand up,” Uther said. The guards pulled Merlin to his unsteady feet, and Uther did the same, making his way down the dais towards the sorcerer.

It was uncomfortable to have the King so close to him. Uther grabbed Merlin’s arm and began to trace the tattoo with his fingers. No. No no no. Uther wasn’t allowed to do this. This was supposed to be an act of love, done by Arthur or Gwaine. Merlin’s eyes widened and he tried to pull away. Uther sneered, tightening his grip on the younger man’s arm. 

“I knew it. He found, you didn’t he? He found you freaks and your damned dragons, and then you took the chance and enchanted him!” Uther sneered, raising a hand and slapping Merlin. Merlin yelped, his head snapping to the side. 

“You were a fool to come here, Dragonheir. I know how important you are to your clan. Let’s see how long it takes for them to come for you,” Uther whispered into Merlin’s ear. Merlin shuddered.

As Uther moved away, something caught his eye and he grabbed Merlin’s arm again. His frown turned to a sinister grin. He reached out and traced over the image of Kilgharrah.

“An Ambrosius. Prepare a special cell for this one. We need to keep him alive. This Dragonheir is not like the other ones. His clan is the most powerful of the Dragonlord clans. If we can lure out their Dragonlord and capture him too, then surely the other clans will fall soon after” Uther announced.

Merlin began to struggle once more. Uther was far more despicable than he ever could have imagined. 

“I can see it now. What was Aldred’s boy’s name again? I can’t remember...but I do remember that you look so much like he did: tall, gangly, unsightly ears that stuck out at odd angles. It’s hard to imagine that not only is he the Dragonlord of your clan, but that he managed to find a woman that was willing to bear a child for him. She must be blind or he enchanted her like you’ve enchanted my son!” Uther taunted. 

Merlin took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. This wasn’t the first time someone had compared him to how his father had once looked, but it was the first time that someone had been so cruel about it. 

It was the first time someone had insulted his mother like that, though. Sure, Arthur had suggested that she was enchanted, but he hadn’t gone as far as to say that she was blind!

He opened his eyes and sneered. 

“My mother and father love each other very much. Everything she has done, she  
has done out of her own free will. My father respects her and cherishes his wife” he snapped. “Unlike you.”

“Watch what you say, Dragonheir,” Uther said, his expression darkening. Merlin stood as tall as he could.

“Arthur knows about your lies. You can fool your Kingdom and yourself, but you can never fool him again,” he said. 

He should have expected Uther’s reaction. The King grabbed him by the throat, tightening his grip.

“You will watch your tongue if you want to see your father’s face one last time before I burn you both. Do you understand?” 

Merlin gasped for air. He didn’t want to agree with anything Uther said, but he also needed to breathe. He needed to survive so he could find a way out of this. 

Merlin managed to give Uther a small nod. Uther let him go, pleased with himself. 

“Take him away,” Uther said.

Merlin let the guards drag him away as he coughed. He tried to memorize the hallways once he regained his bearings, just in case he managed to escape. 

The guards took him to a cold cell in the back of the dungeon. They appeared to be nervous as they approached it. 

“Just throw him in and lock the door! There’s something wrong with this cell,” one of the guards said. The other guard nodded in agreement, pushing Merlin into the cell and slamming the door. He quickly locked it before the two retreated, leaving Merlin alone in the darkness.

Merlin crashed to the floor, barely managing to out his hands out in time. He frowned at the retreating guards before crawling over to a pile of hay. It was better than nothing in this nearly bare cell.

As time passed, Merlin started to feel less alone. This would have been comforting if there was actually anyone around to keep him company. It was highly unsettling instead. 

He could feel that someone, or something, was watching him. 

“Hello?” he called out. “Is anyone there?”

There was no vocal response, but he felt _something_ moving. It was if…

It was if the source wasn’t actually alive. 

Merlin was incredibly shaken by this revelation. He knew all about spirits. However, if he was going to share this space with one, he needed to find out if it was friendly or hostile. The guards being scared of it wasn’t necessarily a proper indication, since it could be hostile to only the guards. 

“Um...my name is Merlin Ambrosius. I’m a Dragonheir. I hope that doesn’t bother you, or anything. I don’t want to hurt you. I...maybe we can be friends?” he said.

Chains on the wall began to rattle. Merlin flinched. Maybe announcing that he was a Dragonheir wasn’t a bright idea. Perhaps this spirit had something against sorcerers. 

A translucent figure began to form on the other side of the small cell. Merlin frowned. There was something familiar about the man who appeared, but he couldn’t place it.

“Gods. It really is you. You don’t belong here. You should be home in the mountains, safe with your family,” the man said.

Merlin’s eyes trailed over the man’s body. He was wearing nothing but rags and looked as if he had been through hell. There was something peeking out through the tears in his clothes on his arms. Merlin stood up and took a step forward, intending to get a closer look.

They were dragons.

Memories came flooding back. It had been so long since he had seen the Dragonlord, and his son looked so much like his mother and that made it even harder to remember, but now he knew.

“Lord Antony,” Merlin whispered as his eyes widened. 

“Hello, Merlin,” Antony said with a small smile. 

Everything Merlin had assumed about Antony was true. He hadn't received the proper rites, and therefore he couldn’t move on. That was the only explanation as to why he was here.

“You can’t move on, can you?” Merlin said, his voice cracking as he held back his tears. “Arthur said that you didn’t receive the proper rites.”

“No,” Antony said, his expression saddening once more. “I can’t. Uther knew that we needed to be burned, so he had be beheaded and my body was buried far from Camelot. The only reason that I can stay here is because…” Antony trailed off, looking to a stone that had clearly been disturbed, “my skull is here.”

That was both terrifying and exciting news. If they had something, then perhaps they would be able to give him his proper rites one day. However...Merlin’s eyes followed Antony’s. He hadn’t noticed the disturbed stone when he had been thrown in here, but he could see it clear as day now. They may possibly have something that they could use, but until then Merlin was trapped in a cell with it. 

“What are you doing here, Merlin? How do you know Arthur Pendragon?” Antony said. 

Merlin told Antony the tale of Arthur, the Once and Future King, Gwaine, and the trio of Courage, Strength, and Magic. The spectral man listened intently, his expression saddening whenever Merlin mentioned Marcus or Kathrine. 

“They miss you so much,” Merlin said softly. “Marcus just wants to make you proud. Lady Kathrine mourns you everyday, but she is strong.”

“That is my Kathrine,” Antony said with a soft chuckle. “She has always been strong. I was ready to run off and to marry her even if Kilgharrah didn’t give us the dragon’s blessing.”

Merlin smiled slightly in return. His father had said the same about his mother. 

The Dragonlord and Dragonheir stood there in silence for a few more minutes before Antony spoke again.

“I wish I could have been there for Marcus. I wish I could have taught him so much more before I left him. I let him down,” he said.

“You didn’t let him down! You didn’t know what was going to happen. Not even Kilgharrah saw it coming,” Merlin insisted. Antony sighed, but nodded in acceptance.

“Let us talk about happier things. Tell me about our people, Merlin.”

Merlin launched into everything that had happened since Antony left. There were sorrowful moments, such as the deaths of his grandfather and uncle, but there were also joyful ones, such as Freya’s birth, Will and Camilla’s wedding, and being able to show off his tattoo. He spoke of the adventures he had gone on with all his friends and all the good times they had shared.

Neither of them realized how much time had passed or that someone else had approached the cell until they heard a confused voice.

“Who are you talking too?”

Merlin jumped, turning to the cell door. Gaius stood there with a guard, who looked very uncomfortable with the situation. 

“He’s crazy, Gaius. Just leave him to rot,” the guard said. Antony narrowed his eyes at the guard and retreated to the corner of the cell, hovering above his skull’s resting place.

“The King said I must tend to him. He wants him alive. If it bothers you, then you may leave,” Gaius said. The guard gulped, unlocking the door and letting Gaius in before closing it again. Gaius raised an eyebrow as the man ran off.

“So, Merlin...who are you talking to?” Gaius said, turning back to Merlin. “You do not look like a madman.”

“Maybe I am. I wasn’t talking to anyone,” Merlin said quickly. If Gaius couldn’t see Antony, then Antony didn’t want to be seen. 

“I see. They say this cell in haunted by its last inhabitant. I would not be surprised if he chose to show himself to you. You are kin,” Gaius said, clearly not believing Merlin’s story. Merlin bit his lip and looked away.

“Merlin…” Gaius said softly, clearly deep in thought as he dug through his medicine bag. “Is it true that you are a physician?”

“I am still learning, but yes.”

“Studying under Lord Diggory and Lady Elizabeth, I assume?” Gaius asked. “Have you been to a village called Longstead recently? I arrived there to find that the men had been cured of their sudden illness. The elder told me that a young man named Merlin came through the village and cured them. He was very surprised when I said I didn’t know a Merlin. Supposedly the main claimed he had studied under me, and that he was my nephew.” Merlin looked down at his feet, feeling a bit guilty.

“It was me. I couldn’t admit that I was studying under the Monogomeys, so I used your name. I’m sorry. I...wasn’t lying about the second part, though,” Merlin said. He looked up. “I am the son of Balinor and Hunith Ambrosius. I’m your nephew.”

Merlin watched his uncle’s expression change from disappointment, to shock, to joy. 

“Hunith...she’s alive? And safe? Is she happy?” Gaius asked. 

“Yes, she is alive, safe, and happy. Father treats her like a goddess,” Merlin said with a grin. “She misses you, but she really loves Father and wants to be with him. I have a little sister too, and Mother told us so many stories about you.”

“How did they meet? I knew your grandparents well and met your father and aunt briefly, but Hunith never met them,” Gaius said.

Merlin began to tell Gaius the story of how his parents had met as Gaius checked him over. It was his favourite story, and he had often asked his grandfather to tell it to him before bed when he spent the nights in their cave. Gaius smiled sadly when the story was finished.

“I see. I am glad she found happiness. I’ve worried about her for so many years, wondering what really happened to her. The people of Ealdor must have kept Balinor’s identity from me since I was from Camelot, and they didn’t want to be in danger for associating themselves with a sorcerer,” Gaius said. His expression changed to a serious one. “Now, I have to ask about Arthur…Uther believes that he is enchanted, but I see no sights of it.”

“He’s not enchanted. If it helps, he was an ass when he first showed up. He tried to claim that Freya was kidnapped, and Mother was enchanted. We had to teach him, and unlike Uther, he was willing to listen since Uther’s lies were already becoming apparent,” Merlin said. He chuckled slightly and the memory. As terrible as it was…

“Dragonlords can’t have daughters,” he mumbled

“Excuse me?” Gaius asked. 

“The books Uther had Arthur reading; they are full of so many lies,” Merlin said. His smile faded as he remember the other lies Uther had told Arthur.

“Though some are less humourous; like how he sacrificed his wife to gain an heir.”

There was a few moments of silence before Gaius finally responded to that.

“Merlin, you have to understand...Uther loved Ygraine with all his heart, but he was also expected to have an heir. Ygraine could not conceive, and he was desperate--”

“An heir is expected among my people too. Lord Theas Estany lost his wife in childbirth, and his sickly son shortly after I was born, yet he never resorted to such magic. Uther’s arrogance cost him Ygraine, and in return he began his reign of terror. He’s killed hundreds for a crime he himself is guilty of, including children! My people have been forced to live in exile. I’m the only one of my friends who’s ever left the mountains! We were born and raised there. We are safe, but we’re not free. Don’t try to justify what he has done,” Merlin snapped. 

The chains on the wall and the cell’s door began to rattle. Merlin glanced at Antony. The man looked furious.

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” Merlin said to Gaius. 

Gaius said nothing as the guard ran to the cell and quickly unlocked the door, pulling the physician out. Before he left, Gaius turned back to the cell and finally said something. 

“I wish you luck, Merlin...I hope your father comes for you soon,” he said. 

To anyone else, it could sound like the elderly physician had ill wishes for the young man and his father, but Merlin felt that wasn’t what his uncle was trying to say, despite the fact they were parting on tense terms.

For a moment he could have sworn Gaius looked over his shoulder and into the corner that Antony was hovering in, but perhaps it was only his imagination. Either way, he gave Gaius a solemn nod before turning his back on Gaius and the guard.

He hoped his father would come for him soon too. He would know what to do.

\---

The Dragonlords were gathered in a circle in the valley. Kilgharrah was laying in his usual place, calm and relaxed.

Balinor had called this meeting shortly after Gwaine returned. Usually they were reserved for the Dragonlords of the clans only, but this time the circumstances were different and the Ambrosius family and Gwaine stood at his side. The only member of their family that was absent was Freya, who was staying with Viola.

“Oh come now, I can’t be the only one wondering why there are outsiders here,” Theobold said. 

“Shut up, Theobold,” Balinor said, the words coming out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. He had a moment of regret and was about to apologize to Kilgharrah for his actions when Alexander Albelin spoke up.

“I assure you, Theobold, you just might be the only one. Clearly something important is about to be discussed, and now is not the time for your commentary,” Alexander said. Kilgharrah let out a deep rumble in response. It sounded like a laugh.

“The reason for Lady Hunith, Lady Rowena, and Gwaine’s presence will make itself known in time,” Kilgharrah said. Then, in a move that would most certainly rub salt into Theobold’s wound, he addressed Gwaine.

“Strength, Lord Balinor may have called us to this place, but I believe it is you who holds the the answers as to why,” he said.

Gwaine stepped forward and launched into the story. Balinor watched how the Dragonlords were reacting as Gwaine told his tale. 

There was a moment where he almost ran across the circle to comfort Marcus. He was clearly distraught at the mention of his friend being arrested in Camelot. Really, could anyone blame him? The boy had already lost his father to Uther so many years ago.

Thankfully, Theas and Emery were standing on either side of Marcus and sprung into action, doing their best to calm the young man down and to remind him that he wasn’t alone. Even Theobold, Brian, and Gregory looked shocked and what they were hearing, but that didn’t deter Theobold from speaking up once Gwaine was finished.

“What do you expect us to do?” he said. “It’s not like we can waltz right into Camelot to get him. He knew the risk when he left. It’s tragic, but he failed his mission and now he has to pay the price.”

It was only the quick thinking of Rowena and Hunith that kept Balinor, Gwaine, and Will from launching themselves at the older man to attack . Even if they hadn’t managed to, Balinor received a small amount of satisfaction from seeing Theobold flinch back, not only at the three potential attackers, but at the fact the rest of the Dragonlords were yelling at him, including his friends. Kilgharrah was watching all of this, and Balinor could have sworn he heard the Great Dragon growling.

“How can you say that, Theobold? Despite the fact that our clans have clashed, Merlin is our kin. We’ve already lost one of our own to Uther Pendragon. We can’t let that happen again, especially since we know this time,” Gregory said. 

“Do you honestly expect us to believe that you would say the same if it was Adam in his place; or gods forbid little Stephen? No, you would expect us to find a way out of the situation. Gregory is correct. We have already failed Antony by allowing him to fall into Uther’s hands, even if we did not know of his fate. We need to figure out a solution, and we need to figure it out fast,” Emery said. 

There were murmurs of agreement all around. Theobold sunk back and at least had the decency to look guilty.

“We need to strike up a bargain, something Uther would want,” Will suggested.

“He wants us dead, William,” Perigrin said. 

“Maybe I could go to Camelot---” Balinor began.

“Balinor Ambrosius, don’t you dare finish that sentence if you’re going to say what I think you’re going to say. Do you really think Merlin would be able to live with himself if you showed up in Camelot and offered your life for his?” Hunith said, cutting him off.

Balinor sighed. She was right. He knew his son as well as she did and he would not take it well, even if he had his lovers and his family by his side. 

“And think of your daughter...She loves her Papa so much. She would be so lost without you, darling,” Hunith added, taking his hand. Balinor kissed it. That was his brave and wonderful Hunith, putting her children’s feelings above her own. Even if it remained unsaid, he knew she would be just as lost without him, just as he would be so lost without her.

“I understand,” he said softly. Hunith held his hand tightly, holding back tears. 

“I swear to you that we will find a way, Love. We’ll bring him home,” Balinor said, pulling her close and bringing her into his arms.

“Perhaps a gift is in order. I know this may sound crazy, but what if we gave him his own sword? Olivia and I would be able to make one quickly, then Kilgharrah could forge it and someone could take it back to Camelot,” Albin suggested.

“Are you mad, Albin? Our swords are sacred. In Uther’s hands, it would only cause destruction,’ Marcus argued. 

“But what if it is the best course of action? Arthur is the Once and Future King, his reign should start soon. Uther won’t stand a chance,” Cyr said. “And as much as we don’t want to think about it...it’s likely he already has one of our swords in his possession.”

The group fell silent as they considered this revelation. Antony did take his sword with him. It would be in Uther’s possession now.

“I believe that Albin’s suggestion is our best course of action. We cannot lose any more of our own,” Kilgharrah said. 

“If Cyr and Olivia make it, I will deliver it. It’s my duty as Merlin’s father,” Balinor said. There were a few murmurs of agreement throughout the group. 

“Do you accept these conditions, Albin?” Kilgharrah asked. Albin nodded. “Then it is settled. Albin and Olivia Urry shall craft a sword for me to forge in dragons breath, and Balinor will deliver it to Uther in exchange for Merlin’s life.”

Balinor took a deep breath. He could only pray that he wasn’t too late.

\---

Merlin was curled up on the straw in his cell, trying to get some sleep, when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He sat up, noticing that Antony was already alert and watching whoever was coming down the hall.

The spectre had been keeping an eye on Merlin, something the young Dragonheir highly appreciated. His presence made the cold, cramped, secluded cell a little less so. 

A guard and a young woman, who Merlin could only assume was a servant, stood at the door. He watched as the guard opened the door so she could enter, shutting it and locking it behind her. Then, to his horror, the guard left.

Merlin had no desire to harm this young woman, but the fact the guard had left her locked in the cell with him was disturbing. Is this how the people of Camelot treated servants?

“Hello,” Merlin said, wanting to make her feel as safe as possible. “I’m Merlin. I’m not going to hurt you, I swear.”

“I know. Arthur asked me to bring you supper. He said that he trusts you, and I trust him,” the woman said. “My name is Guinevere, but some people call me Gwen. That was very brave what you did, saving Uther’s life. I saw it. I was in the box with the Lady Morgana. I’m her maidservant.” 

Merlin couldn’t help but laugh. Gwen was very endearing. His laughing stopped the moment she mentioned Morgana. If she was her maidservant, then was she aware of what her mistress was doing? 

He decided he couldn’t judge Gwen based on the fact that she knew Morgana. She probably had no idea of Morgana’s true intentions, after all. It was unfair to blame her.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned it. That was wrong. But you should know that everyone is talking about it. They are scared of your magic, but they’re grateful for what you’ve done. You’re a hero. I’m sorry, I’m babbling again! Here, your supper,” Gwen said. Her cheeks turned bright red as she held out the plate. Merlin smiled and took it.

“Thank you, Gwen, really. I needed to hear something like that,” Merlin said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you...how is Arthur doing?”

“He’s confined to his room. Uther is only letting certain people enter. I brought him his supper, and that’s how I was able to talk to him. He wants me to tell you that he swears that he will find a way out of this, and to not be scared,” Gwen explained. 

Merlin’s heart skipped a beat. Despite everything that was happening, Arthur was still thinking about him. He momentarily wondered what Gwaine was thinking about right now. Was he thinking of them?

That was a silly question. Of course he was.

“If you get a chance to talk to him, please tell him that I’m okay, and not to worry,” Merlin said. Gwen nodded.

“I will pass that on,” she said with a smile. 

Merlin smiled back before turning to his meal. It wasn’t much, but he was starving so it would do. He sat on the ground, quickly finishing the bread and cheese before the guard returned.

The guard opened the cell and quickly pulled Gwen out before slamming it shut again and locking Merlin in. Merlin watched as the two left. Gwen glanced back, smiling sadly and giving Merlin a small wave. Merlin waved back.

“I like her,” he said once she was gone.

“She is Morgana’s maid,” Antony said.

“We can’t judge her on that. She probably doesn’t know anything. If Arthur trusts her, then I do too. Kilgharrah made it sound like Morgana and Morgause were acting alone. They didn’t have any other allies. At least...I hope not,” Merlin said with a sigh. He really did hope that Gwen was innocent. Arthur had dealt with enough within the past few days, he didn’t need another person to betray him. 

He sighed and lay down on the straw again, closing his eyes. Hopefully, he could get a little bit of sleep.

“Rest, Merlin. I do not need sleep anymore. I will watch over you,” Antony said. Merlin opened his eyes to find Antony kneeling beside him, a warm, kind smile on his lips. Merlin smiled back before curled up in a ball and closing his eyes again.

He would be protected tonight, at least.

\---

Over the next few days the guards tried to pull him from the cell, only to be pushed back or scared away by an unseen force. The only person that Antony allowed near the cell was Gwen.

Merlin liked Gwen. She was kind and often brought updates on how Arthur was doing and was willing to act as a messenger for them. Their talks were short, but Merlin was able to share a little bit about himself and Gwen did the same in turn. Those talks were the only thing that Merlin really could look forward too.

It was nearly two weeks into his capture when Merlin was woken up in the middle of the night to a surprise visitor. He didn’t think there was anything wrong at first. Sounds echoed through the dungeon all the time, and they occasionally woke him up. It was only when he realized that Antony was tense and glaring at the cell’s door instead of his usual state of relaxation did Merlin start to worry.

“Morgana,” Antony said softly.

Merlin quickly sat up, turning to the door. Sure enough, Morgana was standing there, looking quite pleased with herself.

“Hello, Merlin,” she said.

“Hello, Morgana,” Merlin replied. He stood up and joined her at the door, refusing to let her intimidate him.

“Gwen has told me so much about you. All I need to do is ask, and she tells me everything,” Morgana said. Merlin’s heart sunk. He had trusted Gwen, and it sounded like she was working for Morgana and Morgause the whole time. If only he could find a way to pass the message on to Arthur...Morgana continued after a moment of silence.

“She’s so naive and trusting. I know she won’t support me once she knows what I really am, but you can be assured that no harm will come to her. She’s proven her loyalty, and I do like her. You and Arthur on the other hand; I know why you’re here.”

As relieved as Merlin was to hear that he was wrong and Gwen wasn’t actually working for Morgana and Morgause, he wasn’t pleased to hear about how she knew why they were here. He didn’t understand...how did she know? Was it Arthur who told her everything? He did care for her still, and maybe he thought he could change her mind.

“I saw everything. I hoped we could be allies in the end, but it doesn’t seem like that will be the case.”

“You’re a seer,” Merlin said, realizing what she meant. Morgana smirked.

“You betrayed your kind. You could have let Uther die, but you saved him. Why?” Morgana said.

“It doesn’t have to be this way, Morgana. I don’t know what Morgause has told you, but there are other forces at work here. Uther was not destined to die at Gilli’s hand, I could sense it. I had to stop it,” Merlin said.

“What are you talking about?”

“Uther is destined to die, and Arthur will become King. He will bring forth a golden age of Albion, where magic is free.”

“Are you claiming that Arthur Pendragon is the Once and Future King?”

Merlin’s eyes lit up. If Morgana knew about the legend, then maybe it would be easier to convince her.

“Yes! He is the Once and Future King, and I am Emrys. My people have been teaching him about magic, and he’s come to accept it. It even happened a lot quicker than you would think. Please, Morgana, Arthur loves you. He would want you to be by our side,” Merlin explained. “He was devastated when Kilgharrah told him about your magic; not because you have it, but because you were alone.”

“What makes you think Arthur won’t return to Uther’s ways now that he’s home? How do you know everything he said to you wasn’t an act? He’s just like his father, and he’ll have you killed soon enough. Only I can give magic kind the future we deserve!” Morgana snapped. Merlin stared back at her, trying to remain calm.

“No, you can’t,” he said. Morgana let out a bitter laugh.

“You’re lying,” she said.

“You didn’t see him. I believe that Arthur has more love in his heart for his sister than the father who killed his mother then started a purge to hide his guilt.”

Morgana’s eyes widened when Merlin referred to her as Arthur’s sister. 

“He knows who you are. He knows the truth behind his birth. He knows everything. Just talk to him and give him a chance. He will surprise you,” Merlin said with a smile. He held out his hands, maybe this would really work, and he could get Morgana on their side!

Morgana looked between him and his hands. Merlin held his breath, praying to the gods that she would see reason. Kilgharrah said she was an enemy, but Merlin saw what Arthur saw; a sad, scared young woman who only needed a positive guide,

Morgana reached out with a trembling hand. Merlin continued to smile warmly. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he had the chance, Morgana’s eyes turned gold and Merlin was flung back. His head smacked against the stone and his vision went blurry.

“You’ve lost, Emrys,” Morgana hissed.

Antony cried out in anger, diving for Morgana. Her eyes widened in fear and she fled.

The last thing Merlin saw before everything went dark was the guards running down the hall, alerted to the noise.

\---

Balinor finished saddling up the horses that Gwaine brought back the night before. He and Gwaine would be heading off to Camelot today, and hopefully they would make it there by nightfall. The sword for Uther was wrapped and packed away.

The past two weeks had been very stressful for their family. Everyone was worried for both Merlin and Arthur, but especially for Merlin.

They had made their plan. Uther was a cruel and distant man, but he would never do anything to actually hurt or kill his son. They would focus on getting Merlin free for now, then come back for Arthur later. 

“Arthur will understand. He loves Merlin just as much as I do, and he knows Uther way better than us. I don’t want to leave him behind, but I know he’s strong enough to survive a few more weeks,” Gwaine had said, his voice cracking. 

As upsetting as the prospect was, Gwaine wasn’t wrong. They could only pray that Arthur and Merlin would forgive them. He wasn’t entirely sure if Gwaine would forgive himself.

Balinor left the horses to say goodbye to his family, only to find Rowena dressed for travelling and Gwaine standing to the side, clearly confused, but not wanting to argue with the Dragonlady, who was turning to Freya and saying something to her.

“Mother? What’s going on?” Balinor asked. 

“I’m coming with you, of course. Gwaine is going to stay behind to take care of Hunith and Freya. Who do you think Uther is going to recognize anyway? A random man or Lady Rowena Ambrosius?” Rowena said as she turned to face him.

Balinor stared at her, before turning to look at Gwaine. Gwaine shrugged. 

“I couldn’t say no to her, could I?” he said. Balinor sighed and turned back to his mother.

“You can’t come. It’s going to be dangerous and--”

“Oh shush. I’m old, but I’m not helpless. I’m coming, and that’s final,” Rowena interrupted. 

“I...okay.” Balinor said. Rowena smiled and looked pleased with herself, but Balinor could have sworn there was a hint of something else in it. She turned back to their family, crouching so she could be on Freya’s level.

“Now, as I was saying before your Papa so rudely interrupted,” she said, quite dramatically. Freya giggled. “Be good for your Mama. She and your Papa love you and your brother so much. Be brave, Merlin is going to come home safe and sound. Your Papa and I will make sure of that.”

Rowena paused leaning over to kiss Freya’s forehead.

“I love you so much, little one. Goodbye,” she said, pulling Freya into a tight hug

“I love you too, Grandmama. I’ll see you when you come home,” Freya said. 

“Oh, Freya, thank you,” Rowena said, giving Freya one last kiss before pulling away and wiping tears from her eyes.

While Rowena was with Freya, Balinor took the chance to say his goodbyes to Hunith. He pulled his wife into his arms, holding her close. She rested her head against his chest, trying to hold back her tears.

“We’ll bring him home safe and sound. I promise,” Balinor said, running his fingers through her hair.

“I know, I trust you. I’m just so scared. What if something has already happened to him?” Hunith said.

“Shhh...don’t think like that, Love. Heliodorus would have sensed if anything bad had happened to him. He is alive, and you will see him soon,” Balinor insisted. 

He would be lying if he said he didn’t have his own fears from time to time, but he truly believed that he or Heliodorus would have sensed it if Merlin had been killed. Neither of them did, so his son must be alive and waiting for them to free him.

“We should go soon. I will be home in a few days. I love you,” Balinor said.

“Of course...please be safe. I love you too,” Hunith said, reaching up and kissing him.

Balinor kissed her back then pulled away, turning to Freya. He wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to his daughter first. When he crouched down Freya flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug.

“Be good for Mama and Gwaine, okay?” he said.

“I will! I promise!” Freya said. 

“Good. I’m so proud of you, and I love you so much. We’ll be back in a few days, okay?” Balinor said.

“I love you too, Papa!” Freya said, hugging her father tight before letting go. Balinor kissed her forehead before standing up straight and glancing at Gwaine.

“Take care of them, Gwaine,” He said. Gwaine gave him a nod.

“Of course. You just worry about getting Merlin home safe,” he said. 

“Thank you. We will return in a few days… _with_ Merlin.”

With a wave, Balinor and Rowena mounted their horses and were off. As they were leaving, Balinor saw Rowena wiping tears from her eyes.

“Are you all right, Mother?” He asked, concerned. Rowena smiled.

“I’m sorry, I’m fine. I was only thinking of when Merlin left. Don’t worry about me,’ she said. 

Balinor nodded. He still felt uneasy, but chose not to comment further. If Rowena wanted to tell him what was really bothering her, then she would. For now, he focused on the path ahead. 

They were going to bring Merlin home.

\---

“What do you mean there was another sorcerer in the dungeons last night?” Uther’s voice echoed through the halls.

“We saw them, Sire, but they escaped before we could catch them. They attacked the Dragonheir and fled. We didn’t see their face,” one of the guards said, bowing his head. Uther sneered, turning to Gaius.

“Gaius, you checked the boy over today. Did he tell you anything?” Uther said.

“I’m afraid not, Sire,” Gaius said, shaking his head. “Either the young man didn’t see his attacker either, or he is keeping something from us. I cannot be sure.”

Uther huffed, heading for the doors.

“Everyone is dismissed. I am going to see my son,” he said. “Perhaps he might be more willing to share some answers.”

\---

Arthur was sitting by the window, staring into the courtyard when Uther arrived. He didn’t bother looking up. He knew who had come to see him, and he had no desire to talk to his father today.

He was going to go insane if this kept up. He was someone who loved the outdoors and keeping active, not someone who was okay with being locked up in his chambers. In the mountains he could--

His heart ached at the thought of the mountains. He had been so happy there. Him, and Gwaine, and Merlin.

Merlin. 

Merlin was still locked in the dungeons. At least, Arthur thought he was. There had been no execution; not even a sign of a pyre being built. He could only assume that Merlin was still alive. 

There were times where his mind drifted and he thought that his father might have had the young man killed in the dungeon, but he managed to shake it off. Uther had been hunting the Dragonkin for years. He would definitely put on a show.

The only solace he had was the fact that Gwaine was most likely safe. If Merlin sent him away, it was probably to the mountains. He did wish Gwaine could be here with him, though. Guinevere was lovely company when she brought him his meals and she was able to be his and Merlin’s messenger, but Gwaine and Merlin had been near constant companions. 

He missed them so much. 

He flinched when Uther put his hands on Arthur’s shoulders, using enough force that Arthur knew he was supposed to say seated.

“What did they do to you, Arthur? Please, tell me. I must know who put this enchantment on you. When I discovered the boy was an Ambrosius, I first assumed Aldred, but he would have to die for Balinor to gain the title of Dragonlord. Perhaps it was him, seeking revenge for his father’s death? My last guess could be Rowena if she still lives, but even though she was an enchantress, I cannot imagine she would sink this low. Maybe it was even Balinor’s wife, I’m sure the heir to the Ambrosius clan had those wenches begging for his hand in marriage. They would have loved the status it would bring,” Uther mused.

Arthur felt sick. He knew that Aldred had once been in Uther’s court, but listening to his father talk about the Ambrosius clan; to actually give them names...how could he have been so blind? The hints were always there. Uther had always given him lectures on the evils of magic, and those lectures were strangely specific. Only someone who had been friends with sorcerers would know these things.

“Her name is Hunith, and she has no magic,” Arthur said. Hunith was like a mother to him, and he wouldn’t allow his father to say such vile things about her.

He wouldn’t stand for any of it. The Ambrosius family took him in, and treated him as one of their own. Destiny aside, he was the son of their enemy. It was his birth that started the purge and forced their people to flee to the mountains. It was his father who had ordered the execution of one of their own while he sat by and watched. 

“You don’t know that, Arthur. She could have been hiding it from you,” Uther said.

“Please, I stayed with them for over a year. I would have noticed if she used magic of any kind. Magic was everywhere and used for nearly everything. She never used it. There were even some who hated that she was there because she didn’t have magic,” Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

“I refuse to believe that those damn beasts would bless it,” Uther said. Arthur perked up. Uther knew of the dragon’s blessing.

“You seem to know a lot about these people, Father. It’s almost as if you were friends with them, once,” Arthur said.

He could feel how his father tensed up and tightened his hold on his shoulders. That had struck a nerve. There was a time when he would have been devastated to know that he had upset his father, but now he just felt rather pleased with himself. 

“I did know them, once. They tried to infiltrate my court. Aldred Ambrosius was one of my advisors. I should have never trusted him. He must have enchanted me just as they have enchanted you,” Uther said.

“That’s a lie!” Arthur snapped, struggling and managing to free himself from Uther’s grasp. “Everything you have ever told me was a lie! Did you really believe that I wouldn’t see the truth with my own two eyes?”

“The Ambrosius family has shown me more kindness in a year than you have in my entire life! They have guided me and treated me as one of their own, even though their home was already crowded. I was ungrateful and rude at the start, accusing Balinor of kidnapping his daughter --another of your lies, I might add-- and enchanting his wife. Despite this, he treated me kindly. Despite everything I did through selfishness and stubbornness, they continued to support me.”

“I watched them, Father. I watched how they spoke to one another. They are not the heartless savages that you insist they are. The dragons are their kin, and they care for the hatchlings like they were their own.”

Arthur took a moment to catch his breath. Uther was staring at him with a look of shock and anger. Arthur narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

“In the time I spent there, I never saw anyone cheat or murder their wives to gain an heir, and they most certainly didn’t kill hundreds to hide their guilt,” he said. Whenever Uther didn’t respond, he continued. “Was it worth it, Father? Was I worth Mother’s life? Do you look at Morgana every day and remember what you did?”

Arthur watched as Uther’s face turned red. There was a part of him that felt that he had gone too far, but he no longer cared. He was tired of Uther’s lies.

“How dare those savages speak her name,” Uther growled. 

“Do you deny it?” Arthur said, holding his head high.

“Of course! I would have never hurt your mother. The fact that you are even questioning it is further proof that these beasts have enchanted you! Don’t worry, the Dragonkin will have to show their faces soon enough, and I will rid you of this enchantment. We can pretend this never happened,” Uther said, pushing past Arthur and heading for the door. 

Arthur didn’t move. He just watched his father leave. This was something he had experienced often in his childhood. Uther always did it when he was hiding something, and didn’t want to tell the truth. 

He was lying. And despite the fact that Arthur knew how much of a liar his father was, it still hurt.

\---

Uther returned to the now empty throne room, starting to pace. The Dragonkin had told Arthur of his birth and of Morgana, and he believed them. This was extremely troubling news. He had to find the source of this enchantment as soon as possible.

He looked up when he heard the door open, ready to send them away. His enraged expression softened at the sight of Morgana peeking through the door.

“Morgana, come in,” he said. Morgana entered the room and closed the door behind her.

“What troubles you, My Lord?” she asked, approaching him.

“It is Arthur and the sorcerer. The enchantment is strong, the Dragonkin have told him lies, and he believes them.”

“What kind of lies?”

“Lies about his mother. They’re claiming that I murdered her. I would never have done anything to harm her,” Uther quickly replied. It was bad enough that Arthur had found out the truth about things, he didn’t need Morgana questioning him too. 

Thankfully it appeared that his daughter was far easier to control than his son. She gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

“That’s terrible! They really are the most vile of creatures,” Morgana cried. “I’m so sorry, My Lord, but you must remember...Arthur is under their enchantment. He doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

“This is true; I just wish I knew how to break the enchantment. I was hoping that keeping the boy alive would bring his people out of hiding, but they haven’t shown their faces. It’s as if they don’t even care for their own children,” Uther said, starting to pace again. 

“Perhaps this boy is the source of the enchantment. The Dragonlords have left him behind; then it might be best to get him out of the way,” Morgana said. 

Uther took a moment to consider that. Morgana had a point. The Dragonkin had clearly abandoned him, and he was currently taking up space in the dungeon and wasting resources. 

Killing the boy might bring Arthur back to his senses too.

That sealed it. Uther moved for the door, telling a servant to spread the news that court was to be held in one hour. The guards were notified that Arthur and the sorcerer would join them.

Morgana was right, it was time to end this once and for all.

\---

Arthur didn’t know what to expect when he was brought down to the throne room, flanked by two guards. Uther and Morgana were waiting for him in the crowded room.

“Father? Morgana? What’s going on?” he asked. Uther smiled.

“Everything is fine, Arthur. Sit down and relax. This will all be over soon,” he said, gesturing to Arthur’s throne. 

Arthur had a sickening feeling he knew what this was about as the guards let him to the throne, forcing him to sit. They didn’t leave his side. 

His fears were confirmed when the large doors opened and Merlin was dragged in. His stay in the dungeon had clearly been hard on him. The young man was filthy, looked exhausted, had dark circles under his eyes, and Arthur could have sworn he looked paler than usual. 

“Father, what are you doing?” Arthur said as the guards placed their hands on his shoulders, holding him down. Uther ignored him, looking down at the young man that was thrown to the ground before him.

“Your people have abandoned you, Dragonheir,” Uther said. Merlin narrowed his eyes and stared up at Uther.

“We live deep in the mountains. I doubt they even know of my predicament,” he said.

“What of the other man that was with you? You sent him away.”

“I sent him to a random place, not the mountains,” Merlin quickly said. 

Arthur knew that was a lie. Merlin would have sent Gwaine to the safest place he possibly could. The Dragonkin would know of Merlin’s arrest, and there was no way Balinor would leave his son to die. No, there had to be another reason why they hadn’t arrived yet. 

“A pity. The belief that your father would come for you was the only thing keeping you alive, but I have started to reconsider,” Uther said.

“Sire, please...Give them a few more days,” Arthur said. Uther held up a hand.

“I have had enough. Look at what your kind have done to my son! He’s begging like a sniveling brat,” Uther spat. Arthur flinched back ever so slightly. 

“For your crimes of possessing magic, and kidnapping and enchanting the Prince of Camelot, I hereby sentence you to death by beheading. It will take place tomorrow morning.” Uther announced.

“No! You can’t do this! How can you justify murdering someone for the way they were born? You know his people can’t help it!” Arthur cried. He tried to stand up, but Uther waved his hand and the guards grabbed him, starting to drag him out of the room.

He locked eyes with Merlin. His lover looked devastated, staring back at him with tears in his beautiful blue eyes. Arthur began to struggle once more, attempting to get to Merlin.

“Merlin!” he cried, reaching for him.

“Get the sorcerer out!” Uther snapped. Guards rushed forward and grabbed Merlin, starting to drag him away.

“Arthur!” Merlin shouted, starting to struggle himself. “Please, if you’re going to kill me at least let me see him!”

Uther ignored Merlin’s pleas and the doors both Arthur and Merlin were dragged from the room. He sighed as their cries echoed down the halls. 

“Court is dismissed,” he said. 

People rushed out the room, not wanting to be on the King’s bad side right now. Morgana merely smiled.

“All of this will be over tomorrow,” she said. Uther leaned back in his throne and sighed. 

“For the sake of the Kingdom, let’s hope it is.”

\---

Merlin continued to scream and struggle the whole way to his cell. Antony watched him with concern, but let the guards throw Merlin into the cell. The moment he was in, he rushed to his side.

“Merlin, what happened?” he asked. Merlin looked up at the spectre, but only covered his face and began to sob. 

He was going to die tomorrow. Would his family know? Would they even care? They hadn’t come for him yet, so maybe they did forget him.

No. His family loved him, and there was no way they had forgotten him. They had to be planning something, not realizing that they were too late. 

He wouldn’t get to see Freya grow up. He wouldn’t get to see his parents again. He wouldn’t be there if Will and Camilla had any children, playing with them and helping teach the ways of their people. He wouldn’t get to fly through the skies on Heliodorus’ back. His friends would get married and start their own families, and he wouldn’t be there to see any of it. He wouldn’t even get a proper burial.

Would he be like Antony? His skull buried in a dark dungeon so he would be trapped here for eternity? Maybe Arthur could give them a proper burial one day, and they could join their ancestors in the afterlife.

Arthur. 

Merlin wouldn’t see him or Gwaine again either. Gone were those peaceful nights by the fire where they snuggled together. No more listening to Gwaine and Arthur trying to outdo each other with grand stories of their adventures. No more adventures of their own. They would have to do it without him now.

He didn’t know how long was there, kneeling on the ground and crying, but Antony was patient, standing guard over his charge. Merlin eventually wiped his eyes at looked up.

“He’s going to kill me,” he said. “He’s going to have me beheaded because no one has come for me yet. I don’t understand...it’s been two weeks. Why has no one come? I sent Gwaine to them. He would have told them.”

“No...I won’t let that happen. I won’t let them get near this cell until Balinor comes to get you. I knew him well. He believed you and Hunith were gifts from the gods. He didn’t know what he did to deserve you, but he was eternally grateful. I refuse to believe that he has abandoned you. He will move the sun and the moon if it means getting you back, but he is also not a fool. Breaking into Camelot’s citadel is a dangerous and difficult task, one that takes an immense amount of planning. That is why no one has come for you yet. They are deciding on the safest way to get you out,” Antony said.

Merlin closed his eyes. He still had his doubts, but he knew in his heart that Antony’s words were true. Even if Antony couldn’t keep the guards away tomorrow, at least Merlin could die knowing he hadn’t been abandoned.

“You’re right,” he said. “Thank you.”

“Rest now,” Antony said with a sad smile. 

Merlin nodded and lay on the pile of hay. Maybe he would get lucky, and Arthur would find a way out of this. He closed his eyes, praying to the gods for a miracle.

\---

As the sun was nearing the horizon, Balinor and Rowena were nearing the citadel. It had been so long since he had seen those walls. He had dreamed of seeing them again, but in a happier time where he was free and returning home with his family by his side, not to bargain for his son’s life.

The guards were on high alert as they approached the gates to the castle. Balinor took a deep breath. This was it.

“I am Lord Balinor Ambrosius, and we are here to speak to the King,” he announced. The name Ambrosius was clearly familiar to the guards, but they didn’t seem to recognize its importance. 

“My mother and I are Dragonkin.”

That definitely got their attention. The guards sprung into action, surrounding the mother and son. They raised their hands in surrender.

“We are here to bargain for the freedom of Merlin Ambrosius,” Rowena said. “We have brought a gift for King Uther in return.”

The guards ignored her as they pulled the two off their horses. Balinor struggled slightly when he saw how they were treating his mother. She was an elderly woman! It shouldn’t matter if she had magic or not, they should at least show her a basic amount of respect.

“Be careful with her! Surely you can show some respect to an old woman!” he snapped.

“Why should it matter? You two will probably be dead by morning, just like the other one!” one of the guards laughed.

Balinor paled. Dead by morning? They were planning to kill Merlin?

“Take off his coat before you shackle him. The King will want to see his tattoos, and it will be easier to roll up his sleeves without it,” one of the guards, who Balinor could only assume was the leader of this group, said. 

Balinor let them do as they pleased. If it made it easier and faster to get to Uther so they could free Merlin, then so be it. He only had one request.

“Please, do what you want with me, just don’t hurt my mother. She doesn’t deserve this kind of treatment,” he said. The head guard considered this for a moment.

“Fine. I suppose we are men of honour, unlike you,” he spat. As much as Balinor wanted to argue against that, he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He merely bowed his head.

“Thank you,” he said as they closed the shackles around his wrists. 

“The sword that is wrapped, that is our gift for Uther,” Rowena said. One of the guards grabbed it while another led the horses away.

Balinor stared straight ahead as they were lead towards the castle, trying to ignore the stage that was set up for a beheading. He could only pray that they weren’t too late.

\---

Arthur wasn’t expecting to be let out of his room until the next morning, when he would have to watch one of his lovers die, so it was a big surprise when guards came to fetch him once more. While he knew it was unlikely, he prayed that his father had come to his senses and changed his mind.

He allowed himself to actually hope when he saw Merlin kneeling at the dais. Uther and Morgana were already seated, and he was forced to join them, his eyes fixed on Merlin.

Merlin looked just as confused as Arthur felt. He was looking between Uther and Arthur, a hint of hope in his eyes.

“Arthur, nice of you to join us. We received some new visitors tonight. I hope they didn’t interrupt your supper,” Uther said. 

Arthur perked up. New visitors? They had interrupted his supper, but if it was a rescue party, then he was glad they did.

Uther waved his hand and the doors opened. Merlin craned his neck so he could see who had arrived.

Balinor and Rowena were brought up. Arthur’s eyes widened when he saw they were shackled. How were they supposed to get Merlin out if they couldn’t access their magic? What did they have planned?

The two sorcerers were forced to their knees beside Merlin, who looked shocked and terrified. Balinor and Rowena’s attention quickly moved from Uther to Merlin, checking the boy over.

“I’m okay,” Merlin said softly. 

“Silence!” Uther snapped. Merlin flinched back and all attention returned to Uther.

“Who are you?” Uther said, though Arthur knew that he most certainly knew who the Ambrosius’ were. 

“I am Lady Rowena Ambrosius, and this is my son, the Dragonlord Lord Balinor Ambrosius,” Rowena announced. 

“A Dragonlord?” Uther asked, tilting his head. He smirked. “Roll up his sleeves to see if he truly is who they say he is.”

“Father, is this really necessary?” Arthur said. Uther definitely knew who the two were. There was no need for this. Uther only narrowed his eyes, that look saying everything he needed to say. It was one that was all too familiar these days.

Shut up.

Arthur obeyed, not wanting to anger his father and to make things worse. 

Balinor was still as the guards rolled his sleeves up, but he held his head up high and locked eyes with Uther. Those nearby gasped when they saw the colourful dragons trailing up Balinor’s arms. Uther tsked.

“You were a fool to come here, Dragonlord. Come morning, you’ll get to join your father in death. There will be more than one execution tomorrow,” he said.

“Wait! We have come here for a reason. We wish to bargain for my son’s life,” Balinor said. Uther laughed.

“You are in no position to argue.”

“Please, hear our plea. Spare him, and we will take him far away from here. You won’t hear from us again.”

Arthur’s heart ached at the thought of being separated from both Merlin and Gwaine like that, but he could understand Balinor’s reasons. He would much rather live his life alone knowing that his lovers were alive and safe than spending it alone and knowing they were dead. 

“Why should I spare him? I have been hunting your kind for decades! I won’t let my prizes go that easily,” Uther hissed.

“We have a gift, something to trade in return for your mercy,” Balinor said. “It is one of our sacred swords, created just for you and forged in the Great Dragon’s breath.”

No. They couldn’t have. Arthur had to take a vow to gain Excalibur because one of those swords in the wrong hands could cause great damage. His father was one of those people, and now they were offering him such a weapon?

Then again...could he really blame them? The life of one of their own was on the line. Neither Balinor nor Rowena looked pleased at the fact they were offering such a weapon, but he caught Balinor’s hopeful glance towards his son.

They were doing this for Merlin.

“Let me see this weapon, then,” Uther said, standing up. Guards stepped forward holding the wrapped sword. Uther removed the fabric, revealing a beautiful sword.

Arthur stared at it. It was nowhere near the same quality as the rest of the Dragonkin swords, but Albin and Olivia must have been in a rush...or they didn’t care to make Uther’s sword as beautiful. It didn’t matter in the end, Uther seemed interested.

“This sword holds great power. It can kill anything; mortal or magic, living or dead. It will also enhance your fighting skills--” Balinor explained.

“It can’t be melted down either,” Uther mumbled. “I locked the other one in the vaults. I never wanted to use one of these...but this will do.”  
Arthur sighed in relief. His father approved of the gift, so surely he would let them go, right?

“This is a beautiful gift. Stand,” Uther said. The guards helped the Ambrosius’ up. 

“We offer this gift to you in exchange for Merlin’s life,” Balinor said, his eyes full of hope. Arthur couldn’t blame him. He was feeling hopeful too.

Until he looked at Rowena. She was the only one who wasn’t smiling, instead, she looked sorrowful. 

Everything happened in slow motion. Rowena almost looked as if she was talking a step towards Balinor, but was stopped by a sword going through her gut. Balinor and Merlin stared at the scene in horror, watching as Uther pulled the sword out and as Rowena’s body fell to the ground. There was a beat of silence before Uther pulled out a handkerchief, casually wiping the blood off his new sword.

“Oh yes, it is a very good sword. Guards, remove the body, and take the Dragonlord and his son back to their cell. We will bury them all in the morning,” Uther said.

It was then that Arthur, Balinor, and Merlin finally realized what had just happened. Arthur watched as Balinor cried out in anger and grief, diving for Rowena’s body. Merlin fell to his knees, letting out a choked sob.

“You’re a coward!” Arthur screamed, turning to his father. “They came to you pleading for Merlin’s life, offering up one of their most sacred items in return, and you turned on them! You murdered an elderly woman! Oh, you must feel so mighty and proud of yourself, you coward!”

“And take my son back to his room,” Uther said, sheathing his new sword. 

Arthur struggled against the guards that dragged him away, just like Balinor struggled to stay with his mother’s body. Merlin was more compliant, though it was more than likely that he was in shock. 

Arthur struggled the whole way to his room, banging on the doors when they were closed behind him. His screams gave way to small, choked sobs and he collapsed, resting his head against the cold stone wall.

There was a moment where he could hear his father’s voice in his head, telling him how pathetic he was for crying. He had one told his own knights that no man was worth their tears. The mountains had changed him. Now Balinor’s voice took over, and that was the voice he wanted to listen to.

 _“There’s no shame in shedding a tear for those who came before us.”_

Rowena had been killed, and Merlin and Balinor were going to join her tomorrow. He had stood by and watched the whole thing.

Some Once and Future King he was turning out to be. He couldn’t even save the people he had come to see as family. 

He was useless.

\---

Balinor continued to struggle all the way to their cell. Merlin walked beside him, wide eyes staring straight ahead.

“Do we really need to put them back in _that_ cell?” one of the guards asked. “It was hard enough to get the brat out of it. I swear that it’s cursed.”

“It’s the cell for their kind,” the other guard said. “It’s easier to get them in than out.”

Balinor didn’t even bother to figure out what they were trying to say. When they threw him into the cell first, he quickly turned, intending to catch Merlin. The young man crashed into him and they fell to the ground. The guards laughed, slamming the door and locking it.

Balinor sneered at them before going to Merlin’s side. Merlin glanced at something over his father’s shoulder, then burst into tears. Balinor quickly swung his arms over Merlin so he could pull his son close. Merlin continued to sob, burying his face into Balinor’s shoulder.

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Uther was supposed to free Merlin, not killed Rowena then lock them back up. He didn’t understand it...surely Kilgharrah had seen these events; he was the one who pushed for them to give Uther the sword. He was the one who agreed that they didn’t need to lose more of their kin. 

But...maybe Rowena knew about what was going to happen. 

It all started to make sense; her insistence on coming with him, her intense goodbye with Freya, her tears as she left the mountain…

She knew she wasn’t coming home.

Had it been to protect him? Maybe it was to protect Gwaine. If she hadn’t been there then one of them could have died in her place. She sacrificed herself for them.

Balinor finally let his tears fall.

\---

It felt like they were there for hours before Merlin spoke up.

“She’s dead. Grandmother is dead,” he said.

“Yes, Merlin. She...I think she sacrificed herself for us. Gwaine was supposed to come with me, and before that I was going to come alone. She insisted on coming. I don’t know what would have happened if she wasn’t there. You, Gwaine, or I would probably be dead” Balinor said. “Still...Uther is a coward. A disgusting, arrogant coward.”

Merlin stared up at his father in shock.

“You think she knew,” he said. “Kilgharrah did ask to speak to her in private the day before we left…”

“Kilgharrah also pushed for us to make a sword for Uther. He’s been planning this.” Balinor said.

The realization was horrifying. The one thing he never wanted to be was a pawn for someone, even if that someone was Kilgharrah. He prayed that he would make it out of this dungeon alive, because he would be having some very strong words with the dragon.

“That sneaky bastard” someone mumbled from behind them. Balinor jumped and tightened his hold on Merlin, ready to protect his son if he needed too.

“Father, it’s okay!” Merlin cried.

“Ah, has it really been that long that you have forgotten my voice, Balinor?” 

Balinor turned his head to see who was speaking to him and gasped, letting Merlin go. Antony stood before him, smiling sadly.

“I’m sorry for startling you, my friend,” Antony said. His expression saddened. “I am truly sorry for the death of Lady Rowena. Uther is nothing but a coward.”

“Thank you,” Balinor said, bowing his head. After a moment of silence, he looked up again. “How are you here?”

“Lord Antony’s skull is buried over there,” Merlin said, pointing to the pile of dirt. “He can’t move on. At least I haven’t been lonely down here, right?” Merlin chuckled.

“It’s true. I have done my best to protect him from the guards...but it is difficult,” Antony said.

“Thank you for looking after him,” Balinor said. _’Though it looks like we’re going to join you soon.’_ he thought.

“We’ll take your skull back to the mountains with us. Marcus can give it a proper burial, and you can move onto the afterlife,” Merlin said.

“Merlin…” Balinor started. Merlin frowned.

“I still believe in my destiny. Arthur is somewhere in the castle. He will come for us,” he insisted. 

Balinor stared at his son. The boy had such faith in his lover.

Then again, a few people had been in the citadel when they arrived, joining Uther in court to bear witness to the events. They had seen what he had done, and how Arthur had reacted.

Perhaps there was still hope. If Emrys still believed, then he would believe in the Once and Future King too.

\---

Tonight, Arthur was going to commit treason. He knew the castle like the back of his own hand. He had planned to find a way out of this room, so he could sneak down to the dungeons and free Merlin and Balinor, then they would deal with Uther and Morgana together. The only problem was getting out of this damned room.

Despite living with the Dragonkin for over a year, he didn’t fully believe in the concept of fate and the gods guiding every moment of a person’s life, but he respected the fact that these people did and never spoke ill of it. However, he couldn’t help but feel that he might be wrong and perhaps the gods did have a hand in destiny, because Uther came to him.

Arthur said nothing when Uther came into his room, flanked by two guards. He only stared straight ahead, not moving from his spot on the floor. He wouldn’t pretend to show this man any more respect. He heard Uther mumble something to the guards, and they left the room.

“I see you are still enchanted,” Uther finally said after a long, tense silence. 

“I never was. Do you truly believe that I could spend a year with those people and not learn anything? Do you really have that little faith in my intelligence, Uther?” Arthur said, standing up. He held back a smirk when he saw Uther visibly twitch at the use of his name. 

He was a Pendragon, but he refused to call Uther ‘Father’ ever again.

“You are naive when it comes to sorcery. There is so much you don’t understand, it is easy to see how they managed to take advantage of you.”

“I understand so much more than you ever could, because I chose to do so. Magic is not something to be feared. After all...magic gave you a son, didn’t it? Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

“Magic killed your mother--”

“No, you did! You killed her when you played with forces you didn’t understand! You didn’t listen to anyone’s warnings, and she paid the price!” Arthur snapped.

“You will hold your tongue,” Uther growled. 

“I won’t. Not anymore. I’m tired of playing this game. You have lied to me my entire life, and when the truth is right in front of you, you deny it! You are a liar and a hypocrite. You have murdered so many because of your mindless hate, yet Rowena and Balinor came to you with a sacred gift and promises of peace. You proved yourself to be everything that they said you were, and this time, people saw it,” Arthur said.

“They have clouded your judgement. The Dragonlord and his son die tomorrow, and after this I don’t want to hear anything else about these people and their evil ways. That is final,” Uther said.

“I won’t let you kill them. I won’t let you hurt Merlin any longer.”

“You have been oddly loyal to that boy….” Uther said. His gasped as realization dawned on his face. “He’s the source of your enchantment, isn’t he? That explains everything! This whole time I have been focusing on his family, but he was the one I should have been looking at.”

“I am loyal to him because I love him. He and Gwaine are my destiny, not just in what we will accomplish together, but in love,” Arthur announced. 

He watched as Uther’s face contorted, going between confusion and pure rage at the thought of his son not only loving a man, but two of them. Not only that, one of them was a sorcerer.

“Love? You don’t understand the meaning of love!” 

Arthur jumped at the sudden outburst. He knew Uther wouldn’t be happy, but this was unexpected. 

“I understand it just fine--” Arthur said before Uther cut him off.

“You understand nothing! You have continued to betray me over and over, yet I have shown you mercy! Tomorrow this will end. I will have that vile little demon flogged before I behead him myself! You will watch, Arthur; you will watch and you will understand what that creature has done to you once your eyes have been opened. I won’t stand for this any longer,” Uther hissed.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. They darted around the room, looking for something to fight with. Something had stopped him from killing Uther during the tournament, but he felt it telling to kill him now. This had to be the pull of destiny.

His eyes landed on the hilt of Uther’s sword. The King wasn’t paying attention to it, too caught up in his rant. Adrenaline pumped through Arthur's veins, and he knew what he had to do.

Arthur dove forward and grabbed the sword, pulling it out of its sheath and stepping back, ready to fight. Uther blanched and stepped back.

“Arthur, don’t do this,” he said. “I am your father--”

“You are a tyrant. This is for the good of the Kingdom,” Arthur said. “Goodbye, Uther.”

Uther opened his mouth to call for the guards, but it was too late. Arthur dove forward again, bringing the sword down in one swift motion. 

The rush he previously felt wore off and he dropped the sword, shocked at what he had done. 

The King was dead, and he had died by Arthur’s hand. 

Arthur stood there, staring at Uther’s body. The longer he stood there, he found that he was far more upset at the fact that he had killed an unarmed man over the fact that the man had been his father. A few fond memories of his childhood passed through his mind and his eyes filled with tears, but he wiped them away.

Uther Pendragon had murdered hundreds of unarmed men, women, and children. He deserved this fate. 

The King was dead. Long live the King. 

Arthur turned to the door and knocked, just like Uther had done so many other times. The guards opened it, and Arthur walked out.

“Sire!” one guard said, grabbing Arthur’s arm. Arthur glanced at the guard’s hande before looking up.

“My father is dead. Summon someone to take his body away and prepare it for burial. He will be put in the tombs,” Arthur said. Despite how he felt about Uther’s rule, he would still show him far more respect than Uther had ever shown sorcerers. 

The guard’s eyes widened at this news and they looked between Arthur and the bloodied sword he was holding. One of them looked as if he was about to run off.

“Please, don’t,” Arthur said. 

“The King clearly attacked the Prince first, and he had to defend himself. Everyone in the Kingdom knows that the King’s mental health has been declining over the past few years, and since the Court Physician has deemed the Prince is free of enchantments and is in good health, he will take his father’s place,” the guard holding Arthur said, letting Arthur go and narrowing his own eyes at the other guard. 

“But--”

“Prince Arthur has done what is necessary to protect Camelot.”

“Please, think of all the innocent men, women, and children that he has killed, when he is guilty of using too,” Arthur pleaded. “Tonight you saw him kill an elderly, unarmed woman in cold blood. He has killed men and woman for merely passing a sorcerer on the street! No one was safe. He’s killed so many, and I know the people live in fear. I don’t want my people to live like that anymore.”

The guard hesitated, but he nodded. 

“Yes, Sire. I will fetch someone to help with the body,” he finally said, bowing.

“Thank you,” Arthur said with a sigh of relief. 

“My brother was arrested and executed for treason because a sorcerer slept at his inn. He had no idea the man was a sorcerer. He was hanged without a trial. Please, Sire...don’t let such a thing happen again,” The guard said.

Arthur cringed. He remembered that time. He had been the one to round those people up, even though he didn’t agree with Uther’s reasons. 

“I remember that. It was a terrible time...it will not happen again. I won’t let such a thing happen again,” he insisted. The guard gave him a small smile before leaving to deal with Uther’s body. Arthur watched him leave.

“Come, I need to get Excalibur, then I need to send Merlin and Balinor home,” Arthur said. 

“Excalibur and the Dragonlord’s sword are in your father’s chambers. I will take you to them,” the remaining guard replied. 

Arthur smiled. While a bit of sorrow over what he had to do remained, he had a good feeling about things to come.

\---

The guard, who Arthur discovered was named Bran, was very helpful and kind as he led Arthur to Uther’s chambers.

As it turned out, the other guard(Lucien, Bran called him), wasn’t the only one who had lost family to Uther’s tyranny. Bran’s young daughter had been accused of sorcery. Uther didn’t care that she was a child and innocent, he had her executed anyways.

Arthur’s heart ached. How many innocents had died under Uther’s reign? 

Excalibur and Balinor’s sword were laying on the table. Arthur grabbed them and replaced them with Uther’s. 

“To the dungeon, then,” he said, strapping Excalibur to his belt.

\---

Arthur felt more and more unnerved the deeper they went into the dungeon. He had an awful feeling as to where they were headed.

The cell that Lord Antony had been confined to was the furthest away from the dungeon entrance. It was the coldest, darkest, and loneliest cell of them all. Had Merlin spent the last two weeks here? Gwen never mentioned it, and Arthur regretted not asking earlier.

Balinor was leaning against the wall, wide awake. Merlin had fallen asleep on the pile of straw beside his father. When he heard people approaching, Balinor put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, narrowing his eyes. 

The air in the dungeon suddenly got incredibly thick. It was hard to breathe and move. 

“They have the spirit’s favor,” Bran managed to say. 

“Spirit? What spirit?” Arthur asked, taking a deep breath.

When he spoke, Balinor’s eyes lit up.

“Arthur?” Balinor asked. Arthur turned to his friend, slowly making his way towards the cell.

“Oh my-- Antony, it’s okay. It’s Arthur!” Balinor said once Arthur came into view. 

Antony. Arthur knew that name. He was the last resident of this sad, lonely cell. There was a moment where he wondered how Balinor could be talking to Antony, or if the man had gone mad already, but then he remembered how distressed Merlin had been in the forest when he learned of Antony’s fate. He said that Antony wouldn’t be able to move on.

Was that the spirit that Bran was talking about? Had Antony been trapped here for all these years?

Arthur’s attention turned to Merlin. Merlin groaned, opening his eyes. He stared at Arthur for a moment before he truly woke up, gasping.

“Arthur!” he cried, getting up and rushing to the bars. Arthur smiled, taking his lover’s hand.

“Uther is dead. I’m here to get you out, then you must return home,” Arthur said. Merlin and Balinor went silent.

“Uther is dead?” Merlin finally said after a long silence. “How…?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is getting you two home,” Arthur said. Merlin went silent again, watching Arthur carefully.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” he said softly. Arthur bit his lip and nodded. “Oh Arthur...I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. He found out about you, me, and Gwaine, and he wasn't happy about it. He was going to have you flogged...I couldn’t let that happen. This feeling came over me and I knew what I had to do. I am at peace with it,” Arthur explained. “The guards who were standing watch support me. I brought Bran with me, please don’t worry, he won’t harm you.”

Merlin and Balinor looked past Arthur. Bran gave them a small smile and held up the keys.

“Wait!” Merlin said. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow as Merlin moved to the corner of the cell. It looked like it had been dug up at one point. Merlin began to dig. Bran tilted his head slightly, but started to unlock the door.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked, confused. This was strange behaviour, even for his lover who was known for it.

“Antony’s skull is buried here. He can’t pass on. We need to take it back to the mountains so we can hold a proper funeral,” Merlin explained. He ‘ah-ha’d’ and held up an old burlap sack that was covered in dirt. He opened it and winced, closing it up again. 

“Come, Merlin. It’s time to leave,” Balinor said with a smile, standing by the door. Bran held up a smaller key.

“Please give me your hands, My Lord, so I can take the shackles off.” he said. Balinor looked at Arthur. Arthur gave him a nod.

“I trust Bran. He suffered under Uther’s rule too,” Arthur said.

Balinor held out his hands and Bran removed the shackles before going to remove Merlin’s. 

Merlin gasped when his shackles were removed. His eyes turned a beautiful bright gold, as if he was using magic. There was a gust of wind and he cried out, falling to his knees. Arthur and Balinor looked at each other before rushing to his side. Merlin looked up, grinning.

“I can feel my magic again. It’s wonderful!” he cried. Arthur and Balinor sighed at the same time, relieved that the warlock was all right.

“Oh thank goodness, I was worried,” Balinor said, ruffling his son’s hair. 

“Sorry,” Merlin said sheepishly. “At least it will be easier to get out now.”

“Come on, I’ll show you a passageway that will lead us out of the city,” Arthur said. He held out Balinor’s sword. “Also, I should give this back to you, Balinor.” 

Balinor stood up and took his sword with a fond smile, unsheathing it to inspect it. Satisfied, he returned it to its sheath and strapped it to his belt.

“Thank you, Arthur. Caliburn is very important to both my clan and my people. It is the first sword forged in Dragon’s breath, and it would be a tragedy to lose it.”

Arthur blinked. He had heard that name before, but it never occurred to him that it was the name of the sword. He actually assumed it was some ancient dragon that he hadn’t met. 

The sound of the warning bell brought him out of his thoughts. He narrowed his eyes, looking around.

“Someone found Uther’s body,” he said, “or Lucien betrayed us.”

“I found it, Brother,” a familiar voice said. 

The group turned around to see Morgana and a blonde woman approaching them. 

“Morgana,” Arthur said, his gaze softening. He stepped forward, placing himself between the women and the group.

“It doesn’t have to be this way, please.”

“You know that it does. Do you really believe that you are any different than he was? How long will it be until you start to murder my kind in the name of justice?”

“Never! Morgana, I’m so sorry that I wasn’t here to help you, but I swear to you that I am not our father. The Dragonkin have taught me that, and shown me the good magic can do. They have trusted me with one of their sacred swords…” Arthur said, pleading for his sister to see reason. He was ready to fight if he needed to, but perhaps there was a part of the old Morgana that remained, and he could reach that part.

“The Dragonkin trusted Uther with one of their sacred swords...look at how that turned out for them,” the blonde woman said with a smirk. Morgana laughed.

“You have no right to speak ill of the dead! It was only to save Merlin’s life!” Balinor sneered. “It was a risk, but we believe in the Once and Future King that Arthur will become. My mother did more and sacrificed far more than you ever have.”

“What happened to you, Morgana? You used to be full of so much love and kindness,” Arthur said sadly.

“Morgause showed me the truth,” Morgana said with a smile. The blonde woman looked smug, so he assumed she was Morgause. “She showed me who I really was. She guided me when I was lost and afraid. She taught me everything that I needed to do. I am the rightful Queen of Camelot, and I won’t let you get in my way!”

“He has his own guide. Arthur Pendragon is the Once and Future King. He is destined to unite Albion and bring forth the Golden Age with Gwaine and I by his side. You can still be a part of our Kingdom, but if you try to hurt him, I will kill you,” Merlin said. Arthur’s eyes widened as Merlin walked out, hands raised and ready to fight. 

“It looks like you’ve already made your decision, Emrys,” Morgause said. Merlin ignored her.

“This is your last chance, Morgana.”

“Just as you won’t let anyone hurt your _precious_ lover, I won’t let you hurt my sister!” Morgause shouted, diving for Merlin. 

Even though Arthur had Excalibur with him and he had practiced with Merlin, a fight using nothing but magic threw him off. He quickly pulled Bran out of the way. If he wasn’t actually ready for a fight, then Bran definitely wasn’t ready for a fight. 

A few moments later, Morgana shrieked. Arthur looked back to see both Merlin and Balinor starting to overpower Morgause, who apparently hadn’t been expecting to take both sorcerers on at once. Morgana raised her hands to join the fight, but Arthur stepped between her, drawing Excalibur and pointing it at her.

“That is their battle, this is ours. Surrender, Morgana. We have you outnumbered,” he said.

Morgana laughed. He cringed at the sound. It wasn’t her usual laugh that was so full of life and joy. This laugh was full of bitterness and hate. She sounded unhinged. 

“Why should I surrender to you? Why should I trust you?” she said. 

“Because I’m your brother. You were like a sister to me from the start. Despite my teasing, I loved you, Morgana. You were important to me...and your magic wouldn’t have changed that,” Arthur said, lowering Excalibur slightly. 

For a moment, he thought he saw hints of the old Morgana breaking through the cracks, but her eyes darted to the scene behind him and she let out another shrill scream.

“Sister!” she cried. Arthur spun around. Balinor was pulling Caliburn out of Morgause’s chest, what Merlin was clutching his side. 

Before Arthur had a chance to attempt to calm Morgana down, she held out her hands and screamed, sending Balinor and Merlin flying back. 

“No!” Arthur cried. The two men hit the wall.

Morgana ran to Morgause’s body, cradling it as she sobbed. Arthur wanted to run to Merlin and do the same, but he knew he had to deal with Morgana first

“It’s over, Morgana. Surrender, and I will show you mercy. We can fix this,” Arthur said, holding out a hand.

Morgana gently lowered Morgause’s body to the ground, narrowing her eyes and clenching her teeth.

“Your precious Emrys and his damn father did this. Why couldn’t he just die like I wanted him too?!” she shouted. “Why couldn’t you have just stayed away?”

She raised her hands to attack, but Arthur was faster. He plunged Excalibur into her chest. She gasped, eying the sword, before her eyes rolled back and she took her last breath. Arthur pulled it out, letting the tears fall freely. Unlike with Uther, he had so much regret for what he was forced to do. 

Uther chose his path. Morgana had been mislead. Still, both had been a danger to Camelot.

“I’m sorry, Morgana,” Arthur whispered. 

He turned around. Merlin was helping Balinor up, but there was a third person with them. This man was translucent, and judging by all the talk of a spirit and Lord Antony, Arthur could only assume it was him. He took a few steps towards them, stopping to help Bran up on the way.

“Please let everyone know about Morgana and Morgause. I will return shortly,” Arthur said. Bran handed the ring of keys over, bowed, and hurried off.

Once Balinor was steady on his feet, Merlin mumbled something to him. Balinor chuckled and nodded towards Arthur. Merlin let his father go and ran at Arthur, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“I’m so sorry, Arthur,” he said. “I’m so sorry it turned out like this.”

“We knew it was going to happen somehow, that’s why we came to Camelot in the first place,” Arthur said, resting his forehead against Merlin’s. 

“Gwaine is going to be so mad that he missed everything,” Merlin said. Arthur laughed softly.

“Oh, we’re never going to hear the end of it, are we?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“You should return to him and tell him all about it.”

They went silent. It was all over, now Merlin would have to leave. Arthur wished that he could stay, but he knew that his ascension would cause enough controversy as it was. No...Merlin would have to return to the mountains until magic was legal once more. It was the only way.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Merlin whispered. 

“Me too. I’m going to miss both of you so much.”

“Actually...I was thinking of asking Gwaine to return to Camelot. While we’re separated, I’ll have my family by my side. I know you have people like Gwen...but you need one of us with you. Gwaine is the best choice. I...I’ll talk to him after my grandmother’s funeral,” Merlin said.

Funeral. Of course, they still needed to retrieve Rowena’s body. 

“I understand,” Arthur said. “Come, I’ll take you to the morgue. You can take her home.”

Arthur began to lead the way with Merlin holding his hand tightly. He was vaguely aware of Balinor and Antony following him, but he tried to ignore them. He wanted to focus on Merlin for now. Who knew when they would see each other again. 

He only turned his attention to the Dragonlords when they reached the morgue. He unlocked the door and turned to face them. 

Antony looked exactly as he had the day he died. He gave Arthur a kind smile.

“I hear you have befriended my son,” Antony said. Balinor left them, entering the morgue. 

“I have. Marcus is a noble man. You would be very proud,” Arthur said. 

“I am very proud of him...thank you,” Antony said.

The two looked up when Balinor returned, gently carrying a wrapped body. Arthur managed to hold in a small sob.

“It is time for us to leave,” he said. “Normally I would call a dragon, but Merlin said he can transport us back.”

Merlin ran to Arthur, wrapping him in a tight hug. Tears fell from his eyes.

“Goodbye, Arthur,” he said.

Arthur hugged him back before pulling away and lifting his head, kissing him. Merlin blushed, but kissed him back.

“I will try to change the law as soon as possible. I’ll send for you when it’s done,” Arthur said. “In the meantime...never forget that I love you. You will always be in my heart.”

“And you will be in mine,” Merlin said. “I will send Gwaine to you after Grandmother’s funeral. Please be strong until then.” 

“I’ll count on it,’ Arthur said with a small smile. His smile faded and he looked up when he heard voices echoing down the hall. “You need to go.”

Merlin nodded, leaning forward for one more kiss before returning to his father’s side. Antony had disappeared, but Merlin had the bag with his skull firmly tied to his belt.

With one last shared glance, Merlin shouted a spell and a whirlwind took him and Balinor away.

\---

They landed in front of their family’s cave. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep, even the dragons. The full moon lit up the large mountains and everything around them. It was just as Merlin had left it.

Merlin followed his father into the cave, summoning a ball of light to illuminate the path. He hung his head sadly as they walked into the main cavern. They made it home, but at the cost of four lives. One of those lives had been his grandmother. 

Balinor gently placed her body down on her mat. The rest of the cave’s inhabitants were starting to stir. Freya was the first to wake up, looking around the cave with bleary eyes that landed on Merlin, and they instantly lit up.

“Merlin!” she cried happily.

Merlin rushed to her side, hugging her tight. He was hoping to greet her, and shield her from the sight of their Grandmother’s body. It seemed to work since Freya hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder and starting to cry. 

He let his sister cry for as long as she needed too. He heard his parents and Gwaine discussing what had happened in the background. Even though Merlin wanted to hold Gwaine close, and had no doubt that Gwaine wanted to do the same with him, he was grateful for the fact he was giving Merlin and Freya their space. Freya needed this, and if Merlin was to be completely honest, he needed it too. 

He saw Aithusa running out of the cave. Balinor probably sent her to get Viola and Will. They needed to be here. Hunith went to her children, bringing them into a hug.

Freya eventually let go of Merlin just as the Renolds were arriving. They hadn’t even bothered to change out of their nightclothes, choosing to wear coats over them. Merlin couldn’t blame them. 

“Where is she?” Viola asked. Balinor stepped aside and gestured to the body, looking down. 

Viola paused, letting out a sob and kneeling by her mother’s body. Balinor joined her.

“I’m so sorry...it happened so fast--”

“This wasn’t your fault, Balinor. Please don’t blame yourself. This was Uther’s doing,” Viola said.

Freya wandered over, her eyes wide. Hunith quickly brought her into her arms, knowing what was about to happen. 

“Grandmama?” Freya said softly. Balinor turned to his daughter, opening his arms so she and Hunith could join him, tears glistening in the light of the cave.

“I’m sorry, Freya. She has gone to the gods,” he said.

Freya started to cry again. Balinor moved to join his wife and child, holding them close. Will and Camilla took Balinor’s place beside Viola so they could mourn with her.

Gwaine went over to Merlin, bringing him into a one armed hug. They stayed that way for a moment before Merlin took his lover into his arms and buried his face into his chest, starting to sob as all the emotions of the past few weeks came back at once. Gwaine kissed the top of his head and put his loving, protective arms around Merlin, playing with his hair as Merlin cried.

\---

The next thing Merlin remembered was waking up early the next morning, warm and tucked into his bed. He sat up and looked around the cave. Had it all been some terrible nightmare?

His heart sank when he saw his grandmother’s body, though now there was a blanket draped over it. Aithusa was curled up beside Rowna’s body, awake and alert as she guarded the fallen Dragonlady. Freya was sleeping between their parents, there was little doubt in Merlin’s mind that she had cried herself to sleep too or had crawled into bed with them for comfort. Even if she was nine and getting too old for such things, it would be forgiven under these circumstances. Gwaine was laying on the ground beside him, fast asleep, but Arthur was nowhere to be found. Will and Camilla took up his usual spot, and Viola was on Freya’s bed. It hadn’t been a dream at all.

Merlin’s eyes landed on a filthy burlap sack, sitting on a shelf. He needed a distraction, and this would be the perfect thing to do. He quietly slipped out of bed, grabbing it before making his way out of the cave.

The mountains were more alive now. Everyone was starting to wake up to greet the new day. 

Merlin walked towards the Cairon cave, doing his best not to be seen. He did lock eyes with Heliodorus at one point, but with a glance to the bag he knew his friend understood. He had something important to do, and their reunion would have to wait.

Marcus and Kathrine were thankfully awake when he arrived. Kathrine was finishing up breakfast and Marcus was setting the table. Merlin cleared his throat and the two turned to look at him, their expressions brightening.

“Merlin! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” Marcus said, grinning and going to hug his friend. “I’m so glad you’re back safe and sound.”

“It’s good to see you too, Marcus...but I have both good news, and sad news…” Merlin said. 

He began his tale of what occured in Camelot following his arrest, leaving out the bit about Antony’s restless spirit. Marcus and Kathrine listened closely.

“Oh Merlin, I am so sorry for your loss,” Kathrine said, going to give Merlin a hug too. 

“Thank you, Lady Kathrine. I...do have something for the both of you though. That’s why I’m here,” Merlin said.

“I wasn’t alone in the dungeon. There was...someone else there. He had been there for a long time…” he began, taking a deep breath. Marcus figured it out before Merlin said it.

“My father,” he said. Merlin nodded, holding up the bag. He opened his mouth to explain, but this time Antony was the one who interrupted him.

“Uther buried my skull in that cell. I couldn’t pass on, but Merlin brought me home to you, so you can give me a proper funeral,” Antony said, starting to form beside Merlin.

“Hello,” Antony said, a soft smile on his face. Kathrine and Marcus stared in shock.

Kathrine approached the specter first, tears fallen by from her eyes.

“My love,” she said softly, reaching out. Her hand stopped and hovered over his cheek. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I know. I have missed you too. My only solace was that you and Marcus were safe in the mountains,” Antony said. “I’m so sorry that I had to leave you.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Father! You have nothing to apologize for,” Marcus insisted.

Merlin stood back, letting the family have their moment. After a few minutes, Marcus came to him. 

“Thank you for bringing him home, Merlin. We will have the funeral later today, or tomorrow,” he said

“We are planning to have Grandmother’s funeral later today, I think. I’m going to ask Gwaine to go back to Camelot. I’ll miss him and Arthur, but I have my family and friends by my side to help me through it. Arthur has no one,” Merlin said. He wanted to give their friends a chance to say their goodbyes.

“I understand. You should get back to them now,” Marcus said.

Merlin handed the bag holding Antony’s skull over to Marcus and said his farewells to the Cairon family.

Heliodorus was waiting for him right outside the cave. Merlin grinned, pressing his face against the dragon's snout.

“I missed you,” Heliodorus said. 

“I missed you too. I missed you so much. I thought I would see you again,” Merlin said.

“But Balinor and Rowena brought you home safe, so you do not need to fear,” Heliodorus said, nuzzling his friend.

“Oh, Heliodorus...Grandmother has gone to the gods. Uther used his gift to kill her. He was planning to have Father and I executed the next day, but Arthur killed him and freed us,” Merlin said.

Heliodorus let out a small mournful cry. Merlin rested his head on the dragon’s snout, trying not to cry. Rowena had been very important to Heliodorus too. She was the wife of his Dragonlord. Now he had lost both his Dragonlord and Dragonlady. 

They stood there for a few minutes, Heliodorus occasionally whimpering and Merlin gently petting his snout. Heliodorus suddenly perked up.

“Balinor is missing you. He is calling for me, and he sounds scared,” he said. Merlin gasped. He hadn’t realized the time. 

“Heliodorus, can you give me a lift?” he asked. Heliodorus nodded and lowered himself so Merlin could get on, taking off as soon as the warlock was secure.

\---

Balinor was pacing outside the cave when they arrived. Gwaine was standing at the entrance, but he looked just as nervous as Balinor did. Balinor sighed in relief when Heliodorus landed in front of him and Merlin jumped off his back.

“Merlin! Where were you?” he asked, giving Heliodorus a nod of thanks.

“I was at the Cairon’s. I...gave Antony’s skull to them. They were thankful,” Merlin said. “I...also told them about Grandmother.”

Heliodorus began to whine again, lowering his head. Balinor’s expression softened and he started to pet the dragon.

“I’m sorry, Heliodorus,” he said. Helidorus nuzzled unto the pet.

“I will miss her. You should summon the others so they can hear the news,” Heliodorus said. Balinor nodded.

“Yes, I think I’ll do that. You can go inside, Merlin. Hunith and Viola are making breakfast for everyone. I will join you soon,” he said. 

Merlin quietly took Gwaine’s hand. Gwaine gave it a small squeeze before leaning over and giving him a kiss. Merlin kissed him back, stopping in the middle of the small tunnel leading into the cavern. 

“Gwaine...after the funeral, I think you should go back to Camelot to be with Arthur,” Merlin said. Gwaine was about to argue, but Merlin put a finger to his lips.

“Hear me out first. It’s not that I don’t love you. I love you and Arthur so much, and I know I will miss you. However, I have my family and friends to help me through it. Arthur has lost everything. He’s alone, and he needs someone he had trust by his side. As much as he wants us both there, he will have enough trouble with things as it is...so please, will you go to Camelot?”

He took his finger away from Gwaine’s lips. Gwaine considered what Merlin had said for a moment before he spoke.

“I get it, and you’re right. I’ll leave for Camelot in the morning,” he said.

“I’ll transport you to Darkling Wood, so you won’t have to go far,” Merlin added.

“Ah, you’re a savior!” Gwaine said with a laugh.

As the started walking again, Merlin smiled sadly. They would get through this, and one day they would be reunited again.

He couldn’t wait for that day.

\---

Rowena’s funeral was held that evening. Her body lay on top of a neatly prepared pyre, no longer dressed in travelling clothes but in her finest robes.

Merlin stood with his family and Gwaine. They were all dressed in their formal clothing. 

Clothing that his Grandmother had lovingly made for them.

Balinor stepped forward, his head held high. With one last look at his mother’s body, he looked to the sky and called the dragons to light the pyre. 

Merlin watched the blaze, even as his father stepped back and crouched down to comfort Freya, just as he had done for Merlin so many years ago. So many things had happened since his grandfather’s funeral. People had come while others had passed on. He had grown up and his destiny had come to pass. Their people would soon be free to return to Camelot, and the Golden Age of Albion could begin.

The fire died out and Marcus stepped up to a smaller pyre beside it, gently placing Antony’s skull on it. This was to be a smaller ceremony, but still important nonetheless. Instead of calling upon all the dragons, he called for Varídi to light his father’s pyre.

They were finally giving Lord Antony the funeral that he deserved. He would be able to move on.

\---

As the fire died out, the Dragonkin returned to their homes, settling in for the night.

Merlin lay awake, tossing and turning. Gwaine was going back to Camelot tomorrow, and who knew when they would see each other again? He knew it was for the best and he had been so confident about him going before, but now that it was night and he was left to his thoughts, he felt so empty.

Aithusa crawled over to him, resting her head on his stomach. Merlin chuckled and began to pet her. It was like she could read his thoughts. She would probably miss Gwaine too. 

His thoughts travelled to Arthur. He wondered what he was doing right now. Was he getting a good night's sleep, unlike him? Was his ascension to the throne going smoothly? Merlin had so many questions, and he didn’t know when they would be answered. He turned his head and glanced at Gwaine’s sleeping form. 

At least Arthur wouldn’t be alone. He would have his Strength with him. Merlin would be okay too. He would have his family.

Merlin smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.

\---

Merlin stood with his family and Gwaine in the valley the next day. Some of their friends had come to see him off, while Kilgharrah and Iantha were laying in their usual spot.

“Take care of yourself, Gwaine. Keep training, so we can duel when we meet again. I’m going to knock you on your sorry arse,” Alan said. Gwaine laughed. 

“I’ll look forward to the duel, but I think we all know that I will be the victor,” Gwaine said. Will rolled his eyes and smirked. 

“Both of you are too confident for your own good. It’s going to be your downfall,” he said.

“Gods, Will, you sound like my father,” Alan said with a laugh. 

“Good, because Malcolm is far wiser than the two of you!” Giles said. Gwaine gasped, clutching his chest.

“You wound me, Giles. Merlin, protect me!” he said dramatically. Merlin was laughing at the spectacle and shook his head.

“Oh no, Giles is right,” he said.

“But you still love me, even if I’m too confident for my own good?” Gwaine asked. He winked at Merlin.

“Of course,” Merlin said. “I’m cursed to love two overconfident prats.”

Gwaine laughed and gave Merlin a quick kiss. Their friends made disgusted faces.

“Oh ew, romance,” Marcus said.

“Wipe that look off your face, William Renold. You’re just as guilty,” Alan said.

“Yeah and unlike Merlin’s lovers, I’m related to yours so it’s extra terrifying,” Giles added.

Merlin leaned against Gwaine and chuckled softly as Will and Giles began to bicker. Gwaine wrapped his arm around Merlin’s waist.

A few minutes later Albin and Olivia joined them. Albin was carrying a beautiful shield. It was Gwaine’s deep red with a golden pentacle in the middle, with gold and silver dragons flying around it. 

“We have a gift for you, before you leave,” Albin said. Gwaine turned to the couple, admiring the shield.

“Since Arthur received a sword, Kilgharrah felt that you needed a weapon forged in his breath as well. However, no matter how many drawings Olivia and I made, it never seemed right. We spoke to Kilgharrah, and he suggested a shield. It will be a symbol of your status as both Strength and a protector. Once Kilgharrah forges it in his breath, this shield will be unbreakable. It will be lightweight in your hands, and too heavy to carry for anyone who is not you, Arthur, or Merlin. It will not dent, nor will the paint scratch. You can use it to beat back your enemies. I hope you approve,” Albin explained, holding the shield out. Gwaine stepped forward and took it, staring at the shield in awe.

“It’s beautiful, Albin. Thank you!” he said. 

“Hold it up, Strength, and I will do the rest,” Kilgharrah announced. 

Gwaine did as the dragon asked, holding up the shield. It levitated out of his hands, going higher and higher until it was level with Kilgharrah. Merlin joined Gwaine as Kilgharrah out a deep breath, the golden magic circling the shield before it lowered itself down into Gwaine’s waiting hands.

“I can feel how light it is! This is amazing!” he exclaimed. 

“Protect this shield, Strength, for it was forged for your use. The only exceptions are Emrys and the Once and Future King.” Kilgharrah said. Gwaine bowed his head.

“I will, thank you, Kilgharrah,” he said. 

Merlin and Gwaine stood around and chatted with their friends and family for a little longer before they decided that it was time to go. With a few more goodbyes, the couple stood back and Merlin shouted the transportation spell, whisking them away to the Darkling Wood.

\---

They walked hand in hand to the edge of the Darkling Wood, staring at the bright walls of Camelot on the horizon.

“I...guess this is it then,” Gwaine said. Merlin nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat and holding back his tears. 

“I guess so,” he said. “Arthur knows you’re coming. He’ll be waiting for you.”

“I guess I have to ask to see the Queen instead of the Princess now, huh?” Gwaine said with a grin. Merlin laughed. 

“There we go, that’s the Merlin I like to see,” Gwaine said. He took Merlin’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply. Merlin wrapped his arms around Gwaine’s neck and kissed him back.

Gwaine broke the kiss after a few moments, pulling away from Merlin and fiddling with the necklace around his neck. He took it off and held it out.

“I want you to have this. I hope it will help you get through the next few weeks without us. I’m sorry I don’t have anything of Arthur’s to give you, but...don’t forget us, okay?” Gwaine said.

Merlin let the tears fall. He knew how important that necklace was to Gwaine, and now he was being entrusted with it. Merlin took off his neckerchief and let Gwaine replace it with the necklace. 

“I could never forget either of you. I swear I will take good care of it,” he insisted. Gwaine smiled and kissed his forehead.

“I know...that’s why I’m giving it to you. Keep yourself safe, okay? I’ll come to get you when magic is legal again,” he said. Merlin nodded.

“You too. Goodbye, Gwaine. Don’t annoy Arthur too much,” Merlin said.

With one last kiss, Gwaine began the short trek to Camelot. Merlin sighed, waiting until he was out of sight before transporting himself home.

\---

_Three Months Later_

It had been a long three months, but magic was finally free. Merlin would always remember the day that Gwaine rode into the mountains, his shield strapped to his back and dressed as a Knight of Camelot. He had come with a proclamation from King Arthur that magic was now legal once more in Camelot, and those who practiced it would no longer have to live in fear of persecution. The Dragonkin were welcome to return to the city and all land that had been taken from then would be returned.

It took them an extra week to get everything packed up, but the Dragonkin were soon off, led by Lord Gwaine (a title that Gwaine rolled his eyes at). 

Now they were finally arriving in the city. The atmosphere was already lighter than it had been the first time Merlin arrived. The people were happier under Arthur’s rule. Before, few would utter Uther’s name, but now there were people who sung Arthur’s praises. There were those who didn’t approve of him or how he came to rule in the first place, of course, but that was to be expected.

There was a party waiting for them on the steps to the castle. Gwaine rode up and dismounted, letting one of the stable hands take his horse before joining the group. 

Merlin’s eyes instantly went to Arthur. He looked so regal with his crown and armor. 

Arthur came down the steps with a smile.

“Welcome home, Dragonkin,” he announced. “It has been far too long since you have graced these walls, and I would like to offer you a formal apology for the crimes that have been committed against your people. Any land that was taken from you will be returned, as will any titles or assets. Rooms have been prepared for you in the meantime, so you can rest after your journey.”

A few members of Arthur’s court flinched when a familiar white dragon flew over the castle, landing on one of it’s spires. Arthur looked up and smiled.

“Welcome to you too, Aithusa,” he said. 

The Dragonkin were then dismissed so they could find their rooms. Merlin stood with his family. He wanted to go to Arthur and Gwaine, but Gaius was making his way towards them, and family was important. 

“Gaius!” Hunith cried, rushing to meet her brother. Gaius smiled and the two hugged.

“Hunith...it is so good to see you again. I was so worried after you sent your last letter, but after meeting Merlin, I understand,” he said. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you more, but I could risk Uther seeing it. I had to hide most of the details. I’ve been safe, and very happy. Come, I want you to meet my family,” Hunith said, leading Gaius over. 

“Gaius, this is my husband, Lord Balinor Ambrosius,” Hunith said. Gaius gave a little bow.

“We didn’t get a chance to formally meet the last time you were here...but I am glad that we are able to meet on happier terms,” Gaius said. Balinor nodded.

“Yes. These are happier times indeed,” he said with a sad smile.

“This is our daughter, Freya. She recently turned ten. Freya, this is your Uncle Gaius. He’s my brother,” Hunith said, continuing down the line. Freya was shyer than usual, not used to so many strangers in one place. She held onto her father’s coat, but smiled slightly.

“Hello, Uncle,” she said softly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Freya,” Gaius said. 

“And finally...our son, Merlin. Not only is he the Dragonheir of the Ambrosius clan, he is also Emrys, destined to be at Arthur’s side,” Hunith said proudly.

Gaius and Merlin shared a silent look between them. The last time they saw each other, things were tensed. However, Merlin was the first to smile. That was the past, and it didn’t matter anymore.

“Hello, Uncle Gaius,” he said. Gaius took the hint and smiled back.

“Hello again, Merlin. I’m interested in seeing everything you know about the healing arts, if you are willing to show me,” he said. 

“I would like that,” Merlin said. He glanced over Gaius’ shoulder. Arthur and Gwaine were standing by the stairs with Aithusa, casting glances their way. Gaius looked over his shoulder and chuckled.

“You should go to them. They have been missing you,” he said. Merlin’s eyes widened, and he looked to his parents. They smiled and nodded.

“Go, dear,” Hunith said. 

“Thank you!” Merlin said before running off to greet his lovers.

They didn’t have to say anything. Merlin flung himself into their waiting arms, letting himself be held and showered with kisses. He had missed this so much. 

They stood there like that for a few minutes, just holding each other and enjoying being together again before breaking apart. Merlin sighed happily, looking between his lovers.

“Welcome home, Merlin,” Arthur said. “I have something for you. Your pack was still at the inn when...when you were arrested. It was given over to Uther and it was searched. Everything is still in there, including your spellbook.”

Merlin gasped as Arthur handed the bag over. He only really realized that he lost his bag and the spellbook a few days after he arrived home. He had been devastated, but his father insisted that he was not to blame and that hopefully he would still be there when they returned. Merlin pulled it out and let the bag drop to the floor.

A wrapped package also fell out. Merlin blinked, and picked it up. He paled when he realized what it was. It had been so long and so much had happened, it had forgotten all about the gift his grandmother had for Gwaine and Arthur.

“Arthur, Gwaine, this is for you. G...Grandmother made them. She gave it to me and told me to give it to you when it was time. She said I would know when it was time but...I forgot about it,” Merlin said, starting to unwrap the package.

Inside was two deep red capes with a solid gold trim, and silver dragons running through that. It was a unification of all their houses, just like Gwaine’s shield. 

Gwaine and Arthur took their capes, admiring them. They only put them aside when Merlin began to sob, taking him into their arms once again.

“She said you would know when it was time. You didn’t really forget...it just wasn’t time yet. This was a sign,” Gwaine said. 

“I agree. You didn’t fail her. You did exactly as she asked. They are beautiful, and I will gladly wear it in her honor,” Arthur said. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Merlin said. 

He managed to wipe his eyes and give a small smile to his lovers. They leaned down and kissed his cheeks, and his smile only widened. 

Yes, they were right. His grandmother said he would know when it was time. Fate had played its hand, and now everything was falling into place. Emrys had met the Once and Future King, and they had Strength by their side.

Everything was perfect.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very small reference, but Merlin talking about how the story of how his parents met being his favourite when he was young is a reference to the lovely remix I got from AJsRandom titled "Their Story". You can read it [HERE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794436)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue

Merlin was pacing the hall nervously. His friends were going to be knighted today. Even though he wasn’t the one who was going to be doing the honors, he was expected to stand up on the dais with Arthur and Gwaine.

He had been in Camelot for a month, and he was still getting used to all the people and the ways of the court. Because of that, he, Arthur, and Gwaine decided to hold off on their wedding until the spring. The weather would be nicer, and they could have a Dragonkin ceremony outside. 

Gwaine chuckled, watching Merlin pace.

“Love, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep doing that. It will be fine. You and I just have to stand there. Arthur will be doing all the work. Besides, your parents promised that they would stand in the front, right? They have a right too since Will is one of the men being knighted and Balinor is his uncle,” he said. Merlin stopped and sighed.

“I know. I’m just...nervous.”

“I can see that. Please, don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

“What will be fine? The ceremony?” Arthur said, coming around the corner. He had been checking to make sure everything was in place before they made their grand entrance. 

“Our magic man is nervous. I don't think he should be. He’s perfect the way he is,” Gwaine said with a grin. 

“Gwaine is right, Merlin. You’ll be fine. I’ll be doing all the work anyways. You just need to stand beside Gwaine,” Arthur said, taking Merlin’s hand. Merlin groaned.

“I know, Gwaine said that too. I’m still nervous though. I’m not used to these things,” he said. 

Gwaine and Arthur gave him a kiss on each cheek. Merlin smiled slightly.

“That’s cheating,” he mumbled.

“Whatever works, because it’s time to go in,” Arthur said.

Merlin took another deep breath as the large doors opened to reveal the crowded hall. He focused on the thrones ahead as he walked beside Gwaine, a few steps behind Arthur. 

His friends were already standing at the dais, dressed in the colours of Camelot. Arthur turned to face the spectators.

“Today we are here to witness these four young men earn their place in the ranks of Camelot’s Knights. For the first time in twenty-two years, Dragonkin will finally be welcomed back at our side. I myself can vouch that they are men of honor, respect, and nobility. They represent what makes Camelot great. Please, kneel,” Arthur said. 

Marcus, Alan, Giles, and Will got down on one knee as Arthur drew Excalibur. He gently tapped their shoulders, speaking as he went down the line.

“Arise, Sir Marcus Cairon, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Alan Dalyngridge, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Giles Urry, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir William Renold, Knight of Camelot.”

Each man rose when they asked, smiling brightly. 

“Each of you has sworn a sacred oath to protect and serve Camelot to the best of your ability. My friends, you have already proven yourselves worthy of the title you now bear. I am pleased to introduce our new Knights of Camelot,” Arthur said. 

The young men turned to the cheering crowd. Merlin grinned, clapping for his friends and cousin. They would make fine Knights of Camelot.

\---

Later that night, Merlin groaned and collapsed in his bed. Arthur had thrown a grand feast after the knighting ceremony, and he was exhausted. He took the chance to leave earlier with his parents and Freya; she was getting tired and it was time for her to go to bed. Gwaine and Arthur wished him goodnight and let him go.

Merlin flopped onto his side and looked around his room. He still wasn’t used to having it to himself. While he had been welcome to stay in the castle until the wedding, he chose to stay at his parent's villa on the outskirts of town. Balinor said he would always be welcome there, and had a room set aside especially for him. 

He had spent most of his life dreaming about living in a house. His father, aunt, and uncle told him so many stories about the houses they lived in before their exile, so while he was welcome in the castle, he wanted to experience this for as long as he could. 

It was everything he could have dreamed of. He and Freya had their own rooms. Freya’s was filled with her toys and anything else that his parents could find for her. They wanted it to be special. His was a little barer, but it was his request. As happy as he was for Freya and the room she loved, he was happy with a few shelves, his books, and his desk. His parents finally had their own room and bed again too. They chose to add a rug and a chair by the bookcase, but otherwise, it was a similar setup to Merlin’s.

He looked up when he realized someone was at the door. Balinor stood there, holding a ball of light with a smile on his face.

“Did you have a good evening?” he asked. Merlin sat up.

“I did. I’m so tired though,” he said. Balinor laughed.

“Your sister was too. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. It was a miracle that your mother managed to get her to change into her nightclothes before she did. She’s gone to bed, but I wanted to make sure you were all right before I joined her,” he said. 

“I’m fine, thank you, Father. I’m going to change and go to bed too,” Merlin said, yawning. 

There was a tap at Merlin’s large window. He went to investigate, aware that his father was joining him, just in case it was dangerous. His frown turned to a grin when he realized what the source was.

“Aithusa,” he laughed, opening the window so she could get in.

The dragon was a year old now and while she was too big for the doorways of the house, she was small enough to fit through the large windows and gladly took advantage of this fact.

“Merlin!” she said. “Can I sleep?”

“Of course you can!” Merlin said, moving to the side so she could come in. He closed the window behind her. 

“I believe this is goodnight, then,” Balinor said with a chuckle. Aithusa waddled over and nuzzled his leg.

“Goodnight, Balinor,” she said. Balinor leaned down and patted her head. 

“Goodnight, Aithusa. Sleep well, little one,” he said. 

“Goodnight, Father,” Merlin said once Balinor straightened up. Balinor stood there for a moment, watching his son. Merlin blinked.

“Goodnight, Son. I just want you to know...I’m so proud of you. I know your grandparents are watching from the afterlife and they’re proud of you too. You’ve done everything you were destined to do, and more,” Balinor finally said.

Merlin bit his lip, going over and hugging his father. Balinor hugged him back.

“Thank you. I never could have gotten here without you,” Merlin said. Balinor chuckled.

“You underestimate yourself. I believe you would have been just fine...but I’m glad I could be here to watch the man you’ve become,” he said. He laughed again when both Merlin and Aithusa yawned at the same time. “Though...I think it really is time for bed. Sleep well.”

Balinor left before Merlin could say anything. Merlin chuckled softly, going to change into his nightclothes before crawling into bed. Aithusa hopped up and curled up by his feet.

Tomorrow was a new day, and he couldn’t wait to greet it.


End file.
